Diabolik Lovers: Midnight Pleasure
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: What if the Sakamaki brothers had a sister? What if their sister wished to protect Yui, despite of the fate that has already been set for her? As Sakura tries to protect Yui, the more she finds out about her past illness, that led her to become a vampire. Meanwhile, Ayato has taken a new liking to Yui, but why? What is so special about her? Can Yui stay alive, before the new moon?
1. The New Bride

**My first Diabolik Lover fic! I am seriously obsessed with the anime, game, and the character songs that I just had to write a fic on it. **

**This is based on the anime and has a few elements from the game, but I added my own _female_ character to the mix and I'm hoping she gets a good response. Don't worry though, Yui will still...how about you just keep reading and then you see what I'm trying to do here ;) **

**Like always, I do not owe anything related to Diabolik lovers, sadly. **

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" A child cried, watching her mother's coffin being put inside the ground.

A women, no older than thirty, grabbed the girls shoulder. "Your mother isn't coming back." She stated.

"You're our responsibility now." Said another women, her two sons standing behind her. Both dressed in black tuxedos and staring at the young girl with sad eyes.

"Mommy..." The girl whispered, her eyes filling up with tears and she looked at the white rose in her hand.

Her mother's favorite flower.

The girl sees a small hand cover her own. She looks to see it was the one who held her as she cried. The one who helped her smile. The one she was bound to fall in love with.

"Together?" He whispers and she nods.

Both held to the rose and they drop it on top of the coffin. Watching as the caretaker covered the coffin, with nothing but dirt.

**(Present) **

Sakura Sakamaki gasped as she sat up in her bed, holding her chest. She took deep breaths, trying to get a hold of herself before she had a panic attack.

After a few minutes, she felt herself calm down then fell back in her bed. She hated dreaming of her past. It only brought back terrible memories of her mother and what came after her death.

She looks out the window, realizing that it was dark and it was raining. Perfect. She loved the cold, especially during the night. It just made everything appear more beautiful for a reason. It must've been a vampire thing. They loved anything that had the night involved.

Sakura no longer felt like sleeping and forces herself out of bed. She goes to her bathroom and takes a quick bath. Getting ready for the night. Reiji had been forcing her to actually attend night classes these last few days and she took forever to get ready. She blamed her long curly red hair for that.

Once she finished her bath, Sakura puts on her schools uniform, deciding to do her makeup and hair after breakfast.

She puts on her boots and heads downstairs. Hoping she doesn't run into her other brothers on her way to the kitchen. But luck was never in her path.

As she passed the entrance of the mansion, she noticed Ayato laying on the couch. Already dressed for class and taking a nap.

"Really, Ayato?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

Ayato grinned, not opening his eyes.

"What? I didn't get enough sleep last night." He claimed, but Sakura knew better.

"Oh really? Then that explains the moaning we heard from your room. Tell me Ayato, was the maid good?" Sakura teases, knowing she was going to get punished for it.

This remark caused Ayato to open his eyes and tackle Sakura to the ground.

His green eyes narrowed, staring angrily into her violet colored eyes.

"If you ever mentioned that again, I will kill you!" He threatened, his hands on Sakura's neck.

Sakura pushed her brother off of her and stands up. "I'm not going to say anything, dummy. But just letting you know, the whole mansion heard so it's really no secret."

"You little..."

"Ayato!" The two vampires turned to the staircase and see that Reiji was walking down. Holding a few books and a cup of tea. "Is that anyway to talk to a girl? Who just happens to be your sister?"

"_Step-sister_," Ayato corrected, standing up and laying down on the couch again. "Now, can I sleep?"

Reiji rolls his eyes and walks inside the library. Not bothering to acknowledge his 'sister'.

"Good morning to you to, Reiji-San!" Sakura greeted, knowing Reiji wouldn't greet her.

His only response was of him groaning at her terrible manners.

Sakura chuckles and goes to the dining room. Happy to see that her usual breakfast meal was ready for her to consume. And much to her luck, Kanato was sitting in the table as well.

Him and Teddy were talking about something and she could care less on what it was about. Don't get her wrong, she love Kanato but he can be very creepy sometimes. Or all the time.

"Sakura, Teddy says that someone is coming." Kanato tells his sister, taking a bite of his red velvet cake.

Sakura drank her glass of animal blood, wiping her mouth with a cloth. "And who would that be?"

Kanato shrugged. "He says it will be someone important."

"Okay, sure Kanato." Sakura says, not wanting to say anything to anger Kanato.

The two continued to eat their breakfast in silence and before Sakura can even blink, Kanato disappeared.

"I wonder where he went." Sakura thought, but she knew he likes to wander off a lot. He used to do it a lot as a kid.

Suddenly the smell of a human consumed Sakura's nose. It was human. Kanato was right! Sakura gasped, dropping her fork and knife on the ground. The human smelt sweet and Sakura knew that they weren't far.

They were inside the family lounge.

* * *

When Sakura entered the lounge from the upper floor, she can see Laito leaning against the rails. Looking down at his brothers and their newest guest. Or victim.

"Well, is it true that a cute human girl had blessed us with her presences?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

A girl? Sakura wondered and took a few steps forward.

Laito heard his younger sister footsteps and turned around. His green eyes beaming with joy.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so glad you came to join the show." He takes her hand and pulls her to his side. "It looks like you aren't the only little girl here anymore!"

Sakura frowned. She liked being the only girl in the house. Sure she was sometimes the victim in her brothers bullying, but they mostly left her alone. Unless they needed something.

The vampire looked down at the new guest. The girl was pretty, Sakura would giver her that. She had short blonde hair with bangs that went to the side. Pale skin that almost appeared soft to pierce her teeth in. The idea made the vampire blush lightly. Sakura wondered how her blood tasted. Human blood was always the best kind.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked the girl.

The girl bowed her head. "I'm Yui Komori. My father sent me here to stay, while he is overseas."

"Oh, so you're the new sacrificial bride?" Sakura guessed, Laito elbowed her in the side.

Yui gasped, "Bride?"

Ayato chuckled. "Another? But we just finished the other one."

Laito suddenly licked Yui's cheek, causing her to jump. "She tastes sweet."

"I want a lick as well." A purple haired boy, who was holding a teddy bear, suddenly appeared behind Yui. And she jumped away as he tried to lick her as well.

Ayato raised his arms. "Hey! She belongs to Yours Truly. Yours Truly will be her first everything."

"Ugh! I'm sick and tired of hearing you call yourself, Yours Truly." Spoke a loud voice.

Ayato angrily got up from his seat. "Damn it Subaru! Get out of the shadows and show yourself!"

"Right here, dummy." Everyone looked over see their youngest sibling standing by the walls. "Now, why are you here and why did your presences interrupt my sleep?"

Yui was amazed but wondered how he got here so fast. "How did you get here?"

"You will answer my question first!" Out of frustration, Subaru hits the wall causing a hole.

Reiji tried not to angrily scream at Subaru. Annoyed that he'll have to pay for repair..._again_.

"Subaru, can't you see I am trying to figure out why this girl is here in the first place?" Says Reiji, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

Sakura and Shu stayed quiet throughout this whole conversation. Not knowing or caring of what was going on. But Shu did exchange a few glances with Sakura. Making her blush.

Sakura and Laito walk down to join everyone as they discuss Yui's fate.

"Enough!" Sakura shouted, everyone looking over at their sister. She looks at the human girl, smiling. "Why don't you tell us who sent you here in the first place?"

"No need," said Shu, standing up from his couch. "There was a call from the church, saying a girl was coming to live with us."

"Oh so she is the sacrificial bride then?" Sakura assumed.

"Let's face it. She's more like a sacrifice than a bride really." Said Subaru.

From where the eldest son was, he opens his eyes from his nap. "Oh that's right. He also said to not kill her."

"Well in the case, we are going to have a very long relationship with this girl." Laito chuckled. "Not that I mind."

Reiji sighed. "Then there's no misunderstanding at all. Allow me to introduce you to the Sakamaki family. The one laying on the couch is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. The triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. Subaru, the youngest of the sons and Sakura. Our only sister."

Sakura couldn't help but smile. She loved being the only sister.

Yui shakes her head, standing up. "I'm sorry I think I got the wrong house. I'll be going now." She was also about to pull out her cellphone, but Subaru grabbed it before she can dial the first number.

"Hey! Give that back!" Yui tried to grab, but Subaru pushes her away.

"You won't be needing this anymore," he says and crushes the phone with his bare hand.

"Harsh, Subaru," Sakura muttered.

As Yui took a few steps back, she turned to see Laito was already standing in front of her. "What's the rush? You're ours now." He tried to grab her but she slapped his hands away.

Yui ran but tripped. Causing her to scrap her knee and bleed a little. The smell was almost intoxicating. Sakura had never smelt something so amazing before.

Laito licked his lips. His eyes narrowing. "You smell just delicious."

Right as he said that, Yui took out her necklace with a pendant of a cross. Sakura almost laughed. Did she really think that was harmful against vampires? This girl needed a major reality check.

Reiji pushed his glasses to the bridge of nose. "You mortals and your stupid myths. You should know that crosses don't affect us vampires. Garlic, stakes, and sunshine can't kill us girl."

The Sakamaki siblings all glared at the girl. Seeing if she'll make a move. Sakura can see the fear in Yui's eyes and can feel her heartbeat as if it was underneath her fingertips. Sakura pitted the girl. Not enough to not wanting her blood, but enough to say:

"Run."

The Sakamaki's siblings stared as the girl ran from their sight and one by one, they each went off after all.

Only Shu, Reiji, and Sakura stayed behind.

Sakura sighs, sitting down on the arm chair. "Victim seventy-three is quite the runner isn't she?" She jokes, frowning when Shu wouldn't even look at her. He had his eyes close and was listening to his music rather loudly.

The girl rolled her eyes about to leave to pursue the human girl, but Shu grabbed her wrist.

"I need blood," he tells her, pulling her wrist closer to his lips.

She shivered as she felt his tongue lick her wrist and groaned in slight pain as she felt his fangs being inserted in her veins.

Reiji had to look away, not liking the intimate acted that was occurring between his siblings. So he excused himself and leaves the lounge.

Shu was the oldest and the most needy. You would think it would the triplets but no. It was always Shu. It killed Sakura to know that he only wanted her for her blood. It was all he needed from her. What Sakura forget to realize was that with the new sacrificial bride now available, Shu wouldn't need her anymore. He'll be drinking from Yui for now on.

Sakura couldn't allow that. She needed Shu to _need_ her. Not anybody else.

For the first time in her life, Sakura had the urge to help Yui survive. From herself and her brothers. She needed to help Yui escape the mansion.

* * *

Yui managed to escape Laito and found herself in the darkest wing of the mansion. She looks back to see if anyone was following her. She sighs in relief and takes deep breaths, leaning against a door. However, it opened on its on and she fell to the floor. Quickly getting up and closing the door.

She couldn't believe this was happening. How can her father allow this happen? How can he not know what she was putting her in? They were vampires for heaven sake! They're suppose to be myths. They're the villains from cheesy romance books and aren't suppose to be real.

The girl looked around the room. Realizing how dusty and cold it felt in here. She crossed her arms, shivering as the cold breeze from outside hits her skin. As she walked over to close the windows, Yui noticed a women standing in the balcony.

Her back was facing Yui and her black dress was flowing with the wind, along with her long purple hair. She didn't appear to be affected by the rain yet Yui wondered.

"Um..." Yui muttered, hoping to get the women's attention.

The women ended up turning around, but just a small degree that only showed half her face. Yui felt a sharp pain in her chest, hitting her back against the bookshelves. Causing some books to fall.

She held her chest, taking deep breaths before the pain faded away.

Yui looked down and noticed one of the books had a few papers sticking out. She picked it up and pulled out the papers, shocked to see a picture of her father holding a baby. It was her.

"What the..." Yui looks at the front cover of the book and realizes it read, 'Diary'. "Oh my god."

Yui looked through the book, looking at the entrees, but only reading one.

_September 13, 1998 _

_It's been a month since Yui had come into my life. It took me awhile to think of a name, but one of the Sisters says that Yui was a lovely but simple name. It suited her best. Even though Yui isn't my daughter, it doesn't matter anymore. I will raise her as if she was my own blood._

Yui had to reread the intro over and over again. Not believing what she had read. She was adopted? No it can't be true. Her mother died during childbirth and her father raised her on his own, along with the help of the Sisters. This couldn't be true!

The girl was so consumed with thoughts that she didn't even realize that six vampires were in the room with her.

"Out of all the rooms you decide on picking this one." Says Reiji, annoyed at the fact that he had to buy a new lock now.

"It's best if you stop fighting." Sakura warned, laying down on the couch. "It might expand your lifespan."

"Exactly," Agreed Reiji. "You belong to us now. There's no point in running as my sister told you earlier." He shot a glare at Sakura and she rolled her eyes. Knowing she'll get a manner lesson from him later.

"Just get to the point!" Subaru snapped, slapping some books down in front of Yui. "If she escapes she's good as dead."

"Can I get the first lick then?" Ayato asked, but whatever answer he'll get he would still leave his mark on her. He wanted her to be his. Only his and no one else's.

Laito had a different mind though. Unlike his brother, he loved sharing.

"I think I'll join you, Ayato."

"Me and Teddy want a taste as well. She smells sweet."

As the three brothers were closing in on her, there was a loud crash. Everyone turned to the eldest brother, looking at the broken picture frame.

"My bad." Shu says, grinning as he saw his brother cringed at the mess.

Ayato ignored his brother and looked back at the girl. Waving a hand in front of her face.

"You are mine," he whispers and Yui falls to darkness.

* * *

**So do you see what I basically did? :) I always wanted to see what would happen if the Sakamaki brothers had a sister and I just completely came up with Sakura! In the past, I've been told that sometimes I make female characters appear Mary Sue's, so hopefully she doesn't fall into that category. **

**Like I said, this story will be based off from the anime and the game, but I will add a few changes here and there. If there's a specific thing from the game you want me to add or just have a suggestion, don't be afraid to leave me a message in my box or just leave a review! I'm all ears ;) **

**Now, I'm just going to leave this here and I hope you leave reviews, follow, or add this story to your favorites! I have a few other chapters ready that just need some editing, so expect a update soon! **

**Until next time my lovelies! :) **

**Note: I did rewrite this chapter a little bit. **


	2. First Blood Spilled

**Second chapter! Consider this my as my Easter gift to everyone who is reading :) **

**I do not owe anything related to Diabolik Lovers. **

* * *

Reiji's punishment for Sakura's behavior wasn't so bad as she expected. Unlike the rest of their brothers, he still had her attend her night classes that same night and then ordered her to pick up Yui's new school uniform after classes. Which took an extra few hours for she also had to register Yui. Sakura ended up going home in the early morning.

On second thought, that was a pretty bad punishment. Sakura took her sleeping hours very seriously and that little sneak knew that very well.

Last night, her brothers surprised her though. Instead of drinking Yui's blood once she was knocked out, Reiji told Ayato to carry to her new room and told Sakura to change her into a nightgown. Saying that men shouldn't undress a lady who was unconscious. That wasn't right.

Sakura did as told and left the sleeping girl and attended her night classes. There she registered Yui and learned that she will be having a few classes with her and the triplets. Not that she minded. Sakura also wasn't surprised to know that Yui was a top student. Reiji was very pleased to know this about their little human.

Once Sakura had gone home and placed the uniform on Yui's bed, she went to sleep. Ignoring her brothers questions on how their little 'blood bank' was doing. She only talked to Reiji for awhile and then went to sleep.

Trying to shake off the feeling that the presences of Yui can possibly destroy her family.

* * *

"Sakura, wake up," Kanato ordered, shaking his sister first, then hits her with a pillow.

Sakura jumped and immediately shot up in her bed. Rubbing the side of her head where Kanato had hit her.

"What the hell?!" She snapped, throwing a pillow at her brother.

Kanato ducked and held on to Teddy. "Reiji wanted me to come and get you." He explained. "He needs to talk to you over something. He didn't tell me what."

"Oh god, what did Ayato do now?" She immediately asked, for her mischief of a brother always found a way to drag her into his mess.

Kanato shrugged, already leaving the room. "Nothing that I know of, right Teddy? Bye, Sakura." Kanato vanishes from her room, leaving a confused girl behind.

Sakura didn't know why Reiji would want to talk to her, but she didn't want to keep him waiting. So she gets out of bed and takes a quick shower, instead of her usual morning bath. After ten minutes, she gets out of the bathtub and blows dries her hair and does her usual routine, but in a quicker pace.

Realizing what time it was, Sakura puts on her uniform already. Seeing she had one hour before they had to leave for school.

She finishes changing and goes out to see Reiji in the library. Knowing he'll be in there as always.

Sakura passed by a smirking Laito, who greeted her happily and went inside his room. She smelled Yui on him and can tell that he was in her room.

"Ugh, already drinking blood from Yui?" Sakura rolled her eyes at her giddy brother.

Laito laughed, pulling his arm around her shoulders. "Not yet." He brushes her hair to the side, running his finger down her neck. "Want to offer me some of yours though?"

"Get away from me!" Sakura pushed her brother away from her and walked away from him. She kept looking back, making sure Laito wasn't following her.

She wasn't paying attention on where she was going, that she ended up crashing into someone. Causing the person to drop something.

"Really?" Crap! It was Shu.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura quickly apologized, hoping her brother wasn't upset.

Shu sighed. "Why don't you ever watch where you're going?" He asked, picking up his fallen music sheets.

"I got...distracted." She admitted, looking away.

"That's unlike you," he whispers and shakes his head. "Doesn't matter anymore. I'll see you in the limo later."

Shu walks past Sakura and disappears. The girl slaps her forehead, calling herself stupid as she walks inside the library. As she had guessed, Reiji was in the library and sitting by the fireplace. Reading a book and drinking a glass of wine.

"Reiji-San you wanted to see me?" Sakura asked, bowing her head.

Reiji closes his book, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Sit down, Sakura-chan. We have a lot to discuss."

Not wanting to anger anymore of her brothers, Sakura sat on an armchair across from Reiji. Holding to the ends of her skirt. She knew Reiji would lecture her about her behavior yesterday with Yui and she was scared on what else he can do. If he dares take away her dance lessons away, she might as well just kill him. She'll be doing Shu and everyone a favor anyway.

"As you are aware, Yui will be staying with us for a couple of weeks or months. I don't know for how long, but it will be for awhile." Reiji began, sipping his wine. "Since you are the only female in this household and her age, I want you to keep an extra eye on her. If she's going to be our prey, she needs to eat, sleep, and get her daily exercise as well. Which is why she will also be taking dance lessons with you. If she wishes of course."

Sakura had to pinch the back of her hand to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Was Reiji actually being considerate to a sacrificial bride? In the past, he saw them nothing more than a walking blood bank. He also _never_ had Sakura care after them. That was usually the maids job.

Hell, he never even allowed Sakura to talk to them or spend time with them, unless she needed their blood.

However, Sakura wasn't sure about this. She hated babysitting others, since she already made sure that none of her brothers killed each other. They're always at each others throats.

Just two years ago, she left to New York to attend a very important dance competition. When she came back, Shu had gone to Alaska, Reiji was screaming at Ayato to not play basketball in the house, for he had broken his favorite tea set. Kanato was crying and Laito became sexually intimate with the new servant. Sakura, since then, vowed to never travel out of Japan. If she did, she'll just have to take her siblings with her.

Sakura was always in the middle of an argument or is dragged into one. The only one who doesn't drag her into messes is Shu and Reiji. They usually treat her normally, except for Shu. He drinks her blood from time to time.

However, there was a time when her and Reiji were very close. They would play outside in the gardens, read each other books, or even go out to town and see what the world had to offer.

Beatrix, the boys mother, had even mentioned to Sakura on how she noticed Reiji has changed. But in a good way. For awhile, everything was fine and she could've sworn she had fallen in love with Reiji. All that changed when Reiji turned fifteen and his mother mysteriously disappeared.

He became more isolated from his brothers and would disappear instantly. Always locked in his room to work on his experiments. Barely coming out, except to eat their monthly dinner and to greet the sacrificial brides that were sent to them. Sakura was thirteen at the time, she didn't know what went on Reiji's mindset. Ayato told her to ignore it, saying that Reiji was going through a lot. And she did. However, she didn't know that he was the one who killed their mother.

It was true. Sakura at one point loved Reiji, but he changed for the worse. He frightened her and she realized her love will never be returned and that was alright. For he _did_ love her, but only as a sister he grew up to known.

Either way, Sakura had found herself in the comfort of Shu. Even though he also stayed away from them, he would always find Sakura. 1) To haver her listen to his new written music and 2) He loved to see her dance to _his_ music and no one else's. And finally, Shu loved drinking her blood.

Going back to reality, Sakura's eyes widen, rubbing her temple in thought.

"Reiji-San, this is a lot of responsibility you are giving me." She says. "Why do you even care for Yui? Don't tell me you've already fallen in love with her." Sakura couldn't help but teased, slightly angered that Reiji could possibly have feelings for the bride.

"Sakura," Reiji warned and she remained quiet. The second son couldn't help, but smile. "Good girl. Anyway, you and Yui have permission to travel to the city and do your monthly shopping. There, you will get anything that Yui will need. From personal essentials to dresses if we ever attend balls or charities."

"Which is rarely," Sakura added.

Even though the Sakamaki family were the richest in their world, they barely attended balls or charity events. They mostly didn't go to piss off their dad. Well, her _brothers_ did. Sakura, on the other hand, loved parties and she loved dressing up.

Which is why she always gets pissed when Reiji or Shu decline invitations. It sucked being the only female sometimes. No one understood her or knew what she truly wanted. Maybe having Yui around wouldn't be so bad after all.

Reiji laughed at his sisters comment. "Sakura-chan, you know why we don't attend those types of things. Besides, you are old enough to realize that you can now attend school dances now! Like Homecoming and Prom."

"I hate you." Sakura muttered, knowing that Reiji will _never_ allow her to attend such things. He was way to protective of her. "What do I get out of this anyway?"

"Friendship?" Reiji guessed and Sakura crosses her arms against her chest. "Okay fine! You get to not only attend your little Prom at the end of this year, but I'm giving you permission to date as well."

Her eyes widen in shock. Now she knew she was definitely dreaming. Okay, so maybe Sakura has had one relationship, but that ended pretty badly. And that was only because her brothers found out and made it their mission to bully the poor boy, until he had a breakdown and then changed schools by the second semester. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito were ecstatic, but not as much as Reiji. Even though him and Shu took no part in the bullying, Reiji did find out personal information on him so his brothers can do the dirty work.

Sakura refused to look or talk with her brothers for a whole month. She even went far as to not drink any human blood, but animal and refused to attend the monthly dinner.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Reiji groaned in annoyance. "The only logical answer I have for you is that you are growing and deserve to live your life to its fullest. Until father decides to come back and find you a proper suitor. Is that clear enough?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then just accept this deal and you'll have more privileges."

"Deal then."

Reiji smiled in satisfaction. "I'm glad you accepted this new responsibility. Just remember, Shu is off limits."

Sakura gasped, her cheeks turning red when Reiji mentioned her secret crush.

"H-how you know?" She stuttered, now feeling completely embarrassed.

Reiji shook his head, "Never mind on how I found out about your feelings, Sakura-Chan. Just remember who you really are and what your feelings can lead towards. If you truly want to be successful, don't get distracted. I'm sure that women taught you enough."

Sakura looked down at her arms. Remembering the scars that bitch had left her, when she didn't do a dance step properly.

"Don't remind me." She hissed.

Noticing how tensed Sakura was, Reiji knew that their conversation was over.

"I think it's best if you leave now." Reiji suggested and went to sit by a desk to finish a few paperwork.

Sakura, now angered at the mention of that women, doesn't bother to say goodbye and leaves the library. Not even wanting to go to school or face anyone today.

* * *

An hour later, the Sakamaki siblings and Yui were all seated inside the limo, on their way to school. Everyone was minding their own business and were awfully quiet. Making Yui even more nervous than she already was.

Shu and Sakura were both listening to music, but Shu was taking a nap and had his head on her lap. Sakura would run her fingers through his curly blonde hair from time to time.

Reiji was reading a book, looking at his sister and brother and back at his book each five minutes. He would frown when he noticed the small smile formed on Shu's lips, as Sakura played with his hair. He hated to be ignored and clearly, she needed to be reminded of their conversation from earlier.

The triplets were also minding their own business. Kanato was playing with his bear, Laito's fedora was covering his eyes and he was slouching, and Ayato kept glancing over at Yui. Making her shiver when ever she catches his eye.

She couldn't help but wonder if the Sakamaki siblings were actually related. Or if they even got along. Yui was convinced that there was maybe more to Sakura's and Shu's relationship. They appear to be awfully close to be siblings. As for the rest, they don't even talk to each other or be fond of one another.

"Hey, what's on your mind Breastless?" Ayato asked, snapping Yui out of her thoughts.

Yui shook her head and stared down at her lap.

"I don't like to be ignored, Breastless." Ayato pointed out, glaring the young girl.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Yui snapped, lowering her glacé. "My name is Yui Komori."

"Shut up. I didn't ask you, _Breastless_."

Ayato gets closer to Yui, showing his fangs as she felt his breath on her neck.

Reiji snapped his book closed, getting everyone's attention.

"Ayato! How many times do I have to tell you? Keep your business in your room." He reminded his younger brother and then had Sakura hand Yui a box of cranberry juice.

Yui accepted it, smiling kindly at Sakura. "Thank you."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't really thank me. Cranberry juice is known to be 100% the best cure for weak blood."

"And since you are our prey and you need to drink that lately." Reiji finished explaining, ignoring Yui's face of horror.

She felt her body go numb and her hands began to shake. Just what has she gotten into?

After twenty minutes, the limo pulled up at the academy where the Sakamaki's attended. Yui was impressed by how beautiful the school grounds appeared in night.

One by one, each of the Sakamaki brothers walked out of the limo. Both Yui and Sakura coming out last.

Reiji led his brothers inside the school. Ignoring all of the fan girls who awaited them each night to see them and greet them with gifts. Ayato and Laito were the only ones who stayed behind. Talking to any girl they thought was hot or had huge breasts.

Sakura looked over her shoulder. Noticing that Shu was talking to this girl with gorgeous black hair, olive skin, and green eyes. The girl looked at Shu with adoring eyes, showing him her own music sheets. Although he didn't say much, he was clearly paying attention to the girl.

Her blood began to boil in jealousy, looking away before she had the urge to rip the girl apart.

Yui noticed that the vampire was acting strange and couldn't help but wonder why.

"Are you alright?" Yui whispered, not wanting Reiji to hear them.

Sakura looks at the human girl. Nodding and smiling. "Yup! Never better." She lied and Yui didn't ask any further.

As they walked inside the hallways of the school, Sakura went her own way. She may be in the same year as the triplets and Yui, but her schedule was slightly different from hers. Maybe they had a few classes, but Yui was an advanced student. So she would be placed in higher classes since, Reiji still wants her to get a good education. Which he hasn't cared for in the past with other sacrificial brides. Nor has he ever enrolled them in school before.

Sakura didn't understand Reiji. He says he wants Yui to be their normal guest, yet he is still treating her as a prisoner. Sakura reminded herself that after dance class today, she would tell Yui on her plans to take her out tomorrow.

The red headed girl was walking past the music rooms when she heard the sweetest melody from the piano.

"Shu." Sakura whispered, not only recognizing her brothers scent, but as well as his music.

She couldn't help but take a few steps back and peek inside the window that was attached to the door. Sure enough, Shu was in there.

Knowing that he'll be into his music, Sakura sneaks her way inside. Trying to stay low. Shu's back was facing her as he continued to play the violin. The melody was haunting and yet it was elegant. Sakura had the urge twirl around, but the room was pretty small and she can easily knock down the music stands.

She was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't even realized that the music has stopped playing.

"Your thoughts are really loud," Shu stated, now facing his sister.

Sakura, now red, chuckles nervously. "Ha, you can hear me?"

Shu rolled his blue eyes. "I've been drinking blood from you since you were thirteen." He reminded her. "I pretty much know everything about you and know what you're thinking."

Sakura decided to test this statement, not really believing Shu. The oldest snickered, knowing just what his adoptive sister was planning.

"My favorite color?" Sakura asked, starting off small.

"Red."

"Favorite book?"

"The Great Gatsby."

"Favorite food?"

"French fries."

Damn, so maybe he did know her, but those were just the basics. So she decided to make it harder.

"If you were to take me to the movies, which genre would it be?"

"Horror," Shu quickly answered. "That way you'll have an excuse to hold my hand and hide your face behind me."

Sakura groaned, "Okay so maybe you do know me. To well."

Shu smirked, "I told you so." He gets up from the piano bench and brushes her hair back. "I'm thirsty." He says, leaning towards her neck.

The red headed girl shook her head, pushing him gently away from her. "Not here, Shu. Especially, when the others can come bursting inside."

"None of them walk these halls. All of their classes are in the other side of the building."

"But-" She shrieked when she felt his fangs pierced her neck. He brought her body closer to him, holding her waist with his hands. His eyes were closed as he felt her blood going down his throat.

Sakura held his shoulders, her small hands tightening as she felt her body start to give out.

"Shu...stop." He only pierced his fangs further in her neck. "Shu!"

The sound of her screaming his name caused him to break away from her. The girl in front of him quickly took out a handkerchief and presses it against her neck to stop the bleeding. The night class was filled with vampires and only a few humans. The last thing she needed was for all of them to tear up the school to find the one whose blood had spilled. Or worse, attack the small population of humans.

Shu wiped the blood from his lips, not looking at his sister. "I...I..."

Instead of hearing Sakura footsteps and the door closing, he felt her small arms being wrapped around his waist.

"I've never had drunk your blood before, Shu-San." She whispers, her head resting on his back. "But I know you well enough, to know what you're feeling and how you regret hurting me. Don't. I trust _and_ love you enough to know that you'll never hurt me."

Shu unwrapped her arms from his waist and turned around. "You love me?" He repeated her words, the only thing he heard clearly.

Sakura blushed, looking away. "As a brother. We basically grew up together." She hated lying to him, but they can never be more.

The blonde vampire smiled. A real genuine smile. He recalled all of those precious memories of him and Sakura playing out in the gardens and him playing his music, while she danced around the piano. He even remembered a few memories with his brother, Reiji. Before he had broken away from them and was on his own.

However, Shu wasn't convinced on something. Nor did he wish to leave it alone.

"Are you sure you don't l-"

The bell for the next class ringed. Sakura used this as an excuse to leave. She missed one class already, so she couldn't miss the other. Since Reiji was known as her guardian, he would be informed on her disappearance from class. Damn.

Shu noticed his 'sister' getting worried on being in the mercy of Reiji's whip.

"Don't worry about my brother." He promises. "I'll take the blame for your absences from class."

Sakura eyes widen from surprise. "Shu..."

He held up his hand. "Don't worry about it." He kisses the top of her head. "Now, leave so I can get my beauty sleep."

* * *

Yui felt her head was spinning as fast as the merry go round. Her heart was beating faster than usual and she felt cold. Very, very, cold.

"Hey, are you awake yet?" Yui jumped at the sound of Ayato's voice.

She quickly stood up from the couch she was laying on and moves away from Ayato. Yui can still feel the small sting on the side of her neck where Ayato had bitten her earlier. He was the first to do the act and she was worried that she'll now be bounded to him. She didn't want to be with Ayatao. She didn't want to be with _anyone_.

"Don't come any closer!" She warns, but Ayato was already standing in front of her.

Without warning, Ayato picked up Yui in bridal style and walked towards the pool.

"You are at the mercy of Yours Truly!" He shouted. "Now stop complaining over everything I do!" With that being said, Ayato throws Yui into the pool.

Yui felt the cold water hit her skin as soon as she made contacted with the pool. Ayato had just thrown her in and he was most likely not planning on helping her.

He stood at the edge of the pool. Staring the girl as she sinked down. "Tell me I'm the best!" He ordered. "Tell me that you belong to no one but me!"

The blonde girl didn't know what to do for she couldn't swim. She has gone out with friends to the beach and pool before, but never gotten in the water.

Feeling the oxygen leave her lungs, Yui swims to the surface. Barely breathing and keeping her head up.

"Ayato!" She screamed. "I can't swim!" Yui waved her arm up, hoping someone else sees her, and then goes under the water again.

Ayato rolled his eyes, crossing his arms against his chest. He watches the girl he has taken as his own, sink down further and further.

The fear in her eyes as she screamed his name, turned him on. But it also triggered something inside his mind. A memory he tried to erase everyday.

_(Flashback)_

_It was cold. He only remembered the darkness of the lake and how his lungs burned as the water filled him. He was close to death. Far to many times after that._

_Ayato swam up to the surface though. Keeping his head up. In the distance, he sees a faint figure. Her back was facing him, her long purple hair falling down her back as the wind blew through her dress. Making her appear as if she was floating._

_"Mommy!" He screams, gagging as the water entered his mouth. He spits it out and shouts again, his arm reaching out to her. "Mom!"_

_But she was no way to be seen. Leaving poor Ayato in the water to die._

_(End of Flashback)_

Without even thinking, Ayato jumped into the water. Swimming towards the girl who was sinking down to the bottom of the pool.

He grabs her arm and stares at her for a moment. She looked lifeless, appearing dead. Ayato knew better though. This girl had spark inside her and he wanted it to become into fire.

Ayato pulled Yui to him and kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft and he could've sworn she was kissing back. Yui opened her eyes. Not believing that fact that Ayato had kissed her!

Ayato pulled away from their kiss. Both having their eyes locked with one another. For the first time, Yui felt something deep inside her burst. Was her heart beating fast because of the fear? Or was it for something? She never noticed how beautiful Ayato's eyes were until now.

For a moment, Ayato wanted to take Yui up to just kiss her over and over again. But he couldn't. He would be feeling and vampires can't feel. Especially for their victims. So he proceeded to kiss her neck, before sinking his fangs into her again.

Yui gasped, but closed her mouth again. Not wanting the water to get into her mouth anymore. She fisted Ayatao's jacket, holding on to him as he drank her blood.

Soon, they were in the surface again. Yui was breathing heavily, trying to regain the oxygen that she had lost. Her head was against Ayato's chest, her small hands around his neck. Ayato was holding on to Yui, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Your blood is flowing inside of me." He whispers. "I can feel it."

Yui coughed, small tears sliding down her cheeks. "M-make it stop." She chocked, referring to the pain she was feeling.

Ayato glanced at the girl in his arms. He chuckled darkly. "You're so hopeless. I guess that's enough for today."

Ayato moves towards a side of the pool and takes Yui out first, then himself.

Yui took deep breaths as she kneed down to the ground. Her body was shaking from the cold and she continued to cough for awhile. Once she stopped, she felt something on her head. It was a towel that Ayato had found laying around. Yui doesn't thank him, nor does he say anything about it, but walks away from the drenched girl.

She watches him walk away and wanted to say something, but felt wise to stay quiet. Yui touched her lips. Not wanting to forget how soft his lips felt against hers.

* * *

After a long day in school, the Sakamaki siblings were finally leaving. The siblings were informed that both Ayato and Yui had left early. Since Yui was feeling faint and Ayato was the one to take her home.

Of course, this made Sakura worry but she didn't say or asked anything about it.

Sakura rolled down the window. Admiring the lights from the shops and the buildings of the city.

"Roll it up," Subaru crosses his arms against his chest. "It's chilly."

"Leave it half open," Laito suggested instead and Sakura went with what Laito had said.

It was around two in the morning, when they arrived home and each Sakamaki sibling went their respective ways as always. Reiji told Sakura that her private dance teacher called and says he can't make it to rehearsals. Canceling Sakura's classes.

Sakura was disappointed, but that didn't mean she couldn't practice on her own. Today was jazz class anyways, she didn't need a partner or anything.

As Sakura went to her room to change out of her uniform and into her dance attire, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty room.

"What the hell, Subaru?!" She questioned, pushing her brother away from her.

"Ayato drank from her," he bursted out.

"What?"

Subaru turns on the lights and faces his sister again. "Isn't it obvious? You can smell the blood. But he doesn't want people to know."

"But why? We had all drunk from a sacrificial bride before, this isn't anything new."

"I know that!" Subaru snaps and quickly restrains himself. "Sorry. I know that, but there's something about her that's different."

Sakura didn't know where Subaru was going with this. He never cared much about sacrificial brides. Oh what the hell, nobody in this freaking household did!

The two Sakamaki siblings sat down on a couch that was in the room. Sakura realized that it was actually Subaru's room.

The walls were painted a maroon color with black fading into it. Even though Reiji likes to keep the home clean and neat, he does allow his siblings to do whatever they please with their rooms. In other words, they decorated the fuck out of their rooms.

Sakura was impressed by how well their brothers kept their room clean. Except for Laito. Only the demons know what lies inside that sex craved vampires room.

In the far side of Subaru's room, were a large King sized bed and next to the bed was a silver coffin. For almost a year now, Subaru had taken an interest in sleeping and mediating in his coffin. He took the whole vampires in coffins to a whole new level.

Going back to their conversation, Sakura stared into the fireplace. Trying to get her thoughts into place.

After some thinking, Sakura comes up with something.

"How about I ask her?" Subaru raises his brow. "I mean like I take her out shopping and then ask."

"What makes you think she'll go with you? You're a Sakamaki, you're just as cruel as us, little sister."

"Name one time, I showed cruelty towards a sacrificial bride!" Sakura challenged.

Subaru crossed his arms, smirking. "Does Emily Shields ring a bell?"

Sakura grunted her teeth. Emily Shields was the worst human to ever walk inside this mansion. Not only was she super loud and to cheery for their liking, her blood was just damn awful. It just tasted spoiled. To make matters worse, Emily would openly flirt with Shu in front of Sakura. Making the girl hate for the human only grow. It grew and grew, until Sakura snapped one day.

"All that happened to Emily, was that she fell down the stairs." Sakura recalled, remembering how mingled Emily's body was.

"Her neck broke, arm, and leg broke."

"She lived!"

"Yeah, but then she died the next day because someone drained her blood."

Sakura gasped. "How did you know that wasn't Ayato?"

Subaru rubbed his temples. "Sakura..." He growled.

The red headed girl put her hands up. "Okay! So maybe I ended up killing the girl, so what? The triplets killed their-"

Before she can finish her sentence, Subaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't say a word!" He warned. "Ayato and Laito may not lay a finger on you, but Kanato will if he hears you talking. Understood?"

Sakura had to agree with Subaru. Despite acting cute, innocent, and adorable, Kanato was the most violent out of the three triplets. He didn't like to be reminded of what had happened to their mother, even if he did take part in it.

Subaru removed his hand from Sakura's mouth and stood up from the couch.

"Just behave yourself with the girl as well and I'll keep my distance from her."

"The last time you did that, you nearly sucked the life, out of the poor servant girl, since you were dying from thirst."

"I learned to control my thirst though." Subaru says, defending himself.

Sakura sighed. "Whatever, can I leave now? I really just want to practice my solo routine, do homework, and then go to sleep. I need my beauty sleep."

The white haired vampire rolled his eyes. "Go for it, but not a word about this conversation to anyone."

Sakura nodded in agreement and left the room. She knew that the rest of her brothers had other ideas when it came to humans, but Subaru was different. He didn't see them as different as them, only with a shorter lifespan. Subaru was short tempered as well, but that doesn't make him up completely. If there was one thing Sakura knew, was that Subaru cared for her deeply. And if things were differently. maybe, just maybe, Subaru would've sneak his way into her heart.

* * *

**And that's it for today! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review or follow this story for new updates :)**

**Until next time my lovelies. **


	3. Sakura's Story and Jealousy

**Chapter 3! Basically we see who Sakura truly is and what her story is. Hey, everyone has a story to be told :)**

**I do not owe anything related to Diabolik Lovers but my own characters.**

* * *

The following morning (or night) Sakura woke up to a beautiful moonlight. She felt extra happy that today was Saturday and that there was no school. And to add to that happiness, Sakura would be going shopping today with Yui in the city. Of course, Yui had to accept her invitation, but she knew she'll accept it.

Sakura noticed it was seven when she woke up. She had one hour to get ready and another to clean up her room. It was an absolute mess! Her clothes were on the floor, her books were everywhere, and she had homework scattered all over her desk. She wanted to call the maids and order them to clean this mess for her, but she forbid herself to do so. It would be to easy and frankly, she like doing things on her own. Except for her homework.

Before Sakura did anything, she went to go check on Yui. To invite her to go out and to make sure she was still alive. Last nights conversation with Subaru did keep her thinking and she decided to keep this girl alive. They still didn't know who sent her to their

mansion, but it must be for a good reason. After all, they did say not to kill her and they never gave instructions when new brides arrive.

Sakura was dressed in her burgundy nightgown that reached above her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She didn't bother to change, since Yui's room was down the hall, so she knew none of her brothers would be around. But the fates had to be cruel, for down the hall Laito was walking towards her.

Laito was wearing his weekend clothing, aside from his school uniform. He noticed how revealing his sisters gown was and couldn't help himself.

"Well, Sakura-chan, aren't you feeling naughty today?" Laito asks, grabbing his sisters wrist and gently pushing her against the wall. He eyed her up and down, enjoying the view.

Sakura sighed, "It's just my nightwear, Laito. Can I go now?" She gasped as she felt Laito's tongue move up and down her neck.

Laito's free hand traveled down to her waist, bringing her body closer to his.

"But I want to have fun!" He whined, kissing her neck. "Come on, babe! Let's have fun like the old times."

Using all her strength, Sakura pushed the red head away from her. Fixing her nightgown and putting the straps back to her shoulders.

"That was a one time mistake, Laito." She tells him. "We were drunk and I was completely naive."

Laito gets back up, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"Drunk in love, I'm afraid." Laito tugs on his shirts collar, unbuttoning the first four buttons to reveal his neck collarbone.

Sakura had to look away, realizing how much she was craving blood. Oh how much she wanted his blood...

Laito smirked in satisfaction. "You can have my blood and body, baby. Just say the words and I will be your slave."

Sakura grabbed his shoulders, slowly pulling him closer to her. Her fangs lightly touched his neck and before she sinked them down completely, someone coughed loudly to get their attention.

Both of them turned to their left and see Shu standing in front of them.

His eyes were closed and his lips were in a tight line. Like Laito, he was already dressed and ready for the night.

Shu grabbed Laito by the shoulder and furiously pulled him away from Sakura.

"I'm sure Reiji has told you before, but I'm going to remind you anyways. Keep your business in your room, Laito." Shu warned and released his grip on his younger brother.

Laito smirked and puts in his hands in his pockets. "Well, I can see that besides Bitch-chan, you also have your eyes on little babe. Not that I blame you, she is rather...irresistible. Especially when it comes to her body."

Before Shu even gained the energy to kill Laito, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Sakura can feel Shu's muscles tense up and she knew she had crossed the line.

"What were you doing outside your room?" Shu asked, turning around to face his sister.

"I-I-I was going to Yui's room." She explained. "I have permission to go to the city with her. Reiji-San allowed it."

"Did he now." Shu sighed. "Will you do yourself a favor? If you're going to walk around with a nightgown on, you might as well wear one that's more revealing."

"Shu!" Sakura blushes madly, covering her chest.

"So you cover up for me, but not for Laito?!" Shu growled.

"It wasn't like that!" Sakura argued and also began to walk towards Yui's room. "Just leave me alone."

Shu watched as Sakura passed him without a second look and went inside Yui's room.

"I really don't deserve you." Shu whispered and went to his room.

Sakura looked around the room and noticed that the bed was already neatly made. The curtains weren't drawn, showing the moonlight, and the shower was on.

The young vampire sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Yui to appear.

As she waited for Yui, Sakura went though her phone. Replying to a few emails and going through her social media. She was so engrossed in a Twitter fight that was occurring, that she didn't even hear the bathroom door open.

Yui stood by the door, drying her off with a towel. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looks up and smiles. "Yui! It's about time- why are you backing away?" Sakura sighed in frustration. "I'm not going to drink from you!"

Despite not knowing the vampire for long, Yui trusted her words. "Oh, then what do you want?"

"Reiji has allowed me to go into the city and do some shopping. Since you're going to stay here for awhile, I was wondering if you wanted to join me? Since you'll be needing a few extra essentials and maybe a few dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Our father likes to invites us to a few social gatherings, but we never go. Well, except for this one time, but that was because he _physically_ forced us to go. So, you might as well have one in case we're forced to go."

Yui has never gone to any balls or formal parties before. Not even the ones that were held at school. Her father was sought of strict.

"Well, do you wanna come?" Sakura asked.

Getting out of the house and being away from the boys would be good for her mind. And her neck.

"Sure! It sounds like fun."

Sakura smiles, "Great! Finish getting ready and meet me in the dining hall for breakfast. Wear something cute and comfortable." She winks flirtatiously at the human girl and leaves to go to the dining hall.

Upon arriving, the butler greets her and she orders for the staff to make two plates of scrambled eggs, toasted bread, sausages, and a glass of apple juice.

As the vampire waited for Yui and their breakfast, Sakura sat down in the dining table. Reiji soon came in with a manual in his hands.

"Good morning, Reiji-San." Sakura greeted.

"Morning, Sakura." He greeted his younger sister.

Sakura noticed how engrossed Reiji was with the manual in his hands. His eyes scanned through them as if he was trying to find a code or something.

"What you got there?"

Reiji looked up. "Oh this?" He asked, referring to the manual. "It's just a survey for tonight's dinner. That way the cook can make everyone their own desired meal."

"In that case, I'll have fish sticks with honey mustard and a side of French fries."

Reiji uncharacteristically chuckled, writing down his sisters order. "Alright, but you're having vegetables in next months dinner."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, four eyes."

The two siblings stayed in a comfortable silence as Reiji finished writing down his own order.

"Is it alright if we took the limo?" Sakura wondered, not wanting to drive tonight.

Reiji nodded his head. "I'll make sure Haruko has the limo ready. Which reminds me," he digs in his pockets and takes out a gold credit card. "Here, use this."

Sakura eyed the card. "I already have my own card though."

"It's _that mans_ card." Reiji quickly added. "Just take it."

Sakura didn't know how Reiji got father's card, but she took it anyway.

At least she won't be wasting her own money. Maybe her father will notice the credit card bills and he'll come visit them. She loved her father dearly, even though he could be an asshole. Yup! Father of the year.

"Thanks, Reiji."

"The limo shall be ready soon and Yui is on her way down."

Sure enough, Sakura smelled the human scent that she had soon recognized as Yui in one day.

Reiji disappeared from their sight as Yui entered the dining hall.

"I hope I didn't take long," Yui bows her head in respect.

Sakura shakes her head. "No formality needed, Yui." Two maids came in from the kitchen with their breakfast.

Yui's stomach growled in hunger at the sight of the delicious food. She sits down and begins to dig into her food.

* * *

**(Three Hours Later)**

Yui gasped as she and Sakura went inside a large boutique of dresses that was located in the mall. Even though it's been two hours, Yui still had tons of energy of her, even though Sakura had dragged her into every store they've seen.

The blonde girl had to admit that Sakura had amazing fashion sense. So far, the vampire had helped her pick out ten different outfits and a few pair of shoes.

The two girls looked around the boutique, admiring the gorgeous ballgowns that were on display.

A one of the other customers came up to Sakura, quickly recognizing her.

"Sakura!" The girl exclaimed, hugging her old friend from the side.

Sakura gasped when she also recognized the person and her voice.

"Oh my god, Amaya! You're back from America!"

Amaya Nakamura is the daughter of a very powerful chairman in Japan. Her family owns most of the companies that relay on electricity. Recently, her family took her and her brother to America for they can study in a boarding school, while their father dealt with business meetings and finding sights to built new companies.

Her and Sakura had been friends since their first year of high school. They're not only close, but they also share the same dance teacher. Sometimes, he would pair them up for a duet for the annual dance recitals.

Amaya smiled at her friend, her long curly brown hair shining under the faint light. Then she frowned, when she smelled something new. A human girl perhaps?

"There's a human in this store." She blurted out, looking over her shoulder and spotting Yui. "That girl..."

The brown haired girl didn't even get to take one step, since Sakura got in her way.

"Don't touch her, Amaya." Sakura warned. "She's a friend of mine and a guest to my home."

"Sacrificial bride?" Amaya guessed and Sakura nodded her head to confirm. "She looks so young..."

"She's in the same year as the triplets and us." Sakura explained. "She's an honor student and a very sweet girl. I'm just afraid that she will soon crumble underneath my brothers fingertips."

Amaya eyes lightened when Sakura mentioned her brothers. She had a certain crush on one of them Sakamkai brothers.

"How is Subaru, by the way?"

"Still quiet as ever!" Sakura chuckled to herself. "But he's doing fine. We all are."

"Good to hear."

Just in that moment, Yui walked up to Sakura. Amaya looked at the human girl, admiring her innocent sweet look. She was skinny for her age and appeared to be very breakable. She'll be dead by the end of next week if the boys drink from her constantly.

"Sakura, I found a dress I liked." Says Yui, looking at the girl that was in front of them.

"Yui, this is my friend Amaya Nakamura, she'll be attending school with us soon and is in the same year as us. Amaya, this is Yui Komori."

"A pleasure, Yui." Amaya shook her hand.

Yui shyly smiled. "Nice to meet you as well, Amaya."

Amaya sniffed, Yui's scent overwhelming her. "You smell...sweet."

The human girl shuffled her feet. "I'm not going to eat you." Amaya promised, chuckling to herself. "It's a compliment, a bad one to give though."

Yui giggled softly. "Then, thank you, I suppose."

Amaya looked at her watch and realized the time. "I have to go meet my limo at the front of the mall. I'll see you on Monday?

"You know it."

Amaya hugged both Yui and Sakura, leaving the store. Yui watches the new vampire leave, suddenly not feeling nervous or anxious.

Sakura turned to look at the girl. "So where's the dress you liked?"

Yui shook her head. "Now that I think about it, the dress isn't very amazing as I thought. But you should try it. It looks more like your style than mine" Yui suggested and led her to where she found the dress.

Sakura had to admit, Yui had a good eye when it came to dresses. The dress was a long turquoise blue with a sweetheart neckline, that was beaded. Sakura loved the color, even though she would've much preferred red. Looking more at the dress, the more Sakura feel in love with it.

"I'm going to try it on." She sees, taking it off the racks and going to the dressing rooms.

Yui patiently waited outside of the dressing rooms to see Sakura with the dress on or help her with anything. After a few minutes, she walks out of the dressing room.

Yui gasped. "It looks amazing on you!" She explained. "And with your red hair, it's absolutely stunning."

Sakura looked at the mirror and fell more in love with the dress. Sakura stood in five three and the dress was long, but she knew she can get it fixed. It hugged her curves perfectly, and showed some cleavage. Much to her liking. And Yui was right, her red hair complimented with the dress perfectly.

"Prom isn't going to be here until, April." She commented. "So this dress will just have to be in my closet for awhile."

"So you're getting it?"

"Yup!" Sakura looked over at one of the workers and she nodded her head.

The lady smiled and left to get a bag for the dress.

After paying for the dress, helping Yui get a dress herself, and do even more shopping, the girls found themselves in a coffee shop. The girls were tired from walking all night and wanted to relax their feet, until they went back home.

Sakura ordered a piece of red velvet cake for them and a two cups of hot chocolate.

As they waited for their order, Yui looked down at their feet. There had to be around ten to fifteen shopping bags for each girl! Sakura paid for everything, causing Yui to feel bad. But Sakura assured her that it was fine and that it was her dads credit card. The last fact made Yui feel even worse.

Sakura noticed Yui's discomfort and sighed. "Yui, I told you that it's fine! My dad doesn't even worry about the money."

"Oh, what does he worry about then?" Yui couldn't help but ask.

Sakura wanted to her tell, but kept quiet. "Vampire stuff." She simply replied. "He tries to visit us every once and awhile, but it's still rare of him to do so. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him for two years now."

Speaking about fathers, made Yui felt anxious to call hers. Did he even know what was going on? Did he know that she was still alive? She sure hoped so.

"You miss your dad, huh?" Sakura asked, breaking Yui out of her thoughts.

Yui sadly smiled. "I just want to call him and tell him I am fine. I don't want him to worry."

Sakura forgot that Subaru broke Yui's phone with his hand. She wanted to help Yui, she really did. Sakura could get her a phone perhaps? The idea can get her killed.

Their cake and drinks arrived, distracting them. Yui took a bite of her cake and moaned in delight.

"This is really good!" She says, taking another bite.

Sakura giggled, handing her a napkin. "I know right? When me and Kanato come here, we always order the red velvet of strawberry cake. It's literally the best."

"Speaking of Kanato...can I ask you something?" Yui wondered.

The red head didn't know what made Yui want to ask her something, at the mention of Kanato, but agreed anyways.

"What do you wish to know?"

Yui took a deep breath, hoping Sakura doesn't get offended or become aggressive.

"Are you _actually_ related to your brothers?" Yui finally asked.

Sakura chocked on her cake from the question. Yui patted her back, until Sakura's throat cleared up and she drank from her hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry for even asking!" Yui quickly apologized, removing her hand from Sakura's back.

"Don't be," the vampire says. "I'm just surprised you even asked or noticed that. Regardless, I will answer your question for I see no harm in it. No, I'm their stepsister."

"Stepsister?" Yui repeated. "So your mother married into the family?"

The mention of her mother, sent shivers down her spine. Sakura ignored the feeling though.

"My mother was named Masami Young and was originally born in England to a wealthy aristocrat family. I never meet my grandparents, but I knew they were good people from the stories my mother told me. They lived in England for most of her life, until they moved to Japan when she was eighteen. There, she met another wealthy man by the name, Makoto Souh. They fell in love and were soon married. Resulting in my birth some time after." Sakura stopped to remember her parents, mostly her father. Who she was always close to.

"When I was five, my father was murdered by a rival, who I don't know to this day. My mother was devastated. She wouldn't eat, get out of bed, or even talk. I've been told that I look after my mother and only share my father's eyes. She always told the maids to not let me in, for my eyes would only remind her of my father. After some time, my mother finally got up in her feet and we became happy again.

Around the time I turned six, we found out that the company my father had, was sold and we soon fell into debt. We didn't know what to do, but then my mother met Tougo Sakamaki. Not only was he the richest man in Japan, but he was very handsome as I recall. He told my mother that he can help us, for in exchange her hand in marriage. She was hesitant at first. I mean, who wouldn't? She didn't even know him and yet here he was; asking for her hand in marriage. Before my father's murder, I was promised to the son of a wealthy man. We've met in balls before and we were each others playmates. However, his father went into bankrupt, his wife left him, and he killed himself. I never saw my friend ever again. Anyways, my mother agreed for she knew that marrying into the Sakamaki family would give me another chance at a bright future."

"Did your mother know who Tougo

truly was?" Yui asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Not a clue, until their wedding night I assume. I didn't know either until...I'll get to that in a moment."

Sakura remembered the wedding. She was the flower girl and there was a huge party soon after the ceremony. Fireworks would explode upon them and the finest music filled Sakura's ears. She would dance and dance, never with a partner. For no children her age would go near her. Not that she minded.

People flaunted her as they called her a daddy's girl. Tougo would hold her from time to time, promising her nothing but happiness. Sakura didn't know if he was saying it to impress their guests or to please her mother. Either way, she couldn't find truth in his words.

"We moved into the mansion and I soon met the other wives and my new stepbrothers. They treated me alright, but I became very close with Shu and eventually Reiji. The triplets and Subaru didn't pay much attention to me. I danced to Shu's music and I listen to Reiji as he read me fairytales. It made me realize that I loved having siblings, until one day I fell and scrapped my leg. Drawing a little bit of blood. That was the day I realized what my new family truly were, vampires. And my mother wasn't just a my new father's wife, she was his blood bank. I knew he loved her and she loved him, but he caused her to much pain at the same time.

I remember just seeing her look weaker and weaker. Her tan skin soon appeared pale and she became so weak, that she was in bed rest. It was a cold winter day, when she passed away in her sleep. My father tried to pass it off as illness, but I knew better. I knew that his lust for my mother's blood, is what ended her life. I am strongly convinced that he was also the one who murdered my father, just to get closer to my mother."

Yui felt tears on her eyes. Her heart went out to Sakura. Yui never had a mother figure, unless you counted the nuns who helped raise her. She felt sorry for Sakura, having lost both her parents in such a young age. And leave her alone in a household filled with vampires.

"But wait, when did you turn into a vampire yourself?"

Sakura chuckled. "You're just full of questions aren't you?" Yui blushed. "I was only ten and the man who took my mother's life, ended up becoming my savior."

"How is that?"

"It's simple really. I got sick and father had to make a choice. Save me or let me perish."

(_Flashback)_

_Karlheinz stood outside of his stepdaughters room, along with his two wives, Beatrix and Cordelia. Both women didn't know why they were even involved with this situation, but _

_Karlheinz needed their support. He also needed the comfort of a mother for Sakura. _

_What felt like centuries for him, the doctor finally came out of her room. _

_"How is she doing?" He immediately asked. _

_The doctor shook his head. "She has a high fever and a terrible cough." He informed the three vampires. "She has the body of a human and her cells aren't strong enough to fight the illness. Her only chances in life is to turn her into a vampire." _

_Beatrix gasped. "Isn't there any other way?" Although, she is fond of the child, Beatrix didn't think that Sakura would be suitable as a vampire. She was to fragile. _

_Cordelia didn't really care for Sakura though. She saw her as a waste of space in their mansion and she hated how Karlheinz gave her more attention. _

_"I need to check on Ayato." Cordelia excuses herself, before Karlheinz can even stop her._

_"Heartless women." Karlheinz muttered under his breath. "Well, doctor?" _

_"I'm afraid that if you refuse to give her another chance in life, she will be dead by morning. I'm sorry." _

_Karlheinz looked away from the doctor, his fists clenching. "Very well, doctor. My butler will show you the way out." _

_The old man excuses himself and follows the butler. Beatrix patted her husbands back gently, feeling the pain in his heart. _

_"I know this is hard for you, Karl." She says. "But maybe it's for the best if she passed away peacefully." _

_"Sakura-chan is dying?" Both adults turn around and see the two oldest children in front of them. _

_Both Shu and Reiji were dressed in their nightgown. Their eyes red. _

_Karlheinz shook his head. "No, she is not! She will continue to live." He declared and walked inside the room. _

_Beatrix kneed down in front of her children. "Go to bed, my sons. Sakura is just tired." _

_"But mother-" _

_"Do as I say." Beatrix ordered and both boys leave to their rooms. However, they disobeyed their mother and watch as she walks inside Sakura's room. _

_Karlheinz watched in silence as Sakura coughed and coughed uncontrollably. Her skin was pale and cold already, her breathing beginning to slow down by the minute. _

_"Oh my little one." Karlheinz whispered, brushing Sakura's red hair back. "How much it pains me to see you this way. So weak and more fragile." _

_Sakura opened her eyes, looking over at her stepfather. "Daddy...I'm scared." _

_Karlheinz would've grinned at the sound of her calling him daddy, but he shushed her instead. _

_"Don't be scared, my daughter." His fangs became visible to her. "It will be all over soon." He says and pierced his fangs in her neck. _

_Sakura screamed in agony, trying to escape her father's grasp. It only increased the pain more. Beatrix couldn't handle the sound of her screams and neither did the two boys outside. Reiji walked away, not wanting to hear it any more longer. Shu stayed behind though, covering his ears and waited, until the screaming went away. _

_(End of Flashback) _

Yui was stunned. For a man who sounded shallow and careless of his sons, ended up saving Sakura.

There was more to Sakura's story. She had sins more than tragedies in her story. But maybe those would be for another day.

Sakura looked at her watch, noticing the time. "We should really be going. It'll be dinner time soon and I don't want Reiji to sent the butler after me. Never again!"

Yui knew their was an interesting story behind that, but didn't ask. Sakura had told her enough already.

However, Sakura had her own fair share of questions for Yui.

"Yui, did Ayato bite you?" She asked in a low whisper, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Yui automatically touched her neck, where Ayato's fangs were just yesterday.

"Y-yes...twice. At school and at your mansions pool."

_No wonder she was soaking wet. _Sakura thought. _Ayato probably pushed her into the pool. That jackass. _

"And how did it feel?"

"To be honest? I don't know how I feel." Yui softly cried. "But I do know, that it won't be the last time."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Reiji was ordering the cook around, as he prepared for their monthly dinner. It was nearly midnight and the girls should've been back by now. He wasn't worried, he trusted Sakura enough to know she can handle herself. Sometimes.

"Do you wish for me to prepare the dessert as well, Master Reiji?" The cook asked.

Reiji sighed. "Might as well, since dinner will be starting soon. Excuse me."

The vampire left the kitchen and went to tell his brothers that dinner would be ready soon. The triplets were all in the same living room. Laito was playing pool with Ayato, and Kanato was sitting in the couch with Teddy.

Laito notices his brother walking in and grinned madly. "Look what the cat dragged in." He teases, ignoring Reiji's glare.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be starting soon." He informed his brothers. "So finish your game, wash up, and go to the main dining hall."

"Whatever you say, four eyes." Says Ayato and proceed to continue the game.

Reiji left the living room and ran into Subaru in the progress. He told his youngest brother that dinner will be ready soon. Subaru was annoyed, but nodded his head in understand meant. Visiting his mother would just have to wait.

"May I be excused as soon as I finish dinner though?" He asks Reiji.

His brother immediately knew why and agreed northernness. Seeing no harm in Subaru visiting his mother.

Reiji wanted to tell a maid to get tell Shu that dinner was ready, but he needed to do it himself. For he had important matters to discuss with his brother.

It didn't take long to seek out Shu. Like always, his brother was in the ballroom. Playing the piano, in his own little world. Reiji was tempted to break that piano that brought joy to his brother, but went against it.

"Shu," Reiji spoke up loud and clearly, grabbing his brothers attention.

The blonde man removed one of his eye piece and stopped playing the piano.

"What do you want?" Shu asked, rather hastily.

"I came here to tell you, that dinner will be served soon." He tells him the first part. "I also came here to talk to you about, Sakura."

The mention of her name grabbed Shu's complete attention. "Is she alright?"

Reiji groaned, when he realized this. "You are completely devoted to her, aren't you?"

"To Sakura-chan?" Reiji nodded. "She is like my best friend, Reiji. You should know this by now."

"Oh I do, but Sakura is somehow convinced that you are her _the one_." The word came out of Reiji's mouth like poison. "I see the way you two look and act around each other and it has got to stop. It's sickening to even think about."

Shu knew where Reiji was getting at and wasn't going to give in. "You can't stop me from being with her, Reiji. She clearly wants me more than you."

Reiji laughed bitterly. "Why would she want a spineless fool as yourself?" He says. "Sakura has been through so much these past few years. The last thing she'll probably want is getting her heartbroken. Especially, by the person who she has fallen in love with. Think about it, _brother_. You don't want to again be the cause of her pain do you?"

Despite not really showing his feelings, Shu did felt a connection between him and Sakura. Was it love or just mutual friendship? He still couldn't say.

"I care about Sakura."

"Then, if what you say is true, leave her alone. Remember what she really was to us and also remember who caused her to fall ill in the first place."

"Bastard." Shu muttered under his breath. Reiji wasn't affected by this insult.

"To brighten up the mood, dinner will be served soon." With that being said, Reiji left.

Shu angrily grabbed his music sheets from the piano and threw them all over the floor. He was in the progress of writing a song for Sakura. Now he sees no point of doing so. His muse completely gone.

XX

Sakura and Yui arrived at the mansion, as soon dinner was beginning to be served. Their shopping bags were taken to their rooms immediately and they each greeted the boys. Yui shyly smiled at them and quickly went to take her seat.

Sakura sat between Shu and Subaru, while Yui sat next to Ayato. The food looks amazingly good, all made from the finest quality. Yui was given roast beef with mash potatoes, steamed vegetables, and a glass of cranberry juice. The rest of the Sakamaki siblings had a dish prepared to their personal liking.

It was strangely quiet, with only classical music playing in the background. At least it didn't make it anymore awkward, than it already was.

Sakura coughed, to get their attention. "I ran into Amaya at the mall."

Laito raises a brow. "Really? I thought she left after that scandal with Miko."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that."

_Leave it to Laito to make things awkward again. _Sakura thought to herself.

"Laito, it's not polite to talk about other people's problems, when you don't even know what truly happened." _And there goes Reiji, who adds more to the fire. _Sakura had the urge to slap him.

"What happened?" _Yui! Shut up! _Sakura wanted to scream at the human.

Laito grinned, noticing his sisters anger boiling. "Amaya had a little incident, where she caught giving second year student, Miko, a nice-"

"Okay! Laito, we get your point." Said Sakura, before he went any further.

"But all I was going to say was-"

"Both of you just shut up!" Subaru shouted. The two siblings looked at each other and continued eating their meal.

Yui looked at all of the siblings. They're all so different and Sakura isn't even related to them.

"You haven't eaten property, Bitch-chan." Yui turns her head and sees Laito standing behind her.

"If you want, I can feed you?"

Reiji sighed in annoyance. "Laito, it's bad manners to get up during the meal. Please, sit down."

Laito brushed Yui's hair back and say down between his twin brothers. Right as he sat down, Shu got up.

Sakura stared up at the eldest son. Having the urge to grab his hand.

"Shu-San?" She whispered.

Shu shook his head, not looking at her. "This is a pain." He stated, walking out of the dining hall.

Reiji groaned. "That deadbeat. Nothing good can come up from someone who was spoiled rotten. He doesn't even try to last through the monthly dinner!"

"Reiji-San..." Sakura whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"None of your business!" He shouted, making Sakura jump.

Sakura was in complete shock. Reiji has never dared to shout at her in front of their siblings. Especially, in front of a sacrificial bride.

Without a word, Sakura threw her napkin in her plate and rushed out the dining hall. Her sobs faintly being heard.

Kanato distracted himself by stabbing the banana snowballs with a fork. Yui watches as he continued to stabbed them to crumbs. Laughing manically.

"I swear, Sakura can get so teary eyed over everything." Reiji says, softly. "That would be all for today."

One by one, the rest of the Sakamaki siblings get up from the table and leave. Only Yui and Reiji stayed behind.

Yui didn't like being alone with Reiji and began to get up herself. Wanting to go comfort Sakura.

Reiji noticed this act and rolled his eyes. "Your table manners are deplorable." He tells the human girl. "If that keeps continuing, I'm going to have to pull you aside and teach you properly. Understood?"

Although quiet, Reiji terrified Yui.

In response, Yui nodded her head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Yui went to her room as fast as she could. Hoping to avoid any of the Sakamaki siblings. Dinner was awkward enough and she's pretty sure her small mouth added a little bit of fuel, when she asked about Amaya.

Yui went inside her room, locking it. She nearly stumbled on the shopping bags that were on the floor. Yui quickly picked them up and put them by the desk, provided for her. She then goes to the nightstand, taking out the diary that belonged to her father.

She opened it, scanning through the pages that were still blank.

"How is this even possible?" She wondered, scanning through the book again. Yui looked at the picture of her and her father. For it was her only clue of her past.

Yui felt herself getting sad as she stared more at the picture. She missed her father like crazy. Part of her wanted to call, but if she did, he can be in possible of danger if she revealed to much of her situation.

She puts the picture back in the book and puts it inside the drawer.

"Hey, what you got there?" Yui jumped at the sound of Ayato's voice.

"How did you get in here?!" Yui questioned, knowing she locked the door.

Ayato waved her off, grinning from ear to ear. "I can appear wherever I want." He tilted his head. "How about you give me some of your blood?"

Yui knew that disobeying Ayato-kun would end badly, but she did so anyways.

"I was about to take a bath." It was an excuse, but the truth.

Ayato gets up from the chair, walking towards Yui and grabs her wrist.

"No, Ayato! I've been feeling faint lately."

"Then, I'll leave my mark in your body." He says, pulling down her shirt, to reveal her soft collarbone.

He licks his lips and kisses her collarbone long and hard. Yui let out a soft moan, that Ayato happened to hear.

"Stop making it sound like it feels good, Breastless." He says, continuing to suck her skin.

Yui struggled against Ayato's grip. "Ayato..."

"There! Now you are marked by Yours

Truly." He shoves her on the top. "Now, go shower and don't take long. I'm hungry."

Yui nodded and Ayato disappeared from her room. She sighed in relief.

She grabs her bathroom essentials and her nightgown. She locked the door, praying that no vampires dared disturb her doing her bath. Yui turned on the water, touching the water to make sure it was warm and not too cold.

As she waited for the tub to fill up, Yui looks at herself in the mirror. She lowers down her shirt, seeing two large hickeys that Ayato left behind.

Yui gently places her fingers on top of one, she moaned at the pain that was delivered by just one single touch. She was so focused on how she was going to cover these tomorrow, that she didn't even noticed that the water had stopped flowing. What did grab her attention, was the loud splash that came from the tub.

She turns around and sees the eldest son laying inside the tub.

"Shu-San?" She muttered, taking slow steps towards him.

Shu had his eyes closed, his music pouring in his ears like always.

"Can you keep it down?" He asked. "I'm trying to take a bath."

"But you're still dressed!"

Shu was well in fact still wearing his clothes and his jacket was flowing behind him.

"Okay then, undress me."

Yui cheeks turned red at the idea.

"I-I won't do such thing! Why would you even suggest that?"

"Well, I just assumed you wanted to see me naked. After all, you did come in here during my bath."

"What? I came in here to take a bath myself." She argued, getting irritated by the minute. How did Sakura even put up with these boys?

Shu opened his eyes, smirking. "Want to join me?"

Yui felt her cheeks burning. Shu only chuckled. "You're blushing. You know that right?"

The human girl stayed quiet. Staring at the vampire who had taken her bath time.

Shu shifted a little in the water. Closing his eyes again. "I feel so tired..."

Yui recalled Sakura telling her about the boys relationship with one another. Although she didn't say it out loud, Sakura hinted that they were all from different mothers.

"You know, Sakura hinted that you're all from different mothers. Is that true?"

In normal circumstances, Shu would've been annoyed to explain the whole family tree, but he decided to do so.

"It's true what Sakura-chan said. Me and Reiji are from the same mother. The triplets, Laito, Kanato, and Ayato are from a different mother."

"And Subaru?"

"He's from a different mother as well.

His mother is _the man's_ third wife, while Sakura's mother is the fourth. Clearly, you know that Sakura is actually my stepsister."

Yui nodded her head. "Yeah...she did. Are you two...?"

"Together?" Shu shook his head. "No, we aren't. We're just really close as siblings."

_Yet, I want more. _Shu thought to himself.

"I really need my sleep." Shu began to sink down, but Yui grabbed him. Shu gasped at her touch.

"Shu-San!" She shouted, causing something in the vampires memory to resurface.

_(Flashback)_

_The bright blue sky always appeared beautiful to Shu. He could stare endlessly at the clouds and the stars. Now, he just wanted to run away. Horrified that the once blue skies he loved so much, was being consumed by dark clouds._

_A boy was present with Shu. Staring at the clouds as they got higher and higher. In the distance, they can flames roaring up and people screaming. Oh, how they screamed!_

_"My parents!" The boy shouted. "I have to get my parents!"_

_Shu grabbed his wrist before he ran. "No! It's to dangerous, Edgar. You'll die!"_

_Edgar always had a kick for adventure. Yet, this adventure could be his last._

_"They're my parents, Shu." He gently removes Shu's hand from his wrist. "They're my only family."_

_Shu couldn't stop Edgar. When he had his mind set on something, he went out to get it done._

_The rest of that day was fuzzy for Shu. All he remembered was coming home to an angry mother and to a very happy Reiji. Why? He didn't know, but truth would only push him to murder._

_Since then, Shu took a vow to avoid humans at all cost. He still had yet to develop fangs and the idea of drinking blood disgusted him at that time._

_That all changed when Sakura came into his life. She was still human at the time and Shu made sure to keep his distance. Yet, he found himself being pulled into her games and eventually, her heart._

_Shu-San...Shu-San!_

_(End of flashback)_

Shu snapped out of his thoughts, as Yui continued to call out his name.

"I need blood." Shu whispered and pulled Yui into the tub. She shrieked as she felt the water, that was now cold, on her skin.

She coughed a little, trying to cough out the water that went in her mouth. Shu held a tight grip on her neck knowing she couldn't escape him now. If she did, he might as well just snap her neck like a nut.

He brushes her hair back, chuckling at the bruises. "Ayato gave you these huh? He can be such a possessive freak."

As Shu got closer to Yui's neck, Yui whispered, "I thought you were different."

Shu stopped himself, looking at the human girl in her eyes. He shook his head, trying to erase the image of Sakura from his mind.

"Make no mistakes." He says. "I am a vampire and I have needs. And you can only fulfilled one need, by giving me your blood."

With his final word being spoken, Shu bear his fangs and stabbed them onto Yui's neck. Yui gasped, as she felt her blood getting drained.

As Shu drank, he noticed how hot and sweet her blood tasted. His own body drowning in ecstasy.

_I'm sorry...Sakura-chan. _

* * *

Sakura was practicing a dance routine, when she heard the argument coming from outside. The persons voice was so loud, Sakura can overhear it through the music. She quickly distinguish the voices of Ayato and Yui.

"I can't believe that bastard dared to lay a hand on you!" She heard Ayato shout. "You belong to know one but me!"

She could've sworn Yui was saying something, but her voice was to quiet for Sakura to hear. Sakura paused the music and quickly pats a dry towel on her face, to remove the sweat. She keeps her dance attire on and follows her brother and friend.

Ayato kept going on and on, about Yui being his and how no one should touch her. It only meant one thing to Sakura; someone else had bitten Yui.

Both walk into the playroom and now, Sakura was confused.

In the playroom, her brothers would hang out and either play pool or darts. Sometimes they'll even sit by the fire and read a book. But that was only Reiji's idea of fun.

Not wanting to look like she's in for the gossip, Sakura stood outside. She had perfect hearing (a vampire gift) and could understand the conversation. She wish she didn't though.

From what Ayato was saying, it was Shu who had bitten Yui. Sakura felt her heart crush.

"Let's watch the show, shall we?" Laito appeared by Sakura's side. Holding out his arm. Sakura didn't think much and took his hand instead. Both of them walking into the playroom.

Right as they walked in, Ayato said, "I declare you to a game of darts!"

As always, Shu was laying down on the couch, as Ayato and Yui stood by him.

Shu sighed. "To troubling."

Laito lets go of Sakura's hand, no one questioning their motive to be here. All of the Sakamaki siblings were here, except for Kanato and Subaru.

He clapped to get their attention. "Great idea!" He says, leaning his back on the pool table. "And the prize is Bitch-chan!"

_This isn't good_, Sakura thought.

Yui blinked. "Prize?"

"Enough of this!" Everyone, except Shu, looked over by the fireplace.

Reiji frowned at the vampires and human in front of his eyes. "What is all this commotion? I can basically hear you from my room."

"Well, it is one of our traits as vampires." Sakura pointed out.

Reiji glared at his stepsister. "Sakura!" He warned and she remained quiet.

"I could really care less about the girl." Shu shifted a little. "Now, can you all just leave me alone and let me sleep?"

"I knew you would say something of a sort." Said Reiji. "You're nothing but deadbeat, Shu. If you look up the word spineless, Shu's picture would be right next to it. How pathetic and to think you're going to be the next vampire King. I rather take a vampire hunters gun to the heart, than know a deadbeat is our ruler."

"Reiji-San," Sakura hissed. "You've said enough."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "Someone needed to tell him somehow."

"That doesn't mean you have to be an asshole about it!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Sakura-chan." Reiji narrowed his eyes. His hand nearly slapping Sakura's cheek.

It's one thing to insult him in such a despicable way, but it's another to insult him right in front of Sakura. The person whose opinion mattered to him.

He stood up from the couch, his fists clenching. "Ayato, I'll play your game."

The two brothers were give three pairs of darts. Shu was given the blue darts and Ayato the red ones. Ayato began first, keeping his focus on the largest numbers he can hit.

Ayato's total points was 75. Shu wasn't a fan of darts, but he did know what he was doing.

After throwing two darts, Shu was at forty. Secretly, Sakura wanted Ayato to win for she wouldn't let Shu have Yui. It angered her to even think that Shu wanted someone's else's blood than hers.

Shu threw his last dart and he hit the twenty again. He had won.

"Shit." Ayato muttered.

""Wow! Eighty ton!" Laito whistled.

Sakura disappeared before Shu can claim his prize. Reiji shook his head in disappoint, and walked passed Shu.

"I told you, you'll do nothing but hurt her." He whispered and left the room as well.

"Here's your prize! One bitch-chan coming right up." Laito pushed Yui towards Shu, causing her to slam her body against his back.

Shu didn't react to the crash, nor did he take her blood again. Instead, Shu turned around and says, "Mortals are nothing, but prey to me."

He cupped her chin, leaning towards her ear. "If you know what's good for you health, you'll stay away from me. Don't even dream, that I gave a damn about you."

* * *

**And this is the longest chapter so far! I'm pretty proud how the events played out and I did change a few things, but nothing that would affect the storyline. I had fun writing this though! Next chapter is probably a little shorter, but its probably another one of my favorites because.. well we're just going to have to wait and see :) **

**Please either leave a review or follow this story! Until next time my lovelies ;) **


	4. Laito's Terrifying Revelation

**The irony of this chapter is that I actually finished it during a full moon and you guys know what happens to vampires during a full moon. *wink* Small sexual scene, but nothing to graphic. Either way, enjoy! **

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers, except for my OC**

* * *

Sakura ran straight to her room. Not even wanting to know what Shu wanted to do with Yui. She passed by the butler and had him inform everyone, that she wishes to not be disturb. Seeing her tear filled eyes, made the butler agree and went to inform everyone right away.

Sakura cried for a good hour, until she realized that she was still wearing her dance attire. She wiped the tears away and quickly took a shower.

Not even bothering to cry during her shower.

Once she finishes, Sakura dries off her hair, brushes her teeth, and puts on her nightgown.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Laito was waiting for her on the bed. His fedora hat was gone, along with his shirt and shoes.

"Laito?" Sakura called out, making him look up.

Laito walks towards Sakura, kissing her on the lips. Sakura was taken aback by this and pushes Laito away from her.

"What the hell, Laito?! I thought I had the butler, say I didn't want to be disturb?"

"You can't escape me even if you tried." Says Laito. "Besides, aren't you still thirsty?" He asked, referring to their earlier encounter.

Sakura felt her tongue and throat dry up. Her eyes slowly turning red because of her need of blood. Using her strength and speed, Sakura pushed Laito down the bed, licking his neck.

Laito chuckled, feeling giddy as Sakura licked his neck down to his shoulder.

She looks at Laito with hungry eyes and thrusts her fangs on his neck. Laito moaned in delight as he felt her sucking his blood.

Once Sakura finished, she kissed Laito on the lips.

"Satisfied?" Laito asked, wiping the blood from Sakura's lips with his thumb.

"Very."

"Then it's my turn." Laito flipped them over, for he can be on top.

He began to kiss her down to her chest, squeezing her breasts. Sakura began to moan in pleasure, forgetting how amazing Laito can be in bed. Even with just one touch.

"You up for it?" Laito asked, looking up.

Sakura looked at him. Was she up for it? They've done stuff before and it's not like it's incest or anything. They not even related. But what about Shu? Would he care if he found out? The more she though about it, the less she actually cared.

Shu has shown her that he can easily replace her. And you know what? Sakura can replace Shu as well.

"Suck my blood and take me." Sakura blurted out.

Laito gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Suck my blood and take me." Sakura repeated. "I want to forget about the past and focus on now."

Laito didn't know where her words were coming from, but he knew that she had her heartbroken? By who? He didn't know, but Laito knew that it was someone among his brothers.

* * *

The weekend ended rather quickly for Yui. The brothers had actually left her alone, including Ayato. Sakura kept her distance from her and hasn't spoken to her since the dart challenge.

Yui feared that Sakura was mad at her. She didn't want to lose the chance to build a friendship with Sakura, especially after they were getting along.

In fact, she doesnt think Sakura has left her room since Saturday. She has already missed two days of school as well. Of course, Reiji had brought her, her missing schoolwork and took it upon himself to tutor her. But so far, she hasn't left her room.

"I should probably check on her." Yui told herself. "I really want to see if she's alright."

It was daytime now, so the Sakamaki siblings would most likely be asleep. Yui had adapted to their lifestyle while quickly, but was still awake during the daytime instead of asleep.

She left the comfort of her room and went to the kitchen. Yui knew that Sakura liked any sweets that were red velvet. And she did know how to cook, so she decided to bake the treats. Hopefully, it won't end in disaster.

Yui went straight to the kitchen, ignoring the stares that the maids and butler gave her.

She went inside the kitchen, smelling the sweet smell of cinnamon tea.

The cook, a rather chubby middle aged man, looked at the human girl.

"Miss! You're no suppose to be here." He hissed, looking around him. "If the masters see you awake and in here, they will for sure assume the worst in me!"

"How?" Yui wondered, frowning a little. "If it was my choosing to come in here and make some cupcakes for Sakura-chan."

The cook raises a brow. "Is the miss not feeling well?"

Yui shook her head. "She hasn't left her room in awhile. I worry for her."

The cook's face softened, at awe at how caring the human girl was.

"Well! In that case, let me assist you in making them. Hopefully, none of the masters mind."

Yui smiled. "What's your name?"

"Bernard." The cook answered and both began to patch up a few cupcakes. Some for Sakura and Kanato.

From what Yui had learned as Bernard was talking, he has been the cook for the Sakamaki family since he was in his twenties. He had witnessed the children grow and also became a witness to their hardship life's. Noticing he was saying to much to their guest, so he kept quiet throughout the whole baking process.

Yui was pleased by the work she had accomplished. She placed four cupcakes on a tray and quickly made some hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Bernard!" She thanked the chief.

Bernard smiled, cleaning up the dishes. "It's no problem. You be careful now, Yui." He warns and proceed to his work.

Yui careful walked up the stairs to Sakura's rooms, trying not to drop the tray. She balanced it with one arm, as she knocked on the door.

Once she heard a faint, "Come in," Yui walked inside.

Sakura was laying on her bed, still in her nightgown from the night before.

"Oh, Yui?" She muttered. "What are you doing here? Are those cupcakes?!"

Yui giggled at Sakura's expression. "I know you aren't feeling well, but I made you some cupcakes. Oh and some hot chocolate."

"Aw, Yui!" Sakura jumped out of bed and grabs the tray. She places them on the nightstand and hugs Yui. "I think I made a mistake." She whispered.

"Want to talk about it?"

"You promise you won't say anything, until I finish explaining?"

Yui nodded her head. Sakura was for the first time telling Yui what was going on and who she had fallen for. To Yui, it'll be idiotic and insane, but Sakura only found it to be normal.

"Me and Laito almost had sex a couple of nights ago." Yui's small smile completely disappeared.

"B-b-but he's your brother!"

"Stepbrother." Sakura corrected. "We don't share bloodlines."

"I know what it means, but just why?"

Sakura sighed. "I wanted to get revenge against Shu-San." She tells Yui. "Or I wanted for him to feel what I felt at the idea of being replaced."

_The dart challenge. _Yui thought. _Sakura's behavior changed since that _

_day. _

"Does that mean you and Shu..." Yui couldn't say the word out loud. Just thinking about such acts made her blush.

"You mean have had sex?" Sakura assumed. "No, we havent. I've simply been his blood bank."

"And yet, he drank from me...oh my gosh! I'm...I didn't know. Sakura-chan, are you in love with him?"

"There's no such thing." Sakura sighed sadly. "I haven't met a vampire who is capable of loving their prey. Usually, because their prey are innocent virgin girls."

Yui blushed. "There is nothing wrong with staying pure." She argued.

"You're to cute." Sakura muttered. "Shu has been the only one, in my brothers, that I've drank from. Until Laito of course."

Drinking from Laito as different from Shu. Sakura couldn't put her thought to it, but it was still delicious.

"So your loyalty lies with him?"

"In a way it does." Sakura bit her lip. "Those cupcakes look really good."

Yui grabbed a cupcake and handed it at Sakura. "I made sure to leave at least one for Kanato-Kun."

Sakura took the cupcake and gave it a bit. She moaned in delight as the flavor of red velvet exploded in her mouth.

"Shit this is good."

"Language." Yui warned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sakura and Yui attended school the next following day. Trying to get Yui out of her classes the night before wasn't easy, but it wasn't possible. Reiji can be so gullible sometimes that when Yui said she felt faint, he believed her. Or he didn't want to deal with her getting sick at school.

The ride to school was quick and silent. Shu would glance over at Sakura, but she wouldn't even give him one look.

Reiji noticed this and only smirked to himself.

Once they arrived, everyone went their separate ways. Sakura and Yui stayed together, their arms locked.

Amaya, who was now back, noticed the two girls by their lockers. She quickly takes out her books and makes her way towards him.

"I've been wondering why you've been, Sakura-chan." She says, chuckling a little.

Sakura smiled, hugging her friend. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." She pulls away and also hugs Yui. "Glad to see you're still alive."

"That's suppose to be good right?"

Amaya laughed. "Yes it is."

"We should probably get to class." Sakura suggested. "I wonder what horrors that chemistry teacher has for me."

Amaya and Yui sighed. "You have no idea."

Sakura pouted.

As the three girls walked to class, Yui noticed a telephone by the administers office. She needed to go to the phone after classes, without the brothers and Sakura knowing. It was a dangerous idea, especially since the brothers and Sakura were here and watched her every move. But it was her only chance and she wasn't going to let it get away.

Walking into chemistry now didn't sound so bad. Yui had a mission that she needed to accomplish. It wasn't going to be easy, but hopefully it won't be impossible to do. She prayed that her classes will pass by quickly.

* * *

"What's got you thinking?" Ayato looked up from the bleachers, twirling around a basketball in his hands.

It was PE and he shared this class with his twin brother, Laito. Today was a free day and the students were allowed to do as they pleased. Ayato would've taken this opportunity and go shoot some hoops, but he wasn't into it for some reason.

"What do you mean?" He asked Laito.

Laito chuckled. "You're obviously thinking about _someone_." He sits next down to his brother. "Could it possibly be, Bitch-chan?"

Ayato rolled his eyes. "Please, I only think of her when I need blood."

"I don't know, you've been different lately."

"How? Enlighten me will you?"

Laito smirked and took the basketball from Ayato. "Well, you did get into an argument with Shu over Yui."

"Hey! I claimed Breastless as mine and mine only." Ayato argued.

"Yeah and also claimed Mary, Lea, Lee Hi, Haruhi, etc, etc, etc."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you forget that when we get a sacrificial bride, she is for all of us. Not just for you. We always share them no matter what. Yui, will not be an exception."

Ayato groaned in frustration and takes the ball from Laito. Crushing it with his bare hands. He threw the flat ball over his back.

"You keep your pervert self away from, Breastless." He warned. "Or I'll-

"I'll what?" Laito challenged. "Kill me? Oh Ayato, I'm already dead. We both are."

The coach blew his whistle, breaking the brothers eye contact.

"That's all for today! Class dismissed." He announced and goes to his office inside the boys locker room.

The students walk in groups back to the locker rooms to change out of their PE clothes and back to their uniforms. Laito walked back as well, leaving his brother behind. Once he sees that everyone has gone back inside, Laito decides to say one last thing.

"It's a full moon tonight, Ayato." He pointed up at the sky. "And we vampires are thirstier than ever."

* * *

Yui ran down the hall and steps to the first floor of the school. Students who were ditching classes gave her strange looks as she passed by. Wondering why the human girl was so eager to get to somewhere. Her last class was math, making it easier for her to run down the stairs, for the class was located at the end of the hall. Also, she had none of the Sakamaki siblings in that class so no one would see what's she's up to.

As soon as the bell rings, she quickly walks downstairs and makes sure she was by the administers office. Yui's heart nearly jumped when she sees the telephone! No one was around, making her mission so much easily.

Yui puts her bag on top of the table that held the telephone and begins to quickly dial her father's phone number.

For some odd reason, Yui felt like she was being watched. There was no one around. But then she hears;

"Yui, what exactly are you up to?"

Yui felt her heart stop, as soon as she realized that Kanato was right next to her.

"Kanato, I thought you would be in the limo by now."

Kanato was always the first one to be inside the limo.

"Yui, I'm thirsty." He quickly says, eying her small hand.

Yui puts the phone down. "Oh? Then, I'll go get you something from the students kitchen. I'm sure it's still open because of cooking club."

The human girls quickly goes to the students kitchen down the hall and brings back a cup of coffee.

"Here you go."

Kanato's eyes narrowed. He slaps the coffee from Yui's hand. Some of the substance spilling into her hand. Yui tried not to shriek as the hot coffee burned her hand.

"I do not like bitter things!" Kanato declared. "I like sweet, not bitter, like coffee. How blind are you?!"

Yui took a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry. You didn't have to throw it though."

"Do not talk back to me?! You're have no right you worthless human."

"I'm sorry." Yui whispered, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

Kanato shook his head, holding his bear tighter. "You aren't sorry, so why bother apologizing?"

"Then what do you want for me?!" Yui pleaded.

The vampires eyes softened and he slouched back a little. "You should know. _You're_ human after all."

Yui knew the answer, but didn't want to say it out loud. "I baked cupcakes earlier. Maybe you would like one back home?"

"No thank you. I'm not interested anymore." Kanato looks around and sees the time on a clock. "I should probably be leaving. I don't want to be the last in the limo."

"I'll go with you." Yui decides and was going to get her bag, but it was gone. "Kanato, where's my bag?"

Kanato shrugged, walking away. "I put it up on the roof, as you were getting me that disgusting coffee. I'll the others you'll be late. Hey Teddy, hasn't that phone been broken for awhile?" He says, leaving through the door.

Yui sighed in defeat. At the end, she was the one who ended up getting the boot.

* * *

Sakura frowned when she sees Kanato inside the limo. She could've sworn she smelt Yui on him.

"Where's Yui?" She asked, noticing that only Laito and Yui were missing.

Kanato closed his eyes. "I put her bag in the roof and made her go retrieve it."

Sakura felt the color of her cheeks drain. Laito was up there! He always stares up at the moon during a full moon! Yui was in danger.

Sakura began to go towards the door, but felt two arms hold her waist. Pulling her back.

"What the hell, Reiji?!"

"You have dance lessons in forty minutes! We need to get you home."

"But Yui-"

"She'll be fine. Laito wouldn't kill her." Kanato argued. "He's not capable of murder."

_Liar_. Sakura thought to herself.

Ayato came in and the driver took this as a go to drive back home.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach. She had failed Yui.

* * *

The moon was beautiful. The wind was cold as it blowed through Yui as she went to the schools roof.

For a roof, it was strangely beautifully decorated. There were a few benches and even a greenhouse in the far side of the roof.

Yui can only imagine how beautiful the roses are when its daytime. Yui sees her bag on a bench and quickly retrieves it. Hoping that the limo hasn't left yet. As she was leaving, Yui heard a voice. A very familiar voice.

"I love you." Laito declared. "You always look so beautiful during the full moon."

Yui couldn't help but hear in on the conversation. Did Laito have a girlfriend?

"Whether you want me to or not, I've never forgotten you. Not even for a second. I still remember your scent, your lips, your everything."

Laito could've said more, but he heard someone breathing softly.

"Who goes there?"

Yui gasped and quickly tried to exit out of the roof, but Laito had already grabbed her wrist.

"Bitch-chan, it's not right on listening in on people's conversations."

"I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Laito raises a brow. "Girlfriend?" The red head smiled. "I sadly have no one to call my own. Hopefully, someday I will."

He pushes Yui against the door. "Maybe you'll be that person." He whispered in her ear. "What do you say? Be mine?"

Yui felt her heart raising for that can mean anything.

"We should leave." Yui says instead. "They'll wonder where we are."

Laito shook his head. His green eyes narrowing. "Oh my Bitch-chan. They already left. Sakura has dance classes and needs to make it home quickly. Reiji sent me a message earlier, saying to take care of you."

He looked up at the sky, his leg between Yui's legs and he tightly held her wrist.

"I don't know if it's the moonlight, but I'm going crazy because of my thirst." He brushed back her blonde hair. "Maybe I'll have some of your blood."

Laito licked her neck and then stabbed his fangs into her neck. Yui gasped, trying to push him away.

As Laito drank her blood, memories flooded back of that women. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about Yui's blood that reminded him of that women.

He pulled his fangs out of her, staring into her eyes. "Your blood...it reminds me of _her_." He stated softly, staring at her lips.

Yui used all of her strength and ran out of the roof and out of the school. There were no cars or bikes around, so Yui had to run to the town nearby.

The night appeared young, yet Yui knew better. The night will never be beautiful for her.

She say a phone booth and quickly ran inside. She looked back, hoping to see that Laito hasn't followed her. Yui sighed in relief.

She checked if the phone was working and once she realized it was, Yui dialed her father's number.

After a few rings, her father picked up the phone.

"Dad, you have to come get me. I'm at-"

"Do you seriously think it would be that easy?"

Never in her life has Yui felt so breathless.

"Aw, did I leave you speechless, Bitch-chan?" Laito chuckled through the phone. "Look behind you."

Yui dropped the phone and slowly looks over her shoulder. Sure enough, Laito was leaning against a stoned wall. Looking at the ground, with a cellphone in his hand.

He snapped his phone, putting it away in his pocket, and looks up at Yui.

Laito walked toward the booth and took Yui out of it by her wrist.

"Did you enjoy your short lived freedom?" Laito teased.

Yui tried to break away, but no longer saw the point. Laito clearly knew how to find her and she feared that if she escaped one more time, she'll be dead.

"In other news, Sakamaki Tougo will be joining us today." Laito looked up at the large screen that was attached to a building.

"He'll be discussing with us his plans for the future of Tokyo, involving new plans for Japan's strategic foreign policy." The camera faced away from the anchor women and showed a very handsome man.

He had short blonde hair with red colored eyes. He wore glasses, but he didn't even appear like he needed them.

"Laito?" Yui called out, noticing his grip loosing.

Laito didn't look at her. Watching as the man on the screen continued to talk about his plans.

"Tougo Sakamaki, that's our father."

Yui looked up, seeing their father for the first time. Sakura had described him before, but Tougo looks completely different from what Sakura had said.

"I should say that he's the main object for my hatred. He has done nothing to care for us. Leaving it only to Shu and Reiji."

"Karl Heinz." Yui whispered.

Laito eyes widen upon hearing that name. How did she know that was the man's real name?

As if on cue, Yui fainted into Laito's arms. Laito was slightly confused, then realizing that she could be feeling faint from earlier. Since he had drank her blood.

Laito brushed back her hair, now picking her up in bridal style.

"Just who are you?"

* * *

Sakura held on tight to her partner, as he twirled her around multiply times. She giggled as she realized how dizzy she was feeling, yet she didn't want him to stop.

"You feeling alright?" Ukyo asked, noticing how happy Sakura was feeling.

The girl giggled, stopping herself. "Yeah, I'm just dizzy."

Ukyo smiled, pausing the stereo from playing music, with a remote. "How about we take a break?"

"Sounds good."

Both dancers walked towards the coffee table and sat down on the ballroom floor. Drinking their bottle of water that was provided for them.

As always, Sakura's dance classes were held in her mansions ballroom. She would sometimes go to the studio, but Reiji insisted on having her classes here for most of the time.

Not that Ukyo minded of course. He liked how the privacy, for that way no would know what their routine would be.

Ukyo met Sakura in an early age. It was a few months after she became a vampire. Karl had actually thrown a ball in celebration of him and Beatrix wedding anniversary. All of the Sakamaki siblings were required to attend. Especially the new awoken vampire, Sakura.

The ball was wild and extravagant as always. For it was a full moon that night, Sakura didn't feel her body worn out from all of the dance partners. She even shared a few dances with Reiji, Shu, and Laito. Ayato, Kanato, and Subaru weren't huge fans of balls.

That same night, a half blood asked Sakura to dance. Like always, she accepted and they danced the whole night away. Sakura knew that the man was a dancer himself, for he knew all of the steps for Viennese Waltz, when she hasn't learnt it herself. In fact, she didn't think no one has mastered the steps but her partner.

Her partner was quite well in appearance as well. He had black hair with an undercut, giving him a bad boy look. His gold eyes were magnifying, almost making it hard to look away. Sakura had to admit, this man was handsome.

After the final song of the night, Sakura and her partner walked out to the garden.

(_Flashback) _

_"You're quite the dancer, Sakura-chan." The boy commented, looking up at the moon. _

_Sakura blushed. "It was probably the full moon."_

_"Perhaps, but I've seen you dance before. In other balls." The boy confessed. "I think you have true potential as a dancer and just in waltz. In ballet, pointe, jazz, tap, tango, etc!" _

_Never in her life has Sakura been told she has potential. If this boy was truly a dancer himself, these were huge compliments. _

_"I'm only ten years old." Argued Sakura. _

_"Yet you have the ability to learn faster than all of the other girls at the studio. You must at least try one dance class." _

_The boy went down on his knees, holding Sakura's hand. _

_"Please think about it?" _

_It wasn't a hard decision, but Sakura did want to think through it. She simply nodded her head in agreement and he kissed her hand. _

_"Mr. Yamazaki." Both teens turned to look over. The butler was standing by the gazebo. "Your carriage has arrived."_

_"Until then, Mr. Yamazaki." _

_The boy shook his head. His golden eyes shining amongst the stars. "Please, call me, Ukyo." He kisses her hand one last time and leaves the garden. _

_Leaving Sakura to think about his proposal. _

_The following morning, Beatrix had asked Sakura where she had gone after the final song. Saying how she missed the viewing of the moon orchids flowers blooming under the moonlight. Of course, this got fourteen year old, Shu's attention._

_Cordelia was also curious, but wouldn't ask. She could care less about the orphan girl. _

_"I went out to the gardens with my dance partner." Sakura replied, trusting Beatrix. "He told me I had potential as a professional dancer and wished for me to try one dance class at the studio he dances at." _

_Cordelia was surprised by this. "Where?" She found herself asking. _

_"If I remember correctly, I think it's called, Shine Star Studio? I could be wrong." _

_"You're right." Everyone looked at the door and see Karl coming into the dining hall. "One of the best dance studios in all of Japan. Anyone who attends are bound to become professionals. I personally know a few dancers myself." _

_"Then what should I do, father?" _

_Karl grinned when Sakura called him father. "Well, your mother did want you originally taking classes. I don't suppose it'll hurt if you give it a chance. That is if you want to." _

_Now knowing that her mother wished to have her take classes, Sakura quickly agreed to do so. Anything to keep her mother's memory alive. _

_The first class of ballet was very fun and quiet easy for Sakura. The other girls were accepting of her and she quickly made friends. Sadly, most of those girls attended school somewhere else. Except for Amaya of course, they met a few years later in high school and in their ballet class. _

_Ukyo was over the moon when he sees Sakura taking tango as well. Offering to be her personal teacher and partner. Being the only boy she truly trusted, Sakura agreed. _

_Since then, Sakura has been dancing and hasn't stopped. Beatrix had been the one to support her, along with her son Shu. They would watch her recitals and even attend the dance competitions, where her group performed. You can say that Beatrix was a dance mom, but that didn't last for much long. _

_For three years later, Beatrix was killed. Cordelia took over her role and wasn't as supportive as Beatrix. But that's a different story. _

_(End of Flashback) _

"What are you thinking about?" Ukyo asked, breaking Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "Just our first dance."

Ukyo smiled. "The Viennese waltz. Even back then you were amazing."

"That's because I had such an amazing partner."

"Can't deny that." He joked, Sakura playfully shoving him.

"Conceded jackass."

"Oh, but you love me." Ukyo pouted his lips, leaning in as if to kiss Sakura.

The red head rolled her eyes and moved away. Ukyo leaning to forwards and falling to the ground.

Sakura laughed, helping Ukyo stand up. Suddenly she noticed a limo pulling up in front of the mansion. Sakura quickly runs to look out the window, hoping it was Laito and Sakura.

They've been gone for nearly three hours and Sakura feared the worse. Her heart went in a lower pace, once she sees Laito carrying Yui inside. Ayato yelling at his brother.

"Thats the new girl, huh?" Ukyo guessed, attending the same academy as the Sakamaki siblings. He was in the same year as Reiji and Shu. "I can see what's the hype in the boys locker room. She's beautiful!"

"She's really nice to." And hopefully still alive.

Ukyo looks at his watch, realizing the time. "Well, our time is over but want to go through the dance one more time?"

Sakura agreed. Wanting to see how well she has learnt the final steps to their new routine.

It for another dance competition and they would be doing a duet to the theme song from _Game of Thrones._ Sakura was beyond excited and yet a little nervous. This would be the first time in awhile, where she wouldn't be dancing to Shu's violin. She's done it before, but it was when she knew he wouldn't attend her competitions.

Ukyo quickly places the music and gets to his spot.

The dance was only two minutes, but there was much content added to it. Sakura's hardest thing to do was act like an innocent girl at first and yet act as if she growing to a women.

Ukyo picked up Sakura and twirled her around, eventually stopping her and falling to the ground. Playing the dead warrior. Sakura kisses his cheek and runs to chair, which will eventually become her throne. Thus, ending the dance.

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead, taking sips of water again. "How was that?"

"Amazing!" Ukyo exclaimed, packing up his things. "If we continue rehearsing, we're bound to get first place."

"Hopefully." Sakura had enough trophies and medals to go around, but winning was still fun and exciting.

Sakura and Ukyo walked out of the ballroom and to the front of the mansion. Ukyo had already called a taxi and both waited outside by the gates of the mansion. As they waited, Ukyo took his chance to ask Sakura an very important question.

"Are you free Friday night?" Ukyo wondered, hoping she'll say yes.

Sakura thought about it. "I think so. Why?"

Ukyo blushed, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie and perhaps dinner with me?"

Sakura's purple eyes widen. "As in a date?" A little taken aback.

"Y-yeah! Well it doesn't have to be called a date. Just two friends hanging out, maybe hold hands, maybe a kisses or two-"

The red head girl didn't think no more and placed a kiss on Ukyo's cheek. Silencing him completely.

"I accept." She says. "See you tomorrow at school?"

Ukyo nodded dumbfound, still stunned from her kiss. Sakura giggled and kissed him again on the cheek, walking back to her home.

Even if he was away from viewing sight, Shu saw the whole thing. He never felt so angry in his whole life and never had the urge to kill.

* * *

Yui fluttered her eyes, as she slowly began to wake up. Yui rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. She gasped when she noticed she was back in her room at the mansion.

She quickly touches her neck and shoulders, sighing in relief, when she realized that there were no fang marks. She sat up on the bed, recalling the moment she fainted in Laito's arms.

_Just right after I said the boy's father true name. _She thought to herself. _But how did I knew it? Sakura never told me. _

Yui sat up on her bed. Rubbing her head a little. In the corner of her eye, Yui noticed a ruby stone. She turns and sees it was her cross necklace.

"I thought I lost it." She tells herself, sliding the necklace into her pocket. "I really need to get out of here."

Yui looked in her clock, realizing it was four in the morning. "I have time."

Two days before, while on their way school, Yui noticed a small chapel down the road. It wasn't the same church as the one back home, but it was enough for Yui.

She knew by this time, the Sakamaki household would be preparing for bedtime.

Yui quickly puts in her boots and rushes to find the nearest door, that led to outside. Praying that the butler hasn't locked it yet.

As she quickly walked down the hall and the staircase, she ran into Sakura. Causing the girl to drop a few of her dance shoes.

"Sakura-chan!" Yui gasped, helping Sakura pick up her shoes. "I thought you had gone to sleep already."

"I don't sleep until like six or seven. Where are you going?"

Yui nervously began to sweat. "I.."

Sakura giggled, taking the shoes from Yui's hands. "I left the front door unlock for you. Be back by eight or I'll find you. Trust me Yui, you don't truly want to run away."

"I'll get killed won't I?" She assumed and Sakura simply nodded.

"Just be careful." Sakura warned and hugged Yui.

Yui returned the hug and left the Sakamaki mansion. Not knowing that a certain vampire, still kept his eyes on the human girl.

The girl ran and ran, until she no longer sees the mansion, she was forced to call home. Thinking about her real home, Yui nearly broke down in sobs. She missed her papa so much. Maybe visiting the small chapel will fill her mind with good memories.

And it did. Upon entering the chapel, Yui felt herself at home. It was a small church, with only a few rows of benches. There was a marble stoned table on a platform that overviewed the whole chapel, with red rose petals scattered all over the table and the ground. Yui smiled at the stained glass, noticing how it was reflecting inside the holy water. And she thought the design of the roses on the stained glass was stunning.

Yui was relieved that no one was around. It was just her and her thoughts.

She kneed down in front of the large cross. Closing her eyes and putting her hands together, the cross necklace hanging in her hand.

_"_Dear God, is this some sort of test? If so, please guide me through this nightmare. How is my father? Is he doing well? Continue to protect him as well."

"Say all you want, but he won't hear you."

Yui should've known. She turns around and sees Laito walking inside the church.

"How did you find me?"

Laito smiled. "Like I said, I know everything about you."

Yui saw a door to the side and preceded to run out and into the forest, but it was lock.

"Don't even try." Says Laito, now standing behind Yui. "I made sure every door in this building was locked."

She was trapped. For escaping, Yui knew she was going to be punished.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Laito grabs Yui by her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He leaned down to her ear, "I think you already know." He whispers, pulling her head to the side and licking her neck.

"No!" Yui screamed. "God please help me!"

"Do you honestly think God will help you?" Laito chuckled. "He is nothing but a creation from man. Very stupid men."

"That's not true." Yui argued. "He is real. Just like you and me, God is real!" Using all of her strength, Yui pushed Laito away.

He was so caught off guard, not even expecting her to be so strong, and falls to the ground. Causing his fedora to fall off his head.

Time stood still. It was so quiet in the church, Yui can hear the birds chirping outside. The wind blowing through and the sound of her own heart beating.

Then suddenly, Laito began to laugh. Getting up from the ground slowly. He brushed back his hair, his green eyes shining. If Yui wasn't so terrified, she would've found his eyes to be beautiful.

"Now you've done it." He says, lifting her up and ruthlessly pinning her down on the marble table.

"You can't do this in a church!" Yui shouted, hoping someone will hear her.

Laito grinned, pushing the flowers to the side. "I really don't care." He paused when he remembered something. "You know, your faith in this God reminds me of someone. Just like you, she also believed that God would save her. Not from us, oh no, but from an illness that fell upon her. You probably know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

Was it possible? A once strong believe nor longer believing? Could it be true?

"If you haven't figured it out yet, it was our beloved stepsister, Sakura-chan! I hate seeing her in pain, but I hated it even more when she kept praying and praying. Praying for a miracle that would never happen."

"Your father saved her." Yui whispered. "Not the man I believe in."

Laito whistled. "Look whose finally understanding. I knew you had it in you, Bitch-chan!" Laito kissed Yui's cheek and lifted half her skirt up. Kissing her leg up to her thigh. "Want to know another secret?"

"No." Yui pleaded. "Just please stop."

"Well than, you did say please." Even though Laito stopped kissing her, he continued on with his story. "I'm going to tell you a secret, Bitch-chan, so listen closely. You were offered to us as a sacrifice, yet we didn't know who sent you to us. So I decided to do some investigation and guess what I found? The very _same_ church you have such strong faith in, gave you up as a sacrifice! Who would've thought huh?"

Yui felt like her world was slowly shattering more and more.

She shakes her head furiously. "N-no! That's not true. You're lying!"

Laito crooked his head to the side. Admiring how Yui struggled in his grip. "Then who sent you here? Come on, tell me."

Yui shook her head. "It can't be..."

"You really are beautiful. Sad to know your lovely eyes will be closing forever, after I'm done with you."

_Fight, Yui! _Her inner voice shouted. _Don't let him get the best of you. _

"No...I will still believe." Yui declared, glaring at the vampire. "No matter what you say, I will believe."

"That's exactly what Sakura-chan said! Until she became a vampire of course. Look at you! All flustered up." Laito brushes his finer across her cheek, removing her red bow from her uniform. "I bet no boy has touched you this way? I'm honored to be the first."

The vampire kissed her neck and took a bite. Yui whimpered, but didn't cry out.

_I will fight! I will survive this and make it out alive! _Yui told herself.

Laito then moved to kissing her thigh and eventually sinked his fangs into her skin. Quenching his thirst.

* * *

(Back at the mansion)

What the Sakamaki siblings didn't know was that they had another guest arriving the mansion.

The mystery guest walked into a secret hideaway, going through a dark tunnel. Once the guest ended the tunnel, they go inside a room. Taking a deep breath of the blood that was still splattered on the carpet.

In corner of the room was a beautiful, but tattered black dress. The blood of the women who wore this dress, covered the white roses that were attached.

The mystery guest smiled, walking towards the dress and running his fingers down the skirt.

"Soon, my love." He says. "You will be awaken again."

* * *

**Things just got real and everyone's favorite uncle will be appearing soon! :D **

**Remember to leave a review or favorite this story' :)**

**Until next time my lovelies! 3**


	5. Second First Kiss

**Fifth chapter and another one of my favorites! :) **

**Like always I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my character, so enjoy! **

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair for the tenth time. She applied another layer of mascara, now wondering if she looked good or not.

For tonight, Sakura was wearing a black dress with red and pink flowers all over it. Her hair was half up and she wore tan plumps. Just to boost up her height a little. She knew that Ukyo would be taking her out to the movies and dinner, but was this to much? Sakura had already changed three times, before deciding on this dress.

"Ugh! Why couldn't Yui have helped me get ready?" Sakura wondered, then remembered the state the human girl came back in.

Sakura should've known that Laito would nearly kill her. They came back from the church at eight in the morning daylight. Laito was carrying a weak Yui in his arms and Sakura knew that he had sucked her blood. Even though the sun doesn't harm them as the humans believe, it does cause their energy to be drain. Laito came back weak and Reiji had to give Laito some medicine. They were both fine though, well not really.

Yui was paler than usual and she was completely out cold. Sakura truly believed she was dead, but as soon as Yui let out a breath, Sakura knew she was still alive.

The amount of the blood that she had lost, should've killed her. It didn't though and when the rest of the Sakamkai brothers found out, they were amazed. Even more amazed that two eldest sons didn't react angrily to Sakura's date on Friday. Shu was annoyed, but kept quiet.

It's been three days since Ukyo had asked her out and tonight, he would finally be taking her out. Was she nervous? Sort of, but this was Ukyo. Her partner in dance and one of her closest friends. They already have the perfect chemistry. What can possibly go wrong?

Sakura knocked on wood. There was no way in hell that this date was going to end up in disaster. If it did, she'll just wish for the plague to get her again.

A soft knock was heard in her door. Assuming it was the maid, Sakura tells the person to come in. She was surprised to see Subaru coming inside her room.

"Subaru?" Sakura muttered, fixing her skirt. "Um, what's up?"

Subaru sat on her couch. Turning on the tv. "Yui has awoken."

"Really? How is she? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Subaru replied. "She's just really weak right now. I had the maid give her a few glasses of cranberry juice and ordered a sandwich for her. Just to gain some strength back."

Without even asking or thinking, Sakura hugged her brother from behind.

"Thank you." She whispers, nearly letting a few tears slide down her cheek. "We almost failed."

"I know." Subaru puts his hand over Sakura's. "I'll watch over her tonight. Make sure no one else bothers, Yui."

"Sounds good to me."

Subaru removed Sakura's arms and gets up. Looking out the window. In the distance, he sees a blue Chevrolet parking in front of the gates. Walking out of the car was Ukyo. Wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black jeans, and black converses. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses and had a huge grin on his face.

"Your dates here." He announces, clenching his fists. Subaru didn't like Ukyo as well, he didn't know why though. There was just something about Ukyo that made him uncomfortable. And no, it wasn't because of the tights that Ukyo wore for dance recitals.

"I'll be fine." Sakura gives Subaru a friendly kiss on the cheek and grabs her bag. "I'll be back before dawn. Don't wait up."

"No promises."

Sakura smiles and walks out of her room. Not really caring for how long Subaru stays in her room. He'll most likely leave soon, since he found her collection of shoujo manga, anime, and a few of her idol posters creepy.

Especially the one with the idol who had blonde hair, with a few pieces tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. But Subaru knew better to know that the idol had in fact, two different colored eyes.

* * *

Downstairs, Shu narrowed his eyes at the man who would be taking his stepsister on a date. Just even thinking of that word made Shu's stomach weak. Tonight should've been him and Sakura's night. Not the other way around.

Ukyo nervously shifted his feet. A little afraid of the oldest Sakamaki. He has never been alone with any of Sakura's siblings before, but that doesn't mean he hasn't met them before. Laito and Reiji were more civilize with him, while the rest kept their distance. Mostly Shu though.

However, it was Shu who had opened the door for Ukyo and allowed him to enter. Nearly kicking him out but, again, resisting the urge to do so.

"So...did you do the math homework?" Ukyo casually asked.

"I don't do homework." Shu flatly stated.

"Then how will you graduate?"

"I'll find a way."

"But-"

"Ukyo." Called out a soft voice, both men were so deeply fond of.

The look up at the stairs and see Sakura walking down. Shu couldn't help but smile. Not that Sakura was going out on a date, but he smiled as he admired her beauty.

"Sakura-chan." Ukyo takes her hand as soon as she steps close to him. He lifts her hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on them. "You look lovely."

Sakura giggled. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

Ukyo presented the bouquet of pink roses to her. "For you."

"Aw, they're beautiful." Sakura takes the bouquet and sniffs them. Loving the soft scent. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Sakura finally acknowledges Shu and gives the flowers to him. "Tell the maid to put these in a vase and straight in my room. Don't wait up."

She takes Ukyo's hand and walks out of the door.

Shu stood still for a minute, still holding the roses. When a maid passed by, he ordered her to throw them away. Ignoring her puzzled look.

As the maid walked away, another vampire appeared.

"This is so sad. I almost feel sorry for you." Laito was sitting on the stairs, having witnessed the whole scene.

The eldest Sakamaki brother shook his head. Walking to the lounge to avoid Laito's taunts.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, Shu-San." Laito followed him inside to the lounge.

"Then, what do you want me to say? Admit my feelings to her? Propose to her?" Shu stopped talking when he realized that he had blurted out a dark secret of his. The idea has been (for now) long forgotten, but it was still fresh in his mind.

Laito smirked, but didn't make any comment on the last revelation. "Sounds like the most manliest thing to do. I would if _I_ had feelings for a women."

"Laito, your longest relationship with a girl was two weeks and that was because you dumped her. After you found out she was already in a relationship with some guy at Sword &amp; Cross Academy."

"I hate that girl." Laito hissed, remembering how he actually did like the girl. He wasn't with her long enough to say he loved her, but enough days to say he had some feelings. "And I didn't confess my love to her, she did to me. I just asked her to be my girlfriend because she had these huge breasts."

"You just sounded like Ayato."

"Well, we _are_ twins."

Shu rolled his eyes. "Geez, like I didn't know that already."

Laito sighed. "Shut up and go get the girl!"

"I can't just do that!" Shu argued. "It's not meant to be."

"Why, because Reiji told you it wasn't? For fucks sake you're the eldest son! You are a _Sakamaki_ and you don't let anyone control you. Ugh, why do I even bother? I'm going to the club in downtown."

Shu doesn't say anything and lays down on the couch. Looking up on the ceiling.

Before he completely left, Laito says, "If you don't tell Sakura-chan how you truly feel, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"I know."

"Then you better get your ass up soon and confess." With that being said, Laito left his brother alone.

* * *

It's been nearly two hours since Yui had woken up. However, it has felt like a lifetime for the human girl.

When she had awoken, the first thing Yui did was take a long shower. Never in her life had she felt so dirty. Especially once the memories of Laito's hands all over her body came back. She touched her neck and her inner thigh. Happy that the puncture wounds from his fangs are gone, but the memory was still fresh.

Slowly, she gets out of the shower and changes to regular clothes. Not bothering to blow dry her hair or do her makeup. Even if it was just a small amount.

Yui then ate the sandwich that was made for her and drank a whole bottle of cranberry juice and water.

She smiled when she noticed a note from Bernard, the nice chef from the kitchen. It read:

_I'm glad you're awake. - Bernard _

"Yui," the girl looked up and was surprised to see Shu standing by her bed. She slowly began to move away. Afraid that he'll do something that was worse than Laito's punishment.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The vampire assured. "I need for you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Get me twenty roses from the rose garden. Make sure they're red and have one of the servants put them in a vase. Then, tell them to leave it in Sakura's room."

"But why?" Shu had already disappeared before he can even answer her.

Realizing how early it actually was, Yui decided to do what Shu had told her. She was originally going to go to Sakura's room and see what she had missed at school, but Sakura had sent her a text message. Saying she had gone on a date and would be coming back late. So that thought was out of her mind. She reminded herself to ask Sakura how it went and for the details.

Yui went outside the gardens. Not only to get the roses Shu wanted for Sakura, but having lived in the Sakamaki mansion for nearly two weeks now and she hasn't explored the grounds yet. She knew she couldn't escape, but they didn't have rules on wandering around.

As she walked through the hedges of roses, Yui noticed a bush filled with red roses.

"It's what Shu-San wanted." She says and finds a pair of garden scissors.

Carefully, Yui lowers down and begins to collect the roses. As she cuts the roses, Laito's words haunted her thoughts.

_"You were offered to us as a sacrifice, yet we didn't know who sent you to us. So I decided to do some investigation and guess what I found? The very same church you have such strong faith in, gave you up as a sacrifice! Who would've thought huh?" _

The nuns, her father, and the other priests. She considered them all family and the orphans that lived in the church were like her siblings. Maybe her father was forced into this terrible trade. But why, was the main question. If he was forced to sacrifice his own daughter, it must've been for a good reason. But the idea of her father giving her up broke the girls heart.

"Yui," Yui looks up to see Kanato standing in front of her.

"Kanato-Kun?"

"Take those flowers and come with me."

Yui raises a brow. "But Shu told me-"

"Do as I say!" Kanato snapped.

Afraid of what he'll do, Yui collected the roses she had and followed him. She'll just have to go back and get some new ones.

Walking with Kanato was nerve wrecking enough. Not knowing what he wanted with her and the roses was terrifying as well. It's bad enough his triplet nearly killed her, now he might do the same.

Lost in her thought, Yui didn't even realize that they had walked into a cemetery. For how long has this been here?

They stopped in front of a large headstone. It had a name written on, but Yui couldn't see the letters clearly.

"Put the roses here." Kanato instructed and Yui quickly did so. Not even asking who was buried here.

Kanato faced the grave. Closing his eyes and softly humming to a tune.

"I'll be on my way then." Yui began to walk away, not wanting to disturb Kanato.

"How rude."

Yui looked over. "What?"

"How rude of you to walk away, when I invited you here. Reiji-San was right, you aren't proper at all! You stupid human."

"Okay I'll stay!" Yui stood by him. "Who is buried here?"

"My mother." Kanato replies, calming down a bit. "I killed her." He blurted out.

Yui gasped, "You what?"

"I killed her." He repeated. "Does that surprise you? A son killing his own mother?"

Yui shook her head. "I just didn't know you would've done it."

"I wasn't the only one." Kanato muttered. He grabbed the bouquet of roses and started to hit the grave with them. "I hate this women. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"

"Kanato stop it!" Yui grabbed Kanato's wrist, but he pushed her back. Dropping Teddy in the process.

"Don't touch me without permission!" Kanato throws over the ruined roses and goes on top of Yui's body. "You pathetic little mortal."

"It's your mother's grave isn't? Why dishonor her in such a way? Even though she has done bad, you shouldn't disrespect her like that!"

"You don't know what's she's done. You don't know what she has put me, my brothers, and Sakura-chan through! She is the definition of the devil!"

His brothers and Sakura? What horrendous things can a mother possibly do to her own children? It must have been terrible if Kanato just admitted he was his mother's killer.

His purple eyes softened, realizing how terrified Yui was now.

"You know, you're actually quite adorable, Yui." He laughed. "Just laying down on the ground helplessly. I wonder how your blood tastes now if you're scared."

Kanato moved her hair from her neck, showing no signs of other fang marks. Perfect.

Yui closed her eyes. Waiting for the feeling of his fangs on her neck. Yet, it never came. She slowly opens her eyes, seeing Kanato staring at her.

"I forgot." He says. "Women like to be kissed first, don't they? Before being pleasured."

"What?"

Kanato had already placed his lips over Yui's own lips. The kiss was soft and quick. Yui didn't bother to kiss back.

_Ayato should've been my second kiss. _

Where did that thought even come from? Ayato hasn't even spoken to her since Shu had beaten him in darts. He was rude, sadistic, and he calls her Breastless. Ayato should be the last person on her mind. Yet, Yui finds herself thinking about him from time to time.

Kanato sunk his fangs into Yui's neck. His eyes widening as he drank her blood.

"What is this?" He asked once he pulled away. "It's so sweet! However, it reminds me of a similar taste. I don't know what it is though."

Kanato began to drink her blood again. Pushing his fangs deeper into her skin.

"Kanato, that hurts!" She cried, trying to escape him.

It's official, Kanato was the must ruthless out of his brothers, when it came to drinking her blood.

He lifts up her blood, now drinking from her shoulder. The same place where Ayato had sunk his own fangs in.

"I want you to be mine." Kanato confessed, her blood dripping from the corner of his lips. "No...you _are _mine."

* * *

Sakura held to Ukyo's hand as they walked out of the movie theater and to the cold breeze. The wind was welcoming, for she felt like it was stuffy inside the movie theater.

Ukyo had gotten them tickets to see a new horror movie that they've been wanting to see. Sakura usually watched horror movies in the comfort of her room. Almost throughout the whole movie, Sakura found herself hiding in Ukyo's neck and holding his hand. Only glimpsing at the screen from time to time. It was exactly what Shu had said if they were to be out to watch a horror movie.

Ugh! She needed to forget about Shu and think about now. Not of the past or the future. Just now.

"You okay?" Ukyo asked, noticing how quiet Sakura had gotten.

Sakura smiled. "Yup! I'm just a little spooked by the movie."

Ukyo chuckled, letting go of Sakura's and putting his arm around her shoulders. Bringing her closer.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm doomed." Sakura joked.

"Oh hush."

The two walked in a comfortable silence, until they arrived in a small Italian restaurant. Ukyo tells the waitress he has reservations and she takes them to an outside table.

There were a few couples inside the restaurant, taking all of the tables available. Sakura didn't mind that they were outside. It was a better scenery.

"What will you have for drinks?" Waitress asks.

"I'll have a glass lemonade." Says Sakura.

"A glass of Coke would be good for me."

The waitress writes down their drinks order and excuses herself. Minutes later, they ordered their food and wait for it to arrive.

"So, are you excited for the dance competition?" Ukyo asked, his elbows rest on the table.

Sakura took a sip of her lemonade and then replied, "I'm more excited than nervous."

"You'll do fine." Ukyo assured. "We always do at least."

"Yeah, but didn't you hear who was competing this year? Ema Kato, the senior."

Ukyo rolled his eyes at the name. Ema Kato was the worse person to probably attend the school. Okay so sure she was hot, but her personality killed it all. Ema was not only rude and spoiled, but she openly flirted with multiply guys at school. Including her two older brothers. Reiji has never been interested in her, but Shu would flirt back. Well, he would talk to her back normally, while she looked at him with those pretty blue eyes and twirling her blonde hair with her fingers. Chewing her favorite strawberry flavored gum.

Ema and Sakura have hated each other since Sakura's first Nationals competition. They both had solos and were competing against each other. Ema had some respect towards the young dancer, but when Sakura's name was called for first place, jealousy got the best of her. Since then, Ema had anything she can to keep Sakura out of the spotlight. Much to her brothers and Sakura huge dismay.

Since both girls attended the same school as well, Ema made sure to torment Sakura there. Sakura had to keep the triplets and Subaru away from her. Worried that if they hear Ema say one mean comment to their sister, they'll snap her neck.

"True, but you're doing a solo, group dance, and a duet. You have a higher chance at winning than her." Ukyo assured.

"We'll see about that."

Sakura's phone vibrated and she notices that she had a message. It was from Shu. She looks at Ukyo, who nodded his head encouragement. Sakura quickly opens the message.

**Shu: Can't think of what to call this new song...any ideas? **

Sakura read the lyrics of the song Shu had written. It was a beautiful song...Sakura didn't know who to it was written about though.

**Sakura: That's a very sad, but romantic song...**

Shu quickly texted back.

**Shu: I'm sort of upset right now. Any ideas though? **

Sakura looks at the lyrics again and texts back.

**Sakura: Shattered, it should be the title. I feel like it suits it. **

**Shu: You're right...I'm sticking with that for now. Have fun on your date. **

**Sakura: Thanks. **

"One of your brothers I assume?" Ukyo asks.

Sakura shrugged. "It was just Shu. He wanted me to help him make up a title for his new song."

"Which is?"

"Shattered," she replied. "For now it's Shattered."

"Sounds heartbreaking."

"It does, doesn't it?"

Ukyo nodded, taking her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

The red head raises a brow. "What is it?"

"We've been friends for awhile and its been great! Don't get me wrong now." He clears his throat. "However, I feel like I've known you for such a long time and maybe we had in another lifetime. I love you Sakura-chan. Ever since we first dance at your father's anniversary ball. So Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. So many emotions was going through her. His words were so beautiful and yes, she did loved him. But she didn't love him enough. Sakura needs to move on, for she knows she'll never have a chance with Shu.

"Yes." Sakura muttered. "I will be happy to be your girlfriend."

Yet, the words tasted like venom.

* * *

A man stood at the end of the gardens, staring up at the sky. It was quiet tonight, nothing out of the usual. In the distance, he stared at the young women who was a guest at the mansion. She walked awfully slow and appeared to be close to fainting. Despite it, the girl kneed down in front of the red rose bush and began to collect them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Richter?" Subaru asked, walking towards the man.

The man whose name was Richter, smirked at the youngest Sakamaki boy. "Subaru, can't you call me uncle instead?"

"You hardly visit, you never sent us any lame ass postcards, and you never bring us gifts when you _do_ visit. You're no where near being my uncle."

"I'm wounded." Richter chuckled. "How are your brothers and sister by the way? Doing well I hope?"

Subaru groaned in annoyance. "Why are you here?"

"The awakening will manifest without awaiting it's time, Subaru." He says, a gush of winding blowing through them.

Subaru closed his eyes, avoiding the dust. Once he opened his eyes, his uncle was already gone. He looks over at Yui, sighing in relief when he sees her still alive. A little paler than usual, but still alive.

_Should I go to her?_ He asked himself.

_No. I can't get to close. _

* * *

Yui held the roses in her hand as she slowly goes back inside the mansion. Seeing a maid, she calls her over and tells her what Shu had ordered her to do.

The maid takes the flowers and says she'll deliver the flowers to Sakura's room right away.

Yui didn't care much for that and walks to where her room was located. Kanato drank her blood her blood more ruthlessly than the others and she can still feel his sharps fangs in her neck. He had drunk to much and now she was feeling slightly faint.

When passing by one of the rooms, she heard someone groaning loudly and perhaps, crying? Yui went inside the room where the sounds were coming from and was amazed by the amount of books on the walls. There were a few tables with equipment that you'll only see in a science room.

Looking around, Yui sees Reiji thrashing in an armchair. Gripping tightly to the arm. He was muttering words and she could've sworn she heard Sakura's name.

"No!" Reiji shouted.

"Reiji-San!" Yui called out, shaking him slightly.

Reiji opened his eyes, grabbing Yui's wrist.

"Ouch." Yui whispered, Reiji was holding her wrist so tightly, she could hear her bone cracking.

"Yui." Reiji lets go of Yui. "I didn't mean to grab you in such a manner. My apologies."

Yui was so surprised by Reiji's reaction, she didn't even say anything.

"Why are you in here anyways? You don't have permission." Reiji asked.

"I heard you moaning and shouting. I got worried and came in here to check on you."

For some odd reason, Reiji felt something warm inside of him. No one, besides Sakura, have ever worried for him. Not even his own mother. It was strange.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "It was just a nightmare."

_A very bad one_, he tells himself.

"Are you-"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to come in without knocking though?" Reiji snapped, "Your manners are seriously terrible for a mortal girl."

He stands up and walks to a table that was filled with tea essentials.

"You've been here for quite awhile now and I have completely neglected telling you about your role here. However, I didn't think it required explanation as well. Also, did you honestly think I would be making tea for you? Such a conceited girl."

Yui blankly stared at Reiji. She was lost at words and didn't know how to respond. She looked around the room.

"So this is your laboratory?" She assumed, changing the subject. She walks around to look at the beakers that were filled with blue liquid. "Does Shu use this room as well?"

"Don't mention that name in front of me." Reiji snapped.

The way Reiji snapped at the mention of his brothers name, caused Yui to recall a similar incident. When Shu and Ayato were playing their game of darts. Reiji had insulted Shu in front of them and would've continued, if Sakura hadn't told him he had said enough. Resulting in her almost getting slapped.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Yui wondered. She has never met anyone who held such anger against their sibling.

"That's none of your concern." He walks towards the window and looks out with sadden eyes.

How many times he had looked out this window and he can still see his mother and brother outside. As if it was just yesterday.

_(Flashback) _

_He was only ten and Shu was eleven. Yet at that age, Shu had so much going into his little life. Not only was he constantly being told by their mother to do well in his lessons, but he was having so much pressure on being number one. _

_Of course, it made sense for Shu was the eldest son and would most likely becoming the next Vampire King. It would sometimes be to much for him, he'll runaway from home and go play with his human friend at the village. But after his village got burned down and perished in the fire, Shu continued his studies, but he hasn't been the same since. _

_Their mother told Reiji it was important for him to study as well. For Shu would be needing him by his side when he rules and ask for guidance. That was all she would say to Reiji. _

_Reiji stared out of the window and watches as his mother embraces Shu in a hug. How come he couldn't get that? Why does it always have to be Shu? _

_That's really all Reiji wanted from his mother. Her love. _

_He looks over at the door when he hears or creak open. A small girl, no older than six, shyly peaked inside. _

_"Reiji-San?" She whispers, slowly walking inside. "Can you help me find my way to the library?" She blushes in embarrassment. _

_Reiji found it adorable the way her cheeks flustered in color. It's been a few weeks since Sakura and her mother have moved in and it's been interesting. Her scent was very intoxicating and knowing who she would belong to when she's older, angered him beyond. _

_He softly smiled, however, looking back at the window one last time. His mother and Shu were gone, probably went to get some sweets or go walk by the lake. _

_Reiji walks away from the window and takes Sakura's hand. "Come on. I'll show you where the library is one more time." _

_"Okay!" _

_(End of Flashback) _

Years later, Reiji would still look out the window and picture his mother and brother standing outside. Never knowing what it would be like to be loved.

"On second thought, I change my mind." He tells Yui. "I'll make tea for you as well. Have a seat if you will."

"Thank you?" Yui was a little taken aback by Reiji's sudden mood change but didn't question it.

Reiji pours two cups of tea and added something extra to Yui's tea.

Carefully, Reiji hands Yui her cup of tea. She accepts it with a nod and thank you.

Slowly, Yui takes a sip of the tea and immediately spits it out. She even dropped the teacup, resulting it to shatter. "What was that?!" She shrieked, cleaning her mouth with her sleeve.

The older Sakamaki didn't say anything and looks through his notebook.

"It won't kill you." Reiji assured. "I hate how it made you numb though."

He grabs a bottle from the table and walks towards the human girl. He was disappointed that his favorite teacup was now shattered. Oh well.

He cupped up her chin and opened her mouth. "Drink this." Like she even had a choice, for he pours the liquid down her throat and closes her mouth.

Yui forces herself to swallow down the liquid and drops the ground, once Reiji releases her chin. Unfortunately, her hand lands on the broken glass. Resulting in her hand being cut. The last time she had scraped her knee, all of the Sakamaki siblings nearly lost it. Its bad enough Kanato had drunk her blood tonight and she hoped that Reiji resisted himself.

As expected, Reiji grabs Yui's bloody hand and examines it. Trying not to sniff her blood.

"Your blood has a strong aroma. It's interesting." Reiji licks Yui's blood and gasped. "Your blood...it's amazing. I've never had anything like it before."

He drops her hand and stands up. Looking away from the human girl. He removed his white gloves for he won't get them dirty from her blood.

"I have soiled myself with your blood."

Yui shakes her head. "That's not my-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. On your feet." He ordered.

The girl slowly gets up, holding her bloody hand. She noticed Reiji staring at her with hungry eyes and backs away. He chuckled, his eyes narrowing.

"Backing away won't do you any good, girl." He has her against his bookshelves, his arms on each side of her head.

He began to show his fangs, when Yui says, "No, please!" She pleaded, hoping the eldest vampire can somehow understand.

"Humans are nothing but containers of blood." He tells her. "Despite of what you are to me, I wish to give you pleasure. Instead of screaming for help, I want you to scream my name."

The triplets and now Reiji had said the same thing. It terrified Yui to know how much her blood had an affect on them.

Reiji bared his teeth again and bites Yui's neck. He moans slightly, pulling her closer to his body by grabbing her waist. She couldn't take the pain and she couldn't allow Reiji to win. Using her strength, Yui removed Reiji's arm from her waist and tries to push him away, but he wouldn't have it.

"Don't even try!" Reiji slammed his palm on the bookshelves. "Know your place human girl!"

_No, Reiji-San! Stop! _

Her screams. The screams she would make as he drank her blood. She was only nine. Reiji closed his eyes to block out her screams that were flowing into his ears.

Yui gasped as his grip on her wrist became to much for her. She could've sworn she just heard it snap even.

"The more you fear me, the more it will excite me. Soon, Subaru and Sakura will give into their thirst for blood and it will soon become the death of you."

Death. It was the easiest way out of this cruel world. His mother was the one that made him believe that.

_(Flashback) _

_Blood. There was blood on the green grass, ruining it's beauty. It was a strong wing that day and Reiji's hair has grown in time. He brushes his hair back as he stares in the ground. _

_On the ground laid Beatrix Sakamaki. The second wife of Karlheinz and the one who gave birth to the eldest sons. _

_"I should've known." Beatrix coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "I should've known it would've been you to kill me. You have no idea how much this makes me proud." _

_Reiji eyes widen at this confession. Proud? How dare she even say that?_

_"I've always paid attention to Shu, but to you as well. I loved you both so much, for you are my sons and nothing will change that. For so long I've been wanting to put an end to my life. A thousand years has been enough, especially if I spent half of it with Cordelia." A small smile formed on her lips, much to Reiji's horror._

_"How dare you smile? How dare you embrace death as if it was your lover? Do you have any idea how much you mean to her and yet, here you are! Already giving up on life. You disgust me." _

_"I always knew you had amazing abilities, Reiji." Beatrix wished to reach out for her son, but didn't have the strength. "Take care of yourself, Shu, and Sakura. Don't let anyone stand in yours or in their way. I love you, Reiji." She closes her blue eyes forever. _

_Reiji, shook his head. Amazed by his mother's words. Yet, his anger got the best of him. _

_"I can't allow my mother to have a peaceful death!" He stood over his mother. "I will not allow it!" _

_His dark had darkened since that fateful day. His brothers noticed Reiji staying his lab nearly all night and day. He isolated himself from his siblings. _

_The close bond he once had with Sakura was soon faded away. How could he truly face her, after what he had done? Reiji killed the women who treated Sakura like her own daughter. Beatrix was the only thing Sakura had to a mother, after hers died. No one praised Sakura's talent on the dance floor like Beatrix. What came afterwards became Sakura's nightmares. _

_And it would all be Reiji's fault. _

_(End of Flashback) _

By now, Yui had fainted from the amount of blood she had lost tonight. She fell on Reiji's arms, her body feeling small compared to past brides.

He kneed down, holding her body by the wrist and waist. Even though she couldn't hear, Reiji says, "I won't allow it."

* * *

After a wonderful night, Sakura finally arrived home. It wasn't late at night, it was probably only three in the morning.

She touches her lips, where Ukyo had placed his own lips. The second boy to kiss her. She suddenly missed holding his hand and sharing kisses. Sakura hasn't felt this happy in a long time.

Yet, deep in Sakura's heart, she knew that she was fooling herself. No! She will not think about him, not now.

Sakura went inside her room, not surprised to see Subaru sitting in her couch and watching tv.

Subaru changes the channel to watch some drama. "How was it?"

His stepsister blushes, removing her jacket and taking off her heels. "It was lovely." She replied. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"And?"

"I said yes."

Subaru sighed, eventually turning off the tv. "Are you sure about this? I know he's your best friend, but there's something about him that I don't like."

The red head frowned, sitting next to Subaru. "Like what?"

He shrugged. "He's a half blood right?" Sakura nodded. "I don't want him taking advantage of you. Like, I don't want him to only want you as a blood bank."

Sakura shook her head, smiling softly. "He has never taken advantage of me, Subaru-San." She assured her younger brother. "And if he does hurt me, I have five brothers who will happily beat the crap out of him."

"Hell yeah."

Sakura giggled and then asked, "How is Yui? Is she feeling better?"

"She was...Kanato and Reiji drank from her. She fainted after Reiji finished and he brought her back to her room."

He wanted to also mention their uncle visiting, but it would be overwhelming for Sakura. Just like her father, Sakura had a good relationship with her uncle. Richter was find of Sakura as well, but to the point that he would be a little to touchy. Their brothers found it rather disturbing and made sure she was gone when he visited.

"Is she still alive?" Subaru nodded and she sighed in relief. "She needs to leave. Now."

Subaru nodded in agreement. "I know what to do, but we need her to be strong and healthy. You leave it me."

She hugs her brother. "Thank you."

He hugged her back, stroking her hair. "She'll be gone in no time."

* * *

**And scene! This is probably my second favorite chapter since Reiji is my third favorite character and I just loved how we see the siblings interact with each other, for example Laito and Shu.**

**By the way, the song mentioned by Shu and Sakura is actually a real song with the same name. **

**Shattered by Trading Yesterday **

**Great song and I totally recommend it! **

**Please leave a review or favorite this story and the next update will be coming up soon! :) **

**Until next time my lovelies :) **


	6. Last Chance To Run

**Another update cause I figured why not? :) **

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters **

* * *

Days have passed in the Sakamaki mansion. As the moon grew brighter, their lust for blood grew stronger. However, because of Yui's weak state, Sakura offered her blood to her brothers. They refused, saying Yui's blood was their source and it wouldn't be right; For Sakura technically now belonged to Ukyo.

It surprised her brothers (except Subaru) that she even accepted Ukyo as a boyfriend. It surprised them even more that that Reiji, Laito, or Shu didn't go out and kill him yet.

Shu found himself listening to more and more heartbreaking songs than his usual classical music.

Soon the whole school found out that Ukyo and Sakura were an item. Much to Amaya's and Yui's surprise and Shu's dismay. He felt his heart harden more and more, as he sees Ukyo holding Sakura's hand and walking down the hallway. Making her smile and laugh. This is what got people's attention and them realizing that Sakura and Ukyo were together.

Amaya and Yui were a little worried for Sakura. Yui knew that Sakura loved Shu more than Ukyo, so she was confused that she agreed to be Ukyo's girlfriend. Amaya also knew that Sakura held feelings for her older stepbrother and she didn't understand why she suddenly given up on him.

The three girls were on the roof one night. Where Laito had first bitten Yui. She shuddered at the memory, but pushed that memory in the back of her mind. They ate their lunch and discussed a project that were assigned to them.

Amaya found this a chance to ask Sakura if this is what she truly wanted. As much as she cared for Ukyo as well, he wasn't the one for Sakura.

"Sakura, are you sure about dating Ukyo?" Amaya randomly asked. "He's your best friend and dating your best friend, doesn't end well."

Sakura sighed. Amaya was the fourth person to tell her this. The first and second was Laito and Subaru, who appeared to be concerned. The third was another friend of Sakura's, Naomi Yoshida. She noticed how strange Sakura acted when they were both walking to English and he kissed her as a greeting. Sakura assured she was only caught by surprise. The conversation was eventually dropped.

"I know you're only looking out for me, Amaya. But I know Ukyo and he won't hurt me."

Amaya held up her hands. "I'm just saying to be careful. As much as I love him as a friend and teacher, he is a little eerie."

Yui nodded in agreement. "I just pictured you and-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sakura snapped.

Yui flinched at her words and muttered an apology. Sakura sighed and packed up her bento. Excusing herself and leaving her friends behind.

Amaya shook her head, taking a bit of her baked shrimp. "I love her, but she can be so stubborn sometimes."

"It appears the whole Sakamaki clan can be stubborn." Yui added.

"Speaking of the Sakamaki clan, how are things going? Are you eating, exercising, and able to sleep without a garlic necklace?"

Yui giggled at Amaya's last few words. "Luckily no, I haven't done that yet. As for eating and exercising? Reiji is keeping me on a strict diet, that includes drinking cranberry juice and Sakura has told me that she wishes for me to join her ballet class. But from all that's been going on, I haven't gotten around to attending."

"That would be so much fun!" The vampire exclaimed. "I know you would love it! And you have a small body, so all the guys would be able to carry you easily!"

Yui blushed, looking down in her hands. "That does sound like fun."

_Hopefully the boys would be another sadistic vampire, _Yui thought.

"It is trust me."

The bell ringed, ending their lunch period. The girls packed up their bags and bentos and walked back inside to attend their next class.

* * *

Ayato was in no happy mood. He hasn't been for the past few days.

First, he hasn't gotten to drink blood and he has been crabby about it. Luckily, Bernard has made him takoyaki to maintain his hunger, but it wasn't the same. He needed blood and wanted Yui's.

Thinking about Breastless reminded him of his second problem. His brothers. Not only did he find out Kanato kissed Yui, he also found out he had drunk from her. The argument that broke out between him and Kanato wasn't pretty.

To make the matter worse, Reiji drank from Yui that same freaking night. By now, nearly his whole family has had a taste of Yui's blood. He wasn't worried about Sakura. She couldn't hurt Yui and he knew that very well. As for Subaru? He'll keep on eye on him for now.

Ayato didn't know why he felt anger when he learned that Kanato kissed Yui. It couldn't be jealousy!

Since the day she has arrived, Ayato hasn't stopped thinking of Yui. Sure her blood was amazing, but she was also beautiful and had these adorable big-

"Ah!" Ayato groaned, running his hand through his hair. "What's going on with me?!"

He gets up from the bench and slaps his own head. "I need to get out of here."

Ayato walked away from campus and went to the nearest basketball court. There was a ball by the basket and he retrieved it. Shooting a couple of hoops before the school day ended.

It distracted him a little bit, but Ayato couldn't keep the human girl out of his head. She slowly crawled her way back into his mind. And perhaps maybe heart.

* * *

After a long painful day, the Sakamaki siblings finally returned home. Reiji and Sakura were the only one who stayed behind at school, for he had a meeting with the student council and she had another meeting with the garden club. Yui was surprised that Sakura was in the club, but Laito explained that it was a hobbie she did from time to time.

Once the siblings and Yui arrived home, they each went their separate ways. Yui, like always, went to her room and did a little bit of her homework. Just to get it out of the way.

As she was working on her essay for Literature class, she began to hear singing. It was slow and yet a haunting song. She puts down her pencil and goes to where the song was being heard.

Not far from where she was, Kanato was sitting on the railing of the balcony.

He held on to Teddy, not even afraid that he'll fall to the concrete ground below him. He looks up at the sky, sadden that the moon was no longer full as before.

_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme _

_Remember me to one who lives there_

_He was once a true love of mine_

"Is that you singing, Kanato?" Yui asked, coming from inside.

Kanato looked back, smiling softly. "Yui-San, so happy you came here." He looks up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Yui agreed. "You shouldn't be sitting like that. It's dangerous."

He kicks his legs back and forth in a slow pace. "It's fine."

Yui wasn't convinced. "No, Kanato. Please come here."

The vampire chuckles and looks back at Yui. Admiring her angelic features.

"The way you eyes are filled with a worried expression and the way you shake, is really cute. You do care for me then. I'm glad. Yet, it also makes me wonder if you get anxiety, because you're afraid of me."

"Of course I do! You may be a little scary, but I care for your safety. And I am not afraid of you. Not right now at least." Yui hoped that Kanato wouldn't be offended by the way she called him scary. She was still a little eerie of him, since he had drunk her blood.

The vampire shook his head. "Even after these past few weeks, you still don't realize how strong and perhaps brave, we vampires can truly be. It really does make you appear foolish." Then he gets an idea. "If you really want me to get down, how about you give me a kiss? Then, I will happily get down. If you can't do that, then it's best if you just leave me alone."

Yui bit her lip. Should she do it? She just wanted to get him down, not kiss him. It's bad enough he had already stolen her second kiss. Maybe the third time wouldn't be so bad.

"Are you actually considering the kiss?" Kanato laughed. "You're so stupid. I'll get down though."

The blonde girl sighed in relief. "Thank- wait what are you doing?"

"Getting down." Kanato slowly climbed switched over to the other side of balcony. "So long, Yui." He leaned back, with the widest smile on his face and holding to Teddy's arm.

He fell back.

"Kanato!" Yui screamed, watching the vampire fall to his possible death. Was that even possible? He's immortal, but she doesn't know much about him.

She ran out the door and quickly tried to find a way outside. Once she did, she ran to Kanato's side.

"Kanato!" She kneed down and was about to touch his cheek, when he opened his eyes.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Yui shrieked as soon as Kanato opened his eyes. He slowly sits up, holding Teddy.

"You aren't hurt?"

"Nothing hurts me." He assured, but his words didn't sound so convincing.

"I would like to show you something. It's a place I am very fond of."

Kanato gets up and strangely helps Yui to stand up as well. "Now, shall we go?"

* * *

"Reiji-San! Help me with my books please?" Sakura cried, struggling to carry her heavy textbooks and her school bag.

Reiji sighed in annoyance, putting the documents in his bag and grabbed a few textbooks from Sakura's arms.

He looked at the title of the books, surprised to see it belonged to advanced classes.

"They're Yui's books." She says. "She told me to grab her two of her books that she forgot in her locker."

"Typical."

"Don't be so hard on her."

_After all, you did nearly kill her. _Sakura thought but kept quiet.

Reiji doesn't respond and both walk out of the school and go to their limo. Like always, Reiji opens the door for his sister and goes in after her. The car ride was silent for a few minutes, until Reiji asked, "How are things between you and Ukyo? It's been a week hasn't it?"

"Yup! He's been busy lately and hasn't been in school."

Reiji and Ukyo had a few classes together and Reiji has noticed his disappearance. It didn't make him question anything, but that doesn't mean he was worried about him either. However, Sakura didn't even seem worried at all. Almost relief.

"And he's treating you well when you do see him?"

"He always does." Sakura added. "He's a gentlemen, Reiji-San."

"Good."

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Sakura asked.

Reiji shrugged. "Just making sure my little sister picked a good man to have as a partner."

_Anyone better than Shu, _Reiji thought.

Did she pick a good man? He hoped she did for of Ukyo hurts Sakura in any way, he'll have him killed.

"Speaking of partners...when are you going to look for someone?" Sakura wondered, grinning.

Reiji turned bright red. "S-Sakura! How many times have I told you to not get into people's personal lives?"

"But everyone else's tells me _their _problems. Why can't you?" She challenged.

"It's really none of your business."

"Reiji, are you even a virgin?"

"If I answer you, will you leave me alone?" Sakura nodded. "Then, no I am not."

The red headed girl gasped. "What?! Since when?"

"Remember the last ball we were forced to go?"

"You mean the one father forced _you_boys to go and I willingly went?" Sakura corrected, remembering how whiny her brothers were on the way to a ball two years ago.

Reiji waved her off. "That one. Anyways, I met a girl, we talked, and one kiss is all it took to make the stupidest mistake of my life."

He regretted it. He took advantage of that poor girl and they both knew it. Yet, he continued to kiss her lips, drink her blood, and use her body for his pleasure. All for what? Prove to himself that he is capable of getting a girl even for one night? It just made his heart even more dark than it already was.

Reiji leans towards Sakura and takes her small hands in his. "So many lessons and you hardly take them into consideration. But please let this one be an exception."

Sakura raises a brow. "Which is?" He has never been this soft on her and she was a little worried. It was new.

"Don't be an idiot and give yourself to someone completely, who you know isn't the one. I wish I had waited and I regret it everyday. And I swear, if you do end up doing it, and come home pregnant; I will kill you and that man. Understood?"

Sakura nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Reiji smiled and let's go of Sakura's hand. Looking out the window to see their mansion up ahead.

* * *

Yui gasped as she and Kanato walked inside the large room that was covered in mirrors and had aisles of wax figured women. All dressed in different weddings dresses.

"Wax figures?" She muttered, looking down at each bride as they walked.

"My personal collection of them. What do you think?"

Yui shrugged. "I have never been a fan of wax figures. They're sort of creepy."

"Teddy sometimes gets tense when we come in here as well. Isn't that right Teddy?"

"I just wish these figures can be as cute as Teddy." The last time Yui tried to address Kanato's bear resulted in her getting scorn at.

Luckily, it didn't happen.

"I agree. Teddy is the quite the cutest." Kanato stops in front of a wax figure. Fixing the figures bouquet and adjusting her dress. "But they all share the same trait. Soullessness."

Yui stopped in her trail. "Soullessness?"

"Hey, want to be a figure now?" He asks her. "I can trim your hair to the perfect length and then curl it. I'll put you in the most beautiful dress and then keep you display for everyone to see. What do you say?"

"No!" Yui screamed, trying to run, but Kanato already had her wrist in his grip. "You're crazy."

"All I want is for Teddy to have a new friend. I know you want that to so it'll be a win win! I can see it now, all of your blood drained so your angelic face will be ceramic. I'll give you large glass balls to replace your eyes. What color would you like your eyes to be?"

"Nothing! I don't want this."

"Neither did these brides, but yet here they all! Some of them have been here for two or three centuries. Some a new to my collection."

"Are you saying that..."

"These are former sacrificial brides. All of them had the same expression that I love and yet hate. Fear and anger."

He unbuttons a few of her buttons from her blouse and licks her collarbone. He takes one bite and then begins to choke her.

Yui felt herself getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. She tried to fight him off, but she feared if she did. He'll snap her neck.

"Kanato!" The youngest Sakamaki pulls away from Yui when he hears his brother calling him.

"Reiji, wants to see you. Don't keep him waiting." Says Ayato, his expression softening at the sight of Yui.

Kanato looks back at the girl and then at his brother. "Fine." He leans towards Yui's ear. "Just remember who you belong to, Yui." He drops Yui and leaves the room.

Ayato shook his head at his brother's behavior. Not that his was any better.

"Ayato-Kun, thank you." Yui whispers, trying to catch her breath.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ayato walks towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

He eyed her exposed collarbone, licking his lips.

The girl shakes her head. "I should've known." Yui lets out a chuckle, low and hauntingly.

"Known what?" Ayato demanded.

"That you are only here for you own benefit. Not to help me, just yourself. Do me a favor Ayato-Kun and make it quick."

Yui closes her eyes and waits for Ayato to suck her blood, but he never does.

"I'm not up for it." He says, letting go of her shoulders. "Don't think it was because of what you said though, Breastless."

He then disappears from her sight.

Yui didn't know for how long she stayed in the wax figure room. She didn't know what to think of Ayato's actions. Her words were harsh, but she was just so frustrated with everything.

After some time, Yui gets up and walks out to the hallway. Halfway, she sees Subaru leaning against the window.

"You'll die if you stay here any longer." He tells her.

Yui nods, her eyes swelling up with tears. "I know, but I can't just leave! I have no choice or I'll die." She hides her head on Subaru's chest, crying silently.

Subaru didn't know how to comfort her nor did he want to touch her. She was so fragile like a china doll, he was afraid he'll break her.

Instead, Subaru says, "Go now." Yui looks up at him. "The next full moon will be here and you'll surely die by then. Sakura is already making your bags."

Yui didn't know what to think. Subaru has kept his distance and only watched her from afar. Maybe he was different like his brothers. Maybe he did value human as an equal.

"Subaru," Yui hugs him. "Thank you."

"Just go!" He orders and disappears.

* * *

Sakura furiously went through all of the drawers in Yui's room and took out everything that belonged to her.

Right as she got home, Subaru tells her that today Yui would be leaving. Sakura was sadden that her friend was leaving, but if she stayed any longer, she'll die.

Now she'll never get to taste her blood. The sweet blood she smelled when Yui scrapped herself on her first day here...

She shakes her head. "No! Yui is more than just a blood bank, she's my friend."

"And you're my friend as well." Sakura looks up and sees Yui closing the door.

Yui walks towards the vampire and pulls her into a hug. "I'm scared." She admits. "What if they catch me?"

"They won't." She assured. "For some reason, pure blood instincts decrease when the moon is no longer up. At least that's what I understand."

Sakura recalls noticing her stepbrothers lust for blood go down when the moon isn't seen. Their energy is low and they don't have he abilities to smell human blood. Which is why tonight was the perfect night for Yui to escape.

Between the two girls, they packed Yui's suitcase and finish in twenty minutes. Right as Sakura was about to close the luggage, Yui opens the nightstand drawer and pulls out her father's diary.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asks, focusing her gaze at the book in Yui's hand.

"My father's diary." Yui answers. "I found it in the old room where I first ran into and hid.

"That's impossible. How can your father's diary be at our home, when we never met him before?"

"That's what I thought. I've tried to investigate on who my real parents can be and why my father's diary is here, but so far nothing." She pulls out the picture from the book. "This is my only clue."

Sakura looks at the autograph. "If your father was here at one point, then there must be records on him. We never allow anyone mysterious in the house without having records on them."

"Then will you help me?" Yui asked. "Can you help me find the truth?"

The red head shakes her head. "No. It's to risky and you'll die here. I don't want you to die and me knowing that you had the chance to escape. No way in hell, Yui."

Yui grabs Sakura's shoulders and gently shakes her. "Please, Sakura-chan. I need to know the truth."

Sakura sighed. Subaru is gonna hate her, but Yui already had her mind set on it and she isn't going to change it.

"Fine, I'll help you." Yui grinned. "But on two condition! If my brothers begin to grow suspicious on what we're doing, we stop. The second is if we don't find anything before the fourth full moon, then you need to get out of here. Promise me?"

"I promise."

Between the two girls, they unpacked Yui's things and put them back where they belong. While doing so, they talked about other things, but Yui couldn't stop thinking about the chance of finding something out.

Yui excused herself from her room as soon as they finished unpacking. She needed to see Subaru.

Sakura didn't know it yet, but she was also about to find out a few secrets of her own past as well.

* * *

Subaru was stilling by the bay window in another room at the mansion. Looking outside to see when the human girl would walk out with Sakura. It should've happened twenty minutes ago, but it didn't. The door to the room opened and he didn't even realize. Until his named was out called out.

"Subaru." It was Yui.

The white haired boy sighed. "You're still here?" He looks at Yui with annoyed eyes. "You should've left when you had the chance. Now you're stuck here."

Yui ignored him though. "Me and Sakura came to an agreement."

"Which is?"

"We agreed that we will both find out why I was brought here in the first place and to why my father was here as well. Not to long, I was told that I was brought here as I sacrifice by the church, but I don't believe it. If you know anything about it, please tell me."

"I know nothing."

Yui let out a deep sigh. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Subaru looks at the human girl and gasps. Her painful looking eyes stared at the ground on disappointment. It reminded him of his mother and suddenly, he came up with an idea.

Subaru stands up and takes out his silver knife, that was given to him so long ago.

"Here, take this." He gives his knife to Yui. "Use this to protect yourself from me and the others."

"A knife though?"

"The silver knife is a weapon, vampire hunters use against us. One stab in the heart and we are finished. Use it to protect yourself, even if it's against me and Sakura."

The only two Sakamaki siblings who haven't drunk from Yui, but for how long?

Subaru walks away from the human girl, as he can longer be near her for any longer.

Once he leaves the room and retrieves to his bedroom, he remembers the day his mother gave him that knife.

(_Flashback) _

_In the highest tower, that was far from the mansion, lived a women named, Christa. She was the third wife to the Vampire King and bore him one child. Subaru. Yet, he wasn't a result from pure love making, but assault. _

_The assault caused Christa to go mad and blame everything on her poor son. However, there are days where she calm and kind to Subaru. She is still locked in her cell, but she was still able to touch his tiny finger tips. Even if it was just for a moment. _

_Today, it was one of her calm days. She stood by her cell doors, holding out a knife to her son. _

_"Take it," she orders him, slightly shaking. "I want you to kill for me. Aim it at the heart and keep it there, until they no longer breath." _

_Subaru takes the knife and listens to his mother repeatedly tell him to kill for her. _

_"Protect yourself, keep it with your all times! I want you to commit murder?" _

_Subaru was only eight. He didn't know what his mother's words even meant. Kill who exactly? _

_Christa's red eyes softened, reaching out to her son through the cell. Subaru touched her fingertips, wanting to hold her hand, but afraid it'll trigger something. _

_"You're such a gentle boy." She smiles, "Be a good boy and do as mother says, no?" _

_(End of Flashback) _

Subaru tries to visit his mother, with every chance he has. After dinner, before school, any day.

Her illness hasn't gotten worse, but it also hasn't gotten any better. But he will keep her promise.

"I'll kill you for you, mother." He promises to himself, knowing she'll smile at his words.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you thought that by showing Yui your freaky bride collection, she'll like you?" Sakura repeated what Kanato had told her. "And yet you threatened her?"

Kanato nodded. "It wasn't a big threat...I just told her she'll be a great part of the collection."

Sakura rubbed her temples. "Sweetie, I know you aren't experienced when it comes to girls, but you never show them your creepy side until they get to know you better. You're basically giving them a ticket to Alaska."

"I've been to Alaska." Shu commented, who was laying on the sofa in the living room. "It isn't pleasant."

"I wonder if I'm ever gonna find someone." Kanato sighs sadly, holding Teddy closer to his chest.

Sakura rubs his back. "You will eventually, sweetie." She assures him. "It'll just take time, but trust me. It'll be worth the wait."

"I sure hope so."

"It will be! Now, there are some cupcakes that Bernard made yesterday, why don't you go get some? I'll make you feel better."

Kanato disappeared before Sakura can even finish talking.

Shu was impressed by Sakura's words of encouragement. She was probably the only one in the house, who can make anyone feel better. Just with one look and a smile, Shu feels warm inside.

"What is it?" Shu snapped out of his thoughts, once he realized Sakura was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me and it was freaking me out." She says, sitting on the arm chair. "Hey, did you ever finish writing that song you sent me?"

Shu nodded, "I have the music sheets for the piano. Want to hear it?"

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed and then blushes in embarrassment.

Shu grins and gets up from the sofa. There was a grand piano in the living room and he sits down on the bench. Patting the space next to him. Sakura didn't want to get to close to him, but she also didn't want to be far away. Did that made sense?

He places the music sheets on the music rack and begins to play the first few notes.

Sakura watches in awe as Shu's fingers touched every key with such elegance. The way his eyes were closed, to shut off his surroundings and focus only on the music he was making. It was truly amazing. The song soon ended and Sakura could feel her heart warm up.

"Shu-San, that was beautiful." She compliments him.

"Thank you. Although, it sounded better with the violin. I just wanted you to hear it though."

"Well, I'm glad I did." She smiles and so does Shu.

Both stayed quiet as they looked at each other in the eyes. Sakura was always in love with Shu's deep blue eyes. The way they sparkle under the stars and reflect beautifully like crystal clear water.

Shu suddenly leaned forward to kiss her, but Sakura turns her head away and gets up.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I can't do that. I'm with Ukyo now." Sakura painfully reminds him _and_ herself.

The eldest Sakamaki looked down. "I think its best if you leave." He says, not looking at his stepsister.

Sakura couldn't agree more and does as he says. She walks out of the living room and slams the door.

How can she be so stupid? Nearly kissing Shu like that and almost letting him. Sakura always wanted to be kissed by him, but now she can't. She had a boyfriend who loves her and she can't ruin his trust. Not like this.

It was going to be hard to get over Shu, but Sakura believed she can. Even if it kills her to see him everyday.

* * *

The first thing Yui sees when she walks in her room, was Laito laying on her bed. Her luggage was now empty, but it was still on top of her bed.

"Bitch-chan, I've been waiting for you."

"Get out." Yui immediately says.

Laito was surprised by her sudden demand, but gets up and walks towards the human girl. He then notices the knife in her hand.

"Hey, that's Subaru knife's. What are you doing with it?"

"He gave it to me." She answers. "To protect myself."

Yui gasps when Laito places the knife to where his heart was. She remembered Subadu saying to use it when she's in danger, but Laito wasn't going to hurt her. He was going to hurt himself.

"What an honor! Being killed by Bitch-chan's very own hands. I feel...what's the word you Christian's use for bullshit? Ah yes! Bless! I feel bless. To not only be loved by Bitch-chan, but to also be killed by her."

"W-what?"

"To a vampire, murder is the ultimate way to confess your love." He explained. "When I was a younger, I was told a story once about two starcrossed lovers, who fell in love despite of their differences. You know this story as Romeo and Juliet, but it was far different from what you have heard."

"How?" Yui has read Romeo and Juliet, but for a school assignment.

"Well for one, Romeo was a vampire and Juliet was a human. Both met and fell in love despite of their differences. So they wed in secret, but Romeo refused to turn her into a vampire. Their relationship was kept secret, until Juliet murdered Romeo in his sleep." Laito smiled at Yui's shocked face. "All because he refused to turn her immortal. Juliet loved Romeo so much, that she killed him and herself. For they can be together in their next life."

Yui wasn't sure why Laito had told her story, but it was troubling. Hate is as strong as love. Yui had now guessed that it was the theme to the story.

"Bitch-chan, you're quite special. Your blood is so strong, if can fulfill my thirst for a month or more. Yet, I need more of it each time."

"Laito, just please leave me alone." Yui begged, even if she sees no use to her words.

"I know you want me. Just say scream it for everyone can know that you're mine." Yui remained quiet. "Very, well then. You'll make you beg for me to stop instead. Remember, Yui. There is no one to protect you here or to defend you. Especially that pathetic God of your."

Laito leaned towards her neck to bite, but then Yui says, "I will keep believing no matter what."

The red headed vampire takes a step back. Yui lowers her knife and looks at him straight in the eye.

"I said it once and I'll say it again; I will always believe in my faith no matter what. Anything you say, it won't change what I believe."

Laito stares at Yui for a minute, before he laughs.

"Oh, Bitch-chan! I have never met a girl with such a strong faith as yourself. You really _are_ special after all." He says and leaves Yui's room.

Yui locks the door and collapses on her bed. Glad that, that tonight's nightmare was over.

However, deep in the underground of the castle was a old forbidden room. In the far end of the room, was a bloody black dress that was still dripping blood. Waiting for someone to wear it, once again.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day by the way everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and be expecting another update real soon ;) **


	7. Girl Night Gone Wrong

**So this is actually a filler chapter and I am really happy with how it came out. Especially since you get to see Ayato and Yui interaction and maybe some Subaru interaction with a certain someone :)So enjoy everyone! **

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters :)**

* * *

Yui and Amaya were at the school's library the next following night at school. Both girls were looking for books for their literature class, while Sakura was in the office go get Yui's file. Hoping to find something out on her family or just basic information.

Amaya didn't know what they two girls were up to, but didn't hover either. She knew when it was business and when it wasn't.

Once Yui and Amaya got their required book, they began on their essay's. Right as the doors opened.

The two girls looked up, hoping it was their friend, but it was far from that.

"Oh no." Amaya muttered under her breath.

Ema Kato happily walked in the library, but then frowned when she smiled the human girl and her worst enemy's best friend. She walks towards their table, swaying her hips as she walked. Like always, her blonde hair was curled, while a few buttons in her blouse was undone to show some cleavage.

"Well, well, if it isn't the human and the slut." She greeted them. "Where's Sakamaki?"

"None of your business!" Amaya snapped.

Ema chuckled, sitting across from the two girls. "So, Yui, I've heard some things about you."

Yui nervously turned the pages of her book. "What things?"

"Oh you know, things that involve you and Ayato-kun!"

Yui finally looks up at the mention of his name. "What did you hear?"

"Just leave her alone, Ema."

But Ema ignored Amaya.

"During my free period, I happened to see Ayato angrily comforting his younger brother, Laito. Something about, staying away to what was his? I'm pretty sure he was referring to you, Breastless was it?"

Yui gasped and blushed madly red. Hugging her chest to cover it. Because of Ayato's stupid nickname, she has become self conscious about her small breasts.

"One more comment and I promise you, that'll be the last thing you do."

Ema turns to see Sakura walking towards her with a very angered face.

"Sakura! Just the person I wanted to actually see." Ema hooks her arm through Sakura's and drags her out of the library.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sakura pulls away from Ema. "First you insult my friend and now you drag me out of the library?"

Sakura worried for Ema's own safety though. Her brothers weren't big fans of her since, they witnessed her bullying in front of them. Laito has expressed his hate for the girl, while Subaru wishes to ship her off into some foreign country and hopes she never comes back. Not as violent, but it was better than Kanato's ideas of torture.

Ema waves her off, showing off her manicure. "Oh please, Sakura. We all know it'll sooner or later before you break down and kill the girl, but that's not want I'm here to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?" Sakura pretended to not hear Ema saying she'll break to get Yui's blood. That won't happen.

Ema looks up ahead the hall and over her shoulder, to make sure no one was listening or nearby.

"You're dating Ukyo right? Sakura nodded in confirmation. "Be careful around him. I'm not saying this as your enemy or as a friend, but someone who knows better. As much as charming and a good dancer he is, he isn't who you think he is."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde girl. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself. Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just don't want to see my competition dead." She says and walks away from the confused girl.

Back inside the library, Yui couldn't help but think of Ema's words. She knew that Ayato called her, his to own, but what if it had a double meaning? She has noticed him staring at her more and more and he even called her by her name once.

Was Yui falling for Ayato? She wasn't sure, but he was attractive.

When Sakura comes back, she didn't so happy. In fact, her eyes were watery and she was slightly shaking.

Things between Ema and her didn't look like it went well.

"Is everything okay?" Amaya asked, taking a seat for her friend to sit on.

Sakura nodded, putting the file on Yui in her bag. "Yeah...she just told me I was bad at dancing and it sort of struck me." She lied, but knew Amaya believed her, but Yui didn't look convinced.

"I have an idea!" Amaya exclaimed, which resulted in the librarian to shush her. "How about we go out tonight?" She suggested in a whisper.

Sakura and Yui look at each other. It was Friday night and they didn't have anything better to do. Sakura had plans with Ukyo, but he had to cancel since he had to teach a dance class at the studio.

"Where should we go?" Yui asks, hoping she gets to see more of the city.

Amaya taps her chin. "Either sleepover at my house and stay there all day and do random shit. Or we hit the club?"

"Hit the club!" Sakura quickly answers and Yui goes quiet.

Yui nervously gulps. "I don't think Reiji-San would let me."

"Yeah, he won't let you. Unless you are with me, Yui. Come on, you have to come with us! It'll be so fun." Sakura widen her eyes to make her puppy dog face. If it works on Reiji, it'll work on Yui.

The blonde girl thought about it for a moment. She knew if they went to the club, she'll be free from the boys thirst and she needed a large break. Even if it was for a day.

"Okay, fine I'll go." Sakura threw a fist in the air. "But you have to give me something to wear!"

Amaya then got another idea. "How about this? How about we go shopping straight after school and go to the club tomorrow? Just tell Reiji you're going to my house for a project or something."

"I like that even better." Says Sakura and Yui agrees.

The girls finish making their plans and leave to attend their next class. Not knowing that one certain vampire overheard their conversation.

* * *

After school ended, Yui, Amaya, and Sakura took Amaya's limo and went straight to the mall. Sakura made sure to take Reiji's credit card from his locker before leaving, so she and Yui had money. Reiji would kill her for sure, but they were banked. He can't worry about that.

Sakura knew a couple of stores that sold gorgeous club dresses, since she had to buy her own costume sometimes for dance. Some of them were a little to much, but she knew they'll find the perfect dresses. And she was right.

After nearly two hours in the same store, they each find a dress. For Sakura and Amaya, it didn't take long, but for Yui...it was a whole different story.

Yui rejected each dress given to her, for they each were to short or way to revealing. Yui also had pale skin and none of the dark colors suited her as well, as they did for Amaya and Sakura.

Sakura recalled Yui looking more young and innocent in a pure pink dress, so she set out to find one. Luckily, she found one before the stores were closed.

It was a simple hot pink dress, that reached Yui's knees and had a short sleeveless v-neck. It was to short or to long, it was perfect. Sakura had jewelry and shoes that Yui can borrow, so they didn't need to go shoe shopping.

The girls continued doing a little more shopping though, until they decided to go home.

For Reiji won't question their shopping bags, they leave their bags in Amaya's limo and made sure she keeps them until tomorrow. That way they can get ready at her house.

It was the perfect plan and it was going to be the best night tomorrow. Even though Yui was behind terrified of what can happen tomorrow.

* * *

"A club you say?" Ayato repeated Laito's words.

Both brothers were laying around in the game room. Playing darts as they talked about today's events at school.

Laito actually ditched his class again and found himself in the library. There, he happened to have overheard his stepsisters conversation with Yui and her friend, Amaya. The moment he heard club, he knew he had to hear more. Of course, he'll stay quiet, but he had to tell Ayato.

"Why should I care anyway?" Ayato asked, getting ready to take his turn. "It's just Sakura going out with her friend. Big deal."

"Oh! I forgot to mention that Yui is tagging along with them as well."

Ayato missed his shot. He looks at his brother. "Breastless? Now don't make me laugh."

"She really is!" Laito argued. "And I think they're going to the new club by where the mall is to."

"Spice?" Ayato guessed and Laito shrugged, "Could be."

Imagining Yui at a club, was a very hilarious thing to imagine. But it also turned Ayato on, since he can just see her in a tight short dress, that showed the small cleavage she had. Her body swaying to the music and with him behind her, holding her hips and kissing her neck...

"You're boner is showing."

"What?!" Ayato looks down and flips off his brother for making him look, when there was nothing going on. "You bitch."

"I've been called worse."

"Like what?"

"Tougo Sakamaki's son." Laito replies.

"Okay, so maybe that is worse."

"Exactly." Laito throws his dart. "So, you want to go?"

Ayato thinks about it. As much as he wanted to see Yui in a mini dress, clubs weren't really his thing. Maybe for Laito, but not for him.

"You should take, Subaru." Ayato suggested. "All he does is visit his mom and mediate in his coffin. That guy needs to live a little more."

Laito nods in agreement, but very much wanted to still take Ayato. He'll have to take both brothers instead, even if he has to drag them by the hair.

* * *

"Just why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Ukyo demanded to know from Sakura, talking to her on the phone.

Sakura rolled her eyes, sitting on her sofa, while Yui looked through the pile of DVD's to pick a movie out.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." She answers. "It was just me, Amaya, and Yui anyway."

"So just you girls?"

"Yes."

"No guys?"

"Ukyo..."

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just making sure my girl was safe. Anyway I have to go. My class starts in three minutes. I love you." He tells her for the third time that day.

Sakura didn't want to respond back the three big words, but only wishes him luck in practice and hangs up. She groans in annoyance and jumps over her sofa to sit down.

"Picked a movie yet?" She asks Yui.

Yui nods and shows her the DVD. "Is this alright?" She wonders, holding up a copy of the Twilight movie.

Sakura chuckles. "Might as well. Your expectations on vampires is ruined anyways."

"True."

While Yui plays the movie, Sakura goes through her school bag and takes out Yui's file, that she managed to steal from the office.

She reads some of the parts that included where she used to live and who her father is. Her blood type, her old high school schedule, and other unimportant things.

"The only important information I have is your father's name and the church he used to work at. You attended Sword &amp; Cross Academy though?"

"Yeah, but just for my first year. After that we moved again and I attended a different school. A catholic school actually. Then my father had to work overseas and I ended up here."

"And he hasn't slipped up any information on who your mom or real parents can be?"

Yui thinks about it, before shaking her head. "He only told me that my mom died during birth. Clearly, that was a lie and I didn't know I was adopted until a month ago."

"Then it's sort of a dead end right now." Sakura closes the file and puts them on the coffee table.

Yui takes out the diary, she now keeps on her bag,and looks through the pages. She gasps when she sees a new page written in black cursive.

"Sakura, there's something else written here." She holds up the book.

"Let's hear it then. Maybe its something about your adoption."

The blonde girl clears her throat and reads the following passage.

It's been days since I fulfilled my duty. I feel terrible for having gone through it, but I had to. It was my job. Four years of this job and I still have to learn why I'm doing this. I know he says that their monsters, but I can't help but feel that there's a deeper meaning to his words. We're just like them as well, except we're the different kind. Either way, I can't wait to get home.

Yui scattered her eyes through the page and notices that the entry was made in October 15, 1984.

"October 15, 1984?" Sakura blinked. "This entry was made just three days after Shu's and Reiji's mother was found murdered."

The coincidence was a little creepy to Sakura, but she didn't think much of it. Nor did she want to remember that terrible day.

Sakura takes the diary from Yui and flips through the other pages. "There's more." She clears her throat and begins to read it out loud. Suddenly this new found entries becoming more interesting than the movie playing.

"_April 17, 1998. It's been now two months since we've had Yui with us. She's really quiet for a baby and hardly gives the nuns a hard time when I leave her in their care. Even though we had taken her in under our care, I still took it upon myself to look up any missing children in the area. Even though I was afraid that someone would claim Yui as their own. I had already grown to love her as my daughter._

_As it soon turns out, a couple was found murdered in their home. Eleven days after the birth of their newborn. The child has gone missing and if found, she would be an orphan and taken to a home._

_The nuns advised me to go to the police, so the search can be called off. It was the right thing to do, but deep down I didn't want to go. With a heavy heart, I have gone to the police and told them I have the missing child and that she appeared in the doorsteps of the church._

_Yui had no other family members and was legally considered an orphan. Realizing I was a pastor of the local church, they allowed me to officially adopt her._

_Bless the lord, for they allowed me to keep Yui. Saying she'll have a brighter future if she stayed with me." _

"Ah yes. Cause staying with a couple of blood thirsty vampire boys, who can kill me, is such a bright future." Yui bitterly stated.

Not even commenting on the fact her parents were most likely murdered. She quickly wipes a tear from her eye, not wanting to cry anymore.

Sakura nervously chuckled. "They're not as bad as you think. They've been through a lot. Hell, we all have. Our dad and uncle rarely talks to us, so they haven't had a father figure. Reiji has tried teaching them, but it's pointless. Their moms weren't exactly the best as well and they developed a few issues." She sniffed a little, trying to shake off the memories of how broken her brothers would sometimes appear.

"Like what?"

Sakura shakes her head. "I really don't think it's best if I tell you now." She touches her arm, suddenly remembering getting whipped by that cruel women, when she wouldn't do something perfectly. "Can we just watch the movie?"

Yui nodded and the two girls payed back attention to the screen. As they watched the film, Yui thought back to what Sakura had said.

Parents aren't always the best people in the world. But just how bad were the Sakamaki parents were to their children, that it eventually left them scars?

Today, Yui found out she was most likely kidnapped by her parents murder and left in the doorsteps of the church. If the murderer was truly a monster, then why didn't he kill her as well? She should be dead if that's the case. She couldn't leave with just that simply information, she needed to know more.

The film ended after an hour and both girls thought it'll be best if Yui left to her room. Sakura really needed to rest and stare away from Yui for just a few hours. During the movie, she noticed herself staring at her neck and wrist. This wasn't a good sign for her.

Right as Yui left, Sakura quickly runs to the kitchen and grabs her bag of animal blood. Draining it until there was no more.

"Miss?" Sakura turns and sees Bernard walking in with stacks of flour. "Did you need of something?"

Sakura wipes her mouth and throws away the bag of blood. "No...I just came in to get a drink. Do we have any more animal blood around here?" She asks, looking through the fridge.

Bernard shakes his head. "That was the last of it. Do you need for me to go and get some?" He offers, already putting down the flour and getting his coat.

She shakes her head. "No need. One bag will be enough to keep me going for a couple of weeks."

Sakura feared it wouldn't though, but she wouldn't lose to her thirst. Not this time.

* * *

The next day, the two girls got up at eight at night and packed their bags to Amaya's house. Reiji gave Sakura permission to sleepover at Amaya with Yui, as long as she doesn't try to pull a stunt.

They ate their breakfast in a quick pace and then finished packing up their school bags. The only way Reiji allowed them to leave, was because Sakura said it was for a school project. Reiji trusted Sakura to much and believed her words. Yui almost felt bad, but went along with Sakura's plans.

As Yui finished putting her school books in her bag, she sees Subaru's dagger in her nightstand.

She starts to think. Even though she trusted Amaya and Sakura, there were still other vampires. Possibly some more dangerous than Ayato and his brothers.

Without double thinking it, Yui straps the dagger in her thigh and adjusts her skirt properly.

"Yui, the limo is here." Sakura calls out, knocking on the door.

"Coming." Yui grabs her things and walks out the door.

"You be careful." Yui turns and sees Ayato sitting on her bed.

"Ayato-Kun?"

"Just be careful and don't be stupid." He says and disappears in a blink of an eye.

_What was that all about?_ Yui asks herself.

"Yui lets go." Sakura calls out again.

Yui snaps out of her thoughts and finally walks out of her room to go to the limo.

* * *

**(Three hours later)**

Ayato bursted into Laito's room after three hours of waiting. He thought he can handle his sister and Breastless out alone, but he just can't. He needed to make sure they were safe with Amaya and at the club. So he took a quick shower, got dressed, and went to his brothers room.

"Laito!" He shouted as he walks into Laito's room. "Get dressed loser, we're going clubbing."

"Did you seriously just quote Mean Girls?" Laito asks, walking out his bathroom, already dressed, but drying his hair with a towel.

"N- don't change the subject!" Ayato turns red from the fact Laito got the reference. After living with a stepsister for so long, you are technically forced to watch chick flicks with her. Which half of the time isn't so bad. "Put on a better shirt. We are taking Subaru and going to the club."

"He isn't of age though and you have to be seventeen and-"

Ayato interrupted his brother. "Laito, let's be real here. No one follows that rule anymore. If you give the guards fifty bucks, you're in. ID or not. Besides we are Sakamaki. They have to let us in!"

"That's true...okay let's go. Even though this was _my_ idea in the first place." Laito added, putting on his shoes and grabbing his fedora.

Ayato waves him off. "Shut up and come help me wake up, Subaru."

"That's not going to be easy."

"Dude, I'm Yours Truly. He has to listen to me since I am also the oldest."

_Fifteen minutes later..._

"Subaru! For the fourth time, get the hell out of that stupid coffin and let's go!"

"Make me!" Subaru hissed behind his coffin, trying to sleep again.

"You son of a-"

"Ayato, this is pointless." Laito was amused of his brother struggling to get Subaru out of his coffin, but now it was ridiculous. "It's now nine and we need to figure out where the girls went."

"What girls?" Subaru asks, now getting his attention.

"Sakura, Bitch-chan, and their friend Amaya are going to some club. Ayato is getting all wet over it and wants us to go. Even though I suggested it first hand before him. Asshole."

"Huh, a club?" Subaru then opens his coffin. "Which club are we talking about here?"

"I'm assuming the new one that opened in downtown. Blaze?"

"Bingo." Laito crosses his arms against his chest. "So you coming or not?"

Subaru thinks for a moment. He wasn't in no mood to go clubbing, but also wanted to go check on Sakura and the others. They weren't the only blood thirsty vampires out here in Japan. And some were just as murderous as them.

"Give me ten minutes." He says and goes to take a shower.

"Don't take long!" Ayato shouts and leaves Subaru's room, with Laito following behind.

* * *

Yui nervously picked on the end of her skirt as Amaya and Sakura did her hair and makeup.

After leaving the Sakamaki mansion, the girls arrived in Amaya's own home near the school. Yui briefly met her younger brother, Akio, before they retrieved to Amaya's room. Which she was grateful for, since Akio stared at Yui like the way Ayato did when he was hungry. Amaya explained that Akio was suspended from his school, after he got in a fight with a kid from his class.

Amaya's house wasn't as huge as the Sakamaki, but it was easier for Yui to find her way around.

The three girls went to Amaya's room and went straight to work. Not feeling like doing much, Yui just puts on her dress and waits for the girls to finish. Listening to the music Amaya had playing.

"You're not going to do your hair or makeup?" Amaya asked Yui, already working on her hair.

Yui shakes her head. "I don't wear makeup." She says.

She has never worn makeup, her father and the nuns always saying she doesn't need it. Yui has never straightened her hair, for it was naturally curly and she loved it that way. It took twenty minutes to convince her to straightened it and now she was happy she allowed Sakura to touch her hair.

Amaya made sure to only do more work on her eyes than face,

since she didn't need to cover up anything. She was naturally flawless.

Yui's eyes were naturally big and were a beautiful shade of maroon with a little hint of pink in them. To Sakura, her eye color reminded her of Subaru and Reiji. Amaya made sure to use only neutral eye shadows on Yui's eyes and puts black mascara on her.

"You girls are really good at this." Yui commented, her eyes closed while Amaya finished her left eye.

"After years of dancing in the competition team, you learn more than just dancing." Says Amaya.

"Exactly. One time I had to redo my makeup three times and redo my hair two, for it can go with the dance number." Sakura tells Yui, finishing straightening one last piece of her her blonde hair.

Amaya laughed at the memory. "That was hilarious! Especially, when you fought with Ema over the hairspray, right before you went on with Ukyo. Good times."

Yui giggled, imagining Sakura bickering back and forth with Ema.

"Bitch knew I had to get ready in ten minutes or we would've been disqualified, if we didn't perform on time." Sakura frowned, remembering how close she was to punching Ema.

"And you're done!" Amaya exclaimed, taking a step away from the mirror.

"Same here!" Sakura turns off the straightener and brushes Yui's hair real quick.

Once she finishes, she takes a step back and admires Amaya's work.

"Gorgeous!" Sakura comments. "What do you think, Yui? Love or hate it?"

Yui looks at herself in the mirror and gasps. She always believed her hair was short because of her curls, but it once it was straightened, her blonde hair was above her chest. As for her eyes, Amaya used light colors, but the black eyeliner and mascara made her maroon colored eyes pop.

"Wow," was all Yui had to say.

Sakura smiled. "You look hot and," she looks at her watch. "We need to go."

The girls put on their heels, jackets, and grab their small purses. They walk down the hallway and go to where the limo would be waiting for them.

Yui felt her heart beat on a good way. She didn't know whether she was happy to have made amazing friends like Amaya and Sakura, or she was glad to have some freedom tonight.

* * *

The line to the club was long. Probably a whole block. From what they knew, it was the newest club and everyone wanted to go check it out. However, because they were underage, the girls had to get in the club through the back.

Where two huge security guards were hanging out, while they accepted money from teenagers and opened the door for them.

Sakura and Amaya each pull out one on their hundred dollar bills and stood in line. Behind the girls, were a group of guys with a couple of girls with them.

The girls had their arms around their own guy, while the ones who were single, stared at Yui and her friends.

One of them taps his friends shoulder and tilts his head towards them. The music from the inside was so loud, it can be heard outside. Everyone who was waiting in line were talking loudly, so the boys couldn't be heard by Yui and her friends.

"That blonde girl is really pretty." He commented to his friend, eying her up and down.

His friend smirked, looking at Amaya. "The one she is talking to is pretty hot. Hell, all three of them!"

"Did you bring them?" He asks and grind when his friend lifts up the small little bag that had a few pills inside.

"I can't leave the house without them."

Sakura, Yui, and Amaya buy their way inside the club. Leaving their jackets and bags with a women who placed them in a nearby closet.

Yui held Sakura's hand as they walked through the dark hallway and into the club.

Red, green, and yellow lights flashed in Yui's eyes, blinding her. The smell of alcohol and smoke filled the air, making her cough loudly. No one noticed since the music was so loud, you couldn't even hear the person speaking in your ear.

"Let's dance!" Sakura screams and pulls Amaya and Yui to the dance floor.

By accident, the girls were pulled further into the dance floor. Their bodies colliding with other people's bodies, but they didn't notice.

Suddenly, Yui felt Sakura's hand letting go of hers and feels someone's hands on her waist. She immediately turns around and sees a very handsome boy standing behind her.

He was already sweating from the heat, his shirt already having a few buttons undone. His black hair fell over his bluish grey eyes. He smiles at her and continues to hold her waist. Swaying with her with the music.

Yui tried to move away and go with Amaya and Sakura, but he held on to her.

"Don't go," she manages to hear him say over the music. "Just this song?"

The blonde girl looks back at him and at her friends. Amaya already had one guy behind her as well, while Sakura danced on her own. Staying faithful to Ukyo. Sakura looks up at Yui and nods her head in encouragement. Slowly, Yui looks back at the boy and smiles. Saying yes to one dance, but one dance became two and eventually they were attached to the hip. Until he had to leave of course.

She never even got his name.

Yui is a very pretty girl, even if she doesn't think so. When they were getting their drinks, another set of boys came to the girls. Each having their eyes set on one of them.

"Hey, how you doing?" One of them asks Amaya, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Good," she replies and orders her drink. Not interested at all.

"I'll buy it, my treat." He offers, but Amaya kindly refuses. Wanting the guy to somehow take a hint.

"Nonsense, hey waiter! Another shot of tequila for me and her." He orders and the waiter proudly serves them their shots.

"I'm Kuro. The guy next to the lovely red head is my friend, Taro."

"Nice to meet you." Yui bubbly says, earning a glare from Sakura and Amaya. Who can both smell blood on them. Clearly these two guys were vampires.

"And your name?" Kuro asks, taking a shot of his tequila, but Amaya didn't touch hers.

"Yui," she shyly responds, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Well, Yui, do you want to dance?" He casually asks, looking into her eyes.

Amaya and Sakura eyed the two guys and then back at Yui. Even though these two were vampires, they didn't look dangerous or threatening. They probably smelled Yui's human blood, but they couldn't attack her here. It would expose their race and the last thing they need, was another vampire hunting season.

"Go for it," Sakura tells Yui and goes back to the dance floor.

Amaya kindly accepts Taro's offer of a dance and goes with him to the dance floor as well.

Yui debated with herself. As kind as he looks, Yui knew he was a vampire. She can noticed his two small fangs, when he smiled. Yet, he was kind, unlike Ayato and his brothers.

_Not all vampires are the same_, she thinks to herself.

She takes his hand and follows him to the dance floor.

* * *

The three brothers looked at the club where they believe the girls were in. It was around eleven at night and the club was getting more and more people inside than ever.

Laito takes a deep breath and sighs. "I can smell Bitch-chan from here. With Sakura and Amaya. But someone's with them."

"You can smell all of that?" Subaru asks in amazement, barely even smelling other vampires as well.

"You'll be surprised what else I can do." He winks at his brother as they walked to the back of the club.

The line had shortened so they were able to make it to the front in a matter of minutes.

"Have you seen this girl?" Laito asks one of the guards, taking out his phone and showing him a picture of Sakura.

The guard looks at the picture and nods. "She came here with two girls, one blonde and one a brunette. Your girl?"

"Stepsister." Ayato corrected him. "She's here then?"

"Yeah, she came here about a few hours ago. If I were you, I'll keep a leash on all three of them. By the way they were dressed, guys would be all over that fine piece of ass." He playfully jokes, but ends up getting punched in the face by Subaru.

"Don't ever talk about a girl like that." He takes out his wallet and throws some cash at him. "Take your money, you filthy animal."

Subaru goes inside, with his brothers following behind. Not even telling him that his actions were a little to much. In fact, Ayato was secretly praising his youngest brother.

"So what now?" Laito asks, "Are we just going to make sure they're okay? Or are we going to grab little sister and make sure she is disciplined for lying to us?"

"As much as I love inflicting pain on both girls, I don't want to cause a scene." Ayato tells his brothers. "There is a bigger population of humans than vampires here and the last thing I need is getting arrested for domestic abuse."

Subaru huffs. "Always looking out for yourself aren't you?"

Ayato suddenly remembers what Yui had told him awhile ago.

_That you are only here for you own benefit. Not to help me, just yourself._

Even if he wouldn't admit it. Ayato did think a lot about her words. Sure he was an asshole, but he has done a lot that didn't benefit for himself. Yui just didn't know that.

"If I was really looking out for myself, I wouldn't tell you that do not drink anything they give you. You don't know what kind of shit they'll put on it."

"Fine." Both of his brothers grumbled and walked down the hall and to the crowd of people.

* * *

Yui felt tired from dancing with Kuro and needed a drink. Tonight has been a very sinful night for Yui.

She's been told that dancing inappropriate is a sin. Letting a boy, who isn't your husband or boyfriend, touch you is a sin. Drinking underage was illegal, but they never asked for her ID card either. The only alcohol Yui has tried was the wine during mass and that was under the eyes of God.

Yui has never felt so sinful in her whole life. The only worst thing she has done was lie to her father, about who stole the last few cookies. And even that wasn't harmful to anyone.

Kuro was ordering her drink, as she looked over at the DJ booth. Where Sakura happily danced next go the DJ.

"Here you go." Kuro hands Yui her water.

"Thanks." She smiles and takes a sip. Moaning as the cold liquid went down her throat. "I have never craved as much water, as I do now!" She shouted.

Kuro chuckled. "That's what dancing does to you! It builds up your energy, but then crashes down on you!"

"Seriously!" She drinks the rest of her water and takes Kuro's hand,

leading back to the dance floor. Suddenly feeling a new rush of energy.

Her heart began to pump fast, as she rocked her body to the new song the DJ played. She wasn't sure if it was because of her dancing, but she felt the room spinning. It could be the flashing lights, but she was slowly losing her eye sight. Why was it getting dark around her? What was going on?

Suddenly Yui begins to fall, but not before getting caught by Kuro. He smirks and assures everyone she just had to much to drink.

"I'll take her outside for some fresh air." He says and carries her in bridal style.

Meanwhile, Subaru was walking around when he spotted Amaya talking to some guy. He noticed how uncomfortable she was acting with him and tried to walk away, but he ruthlessly grabs her wrist. The way the guys eyes were narrowed down and as he showed his fangs, meant things weren't going so well.

Without even thinking, Subaru marched over to them and removes the guys hand from her wrist.

"Don't ever touch her like that!" He warns him, putting Amaya behind him.

"Subaru!" She gasps, surprised to see her crush in the club.

"Your girl?" The guy asks him.

He looks back at Amaya and smiles. Making her heart skip a beat.

"She's actually a very good friend of mine, who I feel that I should protect." Amaya felt her heart and smile drop. Really? Couldn't he had lied and make her night? Well, it was better than nothing.

"It's true," Amaya confirmed, patting Subaru's back. "He's my pal."

"Then why should he care if we're together?" Taro questions and was about to take Amaya, but Subaru pushes him harder away.

"Back off!" Subaru shouts and puts his arm around Amaya. Walking away with her.

"Subaru?"

"Don't look or talk to me." He quickly tells her, removing his arm from her shoulders when they were far away from Taro. "You weren't even suppose to know that I was here with my brothers! Where's Sakura and Yui?!"

Amaya shrugged. "She should be...over there!" She points at the DJ booth, where Sakura was dancing.

"That girl is gonna be the death of us." He mutters under his breath and marches towards her.

In the other side of the club, Ayato and Laito were looking for Yui. Having seen a glimpse of her, before she completely disappeared.

Ayato was getting impatient and tried to sniff her out. But it's like if her scent was no longer around and it was harder to find Yui without a trace.

"Maybe she went outside?" Laito suggested, taking a glass of wine from the bar.

"Without Sakura and Amaya? Not a chance." For some odd reason, Ayato had the urge to go outside.

As if Yui was, without acknowledging it, calling out to him.

"Forget what I said earlier. Get Sakura and Amaya, and find Subaru. We need to leave, like now." He says and leaves a confused Laito behind.

Ayato rushes out of the club and furiously looks around. When he didn't see Yui, he immediately panicked.

"Yui!" He screamed and ran down the dark alley.

* * *

"You're such a good vampire aren't you?" Kuro teases, carrying Yui over his shoulder. "Didn't even scream and panic. Makes my job easier."

Yui groaned as Kuro puts her down against a concrete wall. They weren't far from the club, but far from people.

"I've dealt with your kind for years. So many have been plunged by my silver knives and guns. It's ashamed you'll be joining your brothers and sisters in hell."

"What are you talking about?" Yui whispered, regaining some of her vision. She was now convinced that when she wasn't looking, Kuro had placed a drug in her drink. Causing her to feeling dizzy and causing her to faint.

She didn't drink the whole glass, so she was slightly awake. Only feeling faint.

Kuro laughed, removing his jacket and taking out a bag. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He kneed down in front of her. "Vampires. They're all over the world.

Some since the beginning of time. I hunt _and_ kill them with no feeling."

"Why?"

"Because they're monsters! You're a monster and you're probably the weakest vampire I've ever seen."

"I'm not a vampire!" Yui shouted, trying to get up from Kuro pushed her down.

He immediately takes out his silver gun and points it at her. "I can smell you from a mile away! You reek their scent!"

"Their...Sakamaki!"

"They'll be next on our lists." He says, shrugging at the idea of those pathetic purebloods. "Close your eyes and it'll be all over soon, Yui."

He grins as Yui does as told and waits for the gun to set off. But it never does. Yui hears Kuro groaning and eventually hears his screams, with the sound of the gun going off.

Yui opens her eyes and gasps. Kuro laid dead right in front of her, a pool of blood already around his body.

Ayato throws the anti vampire gun away from him. Licking his hand that was splattered with Kuro's blood.

"For a half blood, he doesn't taste bad."

"Ayato!" She cries, running into him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ayato was stunned by this action. He didn't expect a hug, let alone from Yui.

"I was so scared." She cried. "I thought he was going to do something worse than just kill me."

"It's okay." He whispers, slowly patting her head while she still cried on his chest. "He's dead now. He's gone. I told you that I will be your first everything."

Yui looks up at Ayato. Taking a step back. "How did you even find me?"

"I smelt you and I just followed it, but that doesn't matter! You and Sakura are in huge trouble for lying to us and Reiji." He grabs her wrist forcefully. "Just what the hell were you thinking?! Allowing a guy to touch you besides me. Do you not know who you belong to?"

He pushes her against the wall, stepping over Kuro's body. He looks up and down her body. Admiring the way her dressed sticked to her skin.

Ayato licks his lips and kisses her cheek and trails down to neck. He then plunged his fangs in her neck.

Yui didn't feel pain as Ayato drank her blood. By now, she has gotten used to it but that doesn't mean she likes it.

"You're mine, Breastless." He reminds her. "You're mine and no else will tell me otherwise."

* * *

**So yeah this was just a filler chapter and I am very pleased with how it came out. I nearly had the next chapter ready but I accidentally deleted it from my notes so I am currently rewriting it and for now, I like it better than the original chapter so I'll just see how it goes :) **

**I hope you like this chapter and until next time! **

**Dont forget to review, favorite, or follow this story! **

**~Hugs and kisses~**


	8. A Troubled Past

**Another update! Happy summer break everyone! I actually have one more week of school, but there are probably a few of you who out for summer break so HAPPY SUMMER BREAK EVERYONE! **

**Now this chapter was pretty emotional to write and just by looking at the title, you probably know what this chapter is all about. **

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers or any of the characters but my own. Enjoy! **

* * *

Sakura believed she was dead. She truly believed Reiji would grab his precious whip and strike her until she bled to death. (Even if it would be the stupidest way to die as a vampire.)

However, Reiji didn't seem at all angry with her or Yui. He was just disappointed and only yelled at her for putting themselves in danger.

When Laito, Subaru, and Amaya found her half drunk, they immediately went outside to find Ayato and Yui. Sakura was worried that Ayato had killed Yui when they see crimson coloring the ground but it wasn't Yui's blood. It was Kuro's, the one who was soon discovered to be a high leveled vampire hunter.

Yui explained to Reiji that Kuro thought she was a vampire and nearly killed her and that he also revealed that they were on the list. Everyone found this rare, since purebloods are usually never in danger of vampire hunters. They're nearly royalty and killing one results in death penalty. No trial. However, Reiji wasn't concerned for this and tells Yui that there was nothing to worry about.

Reiji told both girls that for lying, they will be grounded and will be in house arrest. Sakura would only be allowed to leave for her dance classes at the studio. It was a reasonable punishment for the weather had also taken a turn for the worst. It was the middle of September and it should be fall now, but instead they were unlucky enough to get rain and thunder. The rain came down so hard, that it flooded the road to school. So Reiji called in on Monday and said they will not be attending for the week, until the road and weather have cleared.

It was now the afternoon and Sakura had woken up earlier than usual. She felt exhausted for some reason yesterday and her hangover had finally worn off. Making bedtime pleasurable again. She slept the whole night and morning, until she woke up. Knowing that her siblings and Yui would still be asleep, she decided to visit the room where Yui had found her father's diary.

She figured there could be more possible information hidden in there. Without changing out of her pajamas, Sakura makes her way over to the room. Surprised to see it still opened, despite Reiji expressing his thought of buying a new lock. Why did he even lock this room? It had nothing but old photo albums, books, and a few portraits.

Sakura made sure no one was around as she entered the room. Not wanting any snoopy servants to rat her out to Reiji. She closes the door and begins to look around. Trying not to step on a broken glass from the portrait Shu dropped awhile ago. She sees an old drawer and decides to start there.

_One hour later..._

"These are just files on the past crimes half bloods have committed in the human world." Sakura sighs and puts the papers back in its file.

She wasn't pleased to know that Jack the Ripper from London was really a pureblood gone crazy. The vampire hunting association handled him and the penalty was death.

Sakura neatly places the files back in the drawer. She ran her hand through her hair as she thinks for a moment. In the corner of her eye, Sakura sees a few books laying behind her, along with a large file. Curious, the red head turns her body around and looks through the books.

Realizing some of them were old photo albums. She couldn't help but smile, as she flipped through the pages. A thousand memories flooding through her mind. Sakura stops when she finds one certain picture of her and Shu. A year after she had become a vampire.

It was during the winter ball their father threw every year for the royals and the council at their home. Sakura trails the picture with her finger.

She was only twelve, while Shu was fourteen. His blonde hair was a little shorter back then, falling over his gorgeous blue eyes. In the picture, Sakura stood next to him. Holding a small red box and staring at him with lovingly eyes. Shu was also staring at her with a wide smile on his face. The moment couldn't be more beautiful. Especially since Shu received a very special gift before this photo was taken.

_(Flashback) _

_Sakura recalled spending all day getting ready, with Beatrix's guidance. She ate her breakfast in her room and immediately took a bath after she finished eating. _

_A few servants were called in to do her hair and help fix a few adjustments to the dress. Which was ordered from Paris along with Beatrix's own gown. _

_"Remember to smile and to never hunch if you sit down." Beatrix reminded her stepdaughter. "The council will most likely be all over you, since you're the first half blood to be considered a royal. They'll be watching your every move." _

_Sakura had felt her stomach turn to knots as she was being told this. The council have always made her feel on edge, since Karlheinz married her mother. It was rare enough for a vampire to marry a human and even more rare for an half blood to be considered royalty. The council always kept an eye on Sakura. _

_"You'll be fine though." Beatrix assured the young girl. "Just remember those two things and never reject an older man's offer for a dance. Especially if they're a council member." _

_"Yes, stepmother." _

_Beatrix waves her off. "How many times have I told you, Sakura? You may call me mother or mom." She offers with a smile. _

_Sakura knows she means well, but the word mother belonged only to Masami. However, for Beatrix's stake she uses the word from time to time._

_Just to make her happy. _

_After getting ready, Beatrix escorted her to the where the doors to the ballroom were. Already waiting by the doors were Beatrix's two sons, Subaru, the triplets, and their mother, Cordelia. All dressed in the finest tux, while Cordelia wore her signature black dress. _

_Sakura looked down as she felt Cordelia's cold green eyes staring at her._

_Like the protective stepmother she was, Beatrix walked ahead of Sakura. As if she was shielding Sakura from Cordelia's glance. _

_"Little Red you made it!" Laito beamed, running to hug Sakura only to be stopped by his mother. _

_"She may be one of us but she isn't a pureblood." Cordelia reminded her son. "Don't go near her. Her blood is dirty and I don't want you associating with her, Laito." _

_Even if she had accepted her new life as a half blood, Sakura wasn't seen as an equal by Cordelia. Which she didn't care for, but her insults did hurt. _

_"I would appreciate if you don't insult my daughter in front of me, Cordelia." _

_"Stepdaughter." Cordelia corrected, eying Sakura. "Do me a favor and stay away from me tonight. The last thing I need is for my reputation as the demon lords daughter to be ruined because of a dirty blood." _

_"It's been ruined even before I even came here." Sakura retorted, grinning as Cordelia's face turned a bright shade of red from anger. _

_"You little-" Cordelia would've pushed Beatrix out of the way to slap Sakura, if Richter hadn't appeared. _

_"Cordelia, I am here to escort you myself, for my brother would be escorting Beatrix." He offers his arm. "Shall we?" _

_Cordelia hesitated at first, but then accepted. Giving Sakura one last glare before disappearing inside with the triplets. Although Laito looks back and mouths, "Save me a dance." To Sakura. _

_Sakura nodded happily and watches Beatrix being escorted by her stepfather. Subaru had already left as well, leaving only Reiji and Shu. Who were having a private dispute on who would escort Sakura. _

_The two brothers have been at each other's throat for awhile. Sakura was loved both boys dearly, maybe even more when it came to Shu. But it was an impossible love. _

_"You always get to escort her, now why can't I?" Reiji argued. _

_Shu shrugged. "Why don't we let her decide? It's only fair." _

_Reiji balled his hands in his fist and sighed. "Fine." He looks over at Sakura. "Sakura come over here please." _

_Holding her skirt, Sakura walks over_

_to her stepbrothers. Trying not to trip on her heels. Shu couldn't help but gasp at her beauty. Even at the age of eleven, Sakura already was showing the elegance of a grown women. Her hair had gotten longer and she had begun to develop breasts. Which Shu had sadly noticed and now found his eyes looking. He immediately shakes it off and tries to not look. _

_"Who do you wish to escort you inside?" Reiji asked. _

_Sakura tapped her chin. Truthfully, she wanted Shu to escort her but it wouldn't be fair to Reiji. It also wouldn't be fair to Shu since he promised to always escort her anywhere. Including balls. _

_Without answering, Sakura hooks her arms to Reiji and Shu. Both boys should've known this was her answer and they didn't argue. Instead they glared at each other and went inside the ballroom. _

_As expected, hundreds of people flooded the ballroom as the music played loudly over their conversations. _

_"Now introducing Lady Sakura, who shall be escorted by Lord Shu and Reiji." One of the butlers announced, the crowd looking over at the three children. _

_"Smile," Shu whispered. "It'll compliment your beauty." _

_So Sakura did smile and she felt herself growing happier. She greeted with a nod to the people who had bowed to them and then went off to greet their father. _

_Within hours of the ball, the children had grown restless. Kanato was the only one who hasn't gotten bored, since his Teddy kept him entertained. Sakura was about ready to chop off her feet. She had spent nearly the whole time dancing with strangers and her brothers. Including her new friend, Ukyo, but he had left earlier with his butler. Now she just wanted to take off her heels, go to her room, and sleep. _

_The Sakamaki siblings were all seated together in a rounded table. Each doing their own thing to pass the time. Kanato was playing with his bear, while Ayato and Laito were discussing some American TV show they started watching. Subaru was asleep, while Reiji was drinking his tea and eating a cupcake. Shu was studying his music sheets and Sakura was listening to the musicians play another piece from the Swan Lake. Her favorite ballet. _

_Laito had planned to escape the ball once no one was looking, but it was impossible to easily slip out with so many people. It was near midnight when Karlheinz decided to make an announcement. Addressing Reiji, Sakura, and Shu to step forward. _

_Nervously, Sakura stands up and ignores the pain at the balls of her feet as she walked. She hooked her arms with Reiji and Shu again, and walk to their father. _

_Karlheinz snaps his fingers, making sure a butler comes in with three gifts in his hand. _

_"In the human world, there is a holiday they celebrate every winter. I had forgotten the name of this holiday, but I thought it would be a splendid idea to do what they did. Giving my two eldest sons and only daughter gifts!" _

_The crowd clapped. In awed at his generosity. Cordelia angrily shoots a glare at the three children. Upset they were receiving more attention than her triplets. _

_"To my other children, their gifts shall be delivered to their rooms tomorrow morning. Which is another part of the holiday, from what I remembered. Yet, I wanted to personally deliver my sons and daughter gifts." He grabs the first gift from the butler and hands it over to Reiji. "To Reiji, I hope you enjoy it." _

_Reiji slowly opens the box and shows to the crowd as he took it out. An brand new pocket watch made out of pure white gold, with the chain also in gold. He wasn't excited for it, but he wasn't expecting to get a toy either. He was thirteen after all. _

_"Thank you father." He steps to the side and looks over his gift. _

_Karlheinz then turns over to Sakura, who gulped nervously. "No need to be nervous, my daughter. I only brought the best with you." _

_She chuckles as she accepts the box from him and opens it. Gasping along with the crowd as she pulls it out of the box. _

_"Is it real?" She asked, gently touching a butterfly shaped hair clip that had blue sapphires outlined. _

_"Of course it is!" He slowly takes the hair clip from her and places it on her head, where everyone can see. "Your mother told me how much you chased the butterflies around in the garden, when you were younger." _

_Sakura was shocked that her stepfather knew this. Butterflies were Sakura's only favorite insect, for she loved how beautiful their wings are. _

_She was even more shocked to know that he actually sat down and talked to her mother, and not just drink her blood. Considering the fact he was the one who drained her life. She, however, couldn't hate him for it for he also saved her. If he truly disliked Sakura, he would've allowed her to be wasted away. The fact he also remembered this simple fact after so long, really moved Sakura's heart. _

_"Thank you father." She says and steps to the side to Reiji. _

_Karlheinz then moved to his eldest son, Shu. Who really wasn't expecting anything special...until he sees the violin on the butlers hands. _

_He points at the instrument. "Is that mine?" _

_Beatrix clapped her hands together in joy as Karlheinz nodded his head and handed the violin to Shu. He has been playing the instrument for a couple of months now and has been borrowing the one his teacher brought him. Already he has mastered the basics and can play any song. _

_Sakura tapped his shoulder. "Play something?" Sakura suggested, who and Shu couldn't object. _

_The crowd muttered encouragement to their future king, as the band also stopped playing. All eyes on Shu._

_He takes a deep breath and places the violin under his chin and closes his eyes. Allowing his fingers to guide him. _

_Everyone was in awe as Shu played a piece from a song he was beginning to learn. _

_It was sad and a very dark song. Sakura felt her heart harden as the music filled the room and into her heart. Shu has never played a happy song. Oh, no. All of them were either sad or teary for Sakura. She didn't think Shu had a reason to be sad or depressed. Unless something happened to him that hasn't come to the light. _

_Everyone clapped as Shu finished playing the song. Taking a bow. _

_"Amazing!" Karlheinz exclaimed, clapping widely. "Now, why don't we continue the festivals?" He says and addresses the musicians to begin once again. _

_Sakura stand by Shu and holds his hand. "That was beautiful." She tells him, kissing him on the cheek. _

_Shu blushed as her lips pressed against his cheek and he smiles widely. Becoming blinded by a bright light from a photographer who had taken a picture of them. _

_The boy touched his cheek where she had kissed him. Grinning from ear to ear. _

_(End of Flashback) _

Sakura smiles at the memory and places the picture by her leg. Wanting to take it back to her room. She then finished her search, after finding a couple of files based on the year Yui's father had made his journal entries on.

She collects everything she has found and quickly leaves the room, before anyone passes by. Nothing know she has accidentally taken another journal, that belonged to her stepmother, Beatrix.

* * *

It was the dead of night when Yui had woken up. The sound of the thunderstorms had actually woken her up and she sits up in her bed. Shivering at the cold breeze that she suddenly felt.

She looks around the room, surprise to not see any of the Sakamaki siblings around. Sakura, Laito, and Ayato sometimes like to make surprise visits in her room when she's asleep. She knew Sakura meant well, but she didn't trust Laito or Ayato as much.

Yui gets out of bed and walks towards the window. Somehow feeling drawn to it.

The rain was really pouring down, with the clouds darkening more and more. It was nearly hard to distinguish the lake, for the fog covered up nearly all of the land the Sakamaki's owned. Including the cemetery.

Looking out the window, Yui notices a women by the rose garden. She gasps, when she realized that it was the same women from the night she first arrived.

"What?" She mutters and feels her body freeze as the women slowly runs to her direction and smiled wickedly.

"Ah!" She shrieks, as a sharp pain stabs her chest. Causing her to collapse, as the windows to her room opened.

* * *

Yui finds herself waking up to sunlight, for the first time in two months. She looked at the sun, until her eyes started to get watery. Oh how much she loved the sun.

She slowly gets up, noticing she was in some part of the garden. Except she wasn't sure if she was still in the Sakamaki residence.

"Where am I?" She asks herself, standing up and realizing she was still in her pink nightgown.

Yui began to wander around. Hoping to see a servant or just someone recognizable. No one appeared to be around, until she heard the sound of children.

"Come on!" She hears a child shout. "I'll race ya two!"

"No fair you're ahead." Another child whined, while another one was heard agreeing with him.

Yui looks ahead and sees three children running around. She quickly follows them. Only to see one of them fall and watching a black creature fly away.

Looking at the young children, Yui realized how similar they look to the triplets. They were probably around eight years old here and looked innocent enough. This was probably the first time she has seen them interact with one another. Laughing and playing like normal children. What happened?

"The bats I caught flew away." Young Kanato cries, clutching on to his Teddy.

His brothers, Ayato and Laito, stop and look up at the sky, where the bats were still in eyesight.

"Stop crying, Kanato." Says Laito, holding up a stick.

"We'll catch them for you!" Said Ayato, beginning to chase the bats, until a women called his name.

"Ayato!" Yui felt her heart stop when she sees a beautiful women making her way to the triplets.

Kanato and Laito step aside, as their mother walked towards Ayato.

"So this is where you have been." She says, crossing her arms against her chest. "Go back to your room and study."

Ayato shakes his head. "I don't want to!"

As on cue, Laito and Kanato run off to go catch the bats once again.

The women looks at Ayato with a cold expression in her eyes. "Well?"

"I don't want to go and study, I want to play! We were going to catch more bats and planned on releasing them in the guest room where those-"

She slapped her soon before he can even response. The slap echoing over the garden. Yui froze from the result. Her small hands balling into fists. How dare that women lay a hand on Ayato-kun?

"Don't you ever mention those dirty mortals again! To your brothers and me, they do not exist!" The women sat down on a bench, rubbing her temple. "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

Ayato was on the edge of tears. Not because his mother had slapped him, but because he had disappointed her.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispers, lowering his head in shame.

"For?" She pretends to wonder, smirking.

"For mentioning...the dirty blooded mortals." It pained him to insult his new family members, who showed him nothing but kindness. Even if he was rude and obnoxious to his new stepsister.

"And?"

"And for disobeying you."

"Good! Now, let me remind you something. You are your father's successor, Ayato. What does that mean to you?"

Yui was puzzled. _Ayato wasn't the eldest, Shu was._ She thinks to herself. _Why would he be the successor? _

"That I must be number one or I am not my mother's child."

His mother smiles, patting his head. "Very good! You'll be worthless to me if you do not succeed and boys who are worthless deserve to drown in the lake. Unless you want that, go to your room." She orders for the last time.

Ayato looks back at his brothers and at his mother. He runs past his brothers and Yui, a few sobs being heard.

Yui was never one for violence, even when her life is in danger. She noticed this when she was attacked by Kuro and could've easily stabbed him with Subaru's knife, but refused to do so. However, she wanted to punch the hell out of the room. There was something dark about her and Yui didn't like the feeling. Not one bit.

"Mommy!" Kanato shouts, running towards his mother.

"Kanato, my little song bird! Would you please sing the song I so very much love?"

Kanato quickly nods his head. "Of course mommy!" Taking a deep breath, Kanato began to sing Scarborough Fair.

Laito then joins them. Sitting next to his mother, who winks at him and smiles rather seductively. Laito blushes and looks back at Kanato.

Yui didn't know what to think of this, but she clearly believed that Ayato's brothers were maybe treated better than him. At least that is what she was made to believe...

The sound of a dog barking is what caught Yui's attention. She didn't think anyone in the residence owed a dog or were even allowed to.

She looks back at Laito and Kanato, who were gone along with their mother. Yui decided to follow the dog's barking. Leading her behind the mansion.

* * *

Yui stares ahead as she sees a blonde boy, holding a puppy, walking towards the gazebo. Where a beautiful blonde women was seated down, along with a black haired boy who was focused on his book.

Just by one glance, Yui can tell that this was Shu and Reiji as children. The women couldn't be none other than, Beatrix Sakamaki. The one who also looked after Sakura, once her mother was bedridden and then eventually passed away.

Beatrix stood up as she sees her eldest son walking towards him. Her eyes remains expressionless as she notices the animal in his hands.

"Shu, where have you been?" She questions, her voice stern, but not as scary as the triplet's mother.

Reiji remained silent as he watched the exchange between his mother and brother. He continued reading, but would look up occasionally.

Shu shakes his head. Not answering her question, but instead shows her his new pet.

"Look what my friend gave me! Isn't he cute?" He giggles when his puppy licks his cheek. "Stop that tickles!"

Beatrix sighs. "It's best if you dispose of that dog at once. It could become a distraction to you."

"But I'll pay extra attention during my lessons! I'll also feed him, bathe him, and-"

"Shu, please listen to me." His mother pleads silenced him. "You're the eldest son, meaning you are next in line for the throne. It is my job, as your mother, to make sure you are in line and ready to take the throne when the time is right. You also need to be groomed and ready for the girl who will become your bride."

Shu shook his head at the mention of the word bride. "I don't want a bride though!"

"It isn't my decision or yours to make. It is your father's and you know how he is. Now, Gregory, please take care of the dog and Shu, go inside. Your teacher is waiting for you."

The butler, Gregory, bows his head and goes to the boy. Snatching the dog from Shu.

"But I promised my friend I'll take care of him!" He explains, trying to get to the butler, but his mother steps in the way.

She crosses her arms against her chest, frowning at Shu. Her electric blue eyes, crashing with his own eyes.

His eyes became watery and Shu runs off. Wanting to be far away as possible.

Yui shook her head in disbelieve. Beatrix appeared to be so kind and caring. Why would she act so cold to her own son as well? Maybe she prefers Reiji-San? Yui was about to find out, as Beatrix sits down and begins to sew again.

Reiji closes his book and looks up at his mother. "I finished this book, mother."

Beatrix didn't respond. Focusing more on her sewing than her son.

Frowning, Reiji opens his book again and reads from the first page. Looking up to say a few comments here and there, but his mother wouldn't say a thing.

Yui now sees that it was Shu who was the one Beatrix focused on. The one who would become the next King and not Ayato. But why was his mother pushing Ayato, when it was already clear that Shu will take the throne?

Also, who was the bride that Beatrix mentioned? If Shu was engaged than where was his fiancée? This was getting more and more complicated than it already was.

Yui felt something brush against her feet and she looks down. Noticing it was a white rose. She tries to pick it up, but she pricked her finger with the thorns. Drawing a little bit of blood as a result. She looks up and now realizes she was in a completely different scenario.

She can hear the water flowing and crashing beneath the bridge. Yui was smart enough to know she was nowhere near the Sakamaki mansion.

There were two rows of white rose bushes on the side that created a path to a tower. Looking ahead, Yui sees Subaru at the age of seven or eight.

He was staring up at a large tower. Where a women was staring down at him with sad red eyes. Wearing a black and white dress and her white hair tied up. The window was covered in bars and it was clear that she was a prisoner. Holding her chest, as if she was protecting her own heart from getting hurt. Slowly, she backs away from the window and is out of sight.

Subaru tightened his small hand on the knife given to him and he looks down at his feet. Letting a few tears slide down his cheeks.

"I love you." He whispers and let's go of the knife.

Yui couldn't take it anymore. This was to much for her to bear and she just wanted to grab Subaru and hold him. To show him he wasn't alone, not really.

Everyone of the boys had a difficulty in their lives. She couldn't see it well with Kanato and Laito, but she did see it with the others. Sakura was right they did have a tough childhood and were treated rather poorly. That didn't excuse their actions, but it still explained it somehow.

Yui took a few steps towards Subaru, leaning in to grab his shoulder when the sharp in her chest came back.

She gasps and falls down. Holding her chest as she took deep breaths. Eventually falling unconscious again.

* * *

"You have to let me go in there!" Yui wakes up to hear a girl shouting.

"I'm sorry, but you can't. She is extremely ill and I don't think it's wise of you to enter, Miss Sakura. We don't want you catching the illness." The doctor advices, standing in front of the door.

Yui sees Sakura fuming at the doctor. Her violet eyes red from crying and her red hair a messy from thrashing in bed last night.

Shu grabs her hand to get her attention. "Sakura, I would listen to the doctor. I don't want you getting sick as well."

"But she's my mother." Sakura argued. "I have to see her."

"Let her Shu." Said a man with long white hair in a low ponytail and who wore a red coat with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

He stood in front of the children. "It's only fair."

Shu lets go of her and backs away. Not wanting to argue with the man.

Sakura smiles at the man and hugs him. "Thank you stepfather."

Yui gasps. This man was Sakura's and the boy's father? But he looked so young...

Karlheinz nods at the doctor who bows his head in respect. He steps aside and opens the door for Sakura. Yui quickly follows behind her, before the door was closed.

The room smelled like roses and vanilla, giving it a more alive feeling.

Sakura notices the window was opened and closes it completely. Not wanting to let in the cold breeze. Plus it was snowing as well, for it was December and the weather was colder than usual.

"S...S..Sakura?" She hears a women whisper, followed by a loud cough.

"I'm here mommy." Sakura announces in a low voice, pouring a cup of tea. "Do you want sugar?"

The women in bed shook her head, coughing again and again. She tried to sit up, but felt to weak to do so. Sakura places the cup on the nightstand and helps her mother sit up, by placing a pillow behind her back.

"Thank you, love." She smiles, showing her white teeth. Her red hair falling over her dark grey eyes. If it wasn't for her eyes, Sakura could've easily looked like her mother.

Yui stands by the other side of the bed. Watching the mother and daughter exchange words in English instead of Japanese. Yui sometimes lets it slip that Sakura was half Japanese and half British. For her mother was born and raised in England, eventually moving to Japan where she met Sakura's father.

"Y-you must remember your role here, Sakura." Masami reminded her daughter. "You mustn't forget it."

Sakura nods her head. "I won't, but I'm afraid I won't live past thirteen, mother. They drink from me." She begins to cries. Remembering the pain of their fangs in her neck.

"I know sweetie, but it's in their nature. Just like its in our nature to do what it takes to survive."

"Will he ever learn to love me?" She asks her mother, but really she was asking herself.

Masami rubs Sakura's cheek, wiping the tears with her thumb. "He will in time and you'll know it to."

"How?"

"Love is strange that way," Masami explained, taking a deep breath. "You'll know you're in love when you can't stop thinking about them. When your heart skips a beat when you're near them. When your in a crowded room but all you see is them and no one else. That's when you know you're in love." Masami felt her heart break as she remembered her first husband, Makoto.

Her and Makato were considered the lucky couple who married by their own choice and not because of their parents. Masami loved her husband so much and when he passed away, it broke her. Even looking at her own daughter pain her, for she shared the same colored eyes as her beloved. Now she regrets it all. Her minutes were being numbered and she wished she spent more time with her daughter.

"Sakura...be good my child. I'm so tired I need to rest now" She takes Sakura's hand and kisses the back of it. "I love you..."

"I love you too." Sakura replied her mother's words and crawls in bed with her. Laying next to her mother as she slept.

Yui wanted to smile, yet she wanted to cry. Sakura already told her how it ended. Her mother passes away in her sleep and Sakura wakes up next to her. She can only imagine the horror and the pain she went through. Sakura has been surrounded by death and blood since she has arrived. No one should go through it. Not even the Sakamaki boys, but it was in their environment and Yui doesn't believe that will ever change.

* * *

_(Present Time)_

Sakura turns on her stereo and blasts it to high volume, as she took the center of the ballroom. On cue, she begins her solo routine for competition that is coming up on Saturday.

It was an important competition for the top thirty dance studios will move to nationals. Meaning Sakura had three chances of making it to nationals for she is doing a duet, a solo, and group dance.

Being bias, Sakura considered her dance studio the best. With the studio, she has always won regionals, two nationals, and a few special awards they sometimes give out. Sakura has lost count on how many cheap crowns she has won in the past.

In the beginning, her brothers were against her dancing. They didn't want her being exposed for she was a vampire and they didn't want mortals to notice how she hasn't aged in awhile. But of course, with Karlheinz and Beatrix's approval, she started competing at thirteen. Most of the dancers and teachers at the studio were vampires anyways, so they've never questioned how she doesn't age as much. So problem solved.

Sakura loved her solo and she went all out for it. She loved the choreography, the style, and the song that went with it.

As the song ended, she goes to her final pose and looks away as the song faded away.

She didn't even notice Shu was watching, until she heard him clapped.

"I don't think I've ever seen you perform that way." He says, walking towards her.

Sakura rewinds and pauses the music. Grabbing her bottle of water.

"You haven't really seen me dance as much these past few months." She bitterly reminds him, taking a large sip of her water bottle.

Shu sighs, leaning against the piano in the ballroom. "Not that I didn't want to. I just know how it's end."

"How?"

"You performing flawlessly and beautifully. Standing up as the host announces your name and you going up stage to claim your crown and trophy. Smiling at the crowd as your beauty overwhelms them to the bone." He gotten close to Sakura to where they were now face to face.

Their bodies slightly touching. Sakura shivered at Shu's soft touch, as he brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Shu...?" She whispers, having the urge to grab his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I mean it Sakura-chan." He holds her cheeks so she can stare up at his eyes. "You're beautiful."

Sakura wasn't sure why Shu was acting different today. Sure, he had complimented her in the past, but he would never show her affections. Besides giving her hugs or kissing her cheeks. Even that had stopped.

Sakura shakes her head, taking a step back. "You need to stop." She tells him. "Shu-San, I have a boyfriend who I don't want to betray. You just need to stop pretending you like me or some shit. I'm your stepsister anyways, it doesn't look really good to society."

Lies. It was all lies Sakura what she was saying. She loved him so so much. She wanted him to be hers so bad.

"It doesn't look good to _mortals _society." He corrects.

Sakura shrugged and grabs her stuff from the floor. "Doesn't matter, it won't change anything."

She storms out of ballroom and rushed to her room. Not even shedding a tear as she thinks about Shu's behavior. How dare he even try to make a move on her? That jerk.

She shuts her room and leans down against the door. Sliding down to the floor. She throws her stuff to the side and hugs her knees. Crying softy to herself as the weather outside, reflected her mood. Anger and uncontrollable.

Suddenly, Sakura screamed as she felt her head throbbing. She screams as it hits her harder and she lays on the floor. Holding her head and screaming along with the thunder.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Yui fluttered her eyes as she hears a soft voice speaking to her.

She opens her eyes to see Ayato kneeing down to her level. Looking worriedly at her.

"Ayato?" She whispers, rubbing her eyes.

He grabs her arm and helps her stand up. Chuckling to himself.

"You're such a pain in the ass. You know that right?" Yui blushed. "How did you even find this place?"

Yui shrugged and looked around. They appeared to be underground.

"I don't even know where we are."

"In the underground waterway." He answers. "It's dangerous to be here when it rains."

Yui looks over to her left and sees a wide door locked. She never even noticed it before.

She points at it. "What's in there?"

Ayato looks at the door and shakes his head. "Don't worry about." He notices the cut on her finger. "Hey, what happened?"

Yui frowns and then notices the blood on her finger.

"I-I don't remember." But she did. She got the cut from picking up the white rose.

"Well, well, what a strong perfume you have there, Bitch-chan." Both look to the side and see Laito suddenly waking towards them. "Do you call it, Temptation? I seriously love your aroma. Turns me on every time."

Ayato smirks. "Come to think of it, that smell _is_ intoxicating."

Yui moves to the iron gates nearby and tries to open them, but no use. She has her back against the wall, as Ayato holds her wrists and puts her arms above her head.

He sinks his fangs on her neck and begins to drink.

"Wait- my chest hurts!" Yui cries, gasping as the pain continues getting stronger. "It hurts, Ayato."

Ayato removes his fangs as her blood seemed to have changed its taste as well.

"What..." He stares at Yui for awhile. Wanting to take away the pain instead of deepening more.

Why was it whenever he's with Yui, he changes? Is that what love does to someone? Was he in love? He couldn't love...it wasn't possible for a demon like him to feel such a thing. His past assured him of that.

Laito sighs in annoyance as he noticed how soft Ayato was starting to get.

"Are you done yet, Ayato? I want to have my turn."

"Be my guest."

Yui gasped as Laito smirks and walked towards her. Kneeing down and pulling up her nightgown.

"Now, be a good little bitch and hold still. You're the butterfly in web and butterflies always stay still." He sinks his fangs in her thighs and quickly says, "I love you, Bitch-chan."

In anger at his brothers confession, Ayato pulls down the sleeve of her nightgown and drinks from her shoulder. As if he's still trying to say that Yui was still his and no ones else.

Yui found great discomfort in this situation and wanted to try to escape their grip. But it was no use and she finally gave up.

Ayato removes his fangs and notices the tears in Yui's eyes. Not wanting to see it anymore, he steps back and fixes his jacket.

"I'm over this." He said and walks away.

Not looking back in fear that Yui would be staring at him with sorrowful eyes.

Later that same night, Ayato sat on a balcony in the farther side of the mansion. Watching the rain fall as he thought back of today's events with Yui.

Just why did her chest hurt and why did her blood suddenly change? Could it possibly be the awakening?

* * *

**So that's it for today and I am so happy with how this chapter came out even though I changed it multiple times.**

**The part when Sakura is having a flashback is actually from the manga from Reiji's storyline and I thought it'll be cool to add it. It was also a fact that Karlheinz gave Shu a violin so I figured why not just add it since I thought it'll be cute in some way. **

**If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the review box or send me a message :) I'm all ears. **

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it and I'll update again as soon as I can! **

**Don't be shy and leave reviews or favorite my story. It makes my day when I hear great feedback from you guys :) **

**Until next time my lovelies! **


	9. A False Love

**So another filler chapter and I love how this one came out! I'm finally out for summer break, so be expecting more updates very soon.**

**To the person who asked if I'm updating my other story Don't Leave Me, I am but it's taking forever cause I'm having a hard time ending it and I've rewritten it so many times but it will be updated soon.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and are following this story. It means the world to me when I see a review on how much they love this story and AyatoxYui. Forever shipping! Keep it up guys :D**

**So! With that being said, a shoutout to Diabolicalvixen on tumblr who does amazing art work for the fandom and actually inspired me to write out a special scene from the HDB game between Ayato and Yui ;) go check her stuff out! **

**Now, I do not own Diabolik lovers but my own characters :D enjoy! **

* * *

"Reiji!" Shu shouted his brothers name, as he carried a weak Sakura in his arms. "Reiji!"

"I'm over here." Reiji groaned, having been rudely awakened from his nap.

He rubs his eyes and puts on his glasses. Noticing Sakura in Shu's arms.

"What happened?" He asks, immediately standing up from his armchair making his way to his bed where Shu had gently placed Sakura in.

Shu shrugged and held Sakura's hand. "I don't know..we got in an argument and she stormed off to her room. I followed her and when I got close, I heard her screaming and she was holding her head when I found her. Now she's silent."

Reiji frowns and pushes Shu to the side to examine Sakura. She was sweating from her forehead and was shivering. She has her eyes shut with dry tears on her cheeks.

He looks through his drawer and pulls out an old book that contained ingredients to medicines and potions he has been able to create.

"Do you think it's wearing off?" Shu wondered, remembering it's been awhile since her last treatment.

Reiji finds the ingredients to the potion and quickly goes to his lab table to make it.

"I believe so," he replies to Shu's question. "It's been nearly a year since the last time she left with that man to get her treatment."

"Should've been time to get a renewal then." Shu brushes off a strand of her hair from her face. "I don't want her to remember."

"What? The fact that it was your fault that she became a vampire? Or the reason why she and Masami came to live with us?"

"Both." Shu brought a chair next to the bed and sat down to hold Sakura's hand.

Reiji pours some strange liquids together in a tube and begins mixing them. Eventually adding colored floured and sugar as well. It wouldn't be permanent, but it'll last until their father comes to take Sakura to her treatment.

He pours the potion in a teacup and sets it aside from him.

"If there's one thing we both can agree is Sakura's safety and wellbeing. I don't want her to remember that she's stuck with a spineless fool like yourself, so I will contact that man and ask him to make the next appointment."

"I'm not spineless!" Shu snapped, storming up from his chair and walking towards Reiji. Now in his face. "I don't know what's your problem against me, but I am your future king and it'll be wise to start learning to respect me."

Reiji was stunned that Shu even had a reaction to his words. Maybe all these years of being called spineless finally got to him. There was a time when Shu would actually be active and do stuff, but ever since his friend and mother died he had shut down. Reiji believes that it was Sakura who gave Shu a reason to keep on living.

In reality, Reiji wants to be next in line. He wants the throne and prove to others at how much better he was than his brother. Bringing his dead mother to the picture was also a goal to him. He wanted to bring Beatrix alive to show him he can be superior over Shu and then kill her again. It would leave him satisfied.

But the problem was, Sakura loved the two people he despises most. She loves them and if Sakura were to find Shu dead someday, it would ruin her. Maybe not physically but it would be emotionally damaging. Reiji also cared and loved Sakura, he couldn't bare the thought. He already ruined her life by killing the women who looked over her and then leaving her at the hands of the triplets mother. She still held the small scars in her back from the whip she held in her hand.

"Very well then, I'll try to do my best."

He hands Shu the teacup. "You know what to do."

"Stop it!" They hear Sakura scream. "Not stop it, it hurts!"

Reiji looks over at Sakura and back at Shu. "I'll do it quick if I were you."

"What are the side effects?"

"For you? Nothing. As for her...she's going to be very thirsty when she wakes up."

* * *

Amaya nervously looked out the window of her limo as they drove out to the Sakamaki mansion. She felt her heart beating fast and palms beginning to sweat.

"This is totally normal." She tells herself. "You're just going to leave Yui's and Sakura's homework assignments, and then ask Subaru to hang out on Friday. No biggie."

But it was a big deal. Amaya had always liked Subaru. She found his mysterious bad boy image very attractive and she wanted to get to know him better. He seemed less harmless unlike his other brothers.

It was still raining when she arrived, so she made sure to use her umbrella as she steps out of the limo walks towards the main doors.

She knocks and waits for it to be answered by the butler, but luck wasn't by her side.

Instead it was Kanato who happened to open the door. He was out of his uniform and was wearing tight jeans, a maroon long sleeve with a tan colored cardigan, while looking strangely adorable in glasses. He was still holding on to Teddy.

"Amaya?" He tilts his head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to leave some homework assignments for Sakura-chan and Yui-San." She explained, holding up her school bag. "I also came to ask Subaru-San something." She whispers the last part. Looking away as her cheeks turn pink.

Kanato looks at Teddy and back at the girl. "Come in then." He says, not even questioning her on why she wishes to talk to Subaru.

Amaya thanks him and closes her umbrella as she walks inside. Ever so amazed how grand the main entrance hall can be.

"I must tell you that Sakura-chan isn't feeling well and Yui-San as well. They are both in bed."

"Oh really? Well then can I leave the assignments with you and talk to Subaru?"

Kanato agrees and she hands him the papers from her bag.

"Subaru should be in the gazebo at the garden." Said Kanato, walking up the stairs to go to Sakura's room. "Do you wish to be escorted there?"

Amaya was surprised by Kanato's gentle and kind behavior, but declined his offer.

"No I think I can find it." She looks through her bag and pulls out a pack of strawberry shortcake that she happened to have. "Catch!"

She throws the pack at Kanato, who catches it with his free hands. He smiles when he reads the box and how many cakes it contained.

"Thank you, Amaya." He smiles and runs off.

Amaya smiles at herself and she leaves out the main door to go find the gazebo where Subaru would be.

She was happy that it stopped raining, so she wouldn't need to use her umbrella. But it was still freezing cold as she walked towards the garden.

She notices a large gazebo at the center of the garden. Where a tall figure was facing her with his back. Amaya knew it was Subaru.

Not even wearing a raincoat, but a simple black shirt with blue jeans and black boots. Not the greatest outfit, but it suited him perfectly. Amaya takes a deep breath and steps onto the gazebo.

"Subaru-san?"

Subaru turns around and sees Sakura's friend standing before him.

"Amaya? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to leave some assignments for Sakura and Yui." She tells him. "I-I also came here to see you."

Subaru raises a brow and points at himself. "Me? Why?" He takes a step back when he notices how close Amaya was.

_This is it._ Amaya tells herself. _I'm gonna ask him. _

Subaru taps his foot. "Well?"

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me from Taro the other night." She says, referring to how he stopped Taro from hurting Amaya.

Amaya wanted to slap herself though.

Yes, she was grateful for him but that wasn't why she came here and she found herself chickening out. However, maybe she can somehow use her gratitude for something...

Subaru blushed, looking away. "Yeah well, it won't happen again so don't get yourself in trouble."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good."

An awkward silence rode over them as they both avoided eye contact. Subaru wasn't sure why this girl even came out in the cold and rain to give her gratitude. It wasn't a big deal for him, but clearly it was for her.

Subaru sighed in annoyance to see her still standing there. "Anything else?" He didn't want to be rude to her, for she has shown him kindness.

He didn't want to get to close to her through, for Subaru feared he'll hurt her.

Amaya nodded, "To show my gratitude I was hoping you would go out with me to the movies on Friday. Then maybe go for some ice cream afterwards?"

Subaru was stunned. No one had ever asked him to hang out. Let alone a pretty girl like Amaya. He didn't know what to say nor knew if he should accept the offer. He was better off alone, that way he doesn't hurt anybody. Shit, if only Sakura was here to give him advice on this!

Amaya noticed how conflicted Subaru was and sighed. "It's okay to say no. It won't kill me."

"It's not like that!" Subaru snapped and cursed his temper. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that, I don't want to hurt you and you're a nice girl. You deserve better than a monster like me."

Amaya shook her head, taking a step towards Subaru and touches his cheek.

"If you were truly a monster, you wouldn't have helped me the other day or had come looking for us."

"I was sort of dragged into it." Subaru admitted, removing Amaya's hand from his cheek.

"But you still helped me and that is what matters." Amaya sighed, smiling softly. "So what do you say? Movies?"

Subaru takes a moment to think, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Amaya. I'm going to have to say no."

Amaya shrugged. "That's a shame. I'll be on my way then. Sorry for bothering you."

"It wasn't a bother. Not really." He smiles gently and she blushes.

Walking away and letting him see her disappointment of being rejected.

Subaru watches Amaya walk away, with her head down and he immediately regrets his decision. But at the end, he came to the conclusion that it was for the best.

* * *

"Yes, I understand. In two weeks then? Alright, she'll be ready by then. Good day, father." Reiji puts down the phone and runs his hand through his hair.

It's been three hours since Sakura had drunk the potion and she hasn't woken up yet. Reiji wasn't worried, but he was worried about the potion not working.

The last thing he wanted was for Sakura to remember the past. Not because they were bad, but because they didn't want her life to revolve around a decision their father made.

Sakura moaned and started to move around his bed. Having been decided to stay in his room in case she has another headache attack.

"Shu?" She whispers, fluttering her eyelids.

Reiji resisted the urge to snap at her for mention his name, but decides against it.

"No just me." He puts a pillow behind her back and helps her sit up. "Shu left awhile ago."

Sakura frowns, but stays quiet. "Oh, alright." She noticed she was still in her dance attire and in Reiji's room. "What happened?"

"You fainted after suffering from a terrible headache. I gave you medicine so you'll be fine."

Sakura titled her head to the side. "I did? I guess it's not a big deal then."

Reiji nodded. "Father called by the way." He lies to his stepsister. "He wishes to take you on a trip to the underworld."

"Really?" Sakura raises a brow. "Why?"

"Something about wanting you to meet a noble vampiric man. Seems promising to me."

All lies. Lies, lies, lies! Reiji wasn't a fan of lying, especially at Sakura-chan. She didn't deserve the lies but it was for her own good.

"Any idea on who it can be?" Sakura knew she would be turning eighteen soon, but she wasn't ready for marriage.

Mostly because she would probably be marrying someone she doesn't even know. Hell, the person she can be marrying might be from the seventeen century! Talk about large age gap.

Reiji shakes his head. "No idea."

Sakura gets out of bed and hugs Reiji on the side. "Do I have to go?"

"Sadly," Reiji whispers, awkwardly patting her head. "Now! Go take a shower and get dressed for dinner in fifteen minutes. Alright?"

"Okay!" She kisses his cheek and runs off.

Reiji stayed frozen after receiving a kiss from Sakura. He knew it meant nothing to her, but it meant a lot to him.

There was a time when the Sakamaki mansion was a quiet residence. With the exception of the parties that were held every weekend. Then, their father married Masami Young. A widow who happened to be human and have a young daughter named, Sakura.

None of his siblings wanted anything to do with her. One, because she was human and two, because she was a girl. Reiji found girls to be annoying and loud, it was what his eight year mind made him believe. But slowly, Sakura wormed her way into his life.

It started off small. She would shyly ask him where the library or the dining hall would be, and he would show her. She wasn't loud or annoying. Sakura was calm, quiet, and very polite. Only speaking to adults when asked to, but freely around her new siblings. Eventually, Sakura started to bond with Reiji. Not even caring he was a vampire, even after nearly attacking her one day when she drew blood from a scrapped knee.

He would show her how to write and read properly. Sometimes he'll play with her and literally cause messes around the home. At one point, she even bonded with Shu. Who then joined them in their little mischief.

Reiji feared that he'll lose Sakura's attention to Shu, but she focused on both them as equality.

He knew who Sakura truly belonged to and he knew that wasn't going to change anything. No matter how much it pained him. So he began to distant himself slowly and slowly, until he killed his own mother.

Ever since then, Reiji only remains as a guidance to Sakura and maintains all of the issues that involve his brothers school performance and keeping the household stable. He hardly gets a thank you from his brothers, but getting one from Sakura was enough for him.

He doesn't know how much of an effect Sakura has on him and his brothers. Not even a clue.

* * *

Days have passed after the incident with Sakura's head and since Yui's trip down memory lane.

Yui hasn't told Sakura of what she has seen and doesn't know how to approach the subject. Nor did she want to. Watching the Sakamaki's being so small and helpless...it did hit Yui at how damaged they are. From pressure, their mother's ignorance, and being orphaned.

Sure Sakura still had her stepfamily, but she was considered an orphaned.

The weather eventually cleared off and Reiji had everyone attend school. Despite of his siblings complaints.

It was a long day for everyone and they all just wanted to get home. Sakura left right after school, so she can attend her dance classes, while Reiji, Shu, Kanato, Laito, and Subaru went with her. Leaving Ayato to look after Yui and make sure she doesn't escape.

Yui was alone in her English classroom to finish an essay that was assigned in class. The school was half empty by now and she believed that all of the Sakamaki's siblings left. How wrong was she.

"Hey, Breastless! Are you done with that essay of yours?" Ayato asks, sitting on top of a desk.

Yui jumped at the sound of her voice. Not wanting to be around him after he left her alone with Laito. She answered him anyway.

"Yes, Ayato-Kun. You can leave you know? I'm fine by myself."

Ayato shakes his head, throwing his legs up to rest them on the desk. "Nah! I can't leave you alone when you can easily escape."

Yui huffed. "Fine." She continues finishing her essay. Noticing how strangely calm and quiet Ayato was acting.

_Maybe it's because of the moon being gone._ Yui thinks. _As long as he doesn't drink my blood. I'm good. _

The blonde girl writes her final paragraph and signs in relief. Standing up to go and staple it together, when Ayato snatches the papers from her hand.

He looks at the title and gags. "Hate Is Stronger Than Love? Really, Breastless? You wrote your essay on hate being stronger than love? Now why is that?"

"Ayato-kun! Give me back my papers!" She tries to reach for them, but Ayato held them up. Disappearing to the other side of the classroom.

"Huh? What's this now? Hate is considered stronger than love, for people are bound to believe in something they hate, than someone they love and trust." Ayato reads out loud from her essay. "This is so stupid!"

Yui rushes towards him and tries to grab it again, but he puts his arm in the air and watches her trying to reach it.

"You're so short, Breastless. You can't even jump for you life!" He teases, smirking.

The blonde girl turns red with anger. Wanting to just yell at Ayato, but fear it can cost her life. Instead, Yui looks out the window and sees Ema walking to her car and getting inside. She smiles to herself and points outside.

"Look! There's a girl outside with huge breasts walking around and she's only wearing a sports bra!" She exclaims, pointing outside.

Ayato immediately looks at where Yui was pointing. "Where!?"

Yui quickly manages to grab her papers and runs to staple them together. She then places her essay in her school bag.

"I can't believe you fell for that." She giggles.

Ayato glares at Yui, grabbing her wrist. "That wasn't funny, Breastless."

He pushes her to the ground, sitting on top of her.

"You know what's going to be your punishment?" Yui pretends to not know and shakes her head, "No."

"You'll about to find out then." He removes the buttons to her blouse and pulls it down to reveal her shoulder.

He sinks his fangs down and begins to drink. Yui gasps, but not at the pain. Ayato was actually being a little gentle today and she closes her eyes.

"Hey, are you seriously falling asleep?"

"Hm?"

"You are!" Ayato stands up and pulls Yui up as well. "Come on, we're leaving."

"To the mansion?" Yui assumed, but Ayato shook his head.

"Nope! I'm going to take you out on the city and give you a good reason to be tired, besides drinking your blood." Ayato grabs her wrist and drags her out of the classroom.

"But it's a school night!" Yui tried to reason, but Ayato wouldn't have it.

"Then you are going to be very tired tomorrow tonight."

* * *

"Sakura! You need to focus." Ukyo finally snaps at his girlfriend, who wouldn't do a proper leap or a triple turn in their routine.

Sakura sighs, running her hand through her messy red hair. "Sorry."

Ukyo sighs, "Let's take a break."

Both walk out of the rehearsal room and go to the dressing room. Sitting down on the couch and drinking their water bottles.

"What is with you today?" Ukyo wonders, his hair falling over his eyes. "You're like completely blanking out and the competition is _this_ Saturday." He reminded her, not at all happy with her performance today.

Sakura groaned, throwing the empty bottle at a trash can. "I know! It's just that...I have a lot in my mind and it got the best of me." She admits, gritting her teeth when Shu pops in her mind.

Ukyo raises a brow. "Everything okay at home?"

He knew how close Sakura was with her brothers, so maybe they did something that somehow affected her.

"Yeah," she lies. "It's just I've been stressful and I need a break."

Ukyo walks to his girlfriend and pulls her to sit on his lap. He begins to kiss her neck, sucking gently on her soft skin.

Sakura softly moans, moving her body to straddle on Ukyo's lap. Allowing Ukyo to also begin to kiss her chest and touch her body. They haven't been intimate with each other yet, but had a few hot make out sessions in the schools rooftop and whenever they had break time during dance class. It was enough for Ukyo and fine with Sakura. As long as he was satisfied, it would be okay.

She feels Ukyo's hands begin to go under her shirt and then squeeze her breast. Sakura jumped and quickly removed herself from Ukyo's lap.

Shaking her head, she walks back to the dance room. Waiting for Ukyo to come back, but he didn't.

Worried that he left her alone, she quickly goes back to the dressing room and sighs in relief when she still sees him sitting down. His elbows resting on his knees and staring ahead.

"You're my girlfriend," he begins to say, once he notices Sakura. "It's my job to make sure you feel safe around me and to make you good. Am I right or wrong? Either way, you're mine and your job is to make me feel good like I do for you. Yes?"

"Yes?" Sakura assumed, not liking how Ukyo was talking to her as if she was his property. She was no ones property.

"Good! Now, let's finish rehearsals and after that, let's get back to my place."

"But I'm grounded." She reminds him. "I can only be at the studio and school for the next two weeks."

"Then lie. One lie won't kill you."

_Clearly, you don't know my family as well. _Sakura wanted to tell him, but decided against it.

"Either way, I promised Reiji-San I'll be home before midnight."

Ukyo looks at the time and sees it was barely nine. "Let's run the dance two more times and we're leaving."

He hugs her from behind and leans in her ear. "If it's okay with you, will you give me your blood tonight?"

Sakura stayed silent and didn't respond. Those words...they sound so familiar and yet Sakura could've sworn she's heard someone else saying it before. She ignores the thought and they continue practicing their routine. Despite Sakura's fear of going Ukyo to his home.

* * *

"Ayato, this isn't really my thing." Yui stated, watching Ayato throw basketballs at the hoop in the arcade.

The arcade at the mall was full of students from various academies and schools. Only a few were from the academy they attend. Some guys had gone up to Yui during Ayato's match and he would glare at them, before they can say anything. Yui assumes Ayato is maybe jealous, but it was impossible. He doesn't give a damn about her anyways.

Ayato ignores her, as he tries to at least make it to win a damn prize. After missing another shot, Ayato gives up.

"This game is rigged."

"Sure it was." Yui couldn't help tease a little.

"Shut up." Ayato mutters and the two exist the arcade.

The two walked around the mall for an hour or two. Not to go shopping as Ayato was trying to wore out Yui. Which wasn't working as well as he expected. It was near eleven and he was getting tired himself. So he called it quits, but said it was because he got over it. Not because he was tired.

Yui only smiled and two walk down the streets of the city.

Despite the weather being awful the last few days, the night was clear from any clouds. Showing the moon that was slowly developing again.

Yui wasn't worried that Ayato would drink her blood. They were in public and from what she has learned, vampires aren't as thirsty when the moon isn't developed enough.

Ayato looks at Yui, noticing the small smile on her face. She looked beautiful tonight and the guys behind them thought so to.

"Hey, do you see that girl with the red head?" One of the boys asks his friend.

"Yeah! She's really hot. I'll totally tap her."

"Same here. Do you think she's dating that red head dude?"

"Doubt it. If I was, I'll be all over her. I'm guessing they're siblings then."

"They don't look related."

"You're right."

Ayato looks at the corner of his eye and at Yui. He didn't want these boys to even try hitting on her. He could take her hand, but siblings do that and it wouldn't prove anything.

"Don't move," he whispers, gently turning her around and lifting up her chin.

"What?" Yui eyes widened when Ayato's lips clashed with hers.

Yui didn't understand Ayato's sudden change of action, but she didn't want him to pull away either, so she kisses him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, to lure him a little to her level.

"I guess they're not siblings." The boy tells his friend, shivering in fear when Ayato opens his eyes to glare at him.

"Nope! Let's go." The two boys run far away from the 'couple'. Worried that Ayato heard them talking about his 'girl.'

When he sees the boys gone, Ayato didn't pull away and continued to kiss Yui. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Her body felt good against his and only thought how it would feel even more amazing, if they were both naked and laying in her bed.

Yui was the one to pull away first. Needing air after the heated kiss. Realizing they were in the middle of a crowded street, where anybody can see them.

Without looking at Ayato, she quickly runs off to the darkest alley and to another crowded street.

"Breastless!" She hears Ayato shout, but she kept running.

She sees an empty park across the street and runs across the street. Ignoring the cars beeping at her for passing.

Yui has always been afraid of isolated places and the park was no different. It was dark, with only the faint street lights guiding her way through. She's heard stories at school of people getting attack in parks and her heart race grew quicker. Causing her to collapse from the pain in her chest. She crawls to a tree and leans against it. Hyperventilating like crazy.

"Breastless!" She heard Ayato call out for her again and she doesn't run.

Yui stays still, until she begins to calm down a little. She closes her eyes, fainting.

"You're so stupid, Breastless." Ayato says as he tries to catch up to her. "Running off like that, I should've just killed you on the spot. But mortals could've seen me and call the police. Ha! Imagine that, Ayato Sakamaki, son of Touga Sakamaki, arrested for killing a girl. The media would be all over that mans ass."

He sees Yui laying on the ground and chuckles to himself. "How cute. So all that running tired you out, Breastless?" Ayato knees down and was about to bite Yui's neck, when he hears her rapid heartbeat. "The hell?"

Ayato picks up Yui bridal style. "Hey, wake up!" She doesn't respond. "Wake up, dammit!"

Knowing Reiji would know what to do, Ayato dashes through the park, until he makes it through the woods. Taking Yui back to the mansion in his arms and hopes its nothing serious.

* * *

Ukyo kisses Sakura two more times, before letting her leave his car. Smiling in satisfaction of tonight's events that occurred.

"I love you." He tells her, rolling down the window.

Sakura smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I love you too." She says back.

"Later, babe." Ukyo rolls up his window and drives away.

The red head sighs and goes inside her home. Just wanting to drop everything, take a shower, and go to sleep. She felt dirty and disgusted with herself. How can she be such a fool? Allowing Ukyo to touch her and kiss her the way he did in his apartment? She didn't allow things to go far, but after tonight, she knew Ukyo would be expecting more next time.

When Sakura entered her home, she can hear Ayato shouting and Reiji saying stuff back. When she hears Yui's name, she teleports herself to where her two brothers were.

The two boys were in the lounge room, standing in front of the couch where Yui was laying down.

"What the hell did you do?!" Sakura demanded, rushing towards her friend.

She holds Yui's hand, feeling her pulse. "Why is her heart rate slow?"

"I believe she has a heart condition." Reiji spoke. "I gave her medicine and now Ayato is insulting me."

"I was not!" Ayato argued. "I merely just called you four eyes."

"Then why did I hear you shout-"

"Sakura, go to your room." Reiji orders, silencing her.

Not wanting to argue with Reiji, Sakura let's go of Yui's hand and goes to her room.

Bumping into none other than Shu on her way.

"Sakura-chan," he whispers. "Where were you?"

"At the dance studio," she answers quickly, not wanting Shu to notice Ukyo's bite marks.

Shu narrows his eyes at her and looks at her neck. "Why are you trying to cover you neck?"

"No reason," Sakura tries to walk away, but grabs her wrist. Pushing her against the wall. "Hey!"

Shu holds her arms over her head and used his free hand to pull down her collar. His eyes turned cold when he notices the two puncture wounds on her delicate neck.

"Ukyo did this didn't he?"

"..."

"Dammit." He lets go of Sakura and fixes his earbuds. "I should've known he'll suck your blood by now. Yet, your aura remains the same."

"I didn't give myself to him completely," she explains. "Just my blood."

"Willingly?"

"..."

"Sakura!"

"No, okay!" She looks back and forth and notices Kanato walking out of his room.

Quickly, Sakura pushes Shu instead a guest room and closes the door. For the last thing she needed was her other stepbrothers finding out and getting in her business.

"What do you mean no?" Shu demanded to know, his anger slowly rising.

Sakura looks down on the floor. She looks up at Shu, her violet eyes filling with tears. She bursts out in sobs and tightens her small fists on Shu's chest.

"I didn't want to," she says between sobs. "But we were making out and the next thing I knew, his fangs were on my neck. I tried to fight him off, but he wouldn't flinch. I felt my body going numb and I couldn't even move. As if he was controlling me with his eyes."

Shu held Sakura in his arms for awhile. He didn't know for how long, but it felt like a lifetime. This what he wanted. He wanted Sakura to be his to hold and to comfort whenever she had trouble. But that was far in his mind for all he could think about was how he was going to kill Ukyo.

"I'm going to kill him," Shu growled. "He has no right to lay a hand on you."

"No!" She pleaded, looking at his eyes. "Please do not hurt him. He needed food and I just happened to be there and-"

"Don't you hear yourself?!" Shu snaps, removing himself from Sakura. "You're defending him, when he never got your consent to bite you."

"But he's my best friend and boyfriend! He means a lot to me."

"And you mean a lot to me," Shu adds.

"Either way if you hurt him, I'll never forgive you, Shu-San. Hell, I'll run away if you kill him."

Shu stared long and hard at Sakura. His arms by his side, his hands balled into fists.

He says, "Would you really run away?"

Sakura nodded. "The minute I smell Ukyo's blood on your hands."

She couldn't leave them. Not after everything they've all been through. She's their stepsister and they all love her dearly. Only Shu loves her beyond more.

"Fine then," he mutters, walking towards the couch and laying down.

Sakura raises a brow, taking a few steps towards the couch. "So you won't hurt him?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh...just like that?"

Shu sighs, sitting up despite being tired from this conversation that was no longer going nowhere.

"Listen, Sakura-chan. I care about you and all I want is for you to be happy. If you want to continue seeing Ukyo, fine I won't tell anyone about what we talked about. However, if he's harming you, then I'll have to tell Reiji about this. Understood?"

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

"Then go and shower. I can't stand Ukyo's smell." He lays down on the couch again and sleeps. Allowing the music to pull him in a trance.

She excuses herself from the room and leaves to go to her own bedroom. Sakura wipes the dried tears from her cheeks, her eyes burning from the mascara that went inside her eye from crying.

Sakura decides to take a bath that night. For it was calming and she wanted to drown in the cold water. Until she knows what she would do about Ukyo. It was stupid to defend his forceful actions towards her and saying it was by vampiric instincts.

Shu had been thirsty before, but never forced Sakura to give up her blood to him. Not without her permission at least. But deep in her mind, Sakura somehow felt that wasn't true.

After bathing, she dries off and lays in her bed. Reviewing some papers she found in the attic. When grabbing the papers, she noticed an old dusty book she picked up by accident.

"What can this be?" She wonders and brushes off the dust. Gasping when she sees it was an old diary.

"Can it belong to Yui's father?"

Curious, Sakura opens the book and reads the first entry. Realizing half way, that it wasn't Yui's father hand writing.

It was Beatrix's diary.

* * *

**So that's it for today's update! I hope you all enjoyed this update as much as I had fun writing it.**

**I had fun writing Subaru's segment with Amaya and trust me, they'll be more of them later. Do you ship it or sink it? **

**So I was wondering which song would you guys think suit best for next chapter: **

**1) What Now - Rihanna **

**2) Skinny Love - Birdie **

**Or **

**3) Say Something - A Great Big World **

**Please tell me which one would work best and here's an idea on what's going on! **

**Next chapter is a little heavy since we're having the whole mother thing with the triplets, Subaru's issues about himself, and Sakura's problem with Ukyo and Shu. Reiji will also be present but I don't know what he'll be doing. So leave an idea on what you want him to do :) **

**Don't forget to leave a review, suggestion, or add this story to your favorite and follow for more updates! :) **

**Until next time my lovelies! :) **


	10. Cordelia Sakamaki

**Probably the most hardest chapter to write so far and sort of emotional for we get behind the triplet's minds and find out who their mother is. **

**So without further ado, here is the new chapter! **

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own character. Enjoy! **

* * *

Days have passed and it was now time for Sakura to depart and head out to the city. Where she would be staying in a hotel to participate in the annual dance competition.

Yui hugs Sakura goodbye in front of the mansion. As the butler puts her suitcase in the limo.

"I wish I can go and watch," she tells her friend, but she was still under house arrest. Only leaving for school.

Sakura was also grounded, but Reiji didn't want her to miss the competition. Especially since this was the Regionals competition before Nationals.

"I'll have Amaya or Ukyo record the dances," she tells Yui. "You have my number right?"

Yui pulls away and nods her head. "Yup! I'll call you when I can, since we're leaving for school in two hours."

One of the best things about competing is that Sakura was able to miss school the day before competition. That way they can all arrive in time at the hotel and have a few final rehearsals. For this competition, Sakura would he performing a solo, duet, and group dance.

"Miss Sakura, the limo is ready for departure." Says the butler.

Sakura smiles. "Tell the driver I'll be there in five minutes."

The butler nods and leaves the two girls alone.

Sakura looks around to make sure her stepbrothers weren't around.

"The full moon is coming up and the boys would be thirstier than before." She tells Yui. "Subaru told me he gave you his knife and to use it to protect yourself. Please be careful with it. I don't want to come home to dead bodies."

Yui chuckles, "Trust me. I would never cause harm on your family."

"Good." Sakura hugs Yui one more time. "Be safe."

"You as well and good luck!"

Sakura smiles and walks down the steps and waves goodbye at Reiji, who was looking out the window.

She enters the limo and closes the door. Sighing in relief of finally leaving her home. She looks out the window as they began to drive away from her mansion. Sakura puts her earbuds on and blasts the playlist Shu made for her awhile ago.

Sakura looks through her bag and pulls out her stepmothers old diary. It was still strange that she managed to find it, even if she didn't attend to do so.

The red head held a private debate to herself. Should she read it? Did she want to know what went threw Beatrix's mind? The women was emotionless at times and hardly expressed her feelings. Maybe she placed them all in this book.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura opens the book and reads the first entree.

_April 16, 1884 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_I'm afraid I bare terrible news. Recently, my parents have told me that vampire King, Karlheinz Sakamaki, wishes for my hand in marriage. I am speechless beyond words of his proposal, as well as shocked. I would be his second wife, for he is married to a women named, Cordelia. I have never met her, but I've heard so much about her. Never positive if I may add. As for Karlheinz, he's the vampire King and my family are from a line of nobles. I'm not stranger to him, but I do not know him very well. _

_It's strange to me that he'll want me as his other bride and while I'm flattered, I can't accept. Its not truly my decision for its my father's choice. I am their only daughter and I would be turning eighteen in a month. By now, I should be married and I do wish to become a bride. But for someone I love, not someone I hardly know. _

_Either way, Karlheinz is arriving tomorrow to ask for my hand in marriage. As the only daughter, I must accept no matter what. Wish me luck. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

Sakura couldn't help continuing reading the entries. Sadden that her stepmother had no choice in the marriage with her stepfather.

_April 17, 1884_

_Beloved Journal, _

_I accepted Karlheinz's proposal. To be fair with you, I was surprised how charming and sincere he was with me. For a king, this is rare for they all tend to be rude or sound greedy. He was kind and spoke the sweetest of words when he proposed. Oh, and he is very handsome as well. I've seen him from afar in parties that I've attended, but never up close. _

_In my heart, I do not hold a place for him yet. However, I may open up a little for he will be my husband soon and I do wish to maybe have feelings for him. _

_What's expected of me in the future revolves around bearing children. The idea frightens me for I am still a child myself in my parents eyes. Yet, I must fulfill my duty as wife and if I need to have children to do so, then so be it. _

_I must go now and I do not know when I will be able to write again. Until then. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

The next few pages were on Beatrix preparing for the wedding and the wedding itself. (Including the honeymoon, which Sakura wished she never read since Beatrix was very detailed about.) From what Sakura was reading, she couldn't tell whether Beatrix was falling in or out of love for Karlheinz.

Skipping the pages, she noticed that Beatrix didn't write again, until 1887.

_February 17, 1887 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_It's been a very long time since I've made an entry. Three years. I would've updated, but my life has been the same since the wedding. I stay at the mansion and go to the garden from time to time. The butler has been kind to me at least as well as the servants. Then again, it's their jobs to do so. _

_Cordelia wouldn't talk to me and insults me whenever we're in the same room. She claims I am an whore for stealing her man. Yet, she's the one who is seen flirting with multiple men at parties and bringing one to her room every once in awhile. None of my business though. She's been married to Karlheinz for nearly seven years and she has yet to give him a child. Which leads me to my next few words. _

_These past couple of weeks I've been feeling ill lately. From morning sickness to feeling my body change. So I visited the doctor and he confirmed that I'm eight weeks pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. The idea is very new to me, but I am beyond excited. Nervous as well, but I think I can manage. I will be the first to bore Karlheinz a child. _

_Even though Karlheinz is a handsome young man, I do wish for my child to look like me. Gold blonde hair, crystal blue eyes...of course I wish to have a boy but the thought of having a little girl is very dear to me. Either way, I can't wait to know. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

Sakura closes the journal and puts it bag in her bag. She couldn't help but chuckle at Beatrix's words on the triplets mother. Even back then she was a whore. What made her heart swell was how excited she sounded for her pregnancy. Even more when she admitted she wanted a girl.

She lays down on her seat and closes her eyes. Allowing the music to lure her in sleep.

* * *

A few hours after Sakura had left the they all attended school. School wasn't the same without Amaya and Sakura around, so Yui was by herself. Only walking to classes with Kanato, who wouldn't speak to her as much.

For her lunch period, Yui stayed in the library. Finishing up a few assignments, but in truth, she was avoiding Ayato. Ever since that stupid kiss, he was all Yui would think about. His soft lips on hers and how close their bodies were...ugh! Why were vampire boys so confusing?

Yui left the library to finish attending the rest of her classes. The ride back home was quiet as well. Reiji was reading his book, Shu was sleeping, the triplets were distant, and Subaru was also taking a nap. Yui felt tension between Shu and Reiji and wonders if it has always been that way.

Once they arrived at the mansion, everyone went their separate ways. Yui left her school bag in her room and wanders around the house for a bit. Deciding to call Sakura later.

When she passes by one of the off limit rooms, she hears the piano playing. It was an haunting yet beautiful melody and Yui couldn't help but look inside.

Laito was sitting down with his eyes closed, as he played the piano. He takes a breath, as he inhales Yui's scent.

"Hello, Bitch-chan. Fancy seeing you here."

"Laito-kun, I didn't know you played the piano." It was the first time Yui was talking to Laito after the underground water way incident. She wasn't scared of him as much as before.

"There are many things you don't know about me, Bitch-chan." Says Laito. "Like, do you know I like macaroons?" He randomly stated.

Yui chuckled. "Really?"

"They're the best thing next to blood. I've also been playing the piano since I was nine."

"That long?"

"Reiji also used to play, but stopped after two lessons. Claiming it was a waste of time."

What Laito didn't know was that Reiji gave up the piano, because his mother kept praising how he can accompany Shu when he plays the violin. Just those simple words made Reiji quit.

"Laito?"

"Hm?"

"Whose the women with the black dress and long purple hair?"

Laito stopped playing as soon as Yui asked that question. Feeling speechless for the first time.

Yui didn't realize she caused Laito to recall so many terrible memories of that women. When she sweetly called in his name and she followed her to her room. Her lips on his his, as she removed his shirt and pants...

"Why do you want to know?" Yui looks up and sees Kanato standing by his brother.

"I-I was just curious." She makes up, not telling them the fact that she's been seeing her around the mansion for awhile.

"Curiosity can kill you," spoke Ayato, who appeared standing by Kanato. "You've been told this many times now."

He wasn't angry, but lost of how she knew how their mother looked liked. They burned all of her portraits and only kept a few in their mansion in the demon world. Which were also well hidden.

Yui shrugged. "Tell me, what is your mothers name?"

None of the boys would look at each other. All blankly staring at different parts of the room. Kanato held tightly to Teddy, his body shaking. Only Ayato met Yui eye to eye.

"Cordelia."

"Cordelia," Yui whispers. "What happened to her?"

Kanato sighs, "I told you before. I killed her."

"All three of us did." Laito corrects him.

Yui shakes her head, having the need to comfort these boys even if what they did was wrong.

"But why?" Yui wonders.

"Because she was a fucking monster!" Ayato snapped, causing Kanato to flinch at his strong voice. "She crossed the final line with Sakura and something needed to be done."

"Sit down, Bitch-chan." Laito suggested, finally looking up. His green eyes gleaming. "We're about to tell you the story of Cordelia Sakamaki end."

_(Flashback)_

_It was another normal night for the Sakamaki siblings and Cordelia. Like always, everyone was minding their own business until dinner would be served that night._

_Fifteen year old Sakura was having her dance classes in the ballroom like always. With Cordelia as her chaperone and Ukyo as her teacher again. It was a tough routine for it would be her first competition in awhile and they needed to wow the judges. Which wouldn't be easy._

_Beatrix has been the one to chaperone her, but after she passed away, Cordelia was given the job. Much to her dismay._

_"That's it for today!" Cordelia calls out, clapping her hands together._

_Sakura groans, turning off the music. "That's not for you to decide when practice is over."_

_Cordelia crosses her arms. "I am your stepmother and you do what I say."_

_"We have a competition coming up soon and we need to practice." Sakura tried to reason with Cordelia. "You're not even my dance teacher and I really don't know why you should even be here."_

_Cordelia stares long and hard at Sakura. Eventually, looking over at her friend. "Ukyo, you should go now. It's getting late."_

_Ukyo was afraid of Cordelia and what she can do. He quickly packs his things and hugs Sakura goodbye. Excusing himself from the room and leaving the two women alone._

_Sakura rolls her eyes in annoyance and then shrieks when she feels her hair being pulled._

_"Hey!" She shouted, trying to remove Cordelia's grip on her hair._

_"Don't you ever talk back or roll your eyes on me." Cordelia lets go of her hair to slap her hard across the face._

_"I'll show you what happens when you do such a thing."_

_Thus the torture began._

_Laito and Ayato were walking by the ballroom when they heard the screams and shouting. Knowing their mother was in there with Sakura, both quickly went inside._

_When going inside, they see Cordelia with a bruised hand and breathing heavily. Sakura was nowhere to be seen._

_"Where the hell is Sakura-chan?" Ayato demanded, noticing the blood on the ground._

_Cordelia shrugged, rubbing her knuckles. "Same old place where I always lock up the naughty children." She smirks, chuckling darkly to herself._

_"You bitch." Ayato was about to lunge at Cordelia, but his brother_

_pulled him back._

_Laito shakes his head, dragging his brother back. "Let's go find Sakura instead."_

_The two boys looked back at their diabolic mother and run off to find their stepsister. It took them nearly two hours to do so, but they finally found Sakura locked up in a small cage._

_"Laito, Ayato!" She screams, when she sees her stepbrothers._

_"Sakura-chan." Laito quickly opens the cage._

_Sakura cries as she quickly gets out of the cage, crawling towards Laito's arms._

_"S-s-she b-b-beat me!" Sakura stutters, shaking from head to toe._

_Ayato looks at the cage and back at Sakura. They were in one of the towers outside of the mansion, near Subaru's mother own tower._

_They allowed Sakura to calm down a little, before asking what happened. She tells them her story and eventually lets out that this wasn't the first time this has occurred._

_Cordelia has locked Sakura in the cage whenever she runs off from her manner lessons and talks back. She would then place cuts on her arms, that would mark as an reminder to Sakura's torture. The most chilling part of this was that this wasn't the first time either._

_"When did this start?" Ayato demanded, grabbing Sakura by her shoulders. "Tell me!"_

_"Two years ago!" Sakura cries, leaning against Laito. "I walked in on her once with the gardener. She beat me and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Now she does it during manner lessons or when I disobey or talk back."_

_Ayato and Laito looked at each other. Both knew what one another was thinking, but Laito wasn't so sure. Cordelia told him she loved him...was he capable of killing the women he loved?_

_With one slow movement, Ayato picks up Sakura and carried her bridal style. All three then head back to the mansion._

_Sakura was so weak that Ayato offered his blood to her, yet she refused. Only wishing to drink animal blood._

_Kanato was already in front of the mansion when they arrived. Looking up at the clouds._

_"A storm is coming," he tells his siblings._

_"You don't say," Ayato looks at his sister and back at Kanato. "Tell Bernard to deliver animal blood to Sakura's room. At least three pints of it. Go and then come to my room. We need to talk."_

_Kanato didn't liked to be ordered around, but seeing Sakura's state he heads to the kitchen and orders what Ayato told him._

_After leaving Sakura in her room and sees Bernard delivering blood, the three brothers go to Ayato's room. Where they start planning._

_A few days after the incident, Cordelia was walking to the library. Where she knew Ayato would be studying. She ignores Shu and Sakura when she passes by them, smirking when she sees Sakura look at the ground as they pass each other. So much for being the bold girl she tries to play as._

_Cordelia walks into the library without warning and sees Ayato laying the couch. Holding something in his hand._

_"Ayato!" She shouted, when she sees he wasn't studying. "Why aren't you reading the book I had someone get for you?"_

_Ayato sits up and holds Subaru's knife close to him. "It's been a long time since I've put up with your bullshit."_

_Cordelia gasped, yanking Ayato by his arm to force him to stand up._

_"How dare you talk to me like that? Do you must remember that- ah!" Cordelia screamed, as she felt the dagger stab through her stomach._

_Ayato laughs as he watches his mother crumble to the ground. Removing the dagger from the new wound._

_"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He licks the dagger to taste his mother's blood. "That's so good."_

_"Ayato, why?!" Cordelia demanded to know, realizing how deep the cut was._

_Ayato shrugged, stabbing her once again by on her shoulder. "So many years of your bullshit made us snap! You deserve for what you did to my brothers and stepsister."_

_In shock of his words, Cordelia holds her wound and runs out of the library. Running up the stairs and looking behind to see Ayato at the end of the stairs below. Licking the blood off his hand._

_Gasping in shock of her son's actions, Cordelia runs off. Far away from her son._

_She was losing so much blood, leaving a trail for Ayato to follow. But he stays behind, since he finished doing his part._

_Cordelia ran around the mansion, until hearing the piano playing softy. She knew her son, Laito, would protect her and she goes inside. Relieved to see Laito playing the piano._

_"Laito! You have to help me, it's Ayato! He's trying to kill me!" Cordelia collapses on the floor._

_Laito smirks, his eyes closed, but he knew the condition his mother was in wasn't pretty._

_"I saw this coming," he admitted playfully. "Wasn't long until he snapped. After all, you did punish Little Red and left the poor girl scars."_

_"She deserved it!" Slowly, Cordelia gets up as Laito and tightens her fist on his shirt. "Please just help me!"_

_With a soft sigh, Laito nods and kisses the top of his mother's head._

_"You go and hide by the balcony of the mansion in the far end. I'll lead Ayato away."_

_Smiling at her son, Cordelia kisses his cheek and runs away. Laito was double thinking now. He loved his mother, even if she threw him under the bridge after they were discovered._

_But he found himself more in love with Sakura. He knew he had no chance with her, for she has already been chosen to become someone else's bride. But that won't stop him from protecting her and if someone had to die to insure Sakura's safety, than so be it._

_Laito waited for Ayato to come in, to assure him that he will go through with the plan._

_The brothers separate and Laito goes to find his mother. Ready to proclaim his love, once last time._

_Cordelia waited for Laito by the balcony. Looking out the fogged sky and watching the raindrops falling down. Hearing footsteps, Cordelia looks over and sees Laito walking towards her._

_"Did you get him away?" She asked, feeling weaker than a human and it disgusted her._

_Laito nodded. "It wasn't as hard as I assumed." He lies, knowing Ayato was just cleaning himself up._

_Cordelia smiles, walking towards her son. "Thank you, Laito."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"More than anything I have," she said. "You're my only love, Laito."_

_Laito lets Cordelia touch his cheek and kiss him on the neck. Where she had left her mark, many, many, many times before._

_"Do you promise me that?" He asked, his hands holding her waist._

_Cordelia looks up at her son. Her green eyes showing nothing but lies._

_"Of course," she whispers and closes her eyes, expecting a kiss from Laito._

_Instead, what she was got was betrayal. Using his strength, Laito carries Cordelia to the balcony and throws her over. Watching his mother fall into the rose bushes._

_Laito looks down at his now dead mother, noticing the sky darkening more._

_"Now you're mine forever, mother." He sneered and walks away._

_Minutes later, Kanato walks out from his wax figures room and notices his mother laying dead on the rose bushes. He frowns and holds Teddy close, walking over to Cordelia._

_"Mother, are you okay?" He asks, lowering down and running his fingers through her hair._

_Kanato gasped, feeling her cold skin. "You're so cold," he grabs the candle that he had and puts Cordelia's body on fire. "Maybe that'll warm you up, mother. Perhaps I should sing to you as well? That'll make you feel so much better."_

_The vampire smiled and manically laughs, as the body of the women he loathed burned to nothing, but ashes._

_(End of Flashback)_

No one spoke after Kanato finished saying his part of the story. It was dead quiet and all you can hear was the wind outside. Hitting the windows.

Yui didn't know what to say. It was a lot to take in. Murder was never the answer, but it was as if they had no choice. They killed their mother for themselves and for the sake of Sakura. She didn't know if they were considered the heroes or the villains of the tale.

The room was quiet and no one looked at the human girl. Yui looks at Ayato, who was looking out the window. Not wanting to see the horror on her face. Not today at least.

Without a word to the triplets, Yui dashes out the doors and out of mansion.

* * *

After a painful four hour car ride, Sakura was finally able to step out of the limo and checks into the hotel. She was surprised to arrive first before Amaya, since she leaves twenty minutes after she wakes up.

As she was checking in, Amaya as well arrives at the hotel. Carrying her own luggage and listening to hardcore music. To heal the rejection from Subaru.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turns around and sees Amaya running towards her. Her eyes filling up with tears.

"She's my roommate," she tells the worker. Wondering why Amaya was upset.

The worker types in a few more things in his computer and hands Sakura the room key.

"Would you be needing help with your luggage?" He asked her, ready to ring a bellhop.

Sakura shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. Thank you, though."

She grabs her own luggage and hooks her arm with Amaya's arm.

"We need to talk," Amaya tells her friend, entering inside the elevator.

Sakura presses the number of their floor level and turns to face Amaya.

"What's up with you?" She removed her arm from Amaya and grabs her iPod. Looking at the name of the song that was currently playing.

The red head stares at her best friend. "Really? Avril Lavigne?"

Amaya shrugged. "What? I just love her duet with that guy from Nickelback."

The elevator door opens and they walk out to go to their rooms. The studio payed for the rooms and they requested for the finest rooms available. All with the perfect view of the city and the ocean that was nearby.

A wide screen tv on the wall, including a small refrigerator underneath the desk. As well as fancy showers made of pure white marble.

Sakura closes the door to their room and runs to her bed. Happily jumping onto it and laying down.

"Ugh, this is the life!" She moaned in delight, then remembers Amaya. "You! Come over here now 'cause we're going to talk."

Nervously, Amaya sets her luggage by the closet and walks to her friends bed. Sitting on the edge.

"Spill." Sakura demanded and Amaya tells her friend what happened when she visited the mansion.

This was actually the first time her friend is telling her that she fancies Subaru. Sakura felt a little insulted that Amaya told Yui before her, but she wasn't going to hold a grudge.

"So you're upset that Subaru rejected you?" Amaya nodded. "And you're not going to give up?"

She's shakes her head. "Nope! Unless he has a crush on someone else..."

"I don't think so," Sakura quickly says. Suddenly her phone begins to ring and she excuses herself to answer it. Hoping that nothing bad as happened at home.

"Hello?"

"Sakura..."

"Ukyo?"

"I need blood..."

Sakura looks back at Amaya, who was now watching tv and on her phone. Not really paying attention to the red heads conversation.

"Ukyo are you drunk?"

Ukyo burps and laughs. "Nooo...I just want to see you. I'm in room 678."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "You're drunk, Ukyo. I'm not going over there."

"Then I guess I won't dance with you tomorrow." He threatened, knowing how much it means for her to compete.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Sakura bit her lip so hard, she drew blood. She licks her lips before the scent of it reaches Amaya.

Taking a breath, Sakura says, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"That's my girl," Ukyo chuckles and hangs up.

It takes Sakura the willpower to not crush her phone in frustration. Especially since this was her new phone after Subaru broke the last one. He doesn't like cellphones as you can see.

Looking at the clock, Sakura quickly takes a shower and changes to something more comforting and something that covers. Amaya asked Sakura where she was going and she answered, "I'm visiting Ukyo in his room."

Amaya frowned, looking at her watch. "We have practice at eleven though."

"I know but I'll be back before then. I promise."

So Amaya leaves her alone and takes a nap.

Sakura sighs and leaves her room to visit her boyfriend. Fearing that Ukyo wants more than just her blood.

* * *

**(Back at the Sakamaki's)**

Yui ran out of the mansion and out to the gardens. Not even bothering to look back to see if the triplets were following her.

_'I stabbed her' _

_'I pushed her' _

_'I burned her' _

The voices of triplets rang through Yui's head. Repeating their words as they told her what they did to Cordelia.

Without watching where she was running, Yui trips over and falls hard on the concrete floor.

She looks and sees her knees scrapped and blood appearing from the it. Yui touches her knee and flinches.

Her reddish pink eyes swelling up with tears. She hugs her knees, burying her face in them.

"I hate this place." She says, softly at first and then screams it. "I hate this place! I want to leave! I want to live!"

"Then you should've left when I told you to."

Yui looks up and sees Subaru standing a few feet away from her.

"I told you." He tells her. "I even gave you and knife and a chance to run. Yet, you stilled stayed here. Dumb girl."

Yui holds her arm, still staying on the ground. "Subaru...you knew didn't you? What the triplets did to their mother?"

Subaru shrugged. "Even if I did, it wouldn't change my feelings towards them. They did what they had to do."

"For them and Sakura-chan?"

"You can say that. None of my business anyways." Subaru says and walks away from the girl.

Yui quickly gets up, catching up with Subaru. "Why did you give me that knife? You know I can't use it against your own family." She grabs his wrist, causing Subaru to gasp and push her arm away.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted at her, his hands turning into fists. "One step close and I can break you. Your body and your mind!" He yanks out a few flowers from the bush and throws it out to Yui.

The girl flinches and steps back. Not daring herself to touch Subaru again. Yet, he grabs her wrist and tightly holds it.

"Can't you see that I am nothing but a monster? I can hurt anyone at any minute! I can't feel like humans do and I don't even want to. I am nothing, but a monster!"

Yui looks at Subaru, noticing how he was staring at the white roses with a soft glance. She suddenly remembers the women on the tower. Also sharing the same glance with his son.

"That women in the tower...is that your mother?"

Subaru suddenly snapped and jerks his body to face her.

"H-how do you know?"

"I saw her...in a vision." She finally admitted, afraid he'll snap at her again.

However, Subaru stays calm and gently releases her wrist to pull her in a hug. Holding the back of her head and resting it on his chest. He feels his tongue getting watery and his body shaking. It's been so long since he had human blood...

Without even realizing his actions, Subaru pushes Yui's hair to the side, pulls down her sleeve and bites her collarbone.

Yui gasped, trying to pull away but Subaru held her close.

"Your blood, it's so sweet." He tells her and sinks his fangs back in her skin.

Yui felt completely dirty. Subaru was the only one from his brothers to haven't drunk from her. Now Sakura was the one left standing.

Yui gasped as Subaru unbutton her shirt and kissed her chest. He then bits her shoulder. Not getting enough of her blood.

Yui felt herself growing weak and her feet were beginning to shake, due to the blood loss.

"Wait...no."

Subaru looks up at Yui and grabs her shoulders gently, so she can face him.

"You asked me why I gave you that knife. I gave it to you, for you can stab me with it, when I ask you to."

Yui eyes widened at such a terrible revelation.

"I-I can't never do that! Subaru-"

"If you can't do what I want, then do it on yourself to end your life. You have no right to refuse me, like you have no right to refuse your blood."

The blonde girl stays quiet and closes her eyes. Subaru caresses her cheek.

"Good girl. Now, stay quiet and let my fangs enter you again."

Subaru bites her again on the neck. "Always."

* * *

Later that night, Yui lays on her bed. Trying to sleep, but the events from earlier was still fresh in her mind. She didn't even eat the food that was left for her in her room. Not really feeling hungry herself.

As she laid in bed, with only her thoughts, she felt the bed shift. As if someone jumped on it and she was right, for someone also placed their arm around her.

Yui looks behind her and was shocked to see Ayato laying on her bed.

"Ayato-Kun?"

"Don't look at me," he grumbles, holding her closer to him and pushing her back down, having her face away from him. "Don't...disobey me."

The blonde girl doesn't move, allowing Ayato to sleep next to her. Finding herself drifting off to sleep.

Ayato still lays behind her, pulling her closer to him. Looks at neck and felt his throat beginning to dry. Suddenly thirsty for her blood.

'_No_' he tells himself. _'She's had enough surprises for today. Maybe tomorrow.'_

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter and the new one is currently under works! Tell me what you want to see next and I'll try to make it happen, if it fits in the story somehow as well. **

**Whose you're favorite Diabolik Lover character also? I personally like Ruki Mukami and Shu Mukami, also Yuma Mukami! They're my precious babies.. **

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review! Bye, bye :)**


	11. Blood On The Floor

**Sorry for the later update, but I'm focusing more on my other story and then this one, but here's another chapter for you guys! **

**I'm actually really excited for this one because I'm sure all of you Shu/Sakura fans will be thrilled for what happens. And to everyone who loves Laito, you'll get to see more of him and his own little scene :) **

**This chapter is strongly Rated T for sexual themes and a fight scene. Nothing graphic I promise :) **

**Like always I do not owe anything of the Diabolik Lovers but my own characters. **

* * *

Shu stares at himself in the mirror the next following day. Trying to fix his tie that kept being either short or to long. His hair was neatly combed, but he mad sure to allow his curls to show despite of the gel. He knew Sakura loved his curls.

"Going somewhere?"

The blonde vampire looks over his shoulder and sees his younger brother, Laito, laying on his couch. Looking through his dirty magazines.

Shu groaned and looks back in the mirror. Fixing his tie again. "What do you want, Laito?"

"Just wanted to see what my older brother was doing."

Shu stared at him for awhile. "No really what do you want?"

Laito sighed. "I know where you're going."

"Do you now?"

"You're going to see Little Red's performance?"

Shu cursed under his breath. He was hoping no one would notice him gone, for he didn't want no one to follow him to the hotel, where the competition was being held.

"So what if I am? Are you going to tell Reiji?"

Laito shook his head. "Nah, the grudges you two have isn't my business. Although, I would love to see you two battling it out one of these days. A chance to win the young maiden's heart."

"I've told you before, Laito. Sakura is my stepsister and nothing more."

"Then why are you going as far as to watch her performance? It's four hours from here and no man would go that far to see the women they loved."

"Well am not an ordinary man. I'm a vampire first of all."

"Exactly! So you must love Sakura-chan yes?"

Shu couldn't win against Laito. He didn't feel like lying anymore about his feelings. Each passing day, he grew to love Sakura more and more. Plus if he confessed, Laito would leave him alone.

"Okay fine! You win, Laito. I'm in love with Sakura-chan." He finally admitted, his neck turning red from the confession.

Laito clapped his hands together, grinning. "Finally! Praise our ancestors for this confession. Now, when will you propose?"

"What? I literally just confessed to you my feelings for Sakura and now you want me to propose?"

The red head shrugged, "It's been your destiny for some time now. But I think you should just go over there and confess."

"Laito, she _has_ a boyfriend. She's known him since she first became a vampire. She loves him."

His brother shook his head. Now knowing it was time to confess to Shu on what he knew of Ukyo Yamazaki.

* * *

Sakura woke up extra early than she had intended today. The competition was being held in the daylight, but luckily it was an indoor event. Or the sunlight would've drained her energy completely.

She took a quick shower and dressed in her dance's studios sweats and t-shirt. Knowing she'll be doing her makeup and hair down in one of the dressing rooms with her dance team.

Looking at the time, Sakura realizes she had two hours before she'll be meeting the girls downstairs. Amaya was still asleep and she'll probably wake up in an hour to shower and get everything ready.

Sakura's phone buzzes and she sees it was a message from Ukyo. Sakura quickly shuts down her phone and doesn't even bother to look at what the message had to say.

Last night he feed on her again and he was way to rough. So rough that Sakura tried to stop him, but he pushes her down the bed and tightly holds her wrists over her head. For she wouldn't attack him.

He held her wrists so tightly, that he left bruises and she now needed to cover them up with loads of foundation.

She knew Ukyo didn't meant it. He's a vampire and he has needs and she understood those needs. However, he was being rather ruthless to just fulfill those needs. Sakura didn't want to end things. Not until she knew if she loved him or not.

Sakura lays on her bed and takes out her stepmothers diary. Reading a few more entries.

_March 15, 1887 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_It's been a month since I've discovered I'm pregnant. I told Karl Heinz the news and he was so happy, that he'll finally have a heir to the throne. As for Cordelia, she was angered that she's been married to him for years and hasn't given him a son. From what I've been taught, it was the wife's duty to bore her husband a son. For the family name can be carried on for centuries to come. _

_He's already planning a grand ball to announce my pregnancy, much to my dismay. My baby hasn't been born yet and already he wants to show them off. I know that my child will the future king or queen, but I just wish they could live an ordinary childhood. Before the stupid vampire council gets a hold of them. But I know, with this ball coming up, they will forever be under the eyes of the council. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

Sakura knew Beatrix could be selfish at times, but this was just her being protective of her future son. It was sort of sad to know her stepfather just wanted an heir and not a son.

_May 5, 1887_

_Beloved Journal, _

_Doctors have yet to confirm what the gender of my child will be. All of the housewives believe it will be a boy, but I secretly wish for it to be a girl. _

_Everyone knows it's rare for a girl to be crowned queen, but I always wanted a girl. All my life I grew up alone and I always wished to have known a girl. Someone to share secrets with, braid their hair, and just do what girls do. Maybe even take ballroom dance lessons together as we grew older...my wish is only my husbands nightmare. _

_He wants a son and as a women, it is my duty to fulfill. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

_/_

_July 27, 1887 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_I felt it kicked for the first time during dinner with my husband. It took me by surprise that I jumped. Karlheinz noticed and asked me what was wrong. When I told him I felt the baby kicked, he quickly got up from his seat and places his hand on my baby bump. _

_He smiles with glee when the baby kicks again and he feels it underneath his finger tips. I smile as well once he kisses me and sits back down. Smiling throughout the whole dinner. _

_Maybe Karlheinz does want a family and not just an heir. Maybe he'll help me raise the child and not just leave the maids to do the work. Either way, I can't wait to know if we're having a boy or girl in a couple of months. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

_/_

_October 1, 1887 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_Time has passed and I haven't been feeling well. My nurse has been giving me tea lately that helps when I'm feeling nauseous, but I still feel sick. So sick that I haven't felt my baby move as much as before. But I knew that if I was in labor, the baby would be moving a lot and my water should've broken by now. _

_I try not to worry so much, but the pains haven't started ever since I first drank that tea. It can't be poison, for my nurse is a women I have known for years. Probably since I was born and she over excited for the baby. Even helping me pick out a few name suggestions. So I doubt she is the one adding something to the tea. _

_My suspicious goes towards Cordelia, but she hasn't been around as much either. She's visiting her cousins in the underworld. Another thorn off my back. Yet, I can't help but think it is her and she's having someone put something in my tea. I will tell my nurse what I am feeling and hopefully she begin to be cautious when making my tea in the kitchen. _

_Maybe that way, she'll catch something that's off guard. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

_/ _

Sakura could say she was shocked by the passage she had read. She found out her stepmother was being poisoned when she was only in her eighth month of pregnancy. Possibly for she can lose the baby. That was just sick.

Looking at the time, Sakura knows she should start preparing to go downstairs.

She closes the journal and puts in her drawer by her bed. Trying to figure out just what happened to Beatrix, to why she gave birth to her first born a few weeks earlier than attended. The answers would be told by someone she never expected she would see again.

* * *

Yui felt like a train had hit her after she had woken up. Her head was throbbing, her skin was pale, and she felt weak. Probably even weaker than usual.

Last night she didn't sleep so well. Not only was Ayato tightly holding her, she was afraid that if she fell to deep in sleep, he'll do things to her. And she wasn't referring to him drawing on her face. More like touching where Laito had touched as well.

Yui also was feeling a sharp pain in her chest and ignored it as much as she could. It was getting worse with each step she took, but again, she'll just ignore it.

From the distances, she can see Shu going inside the car and knows he was attending Sakura's competition. She thought it was sweet he would go so far to attend and hoped he had a chance with her. From what Yui can see, he really did loved Sakura.

From the distance, Richer eyes the blonde girl and wonders how long it would be until the awakening begins.

He was desperate to see his lover again and time was being wasted each time. Yet, Cordelia's awakening would happen soon enough and he will be the crowned vampiric king.

* * *

After talking with Shu for awhile and finished getting dressed. Laito went out to the mall to get some macaroons from the local bakery there. Earlier, he had placed an order and was hoping that once he got there, they would be ready for them.

As his driver drove him, Laito got a message from a girl he had done about a week ago in a club. It was nothing serious, but she wanted to meet up with him soon. Like always, Laito said no. He was never interested in the women he had gotten for his own pleasure. For that is what they were to him. Nothing but an object that can give him pleasure.

Laito didn't know what love can be. He knew it had to do with sex and that was it. What else can there be to it? Giving roses or chocolates was cheesy and quiet pathetic really. Come to think of it, it was usually him who received those gifts during Valentine's Day. Even a few confessions of love here and there. Sadly, those girls will go home with a broken heart. Not that he cared enough to even notice.

He deleted the message and groaned when he sees Reiji's name appear on his phone. He answers nonetheless.

"Reiji-San, to what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you again?"

Laito can picture Reiji rolled his eyes and frowning. He found it fun to mess around with his older stepbrother sometimes. Even if it resulted in Sakura slapping him for doing so.

"Laito, I need a favor to ask from you." Says Reiji. "I need you to pick up an order I made at the bookstore in the mall. It's a few books that you, Sakura, and your brothers would need for the midterm next year."

Laito groaned. "We're not even in December and already you're thinking about our midterm?"

Reiji pauses for a moment then sighs. "You're grades are...interesting at the moment. You're failing both literature and the drama class. How can you be failing those?"

"I don't attend classes. Not the ones I like at least."

"Laito, this is serious. Even Kanato is performing better and he hates attending classes just as much as you. Ayato and I will talk soon, but you need a tutor. Especially in literature."

"What? Can't Bitch-Chan or Little Red do that?"

"They have better things to do than to tutor you. Besides, they aren't even taking those classes until the next semester."

Laito sighed in annoyance. He really hated sitting down in his desk for those two classes and now he was being forced to sit down and listen to his tutor. That's just great.

"Who will tutor me?" He asks.

"I'm figuring that out right now. Anyways, the order is under my name and pay them with the debit card. I'll pay you back."

"Yeah, sure." Laito hangs up and tells the driver to give him two hours.

Laito walks in the mall for awhile, before going to pick up Reiji's book orders.

The store wasn't so packed and the piano music playing from the intercoms soothed him. Strangely.

Having nothing better to do, Laito wanders around the store. Looking for manga section and remembering Sakura mentioning how she needed the next volumes for this new manga series she was reading. So he seeks them out and goes to purchase them, when he bumps into a girl. Causing her to drop her huge pile of books.

"Damn it," She muttered, soothing her head for a few books had hit her.

"Are you okay?" Laito found himself asking.

The girl looked up, also picking up her glasses that fell. She adjusts them and places them on her head. When she sees who was the person she bumped into, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm fine," she answered bitterly. Knowing who _exactly_ this boy was and what he has done in the past.

Laito looks at the girl. Her scent being so familiar to him. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs covered her forehead. She wore a simple outfit that consisted of dark jeans and a plain teal long sleeve shirt, with brown ankle boots. But it was her maroon colored eyes that helped him distinguish the girl, Naomi Yoshida. One of the few humans who attend the academy at night and who knew their secret.

It was extremely rare for humans to attend the night class, but if they were to do so, they had a reason. Some because they had careers as actors or actresses or models and couldn't attend during the day. But mostly to have the whole day to themselves and then go to school. Sure she was a beauty, but Laito didn't see her as an actress or model. She was just an ordinary girl who attended night classes.

Laito didn't know Naomi's reason, for she kept everything to herself. The only time he has heard her speak was when she did a speech for the second year class.

He hands her a few of the books she dropped and she thanks him in a low whisper. Not bothering to look him in the eyes. Almost as if she was afraid to do so.

Laito picks up one last book that she didn't see. He sees the title and chuckles to himself.

"I didn't know that quiet little Yoshida read shoujo? And from the looks of it, it looks _dirty_." Laito teases the poor girl, who turns bright red.

Without uttering a word, Naomi snatches the book from his hand and walks away from him. Not bothering to thank him again.

Laito could only watch as Naomi purchases her books and quickly walks away from the store. Not even looking back at him. He watches as she sways her hips and her skirt flowing back and forth.

_Human girls are always the best to play with,_ Laito thinks to himself.

The vampire smiles to himself. Now wondering just how high the human girls walls were and if he can break them down just as easily as the rest of them. Laito grins to himself.

Challenge accepted.

* * *

Sakura soothes her blue skirt that was attached to her dress and then adjusts her silver headband. Making sure to add extra bobby pins so it won't fall off her head. Her dance teacher would be livid if it does.

Amaya notices how shaky and jumpy her friend was acting. After so many years of performing, Amaya knows that Sakura no longer feels nervous on stage. If she did, the nerves usually got the best of her.

"You okay?" Amaya asks, applying blush to her cheeks for the fifth time.

Sakura smiles, but it doesn't meet her eyes. "Yeah, I'm just..upset."

"Why?"

"My brothers aren't here to watch me for once. Most of the competitions are held in the city and this is the only time they won't see me compete." She admitted.

Her brothers were her main supporters when it came to competitions. They would always sit and watch. Cheered her on and whistled when they saw her on the stage. Laito being the one who applaud her the most at the end of the performance. Then they would each give her a rose after her performance. It was strange not having them here now.

Amaya patted her back. "I'm sure they would be proud of you no matter what." She assured her friend. "Now! Get backstage soon, because you're going on in five minutes."

"Okay."

As a final good luck, Amaya hugs her friend and finishes getting ready for the group dance. Sakura was lead backstage and saw Ukyo across the stage. He was getting ready for their duet, which will be after two dances. Sakura would be performing her solo first, make a quick change, and then do her duet.

"And now, contestant 143 performing lyrical, What Now."

The audience claps and Sakura takes her spot on center stage. Waiting for her music to start. Once it did start, Sakura began to do her solo.

When choreographing this dance, Sakura was only asked to make it emotional. To pour her heart out into it as if she was dedicating this dance to the one person. Ukyo stood by her and smugly smiled, thinking this would be dedicated to him. But it wasn't, not even close.

She can see him and sense him being near. He smelled like vanilla and roses. A strange combination, but the fragrance was elegant to Sakura. All eyes were on her, but she only cared for two pair of eyes.

There was a moment in the dance where she stops after doing fouetté turns and stares at the audience. Her eyes fall into Shu's and she smiles at him. Letting him know that she is aware of his presences and that she is happy to see him. Then, Sakura finishes her dance.

Everyone erupts in applauds as she walks off the stage. She hears Ukyo wolf whistling and because of her gift of hearing from the distance, she can hear Shu say, "Gorgeous."

The rest of the competition went by smoothly. Sakura performed her group dance and then her duet with Ukyo. She knew how upset Shu was because of her duet and she was to as well. Ukyo was taking the lead to much and he messed up on his small solo in the beginning before she walks in. Luckily the judges didn't notice.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking of Shu's commitment. He went all this way just to watch her, when no one else would. Hell, she did think Ukyo would do the same if he wasn't performing today. He loved her, but Sakura doesn't think he loves her enough to take risks.

Tonight, Sakura will end things with Ukyo. After the award ceremony, she will say goodbye to him and then end it for good. She just hopes it won't end as badly.

During intermission, before the award ceremony, Sakura was walking around the lobby. Going to get some coffee at the indoor coffeehouse. She orders her latte and walks back to the convention hall. Sakura would stop every now and then to talk to the other competitors and some of the talent scouts. All offering her deals, but she would decline. Simply saying she wasn't interested at the moment. Of course, they all left their business cards with them for future references.

Sakura was pleased by this. However, as she walked towards backstage to go to her dressing room, she was grabbed behind the waist and then gagged. Sakura dropped her latte to fight back, but it was no use. The person who held her was clearly a vampire, for she can physically take out anyone. No matter how big or small they were.

Sakura was pushed against the table and she finally got to see her attacker. She gasped when she sees who it was.

"Ukyo?" She signs in relief, but was beyond angry. "Why the fuck- what's _your_ problem?" Sakura demanded to know, straightening out her dress and fixing her bun.

They were inside a meeting room. The blinds were drawn and it was pitch black, but Sakura can see Ukyo clearly.

"I need you Sakura," he confesses, locking the door and walking towards Sakura. "I need you here and now."

Ukyo advances towards her and hovers over her body. Grabbing her hands and putting them over her head. He kisses her neck and then bites her hardly with his fangs.

The girl shrieks from the pain and tries to kick Ukyo off, but he wouldn't even flinch.

"Stop it!" She cried out. "You're hurting me!"

Ukyo shook his head, kissing her lips with his lips stained from Sakura's blood. Sakura felt disgust from her own blood on her lips, even though she's been told by Ukyo that she was sweet like sugar.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to know you can't fully be mine until I take you?" Ukyo chuckles. "I know you don't love me and that's okay. I can wait, but not for much longer. Maybe this will make you love me and forget about him."

_Him? _Sakura thinks and then realizes who Ukyo was talking about.

"You're talking about Shu aren't you?"

He grinned. "I bet you wonder why he doesn't give you the look I do when I'm with you, but he does. You're just never looking when he does. But it's a goddamn tragedy, because you're a half blood and he's a pureblood. Those two can never mix and you know it."

Sakura didn't want to admit it out loud, but Ukyo was right. She wasn't more for she was a half blood. Not even a fully vampire and they were considered lower than purebloods.

Knowing he has gotten through her mind, Ukyo kisses her neck again and then kisses her in different areas. Sakura found it pointless to fight back for he was way to strong for her. Besides, maybe if Ukyo takes her as his completely, she'll forget about ever having a chance with Shu.

Right as Ukyo was sliding her dress down to her waist, the doors burst open. Causing the half blood to jump and quickly put on his pants that were halfway down.

"You son of a bitch," Said Shu, seeing the state his stepsister was in.

Shu lunges towards Ukyo and punches him across the face. Making him fall to the ground. He then kicks him on the stomach as well as in the face. Shu picked him up and throws him against the wall. Causing a few paintings and a vase to break.

Sakura fixes her dress that was already torn from the side and tries to break up the two boys from fighting. Saying someone will come in and see this. Shu shouts at her to stay back in such a harsh tone, that she listens to him. Thinking to herself that Ukyo deserved what he was getting. If you mess with a Sakamaki girl, you have to face her stepbrothers wrath.

"If I ever see you near Sakura-Chan again, I will kill you." Shu warned, punching Ukyo one last time on the face. His nose was bloody and Ukyo spitted out his blood that went in his mouth.

His blood smelt distgusting, making Sakura vomit violently in a nearby trashcan. Shu holds her hair back, running his hand up and down her back to soothe her. Sakura coughs harshly and then wipes the vomit from her mouth.

"Sorry." She muttered, but Shu doesn't say a thing.

Shu grabs Sakura's hand and the two walk away from the meeting room and to the garden of the hotel. Sakura was crying from what she had witnessed and gone through. How can Ukyo do such a thing to her? It doesn't matter if she was his girlfriend, she had no right to touch her in such a way.

Shu takes off his jacket and throws it over Sakura's shoulders. Kissing the top of her head.

"Are you alright?" He whispers, holding her closely to him.

It was only them in the garden, so there was no one around. Even though it was still daytime, it was late afternoon and the sun was going down. They were both in the shade, so the sun wouldn't drain their energy.

Shu just held Sakura has she sobbed in his chest. Muttering to herself of how it was her fault and that she should've stopped Ukyo.

Shu shushed her and patted her head. "It's okay," he tells her. "You're okay. I'm here, Sakura. I'm here."

The two stood there for what felt like forever and Sakura didn't care if she missed me award ceremony. She had plenty of awards back home to flaunt.

"I want to go home," Sakura muttered, looking up at Shu. "Please?"

Without hesitation, Shu agreed. Wanting to leave behind this terrible place and keep Sakura faraway from Ukyo.

The two walk back to Sakura's room and together they pack up her things. She left her costumes and makeup kit down in her dressing room, but she asked Amaya to grab it for her. Amaya was confused as to why Sakura was leaving early, but Sakura simply tells her that she needed to attend a very important family matter back home. Amaya didn't ask any further and says she'll talk to their dance teacher about it.

Hand in hand, the Sakamaki step siblings walk out of the hotel and go to the limo Shu arrived in. The journey back home was long, but Sakura didn't care. She had Shu by her side and that's all that mattered to her at the moment.

Not Ukyo, not the competition, just her and Shu. She didn't know what was coming, but Sakura knew she would be ready to face it real soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shu had asked, running his fingers through her red hair as she laid on his lap. Earlier, Sakura free her hair from its bun for it was already mess.

Sakura shook her head. "All I know...I'm breaking up with Ukyo the moment I get a chance."

"Do you wish for me to do for you instead?" He suggested.

"No, this is something I should do alone."

Despite saying he didn't want Ukyo near Sakura, he didn't want to be possessive of her either. However, he will stand near when she does decide to break things off with that bastard.

"Shu?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" Sakura wonders.

Shu looks down at Sakura and smiles, kissing her forehead. "I do." He says, not repeating the words.

Sakura nods and closes her eyes. Drifting off into sleep. She wished he had said it in a different way, but he wasn't ready. Or maybe he was just afraid, but either way, she can wait.

* * *

**So that is it for this chapter! This is one of my favorite chapters and things aren't going to be pretty for the Sakamaki siblings next chapter and you probably know why.**

**The girl who Laito crashed into was actually already mentioned in an earlier chapter, so it was fun bringing her back. Trust me, she'll be back again. After all, Laito likes a good challenge...**

**So looks like things are completely over with Ukyo and Sakura, but will he let her go? Will Shu make a move on her? Will Yui be okay from her chest pains?! We'll just have to wait and see. We also get to see more of Beatrix's diary because there are so many secrets that involve her children as well as Sakura.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, or follow this story! **


	12. Truth

**Yeah so I got really into this chapter cause if you've watched the anime or played Reiji's route in the game, you know what's coming up. **

**It was so much fun writing this chapter and by the title, so many secrets come out for Sakura and a few for Yui as well. **

**Like always, I do not owe any Diabolik Lovers characters except for my own. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

When Sakura and Shu came back together, Reiji was livid. Not only was he upset that Sakura missed the award ceremony, but he was more angry at Shu for nearly exposed their secret when he attacked Ukyo. Even though it was just the three of them when Shu fought Ukyo.

"How can you be so irresponsible?" Reiji asked Sakura, who was drinking cranberry juice to recover from her blood loss.

"It wasn't my fault that I was nearly raped, Reiji-San!" Sakura argued. "Ukyo was far to strong and I called out for help but nobody came. That was until Shu-San found me and attacked my attacker. You should be thanking him instead of getting upset."

Reiji ignores Sakura's last few words and turns to Shu. "Did you break anything?"

Shu thinks back and shrugged. "Maybe just a few paintings and a vase? Didn't look so expensive though. Probably those cheap vases you see at the retail stores."

"Retail stores?! You're telling me that a five star hotel would buy vases from retail stores? For all we know that vase could've cost around 10,000 yen."

"Kiss kiss fall in love," Laito muttered under his breath, making Sakura choke on her juice and giggles when she swallows the liquid.

"Now we will never know!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Besides, if we were really in trouble, we would've had the cops behind our asses by now."

"You're grounded." Reiji blurts out. "You will stay in your room and not leave until...you're married! And because you've been feeling irresponsible, you can forget about attending dance class."

"But you can't do that, Reiji!"

"Not buts. Now, go to your room and stay there." Reiji points to the door, which wasn't needed since Sakura can teleport but she didn't.

Sakura looks at Reiji with cold violet eyes and shouts, "I hate you!"

Everyone gasps as the words came out of Sakura's mouth. Never has she ever confesses such feelings towards one of her brothers. Reiji was shocked and speechless. Teary eyed, Sakura runs out of the room.

The triplets and Subaru, who stayed quiet during the conversation, were now watching to know what would happen between Shu and Reiji. Seeing Sakura weak and injured was bad for Reiji. Seeing her holding hands with Shu and leaning against him was worse. Composing himself, Reiji now focuses his next target.

"Explain to me what is your relationship with Sakura at this moment." Reiji looks at Shu, his red eyes shinning with frustration.

Shu looked at his brothers and Reiji. "Nothing. Nothing has changed between us."

"Oh? So she has still maintained her virtue from you? That's a relief."

"It won't make a difference." Subaru speaks up. "You know how differently things will be when she starts to remember."

"But she won't," Reiji retorted. "Sakura will not remember anything from her past. In fact, _that man_ will be arriving from the demon world in just two weeks to take her to see the witch doctor."

"But what's so bad about remembering the past?" Laito questions. "It's just an arrangement _that man _and her mother agreed to on. We can't change it. Besides, if you think about it, the format of the arrangement has changed since then."

"Even so I do not wish for Sakura to remember anything, until _that man_ gives us the green flag to do so."

Kanato frowns. "Is it possible that you're in love with Sakura-chan as well? That's why you don't want her to remember who she belongs to?"

The eldest glared at his younger stepbrother. Surprised that he'll even question him on his feelings towards Sakura. Kanato never emerged himself in these types of conversations, unless it was desperately needed.

"This isn't about me or my feelings towards Sakura."

"But yet it feels that way."

"Kanato, keep talking and you won't have sweets for the rest of the day." Reiji threatened.

"Don't threaten him like that," Laito snaps.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

"Stop it!" Ayato shouted over Reiji. "This is getting no where and honestly, you're all acting stupid. And all this over what? Sakura's memories or Reiji's feelings towards her? I really don't care for how things will go, but Sakura is my stepsister and I think it's only right if she gets to choose what she wants to do. That's if Shu and Reiji tell her what that man has been doing to block her memory."

All of the brothers eye each other after Ayato finished. Every argument that they had, it always came back to Sakura. The last time they fought like this was when they were discussing if they should block Sakura's memory. That was two years ago. Now it's if they should unblock it and have Sakura know the true reason why Karlheinz married her mother, Masami.

Shu wanted Sakura to know the truth, she deserved to know everything. However, if Sakura grew to knew what happened when she was still human, her fear of her brothers will come back. And Sakura was terrified most of the eldest son.

* * *

_We will be reunited...Cordelia_

Yui wakes up to someone speaking rather loudly and she sits up. Not seeing Sakura or any of the Sakamaki siblings around. She knew Sakura was back for she heard her music playing from her room and then went back to sleep. But that was before she heard someone speaking loud and clear.

Cordelia. That was the name of the triplets mother. Why would the person be speaking about her? She was long dead and from what Yui can tell, no one likes to speak of her.

"Ugh!" Yui groans, holding her chest as she feels her heart beating in a faster pace. The pain has been getting worse and worse each time and she wanted to tell Reiji about it, but she was afraid on what he'll do.

Knowing them, they'll dispose of her the minute they found out she was sick. Because her blood wouldn't be as great as before she imagined them saying. Eventually, the chest pain goes away and signs in relief.

"I need air." She tells herself, once the pain goes away.

Yui gets out of bed and changes into something simple. She realizes it was past midnight, so the Sakamaki's would still be fully awake. To avoid them, Yui walks out the back of the mansion and to the garden.

She walks through the garden and makes it by the lake. Where she walks on the path that lead to somewhere in the land.

It was a beautiful moonlight like always and the wind was softly dashing through. It was sort of creepy, but Yui was used to the eerie feeling by now.

Far ahead, she sees a large crypt with light up torches. Yui didn't think much of it and walks towards the crypt. Now hearing a faint noise. Suddenly two bats emerge from the building and fly towards Yui.

"Hey!" Yui shrieks, the bats all up in her face and slightly scratching her with their small claws.

Yui slaps one away and both fly off into the sky.

"Can't you be quiet for once?."

"Shu?" Yui whispers, walking inside the crypt to see the eldest Sakamaki sitting down and looking at his music sheets.

Shu looks at Yui and than back at his music sheets. "What do you want?"

Yui looks down, "Sorry I disturbed you. I didn't think anyone was out here."

Shu stayed quiet. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, since he was upset over Reiji's potential feelings for Sakura.

"I thought you would be with Sakura," says Yui.

Shu sighs. "She needed to rest. She...went through some stuff at her dance competition."

"Everything okay?"

"It will be soon."

"Can I confess something?" Yui blurted out.

The blonde vampire shrugged and simply doesn't say anything in return. Allowing Yui to continue speaking.

"I've been feeling sharp pains in my chest and they're getting worse. I also been hearing voices and having dreams of a women who I haven't met. There's something wrong with me and the worst part is, I don't even know what it is."

"Is that so?" Shu smirks to himself. "Very well, come here."

"Huh?"

Without warning, Shu grabs Yui and lays her down.

Yui was surprised Shu would do this to her again. The last time he has drunk from her were, almost, three months ago in the bathroom. Comparing to his brothers, he was probably the most gentle when it came to drinking blood.

That didn't matter though, Sakura would be devastated if she finds out Shu drunk her blood again. Shu then sinks his fangs on her neck and drinks her blood. Yui made a fist and didn't make any noise as Shu drunk from her.

"You're blood it's different now." Shu examined, the taste of it more colder and yet satisfying. "The awakening is beginning."

Yui raises an eyebrow. "The awakening?"

Shu removes himself from Yui, wiping his mouth from her blood. "It's something that occurs when a human is going through the process of becoming a vampire. You're the longest sacrificial bride we have had here. Oh well." Shu gets up and picks up his music sheets and was about to walk away, when Yui grabs his wrist.

"Wait! I need to know something else. Do you know the reason why I came here? Does my father have connections with your family somehow?"

This goes back to the first time she arrived at the mansion. Her life has been filled with mystery since then and the more she tried to find answers, the more questions she got as well.

Shu stares at Yui, removing her small hand from his wrist. "I think it's best if he answers that."

"Who?"

"It's best to come out now. I know you're here." Shu called out, looking at the entrance of the crypt.

"You have always been very perceptive, Shu."

A tall man comes in, the aura around them suddenly changing. He had green hair that made it on his shoulder and the deepest red eyes Yui has seen. It almost reminded her of Reiji's, except his were more kinder to look at. Despite Reiji being cruel from time to time. The man wore a dark outfit, along with a black robe. Making him appear superior to everyone he meets.

"This is our uncle, Ritcher." Shu introduces Yui. "Ritcher, this is Yui Komori."

"Pleasure," Ritcher smiles at her, then he sighs. "Although, I'm still upset that my own nephews refuse to call me uncle. Only Sakura does so and she's simply my step niece."

"Of course, cause she's _dying_ to see you." Shu remarks sarcastically. "I'm going to my room and then check on Sakura."

Both watch as the future vampire King leaves them to go to Sakura.

Ritcher chuckles, running his hand through his hair. "Still caring of his stepsister as always. Nothing has changed."

"Please, no more games." Yui pleaded. "I need answers. That's all I want."

"Alright. I'm all ears. Tell me Yui, what is it that you want to know?"

Yui realizes that this man, Ritcher, was the same man she saw in the visions. The one who held Cordelia's hand and showered her with affection. She felt disgusted to see a man who possibly ruined a marriage in her sights. But she put those feelings aside to have her questions answered. Hopefully.

"Well I want to know why I'm here. Does my father have connections with the Sakamaki's? If so, why was I chosen? Were my parents murdered?"

Ritcher thought about Yui's words and then smirked. "Chosen? How conceited can you mortals be? However, the reason _you_ were chosen was because you're suitable age to be a bride. I don't know much about your parents, but that they were probably murdered by a mortal. Your father has no idea that this was occurring, only that you would be staying with a suppose distant relative."

Yui felt pure joy. The happiest she has been before arriving to this mansion. She still feels sadden about not knowing much of her parents, but she felt happy that her father didn't know what was going on and who were his daughters host family.

"Thank god." She mutters.

Sadly, her moment of happiness was short lived when her chest begins to hurt again. Yui falls to the ground, clenching to her chest, as the pain hits her more and more. Ritcher can only watch as he knew that it would soon be starting.

"I have waited for this moment for what felt like an eternity. We will be reunited again, my darling." Yui looks up at him, confused by his words. "Finally, we can be together."

Yui cried as the pain only worsens and she tried to make sense of Ritcher's words.

"Now, come to me!"

A gush of wind blows in and Yui feels relieved when the pain disappears. However, she felt empty and blank. There was no longer light in her eyes.

* * *

Sakura was reading a few of her stepmothers diary entries, as her way of trying to fall asleep. Despite feeling exhausted, Sakura couldn't go to sleep after she took her shower and watched some tv. It would be midnight soon and Yui should be in bed by now. Her stepbrothers were doing their own business and she didn't want to go and bug them. So she stayed in her room until she fell asleep.

Reading Beatrix's diary felt very wrong to Sakura. She had already read on Shu's birth and of her other pregnancy, that resulted in giving birth to Reiji. Beatrix had expressed her thoughts on Shu's birth. Saying it was strange that he was originally due in November, but was born in October. Thankfully, Shu was healthy and well.

But that wasn't what made her feel guilty. It was when she read Beatrix's secrets and her deepest desires. Which was having a girl. Beatrix had expressed her disappointment when she gave birth to Reiji and learned he was the second son of Karlheinz. She was happy he was healthy and safe, but she simply wanted a girl. After all, she did gave birth to an heir and with that, she believed she deserved something she wanted. Sadly, she never got a girl.

Sakura continued to read her diary and it was simple entries of how her children were progressing and of Cordelia's announcement of her own pregnancy a year after Reiji was born. Sakura found it weird how most of her siblings were born just one year after the other and that she was born the same year as the triplets. But at least no one was younger than sixteen.

The girl skipped a few pages, not feeling that most of the entries were important. Until she saw a certain date marked on the corner of the page:

April 17, 1913

It was the day when Masami and Sakura first came to live in the mansion. Karlheinz kept his family life a secret, until he married Masami. Sakura wasn't told that her new family were vampires until after a few years, when her mother was sick and she scrapped her knee that resulted in blood to appear. Sakura can still remember her siblings hungrily staring at her, as Beatrix had her hide in her room.

Sakura hesitated to read the passage. She knew Cordelia disliked the idea of Karlehinz of marrying other women, but she didn't know what Beatrix felt about Masami. She takes a breath and reads the passage.

_April 17, 1913_

_Beloved Journal, _

_If there's one thing that Karlheinz is known for, is his womanizing ways. He just married Christa five years ago, who gave him his sixth son, and that still doesn't satisfy him. He married a human women! A mortal! Who just happens to have a six year old daughter named, Sakura. _

_It wasn't fair. Masami is beautiful and I can see why Karlheinz fell for her. Yet, I somehow feel that they didn't marry because of love. There was something my husband wasn't telling me and I need to know what it is. _

_My sons were aware that a human girl was living with them and they were curious. But I told them to behave and to not try to get to close to them. Even though the human girl was no threat to them. Sakura is very adorable. She was small, quiet, and very polite. Only speaking when being allowed to do so. She was everything I wanted in a daughter, but I can't focus on her right now. _

_Shu is to be the next heir and I need to make sure he gets the best education and care. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

/

_June 28, 1913 _

_Beloved Journal, _

_Two months have passed since Masami and Sakura have arrived. Nothing has really changed, but the appearance of Sakura and Masami in the dining table was new and I smile at the thought of it. Like proper ladies, both stay quiet and eat their food. _

_Cordelia would try to intimidate both girls, but they would only ignore her. However, there was a moment when Sakura called Cordelia pretty and she froze. Not knowing what to do with such a compliment. But Cordelia would be Cordelia and she simply grinned and ate her food in silence. Not even thanking Sakura. _

_Reiji has shown her around the house a couple of times and has even played with her. Much to his dismay, but I have seen him smiling. He would laugh and even read to her a few times. Her favorite book are the collection of fairytales and she would reenact a few scenes. Shu would join them, but only when he didn't have to study. I know he loves to be around Sakura as much as she loves to be with Shu. _

_It took him awhile but, Karlheinz finally told me why Sakura and Masami came to live here. Masami's husband has gone missing in sea and announce dead after five months. The family of two were financially in trouble. Sakura was engaged to a wealthy boy, but he disappeared after his father killed himself. Karlheinz then offered to care for them...if Sakura became Shu's sacrificial bride when he turns ten. From what he told me, he has been eying Sakura from the distance and thinks she was perfect to be Shu's first victim. _

_I was against it immediately. Shu wasn't even old enough to physically drink blood and yet this man wants to give up a small girls life to satisfy him? Despite of my short time with Sakura, I see her as the daughter I never got to have. She's everything I wanted. She has shown elegance, manners, is learning to read and write, and has the qualities of a princess. _

_Sakura is my stepdaughter and I will love and care for her as if she was one of my own. No matter what. _

_Sincerely, Beatrix _

/

Sakura was in pure shock, that she dropped the book and lost her balance. She fell to the floor and shook her head.

Shu's sacrificial bride...Lies! She couldn't be his bride! He didn't drink her blood until he was thirteen and after she became a vampire. He didn't even drink much from her! Only when it was necessary did he do so. If she was his bride, he would've told her by now and have drunken more often.

"This can't be true," she tells herself. "I was no ones bride. I was just...their stepsister."

Getting up, Sakura picks up the journal and takes it with her. That way when she asks Shu about this, he won't deny the truth. Shu and the others will not lie to her anymore. She was a grown up and she can handle it. They will tell her the truth or else she'll do something drastically.

* * *

Shu was about to leave his room when he heard a loud knock on his door. Hoping it was his brothers or Yui to bug him, he opens it and was surprised to see Sakura.

"Sakura, I was just about to check on you."

"Cut the crap, Shu." She holds up the brown journal and he eyes it. "I want some answers and I want them now."

Shu was surprised by his stepsisters tone of voice and only nodded. He didn't know what she wanted to know. It terrified him.

Sakura closes the door and has Shu sit on his armchair. Holding up the book.

"Awhile ago I found your mothers journal. Being the wanderer as always, I couldn't help but read it. I felt terrible about reading it and I know she would be disappointed, but then I read something that caught me off guard."

If Shu had a heartbeat, it would've stopped. He knew where this was going. She knew...she knew...

"Shu...was I once your sacrificial bride?" Sakura looks at him with teary eyes.

The eldest brother can't hide or run anymore. Sakura, his stepsister, the girl he was fond of, and the one who he dreamt of being with, was now confronting him. Her memories of the past were still locked, but it was his mother's journal that revealed the truth.

Shu takes her hand, "It was decided long ago, that you would be my first victim. My first kill. You were to be given to me as a gift when I reached ten, but that changed. My views on humans changed as did Karlheinz's. I use to thing humans were nothing but containers of blood for vampires."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I fell in love with you." Shu finally admitted. "I know you're my stepsister and we grew up together, but fuck it. I love you, Sakura. I love you to the point that every time I close my eyes, I dream of kissing your soft pink lips and holding you close to me. I dream of one day becoming your husband and having kids of our own. I wish to be your partner in life and in dance, for I know how much you love to dance. Even though I have two left feet, but I love you. You are my world and the reason my life is worth living. I love you."

Sakura can only smile at Shu's words and sniffed. She was so moved by his words, that she allowed the tears to fall. No man has ever confessed such a thing to her and she felt blessed that it was Shu.

"You have no idea how long I waited for you to say those words. Shu, I love you as well. More than you think, however, I still don't understand why you backed away after I turned a vampire. You kept your distance and I never knew why."

Shu felt so much closer to Sakura now, that he couldn't lie to her anymore. She knew she was his bride and now she needed to know why she became a vampire.

"I met a human...a boy from a village from our summer castle. He taught me how to hunt, how to fish, and the how human lived their life's. He even gave me a puppy once, but my mother had it removed from my care. She told me that I needed to focus on my studies instead of caring for a pet."

Sakura didn't know what Shu was talking about. She must've been with her mother back at the mansion or something. She does remember Shu sneaking off during his studies and coming back with candies or his clothes all muddy. It drove the servants and Beatrix absolutely crazy.

Shu continued on, "Reiji must've found out where I was going, because the next thing I knew, my friends village was on fire. Being the hero, he went in to save his parents...I never saw him again. Since then, I knew how dangerous I was to humans. I cause them nothing but trouble. I got my first best friend killed and I nearly killed you as well."

"W-what?"

Shu stands up and pulls Sakura in his arms. He kisses the top of her head and says his final words.

"You didn't get the flu or some human illness." Shu takes a breath and says, "You were nearly greeted by death because I drunk your blood. So much of it you became cold, weak, and paler. Your blood was so good that I couldn't get enough of it. Because you were young, the awakening happened much quicker but more painful. I wanted to turn you so badly, but I couldn't. I was thirteen and my venom was strong enough to do such a heavy job. So that's why I asked that man to do it instead of me."

"You-you...I can't." Sakura cries, trying to remember everything that was in mind but she couldn't. "I want my memories back!"

Shu shakes his head, "I can't do that. Only the one who cast the spell can remove it."

His stepsister couldn't take it anymore. The truth was to much for her to handle and she needed to get away from Shu. He nearly killed her and blocked her memories! He did use her as a bride but not for the right reasons. He loves her but he hid the truth from her so long that she doesn't think she can trust him.

Sakura removes herself from Shu's arms and disappears in a blink of an eye. Leaving a heartbroken vampire behind.

* * *

Ritcher and Yui stood in the empty room, where Yui first hid when she arrived at the mansion. Ritcher knew that his beloved would be appearing soon, but he needed to be patient.

"Go ahead, you know the way."

Yui looks at Ritcher and then walks to a bookcase. Pulling out a green book to open a hiding room.

Ritcher steps in first and Yui follows behind. Not even knowing what was going on and where they were going. They walk down a set of stairs and into a hallway. Ritcher can smell the fresh blood on the dress and knew they were near.

He opens the door and allows Yui to enter. The chandeliers turn on, glowing as bright as they once did before. In the far side of the room was a black dress. Still soaking in blood since that day.

Ritcher looks at Yui, gently shoving her forward. "Go on, touch it. It's your's so no need to hesitate."

Yui stares at Ritcher and at the dress. She walks towards it and touches it. Her hand soaking in its former owners blood. Yui gasped when she feels her mind going blank and then someone else consuming her mind.

Ritcher takes a breath and no longer smells the human girl. Yui was gone.

"Cordelia?"

Yui, or Cordelia, turns around and smiles.

"Ritcher, it's been so long." Her bubbly voice was gone and instead replaced by a smokey voice, that can turn on any man by just a few words.

Ritcher sighs in relief. Putting his hand over his heart and bowing to the women he still loves.

"Cordelia, so good to finally be in your presences."

Cordelia looks down at her hand, remembering the day when her three sons killed her. Thinking they'll never see her again, but they were wrong. Oh so very wrong. The thought of shocking them made Cordelia laugh. The thought of being Sakura's nightmare coming to life made her laugh even harder.

In the Sakamaki house, all of the brothers and Sakura felt something odd in the air. The two eldest felt their skin shiver, even if they weren't cold. The triplets were on doing their own thing, when they felt the presences of the women they loathed more than their father. Subaru smelled something off, he wasn't looking forward to knowing what that meant. As for Sakura?

She was stilling by the lake, when she smelt Cordelia. She was shocked, but not surprised. But it was the body of who Cordelia had taken over, impacted Sakura's decision to kill the bitch herself.

* * *

"Yui?!" Ayato shouted the human girls name, as he barges in her room. "Yui?! Damn it Breastless, don't avoid me! I need to know if you're...okay." Ayato whispers the last word.

Was Ayato worried for the girl he has yearned for awhile? Yes. Was it because her blood was so sweet and the best he has had? Yes, but it was more than that. He was going to confess, he'll wait for her to confess her feelings for him. If she had any...hopefully.

Ayato sees her cross necklace on her neatly made bed and knew he would've taken it with her. Holding the pendent was like holding a hot burning coal. It wasn't pleasant, but he puts it in his pocket and reminds himself to give it to Yui when he has the chance. He knew she was somewhere in the mansion and can smell her being nearby. But her scent collided with another smell that wasn't so pleasant to him. It never was and never will be.

* * *

**And scene! That's it for today and I am so happy that this story is coming to an end :/ it's been really fun though writing my version of the show/game and I know I want to continue with the same characters and add a few new ones...maybe like four certain vampires ? :)**

**Has anyone seen the previews by the way for the new season?! They look amazing and the animation definitely has approved and Yui! She looks so beautiful and ugh! I just love everything about it. **

**So what did you think of today's chapter? Did certain things shock or surprise you? Or did you see it coming? Let me know in the reviews! **

**Until next time :) **


	13. Protect

**So sorry for the long wait on the new chapter! As you may have noticed, I just finished my multi chapter story just a couple of days ago and I was experiencing a little writers block with this chapter, but it all came together and I'm happy with it.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and who else is excited for season 2?! It's finally here and hopefully I get to see it translated and all that jazz :)**

**Either way, here's chapter 13!**

**I do not owe any of the DL characters, lyrics, but my own character!**

* * *

_I hate you..._

The words ringed in Sakura's mind over and over. She never thought that three simple words can make an impact.

_I hate you..._

No one has ever told them something so sad and even if they had, Sakura knew Reiji wouldn't think he'll care, but those words came from Sakura. His little stepsister who he cares for dearly and only wants the best for her. Reiji didn't think Shu was good enough for her. He was lazy, took everything for granted, never made sure any of his brothers were doing the right thing, and couldn't even feed himself. Yet...Sakura loved him and for what? It couldn't be for the money or the title, she would've accepted lords or princes proposals of marriage if that was the case. She was still figuring that out herself, on why she loved Shu, after finding out he's been lying to her for the past few years.

In the human world, marrying your blood relative or having relations with them was illegal. It was frowned upon society, but the human rules never mattered to vampires. So if Sakura were to marry any of her siblings, it wouldn't be frowned upon. In fact, it was expected of her to do so. Unless of other circumstances.

Marriage wasn't in her mind though. She felt horrible of what she has done. How can Reiji threaten to not allow her to attend dance class? She hasn't missed one day of dance class since she first started! Sure she was late a couple of times, but that wasn't an excused to miss a day.

Sakura's goal was to get into Juilliard in New York when she finished high school in just two years. It always has been her goal since one of her mentors, Akira Chiyo, got a scholarship after a few representatives from Juilliard went to watch the studios showcase. She was one of the best and Sakura looked up to her a lot. They still talked and emailed one another, but it's been hard for Akira, since her new career has got her off her feet.

Sakura wanted to dance in Broadway, music videos, concerts, hell her dream was to be the prima ballerina in Swan Lake. Her favorite ballet. She loved it ever since Beatrix took her to see it when she was eleven. The music was beautiful, the dance was elegant, and the music just made you want to sway.

The red headed girl knew she had to apologize to Reiji at one point and talk to him about wanting her memories back. That was another thing that needed to be done. There were so many things that happened before her awakening, she wanted to know what those were. For all she knew, a memory of her mother, her siblings, or just of her doing something extraordinary can be lost deep in her mind. All because of what? Her brothers didn't want her to go mad? Hate them? Fear them? Wish them to be dead...

No. She couldn't think that way, not now or ever. Sakura loves all of her brothers, even if they can be very diabolic at times. She remembers playing dolls with Laito (even though he hated it), stealing candy with Kanato in the kitchen, and playing sports with Ayato. Even if she was really bad at it. Her and Subaru were considered the babies of the group and they bonded over that little fact. Sakura was spoiled way more than Subaru, but she made sure she played with him just as much as she did with the others.

Then came Reiji and Shu. The two eldest and the brothers she spent most of her younger years with. Besides Beatrix and Karlheinz, they helped her control her thirst and a few of her vampiric abilities. Which sadly didn't include flying.

_(Flashback)_

_"We will have humans guests from time to time," Reiji spoke to Sakura during a lesson. "It's important that we keep appearing as if we were still breathing and try not to appear in random- Sakura?" _

_"Over here." Sakura waves at her stepbrother from the other side of the room. "Sorry, I just blinked and appeared over here." _

_It was another lesson night in the mansion. Sakura has been a vampire for a few weeks now and is being taught on how to control certain aspects that can expose their kind. Their usual teacher was out for the night, so Reiji stepped in. Shu accompanied him, much to Reiji's dismay and Sakura's delight. _

_"Do that in front of humans and they're bond to stab us with a knife or something." Reiji says, running his hand through his hair. "Come here and we'll go over the idea of controlling your thirst." _

_Just by taking one step, Sakura appears in front of Reiji again. Having used her speed now. _

_Reiji sighed. "This is going to be a long day." _

_"She'll learn." Said Shu, patting Sakura's shoulder. "We just need to have faith." _

_Reiji pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Glaring at Shu's hand that was still on Sakura's shoulder. "Okay, fine. Have Bernard bring out the pint then." _

_Sakura immediately shot up the minute she smelled blood in the room. She didn't care whether it was human or animal, it was blood and she wanted it. Shu had to hold her waist to prevent her from jumping Reiji, since he was holding the pint, but she was strong. Let's just say that Sakura, Reiji, and Shu came out of that room covered in blood. And Sakura's desire to kiss them, was only to lick the blood off their lips. _

_(End of Flashback) _

"Sakura?"

Sakura turns and sees Reiji standing in the docks. Embarrassed from her words, Sakura quickly looks away. Staring back at the lake.

"Sakura, I came here to check on you." Said Reiji. "Something strange is going on and I just needed to make sure you're alright."

_So he doesn't know that I know the truth_, Sakura thought to herself. _I have to tell him. He needs to confirm that it's all true. _

"Reiji-San, I'm sorry...about earlier." She apologized, not looking at him in the eyes. "It was very rude of me and you didn't deserve such words."

Reiji sighed, "It was my fault as well. I angered you and it wasn't fair of me to take something away from you so easily. Forgive me?"

Sakura nods, "I forgive you."

She gasps when she feels Reiji's arms around her, pulling her close to his body. This wasn't like Reiji to show affection towards someone.

"I know you know about what happened before your awakening." He whispers. "You don't have to stay with Shu. You're not his sacrificial bride anymore. You're free to be with whoever you want and give your blood to whoever pleases you. Don't let an old deal with our parents decide things for you."

"But I just want one thing."

"Anything."

"My memories," Sakura looks at Reiji. "I want the memories that you had stolen from me. I don't care if you decided for them to be gone or father, but I want them back."

Reiji sighed. "I can't just give them to you, they're locked up by a spell."

"Then fucking undo them!" Sakura snapped, pushing Reiji back. "Do you have any idea how hard it is now, to know that your whole life was different before? I was once human, but even then I don't remember much from the previous life. Hell, I don't even remember my father, my grandparents, and the memory of my mother is being hazy. Is that what you want?! Just me remembering you guys and not my real family?"

Reiji's eyes turned dark, as he lowered his eyes at his stepsister. He knew this day was somehow coming, but he was not going to accept the fact of how she spoke to him.

"Let me remind that it was _your_ mother, who made a deal with that man to give you up as a sacrifice, so she can have a roof over her head. Your grandparents are long dead and not once have they ever tried to check on you or Masami. You may not share my blood, but we do share the same last name. If you like it or not, you are apart of this family and thus you're living under our rules."

"Look at you, treating me like every sacrificial bride you've all had."

"I'm doing this to protect you!"

"From what?! The truth? What's so bad about it? It's not going to change anything at all."

Reiji grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "Yes it will! You have no idea how much it will change things between us! I am a monster, yes. But I don't want to be a monster to you."

"You killed someone didn't you?" Sakura assumed, for the only thing Reiji has done that was monstrous was, that she knows, was break Shu's violin. That he got from their father.

Sakura notices Reiji's eyes shining and it wasn't because they were under the moonlight. Sakura didn't want to see Reiji cry or be upset. Yet, there was no harm when you show weakness.

"I made what people think was a mistake but I can't accept the fact that I messed up. It's not easy to think that way. Even my childhood memories are being locked away as well."

Even though Reiji didn't have any hints of what he has done, Sakura remembers a few of Shu's words from hours ago.

_"Reiji must've found out where I was going, because the next thing I knew, my friends village was on fire." _

It was what Shu had said, but he never said it was Reiji who caused the fire. He maybe was hinting at it, but she doubt it...

"I killed someone," Sakura reminds Reiji. "Hell, half of us had and it doesn't change how we view one another. If you did kill them just know that I will still love you, cause' you're my brother. No matter what."

"And that's all you see in me? Just as your brother?" Reiji was hopeful that maybe, one day, he would be viewed as a better partner than Shu.

Sakura shakes her head, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry, Reiji-San. To be honest with you, I may have loved you once but it grew into nothing more. I do care very deeply for you."

Reiji forced a smile, not happy with how the night is turning out. "And I feel the same way about you."

Sakura hugs Reiji, but then screams when she is thrown over his shoulder and into the water. Unlike some of her brothers, Sakura knew how to swim and quickly swam up to the surface. Coughing up violently.

"You bastard!" Sakura screams at him, "What the hell was that for?" She spits out the water that went in her mouth, gagging at the horrible taste in her tongue.

Reiji doesn't answer her question and offers his hand, to get her out of the cold water. Even if the cold shouldn't bother them as much. Sakura takes his hand, but yanks him into the water as well. Sakura shrieks when the splash from Reiji's fall causes drops of water to hit her skin again and eyes. She rubs her eyes together and sees Reiji coming up. She laughs when she sees his glasses dripping in water, as well as his hair.

Reiji, out of his element, throws water at Sakura. She holds up her arms to protect her face.

"Hey! It was payback." She says in defense.

"I was trying to see if you weren't possessed." He says, answering her question. "It was actually the first reason _why_ I came out here. There's something going on and I have yet to find out what it is."

"You felt it to? The aura changing in the house?" Reiji nods. "Well, in that case, we should probably go inside, shower, and then figure it out."

"No, you shower and then leave the mansion for awhile. At least until the morning or until I say so." He ordered, "For safety reasons."

Before Sakura can protest, Reiji scoops her up in his arms and carries her out of the water. He doesn't bother to let her go and only smirks at her discomfort. Thinking to himself of how adorable she looks all flustered. But their conversation on her memory, well be brought up very soon.

* * *

Cordelia and Ritcher were standing outside of the library in the mansion. Looking out in the sky and retelling old memories of their youth and after Cordelia's marriage to Karlheinz.

Cordelia had changed out of Yui's clothes earlier, saying it hid the 'small cleavage that this human girl had'. So she went through Sakura's closet and pick out a black dress that hugged her curves, and was loose at the end. Her arms were covered with matching black gloves and wore heels. She then pinned a few pieces of hair back and placed a red rose behind her ear. A flower Ritcher happily picked out for her.

Every few minutes, Cordelia would feel a small pain in her chest. Knowing that it was Yui trying to fight back for control. Cordelia would mentally say that she was now in control and there was nothing she can do.

"Standing under the moon with you brings back so many memories," Cordelia sighs in admiration.

Ritcher smiles, "All I can remember was sneaking away from those pathetic balls my brother threw before and dancing with you like there was no tomorrow."

"When we made love under the stars that one night also." Cordelia adds. "Oh, makes me just quiver at the thought."

"Feels like just yesterday. Oh Cordelia, my sister in law-"

"Shhh," Cordelia places two fingers on his lips to silence him. "There's no need for that now. You always call me that intentionally. How cute of you."

"It wasn't intentional though, it's a fact that's inescapable. You are my brothers wife and the mother of my nephews. I fought my brother over you and I lost that fight. Which was why I traveled the world to have you erased from my mind, but it was impossible to forget an elegant creature like yourself."

"So charismatic," Cordelia kisses him on the cheek. "But we now have all the time in the world to be together and I know for a fact, that this body is ready to feel pleasure once again."

"Not if I have something to say about it." Spoke a third voice.

Ritcher and Cordelia look and see Ayato standing before them. Not looking at all happy that his mother had come back.

"Oh it's you, Ayato. So nice to finally see you."

"Can't say the same about you, Cordelia." He can no longer feel Yui's aura anymore and this worried him. "What have you done to her?!"

"Who, Yui?" Cordelia tried to appear innocent. "Haven't seen her."

"Fuck that, you haven't seen her! Now, I won't ask again, what have you done?!"

Cordelia shrugged, looking over at Ritcher. "How about you explain everything to him? I feel tired and I wish to rest in her room. She's just fighting to take control, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

She kisses Ritcher's cheek and walks away. Smirking at her son's displeasure of her act. She didn't know if it annoyed him that his mother kissed a different man who wasn't his father, or if it was because it was Yui's lips who did so.

Ayato glares at Ritcher, ready to beat the shit out of him.

Ritcher runs his hand through his hair and proceed to explain everything to Ayato.

"You know, I was really surprised to find out that it was you who killed Cordelia and threw her out of the balcony. You were only fifteen at the time and already you committed murder. Your father truly didn't see it in you."

Ayato snorted a laugh. "Well, when you never see your children, you tend to not know them as well or know what gets them angry."

Ritcher smirks, "I can see that." He takes a breath. "Well, I suppose I should start when I first found Cordelia laying on the rose bushes. She was dying and her blood can be smelt miles away. She only had one request and one only. For me to cut out her heart and place it in another body."

"Breastless." Ayato whispers and Ritcher nods.

"Her family didn't live far from here. I couldn't just go in and kill them, but a human did the job just for me."

"You ordered an assassin?!" Ayato barked.

"No, but I killed the murder who committed the crime. Low life humans, killing one another for no reason. And they say anything that has to do out of me ordinary is monstrous. They were such a lovely couple also, they were newly weds you know? Mamoru and Haruka Yanagi. They barely had a chance to be a real family or be with their daughter. Such a tragedy. They left behind a product of their love and that girl, Yui, has the heart of my beloved, Cordelia."

"And you took her like that? What if she had a family somewhere else? Uncles, aunts, or grandparents? What if they're still looking for her?"

Ritcher dared to smirk at his nephew, only angering him more. He crosses his arms against his chest.

"Look at you, desperate to know more about this girl. It's like you actually care for her. How sweet," He mocks and dodged a punch from Ayato. "And to answer your question, the parents were the only child in their families. The grandparents have all died years ago, so she has no family members left. You should know the rest from here. I left her in front of the church and she has grown up under the eyes of that God ever since."

Ayato grabs Ritcher by his collar, pushing him against the wall. "If you and that bitch dare try to pull something on Breastless and us, you will be sorry."

"So this is love. The love you feel for this girl is consuming you, Ayato."

"No, she is just my food and it will be a pain to find someone who has good blood as her."

Ayato no longer believed his words. They weren't true, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet.

Right now, he needed to confront the women who haunted his thoughts and dreams.

* * *

Laito and Kanato both stood outside of Sakura's room. Debating with themselves if they should knock or burst in. They usually burst in, but tonight it was different for them. That women was back, they can smell her.

The subject of their mother was a sensitive topic. Not just for the triplets but for Sakura as well, since she also went through her abuse.

"I'll knock," Kanato whispers and does so.

A faint knock was all that was needed and Sakura opens the door. Her red hair wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a white dress.

"Hi." She greeted them, her eyes red from crying earlier.

Laito and Kanato walk in her room. Noticing the suitcase on her bed.

Kanato raises a brow, "You're leaving?"

Sakura nods, "Not by choice." She muttered. "Reiji wants to me get away from the house and I decided to stay with Amaya for awhile. Safety reasons." She explained.

"You know then?" Laito asks. "About that women being back?"

Sakura bursts out crying and hides her face in his chest. "I don't want to leave you here with that women. I want to stay here with you guys."

"We don't know what her plans are though, Sakura-chan." Kanato argues. "For all we know, she can be planning to kill you or us."

"That's why I want to stay!" Sakura snaps, tighting her fists on Laito's shirt. "Because if I do leave, I'm scared that you won't be here or something bad happened to you guys."

Laito holds her closer to him. "Nothing is going to happen. Watch, when you come back, everyone is going to be bickering over picking a movie to watch and you'll be telling us to shut up as soon as you see us. Am I right or wrong?"

Sakura chuckles, wiping her tears. "Right."

"Exactly!" Laito kisses the top of her head. "Does Shu know about this arrangement?"

"No, I just found out something and it took me by surprise. Why didn't any of you tell me I was meant to be Shu's first kill?"

"We were afraid if we told you, you'll want to run away." Kanato confesses, not denying it. "We didn't want to lose you."

"Aw, that's sweet but you two should know by now that I won't leave this family, no matter what. You're pretty much stuck with me."

"I'm fine with that," says Laito.

"As long as you don't eat my treats or make me angry, I am to." Says Kanato.

Kanato and Laito hug Sakura and then help her pack the rest of her things. Laito finally gives Sakura the manga she had wanted and Kanato made sure to give her a strawberry lollipop he had in his pocket. Only to discover he ate it earlier. It didn't matter much to Sakura though. She was going to see her siblings, hopefully alive than dead.

* * *

Cordelia found herself not being able to sleep as much after all and has gone for a walk. The night was slowly ending, but she wanted to enjoy it as much as she can.

In the past, she enjoyed walking under the moon or even during the sunset. As the light warmed her skin and she recalled having sex with Ritcher underneath the dark sky. This were such precious times, almost long ago. Cordelia believed that if it wasn't for her stupid stepdaughter, she might actually be alive. That her son's wouldn't have snapped and kill her. Oh well, this was a new life for her now. She couldn't let the past overcome her plans.

Cordelia stood on the docks and looks over the blue lake. Closing her eyes and taking in her surroundings. That human girl, Yui, was trying to fight for control over _her_ body. But she would shut her out and she'll stay silent again. It was easier for Cordelia, as Yui had her heart. Thus, making this body easier to control.

"I should've known you'll be here."

The women grinned, looking over her shoulder. "Ah, Ayato. Glad to see you again. What, are you here to kill me again?"

Ayato shakes his head. "I was once a bad swimmer, you know."

His mother smiles, "Ah, yes I do remember that. You improved greatly over the years though."

"By pushing me countless times into this damn lake."

"You should've been a good boy," she argued. "I only wanted you to be the best. To be the one who takes the throne and not Beatrix's son. You've seen him after he turned ten, he became lazy! You should be the vampire King, not him!"

"Shut up!" Ayato snapped. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He grabs her shoulders and shakes her rapidly. "Do you have any idea what kind of shit you put us through?! You are nothing but a cold soulless and heartless bitch who deserved to die. And you will...again!"

Ayato shoved his mother into the lake and watches as her body sinks to the ground.

Cordelia was known for a lot of things, one of them being she was an excellent swimmer. However, this wasn't her old body. This girl didn't know how to swim! Now she was really freaking out. She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she completely allowed Yui to take over. And Yui floated up, grabbing on to the dock and called out Ayato's name. Hoping he was still around.

"Ayato?" She coughed out. "Ayato?"

The vampire turns around, seeing Yui has gone back to normal. To being her true self. He takes a step forward and helps her get out of the lake. No longer smelling Cordelia's scent, but it was faintly still there.

He waited until Yui was done coughing and placed her down on the grass. He sat next to Yui, watching as catches her breath and she calms down.

"What just happened?" She asks him, looking down at what she was wearing. Yui gasped when she realizes this was Sakura's dress. "Oh my god, why am I wearing Sakura-chan's dress?! Oh no, she's gonna be mad at me."

Ayato couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "You weren't in control of your body for about five or six hours and all you worry about is wearing Sakura's dress? You're really something Breastless."

Yui blushes slightly, then yelps when Ayato pushes her down to the ground. Now laying on her back and looking at Ayato.

"I need your blood," he says, pushing her hair away from her neck. "It's so sweet and I want it. I want everything from you, Breastless. Your body, your soul, your blood, it all belongs to me."

Ayato licks her neck and then bites down. Yui gasped, tightening on her hands on Ayato's shoulders as he drank from her. It wasn't as painful as before, but she still felt a slight pinch from it. A rather painful pinch though.

"Ayato," she accidentally moans out. "Please...stop."

He pulls away from her neck and traces her leg up and down. "You were enjoying it. I know you were. Just admit it, Breastless. You love it when I suck your blood."

Yui doesn't say anything, she only stares at Ayato until he lowers down again. But is now a few inches closer to her face. He looks at her eyes and then at her lips. Ayato closes his eyes and was about to kiss Yui, if they weren't interrupted.

"Well, would you look at that." Ayato and Yui look and see Ayato's brothers, Kanato and Laito.

"Now I can see why you wanted us to stay away from Bitch-chan." Laito teases, licking his lips. "Not only is her blood delicious, but it seems that she has more to offer than her sweet juices. I'm getting excited just by thinking about it."

By that time, Yui and Ayato have gotten up. The human girl looks at the three vampires and sees the lust in their eyes.

Ayato looks with Yui and she can tell by his worried eyes that he was silently telling her to run. Yui picks up the skirt of the dress and runs into the forest.

The other two vampires took a step forward to chase Yui, but Ayato blocked their way.

"Don't even think about it," he warns them.

Kanato frowns at his brothers actions. "You don't own Yui, Ayato-kun. She's everyone's bride, not just yours."

Laito leans against a tree, removing his hat to run his hand through his hair. "It's not nice to be greedy, Ayato. I'm sure Reiji as told you that plenty of times."

"Shut up," said Ayato. "I don't care what you guys want or think. Breastless's blood is mine and mine only."

* * *

Yui ran back to the mansion and up to her room. Closing and locking the door. She goes to her nightstand to open the drawer and takes out Subaru's knife.

She holds it tightly in her hands, not letting it go. Yui couldn't take it anymore. She's said it before, but now she was breaking.

"Are you going to do it?" Yui jumps at the voice who spoke to her. "Subaru?"

Subaru appears behind her, hugging Yui from behind. "It's a full moon tonight, it excites us all. Sakura is gone so there is no one else to protect you. I would but your blood is to great to pass up."

He bites her shoulder. The second time Yui is having her blood drained tonight.

"You had so many chances to leave, but you always stayed." Subaru says between bites. "Why is that?"

"I-I don't know," Yui whispers, clenching her hands on the knife.

"Kill me," Subaru orders. "I know you want to kill me and you're afraid of us. Just do it."

Anyone who has ever felt in danger or their lives were at stake would take the chance to dispose of the person who was causing it. However, Yui didn't feel that way. No. She didn't want to cause anymore harm to the brothers or Sakura. They've been through enough.

"I can't or won't ever kill you, Subaru." Yui states, her voice loud enough for him to hear. "Even if my life will forever be at stake, I will never kill you to protect myself. As for being afraid? I'm terrified, but yet I'm not."

Stunned by her words, Subaru pulls away from Yui and disappears. Not even knowing what got into him or what her words meant.

Yui sat down on her bed, crying over tonight's events that had just occurred.

"My, my, tonight was quite eventful now." Yui looks and sees Ritcher. "The boys behavior was definitely different, but who can blame them? Your nearly awakened blood just fascinates them. It's amazing that my niece hasn't gotten a taste of it."

"She isn't like them." Yui mutters.

"No she isn't," he agrees with the human girl. "She is kind and loving towards me and her stepfather. She's nothing like her stepbrothers, but I'm not here to talk about Sakura-chan."

"Then what do you want with me?" Yui demanded to know.

Ritcher only smiled, "Because the boys are so in love with your blood, they would each want to claim you. Resulting in a blood bath and lives will be lost because of it. I would hate to see my niece or my brother be sadden by their deaths. Wouldn't you?"

The boys fighting over Yui and resulting in their deaths was something she worried about. She wasn't worth the trouble and she promised Sakura she wouldn't hurt her family.

"How can I prevent that from happening then?"

"Clear your mind and be ready to accept your new faith."

Yui gets up from the bed and takes a deep breath. Clearing her mind from any distractions or thoughts. She sees Cordelia, the triplets mother waiting for her. Holding out her hand for her to take. Without a second thought, Yui grabs Cordelia's hands and their body's were smashed into one.

Ritcher can smell the new aroma. Feeling successful in his mission that had taken so many years to accomplish.

"Finally, the final stage of the awakening as begun." He says, standing behind Yui. "Isn't the right Cordelia?"

Yui opens her eyes, showing her once pink and red eyes were no green like Ayato's.

And the moon was no longer white or shining as bright, for it was now red as the blood vampires seek.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for the long wait but I had minor writers block with this chapter but Im glad I got over it and was able to finish this chapter. **

**Oh my god have any of you watched the new season now?! I just about died when the Mukami's appear and I can't wait to see how this season is going to turn out. Any Mukami fans out there? Or is it strictly all about the Sakamaki's ;) **

**Please leave a review and I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Until next time! **


	14. Family Reunion

**Finally! I finished the chapter! Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school work as well a few family reunions that been going on lately, but I finished and that's all that matters. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means the world to me and I'm glad we passed the fifty reviews mark. **

**Again, thank you so much and here's chapter 14! **

**I do not owe DL but my own two characters. **

* * *

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Amaya asked for the tenth time, as she talked with Sakura through the phone.

"Yes, it's just that there's an issue with the plumbing and my brothers are being a pain in my ass, so Reiji is allowing me to stay with someone and I figured, why not you?"

"Sounds like something you'll say or think of," Amaya stays quiet for a moment. "Okay fine you can stay, but just know that my cousins are in town also. So the house will be crowded."

"Not a problem for me. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Both girls hang up the phone at the same time. Ending their conversation. Sakura felt bad for dragging Amaya into this mess, but she had no choice. The worst part was her lying to her about why she needed to leave her house. Thank god she was face timing her, or the whole lie would've blown up in her face.

Hopefully that doesn't happen.

After packing a few of her things, Sakura was now sitting in the limo currently on her way to Amaya's house. It felt strange not traveling with any of her brothers or Yui, but it was for her own good. But...

"Maybe I should just call to make sure everything's okay," she tells herself, taking out her phone.

She first calls Shu, but he doesn't answer. Then Reiji, who doesn't answer as well. She then tries the triplets, Subaru, and Yui. All who didn't answer also. Every call went to voicemail and it worried Sakura. Reiji, Laito, and Subaru usually answered by the first ring. So she tries it all over again, all ending in the same results.

"If Reiji doesn't answer me one more time, I'm going back home."

And he didn't answer. Immediately, Sakura orders for the driver to go back. Making up the excuse that she forgot something important. The driver was hesitant at first, but did as told anyways. The last thing he wanted was the Sakamaki princess getting angry at him.

They drove back to the mansion, with Sakura telling him to get a break, for it will take long.

* * *

Confronting people was never in Reiji's agenda. Confronting people who should stay dead was way off the list.

Seeing his stepmother in Yui's body was strange nor was it delightful. In her older body, Rejji didn't understand what Karlheinz saw in her. Sure she was beautiful and had cleavage that was bearable to the eyes, but she was cold and a very greedy and selfish women. Getting to know Cordelia made Reiji's mind about her. She wasn't someone you wanted to get involved with. However, Cordelia was now in Yui's body. Who had far more innocent features and a very beautiful face.

Reiji entered in one of the many living rooms they had, where Cordelia and his uncle would be. He heard laughter coming from the upper area of the living room and he climbs up the stairs. Memories flashed in his mind from his childhood, when he sees Ritcher kissing Cordelia's neck. Making her giggle and slightly moan. He was disgusted at such a sight. Reiji couldn't remember the countless times he has walked in on his uncle and stepmother being so affectionally with one another.

He coughed loudly to get their attention. "I knew Ritcher had guests over, but I never suspected it would ever be you."

Cordelia slightly pushes Ritcher away and smiles. Her green eyes sparking at the sight of the second eldest son.

"My, my, if it isn't Beatrix's second son, Reiji." Cordelia purred, eyeing him up and down. "Just look how handsome you have gotten."

"I'll take the compliment," Reiji calmly says, as Cordelia got up from the couch and circled around him. Like a shark would do before catching its prey.

"You look so much like Karlheinz when I first met him."

"Don't compare me to that man." He snapped, lowering his glaze at her. "I am nothing like him."

Cordelia laughed, "Oh really? So you don't lie to your family members right in their faces? You tell them the truth no matter how horrifying it is?"

"What are you getting at? Stop playing games with me."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know the truth about Beatrix's death, Reiji-San. I also know you took part in Sakura's awakening. Everything you thought was a secret, can now easily be thrown out into the world. Just like that I can destroy your life and perhaps even Sakura's faith in you. She trusts you so much, I wonder how this will affect her and if it will change how she sees you."

Reiji takes a step towards Cordelia. "You wouldn't dare," he growls.

She chuckles, "I think you know, that I can and I will." Cordelia puts her hand on his chest, using a finger to trace it. "You know, there are ways for me to keep my silence."

"Do tell." But Reiji didn't want to know how.

"Kiss me," she responds. "Kiss me and I'll keep quiet about Beatrix and Sakura."

"And if I refuse?"

Cordelia sighs for a moment, then remembering about the eldest son. "I'll just go after Shu and then reveal everything. He's single, handsome, and seems like the kind of guy who you can easily just ride and make him do all of you bidding."

Reiji made a fist, but made sure to keep his arms to his side. He may hate his brother, but he knew very well that even Shu had taste. He wasn't going to allow some worthless women seduce his brother. Who was now clearly engross with another girl.

"Don't even bother, Cordelia." Reiji knows someone else was in this house, someone he wished was no longer here, he can sense her now. "Shu has someone in his life who I know he cares deeply for and he would never dream of going after an unfaithful women like yourself."

"Unfaithful?" She laughed, pointing at herself. "Me unfaithful? This is coming from the son of a man who married me and three other women, all who have him a total of eight children!"

"Don't you mean seven children?" Reiji repeated in confusion. How can Cordelia not know how to count? "There's only six of us and Sakura isn't related to us by blood. So we're seven."

"You're a smart boy, figure it out. Sakura may not remember this but I know you all do. Don't you remember when everyone in the household went crazy over the smell of blood? When Musami had to immediately leave the house with Karlheinz and she didn't come back until a week later? Sakura was scared out of her mind, it was absolutely hilarious!"

Reiji recalled his stepmother leaving after the smell of blood was in the air, but he never imagined that it would be because of a miscarry. Or at least that's what he assumed.

"Was she pregnant?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Only for a two months but she was human. Mortals can't carry the child of a vampire, those that do usually die during the birth. Those that don't miscarry and that's what happened with Masami. She miscarried, then got sick and she died. What a shame."

Reiji tried to think back a century. He didn't remember much, but he did recall Masami leaving for awhile after the scent of her blood went in the air. Sakura was happy long before, but then sad when her mother came back. Her stomach was flat again...

"So Masami was pregnant?" Reiji concluded and Cordelia nodded to his conclusion.

"She was pregnant for two months, but because she was human she wasn't strong enough to carry the vampire child." Cordelia repeated her words. "The infant ended up dead and Masami became weak. No big deal though! She's dead now, end of the story. Now, how about we talk about you and me?"

"What about us?"

"Oh you know, just how much fun we should have. I've grown bored from our conversation and now I wish to be entertained!" She touches his lips and he doesn't move. "Just how good of a kisser are you?"

Without another word, Cordelia stands on the tip of her toes and kisses Reiji on the lips. Reiji didn't kiss back or even move. Her lips were cold, but soft and smooth. A quality he loved in women, but this was no women. This was a demon in his eyes.

"Why won't you kiss me back?" Cordelia pouted, "You're brother Shu would've kissed back."

_Not by chance,_ Reiji thinks to himself.

"I don't want my uncle getting upset with me. He's very fond of you." It wasn't the best excuse, but maybe Cordelia will realize what she was doing and who she was hurting. That's if she even gave a damn. Oh who was he kidding, she didn't gave a shit.

Cordelia glances at Ritcher, who was leaning against the wall with no expression. She looks back at Reiji, taking off his glasses and pushing his hair to the side. It was amazing at how he looked so much like her husband.

"Don't mind him," she insisted. "Let's get back to what we were doing, shall we?"

She kisses him again and this time he responded, by putting his arm behind her back to bring him closer to her. The kiss lasted for awhile, until they smelt a fourth person in the room. Then it was Reiji who pulled away.

"For fuck sakes I leave the house for two hours and come back to you kissing an old hag?" Sakura shook her head in disgust and disappointment. "I expected better from you Reiji-San."

"Sakura," he muttered, annoyed that she ignored his request of leaving the house. "I thought I told you to leave."

Sakura shook her head, looking at the ground. "I was already in the road and I tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer. I got scared and came back." She glares at Cordelia. "Now I can see why you didn't answer me though. Stepmother, it's definitely not a pleasant to see you."

Cordelia smirks, "Ah, Sakura how you've grown. I got to say, it's strange not seeing you covered in bruises or inside the little cage."

"You bitch!" Sakura snaps and appears in front of Cordelia, trying to reach for her hair but she was pulled back by her uncle.

"It's still Yui's body," he whispers in her ear. "Remember that."

"Shit," Sakura pushes Ritcher away from her, not at all happy to see her uncle at the moment. She focuses her attention back to Reiji. "And what's your excuse to being here? You should've just stayed out of it."

"True, but this women is someone who needs to be handled. Not just for the sake of this family but mostly for you. We don't know what she wants or who she needs, but we both know that she's dangerous."

"Oh please, just a minute ago we were kissing and now you're saying I'm dangerous?" She touches Reiji's chest. "Why do you have to be so bipolar?"

"I'm not. I simply just realized that I have higher standards for women. I'm also not attracted to women of lose morals."

Cordelia gasped in shock of such cruel words and slapped Reiji hard across the face. That's when Sakura lost it. She pushes Cordelia so hard against the wall, that she causes a hole on the wall.

The women was shocked of how strong Sakura was, despite being a half blood.

Sakura stood over Cordelia, now feeling stronger and powerful then when she was thirteen.

"You will never touch him again!" She shouted at her stepmother. "I can kill you!"

"Then what's stopping you?" Cordelia wonders, even though she knew the answer.

Sakura paused. For a moment, she didn't see Cordelia's green eyes, but Yui's pinkish red ones. She couldn't kill Cordelia, because if she did, she'll be killing Yui as well.

"I'll be killing my friend if I do," she whispers. "She's the vessel that's carrying your heart, but I will stop you." Sakura promised.

"Good luck with that," Cordelia smiles wickedly at her stepdaughter. "As soon as the awakening ends, Yui will be no more."

"Not as long as I got any say in it."

All four vampires turn and see that the rest of the family came into the living room. The two brothers glared at their mother, while Subaru looked ready to kill his uncle and stepmother. It was one thing to come into his home uninvited, but it was another to try to ruin their lives again and Yui's.

"Sakura go down," Reiji orders and Sakura obeys him, despite stilling being angry with him.

She stands next to Shu, who was sitting in the armchair. He looks up to her, but she doesn't share his glance. He debated whether to hold her hand, but decided against it in the end.

They had a lot to fix, but now wasn't the time.

Reiji soon goes and joins his siblings, all glaring at him as they smell Cordelia on him. They can only imagine what happened before they appeared.

"Well, this turned out to become a family reunion." Cordelia clapped her hands together, smiling. "How wonderful! We can be a family again."

Laito laughed, but the smile wouldn't reach his face. "Of course, because we were so happy before. I bet you don't even know our birthdays."

"Of course I do!" Cordelia argued. "My triplets were born in March 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Shu and Reiji in November, Subaru in January, and Sakura in December."

Sakura palmed her forehead. "You only got the month right the triplets. The rest were just way off."

"At least I got one right, but that doesn't matter at the moment!" She leans on the balcony and sees her second eldest son. Still holding the bear he so loved. "Ah Kanato, my little songbird. Will you sing the song I'm so fond of?"

Kanato shook his head. Disobeying his mother for the first time. "How are you here?"

"For real though," Laito adds. "I honestly believed that the next time I'll see you would be in hell."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Nonsense! This turn out to be better. You in Yui's body actually makes you attractive."

"Shut up already," Subaru mutters. "I say we just kick them both out of the house. As they're causing a disturbance and pests should stay outside."

"Is that so?" Ritcher questioned. "Then Subaru, can you explain to me just why is your mother still locked in that tower? It certainty is not because she's capable of taking care of herself."

_Shit_, Sakura thought to herself and Subaru explodes.

He jumps up to the balcony and tries to punch his uncle, who manages to grab his wrist and twist it. Subaru then tries to kick him, but Ritcher dodges it as well. Ritcher lets go of Subaru's arm and watched as Subaru jumps back down to the first floor.

Laito chuckles, "Nice try." He mocked his brother.

"Fuck off."

"Now's not the time to fight," Sakura reminded them.

"This is just ridiculous."

All eyes went to Shu, who was laying on the couch and doing what he normally did. Sleeping and listening to music.

"How so?" Sakura didn't see anything ridiculous of the situation. In fact, she was rather annoyed it was happening.

"Well one, I can't sleep with everyone arguing. Two, I'm annoyed and just tired of these two," he points at Cordelia and his uncle. "And three, I know what you truly want and I'm telling you now, you will never get it. Not as long as I'm alive."

"Uncle, Cordelia, just go away," Sakura pleaded, her voice low and tired. "Take what you want and just go."

Cordelia was rather amused by her stepdaughter's new tone of voice. "What? Is Sakura actually not going to pick a fight anymore? This is new."

"Now Cordelia, my niece is right." Ritcher interfere, getting in the conversation. "However, I came here for my beloved and overthrowing all of you. For none of you can ever rival me."

"Uncle..." Sakura couldn't believe his words. This wasn't the man she come to care and see as family long ago. This was someone else. And she wanted him gone and far away from them as possible.

Shu chuckles, "That's a laugh. Uncle, you yourself can never be a rival to our father. Not you or anyone else in the vampire world."

Ritcher growls, taking a step towards the staircase but Cordelia stops him.

"Ugh, you people are dull as ever before." Cordelia takes out a silver knife that she had tucked away and hands it to Ritcher. "Dispose of them all. But leave Sakura for me."

Sakura holds Shu's arm, as her brothers began to shield her from the women's cold glance. This only made Cordelia blood boil with anger.

"This is why I want to get rid of you!" Cordelia snapped. "You don't even deserve the new life you were given. I wish you had just died like your filthy human parents or better yet, abandoned in the streets. I would've done it, you know? There was an orphanage down in the other side of Japan, where pathetic little humans like yourself got to stay. But you're cute at least so prostitution could've been your life if you stayed in that orphanage. You should've been sent there, but no! Karlheinz decided to turn you into one of us, but you will never be considered as highly as anyone. Because your blood is filth! And so are you."

Sakura couldn't say anything. She was speechless by her stepmothers words, but she knew they were coming. She wasn't going to show any signs of hurt in her eyes, it would show Cordelia she has won.

Cordelia turns to Ritcher pointing at her sons and her stepchildren. "Do as I say now."

Ritcher looks down at the knife. Realizing its the same one Subaru carried around throughout his childhood.

"A silver knife, huh? A vampire hunters favorite weapon. It says that with one strike to the heart, it can kill a vampire instantly. Turning them into dust."

"Correct." Cordelia nods to the fact.

"And if I kill my nephews and get my niece for you, you'll help me take over the throne?"

"Exactly!"

"That's strange...I could've sworn you said the same thing when you were laying half alive in the garden. Which was exactly years and years ago."

Never in her lifetime has Cordelia felt so exposed. Yes that was a promise, but she couldn't fulfill that. She didn't have a body or was fully grown yet.

Everyone had an idea where this was heading, but they remained quiet. As long as Ritcher held the silver knife, they had to be still or he can easily appear before them and stab them.

"Go," Shu whispers in Sakura's ear. "We'll keep him away if he goes after you."

Sakura shakes her head. "I can't leave you. No, I won't leave _you_."

"Stubborn girl." But Shu slightly smiled.

"It's funny Cordelia. You say you can help me become the next heir, but in reality I myself can do it but just in a better way then what you had in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Overthrowing by brother will be a challenge, I can tell you that. But awakening the girl and making her mine is just the first time. After all, she is carrying the heart of a demon. A race that can be superior over vampires in a blink of an eye." Ritcher dips Cordelia and pushes her hair away from the neck. "Just one bite and the awakening shall fully end."

"Get your hands off her." Ayato ordered, finally appearing on the scene.

Ritcher looks up, holding Cordelia closer to him by tightly wrapping his arm on her waist.

"Ah, Ayato. I was wondering where you went hiding."

Ayato groans. "I said, get your hands off her." He repeated.

"Never." Ritcher grabs a sword that was on display and tries to cut Ayato, but he moves out of the way. Only managing to cut his tie.

Ayato then takes another sword and begins to duel with his uncle.

Sakura cringes as she watches the fight, but her brothers just remained calm.

"Will he be fine?" She whispers, jumping when she sees Ritcher getting his coat torn from the sword.

"If it gets bloody, we'll get him and make our away out of here."

"And Yui?"

Reiji doesn't answer.

Ritcher managed to kick Ayato and had him against the wall. He stabbed his shoulder, twisting it.

Sakura took a step, but her brothers made sure she was still in her place.

"It was stupid to think you had a chance to obtain the throne. It's stupid of _any_ of you to think so for yourselves. The only one who truly deserves the throne is _me_."

Ritcher pulls out the sword from Ayato's shoulder and raises it for all to see. The smell of their brother's blood filled the air. They can feel their throats dry at the thought of it being spilled to the ground.

Cordelia also smelt the blood and she felt disgusted. Not because it was her sons blood, but of who was causing him pain.

_Ayato... _She can hear Yui whispering.

_Stay quiet, you stupid girl,_ Cordelia ordered.

_No! I want my body back! This is my life not yours! _Yui screamed. _You will not control me anymore! _

Using every force she can, Yui drives out Cordelia from her mind and is now in control of her body.

"Stop it!" Yui pushed Ritcher out of the way. She snatched the knife from his hand, rushing down the stairs.

"Yui?" Sakura mutters and Yui smiles, raising the knife up, and pointing it at her body.

Subaru watches in horror as Yui finally uses his knife. But not on his uncle, on herself. In what felt like a movie scene, the room goes silent as they watch Yui stab herself in her chest.

Ayato can only catch her when she fell collapsed. Ritcher believed his nephew was distracted and charged towards him, but he was also stabbed. The sword going through his body.

"You've done enough, Ritcher," says Ayato. "Now leave."

He pulls out the sword and their uncle disappear.

"Yui!" Sakura shouted, running to her brother and friend. "Oh my god, Yui!"

Her violet eyes filled with tears, holding Yui's hand to hold. Her blood was beginning to spread underneath them, the aura becoming stronger.

A laugh escaped from the dying girls lips, shocking the two who were close to her.

"Such a foolish girl," it was Cordelia's voice. "Doing anything for the one's she loves. Soon she'll die and the awakening will be over, and I'll be back. Back to my normal self..."

Cordelia closes her eyes again. Dreaming of the perfect world of ruling the world and standing next to her king, Karlheinz.

* * *

**So that is all I have for this chapter and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**This story is actually ending soon, for I have decided to end it at chapter 20! But there will be a sequel with new OC's and a few certain vampires...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of the events that occurred! Sorry that it's short though, I promise it'll be longer next time. **

**Next chapter will be fluff and sadness, so be prepared! **


	15. Awakened

**Here it is! The 15 chapter! I am super happy with how this one came out and maybe a few will be shocked by the new revelations.**

**A huge thank you to everyone who review, favorited, or are following this story. I'm glad it got your attention.**

**I was reading back and I realized how many errors on my grammar as well as the plot I have, so I am going to go back once I finish this story. I may even add a few more scenes to it, but at the moment I just want to clean this story.**

**But without further talk, here is chapter 15!**

**I do not owe Diabolik Lovers but my own characters and the lyrics written below.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

_\- Evanescence (2003)_

* * *

Death wasn't something new in any of the Sakamaki's siblings life. They've witnessed death since their early childhood. Five of them witnessed the death of their mothers, while only four were the cause of it. Murdering someone has been done by their hands before as well. However, they had never witnessed a suicide. Not after all of the many girls they have driven to madness because of their misdeeds and mistreatment of them. Not one girl has ever taken their own life. And the idea to them was troubling. Though they would never admit it.

Just why would Yui stab herself, knowing she will die? Was it to protect them or to stop Ritcher from succeeding?

Sakura ran to Yui's side as soon their uncle disappeared and her brothers let go of her. She cried out Yui's name, kneeing down and holding her hand. It was still warm, but she can feel her heart beginning to beat in a slow pace. Not yet dangerous, but it can be soon.

"I can't believe she did it," says Laito, chuckling but the amusement didn't reach his eyes. "Bitch-chan has the nerve doesn't she?"

"For a sacrificial bride, she has caused trouble." Said Shu.

Reiji doesn't say a word but frowns.

Kanato clinches on to Teddy. "Will she be alright?"

No one responded, as they didn't know the answer themselves.

Ayato looks down at the knife. Sticking out of Yui's chest was bugging him. "Oi, Subaru. Can I remove this now?"

"Can he?" Sakura asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Subaru appears before them. Kneeing down and holding the knife. "Let me do it."

With one swift, Subaru removes the knife that was dripping blood from Yui's chest. Ayato then carries Yui bridal style and gently lays her down on the coach, where Shu was sleeping awhile ago.

"How do we drive the bitch out of her?" He wonders, referring to the fact that his mother's heart was still controlling Yui.

Sakura nudges on Reiji's elbow. "You must know something right?"

Her older brother thinks for a moment, then nods. "There is a recipe for an old potion in my books. It could take awhile though."

"How long?"

"Two hours," Reiji guessed. "But it can be done. I'll work on it right away."

Reiji excuses himself and leaves the living room to go to his room. Subaru also leaves. Wanting to be alone for awhile.

Outside, the youngest Sakamaki walks around the rose garden. Screaming in frustration and slashing the roses with his knife.

Inside, the triplets, Sakura, and Shu were in the living room with Yui.

However, Laito made his way out of the door as well. Grabbing his younger sister's attention.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

Laito smirked. "To go check on our uncle." He said. "I'm curious as to where he's been hiding in our home."

"I'm going to." Sakura offered, walking towards him but Shu grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"I think it's best if you stay here," Shu tells her. "It's safer for you and it'll let my mind go to peace, of knowing you are safe and with me."

"But I want to know something from uncle," Sakura explained. "I just want to know if it's all true."

Shu frowned. "Are you assuming that everything I told you was a lie?"

She shakes her head. "Never!" She quickly defended herself. "I just want it to be confirmed by someone else. Someone who is closer to Karlheinz and knows of his every move."

"We also need to talk," he reminds her.

Sakura kisses him on the cheek, holding his cheek soon afterwards. "And we will. I promise. Can I please go now?"

Shu looks back at Laito, who salutes him. His way of saying he'll protect Sakura.

"Be careful," he tells her.

Sakura smiles and catches up with Laito. Both disappearing.

Shu sits back down and closes his eyes to listen to the music. Ayato remained kneed own by Yui's side. Her skin now becoming paler and as cold as his.

Her blood was exposed to him, his tongue twitching with thirst. He wanted to bite her, to get the awakening to start. But one thing was stopping him.

His mothers heart.

The organ was still inside of Yui and it was keeping her and Cordelia alive. It disgusted Ayato to even think that a part of his mother still lived, but inside of this girl. He wanted everything of Cordelia destroyed, for she can never return again. She ruined everything for them. She is the true monster of the story.

"What are you thinking about?" Ayato looks and sees Shu staring at him.

Ayato shrugged. "Nothing...why you ask?"

"You've been muttering nonsense the past five minutes and I heard you say kill a couple of times. Now, I'm going to ask again, what are you thinking about?"

There was no point in lying to Shu. As lazy and dumb as he looks, Shu knew when something was wrong.

"She has my mothers heart," Ayato tells Shu. "The idea alone makes me want to vomit and I want Cordelia gone. I want her gone forever and the only way to do that is to get rid of her heart."

"But the only thing that is keeping Yui alive is your mother's heart though. It's the only life source she has and unless you can find a heart donor, Cordelia's heart has to stay inside Yui's. As much as I hate that women for what she has done to Sakura, I don't think killing her would do you any good."

Ayato rolled his eyes. "And whys that?"

"Because as a big denial idiot you are, you can't live without Yui. Or at least without her blood."

The young man stays quiet. Sinking in Shu's words in his mind. Can he live without Yui's blood? Yes. Can he live without her? That was an even harder question. He was in love with her blood, that was no secret. But he for sure wasn't in love with her. Sure they have kissed before and his dead heart could've skipped a beat, but that didn't mean anything. Also the fact that he wanted to keep her all to himself and make her his completely wasn't true at all! There was no way Ayato had feelings for this girl. Never in a million years. Yet...

Ayato traces his finger up and down her cheek. Eventually twisting his finger in her blonde hair. There was something about this girl that made him question; Can he love or is hate stronger? Can he live with the idea of Cordelia's heart inside her or will he kill her?

"Well? What are you going to do?" Shu asked his younger brother.

"What would you do if someone you enjoy having around had the heart of someone you hate?" Ayato repeated Shu's question. He wanted to say love, but he didn't even know what love was.

Shu thought about it for a moment. "I would deal with it." He answered. "If Sakura were to have the heart of my greatest enemy, I'll be fine with it and continue on like nothing has changed."

"What, why?"

"Because the heart doesn't determine who the person is." Shu explained, annoyed he had to go into detail. "It determines who they love and hate. Who they break and heal for. It's the mind that controls their actions, however, the heart can as well if they have a strong emotion towards a certain subject. Yui may not show she has feelings for you or for any of us, but if she truly didn't care, she would've never stabbed herself to save us from Ritcher's plan. Think about that."

Shu makes a bed out of two armchairs and closes his eyes. It was up to Ayato now, on what he wanted to do.

Ayato thinks about Shu's words deeply. He looks at Yui. Smiling to himself as he sees how beautiful she looked despite of her situation. His choice was now clear.

If Reiji can make the potion that can get rid of his mother, he'll keep Yui as his own. If not, he'll kill her with his own two bare hands.

* * *

There was a time when their uncle Ritcher would come visit them, once or twice a month. Like their father, he was a very busy man but he always made time to spend with his nephews and niece.

It took awhile for Sakura to warm up to their uncle, but once she did,she would play with him and rarely left his side when he visited. Much to her brothers annoyance, as they didn't like their uncle being touchy with her.

They would play with her dolls, he'll dance with her in a few balls, and he would bring her gifts from everywhere he traveled.

There were more memories, but they were all locked away in Sakura's mind.

When her and Laito walked to one of the hallways, she was shocked by the smell of her uncle's blood all over.

Blood can be seen on the floor and the walls as Sakura and Laito walked down the halls. The smell was intoxicating to them, but not enough to make them crave blood.

Sakura couldn't help but touch the walls that were covered in a crimson color. She brings her finger to her nose and sniffs it. Sakura groaned in disgust, wiping it on her skirt.

"That bad?" Laito asked between giggle.

The red haired nodded. "For a guy whose the second most powerful vampire, his blood is gross."

"Good to know."

Laito and Sakura follow the blood stains that appeared to be going around the house, until they saw the staircase.

"He went downstairs," Laito says, holding Sakura's hand so she doesn't slip on the steps.

Sakura squeezes her brothers hand, feeling her half dead heart beating as they got closer to their uncle. This was the same exact location where Cordelia would take Sakura to punish her when she did anything disrespectful. It wasn't the place Sakura wished to revisit.

The underground hallway was long and dark. Laito had lit up a lantern so it can guide their way. But the eerie affect was still there. It amazed Sakura at how much she remembered and what were behind a few of these empty doors.

They spot Ritcher going inside a room and they follow him inside. He then opens a secret passage way through the bookcase and he climbs up the stairs.

"Where is he going?" Sakura whispers to Laito, but he didn't answer.

Sakura looks around to room. Realizing it was just a casual lounge that was covered in dust, with furniture scattered all over. Clearly, none of the maids have been here in years to clean.

Walking up the stairs, they smell fresh blood. It wasn't Ritcher's, but the same smell they have smelt before on Yui.

Cordelia.

Laito steps forward to see what was ahead of them. Sure enough, the siblings have found the secret room where Ritcher and Cordelia would come to continue their affair. Laito felt disgusted to even be in here as he himself used to come here with his mother...

He shakes the thought away, turning his attention at his uncle who knees down in front of his mother's old dress. The one that was strangely covered in blood.

"I wondered where that dress was," spoke Laito, getting their uncle's attention.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Couldn't we just visit our favorite uncle?" Laito smirked.

Ritcher scowled. "Please, I'm probably the last person you wanted to see." He looks at Sakura, his eyes softening. "But I'm glad it's Sakura who I got to see again. You have gotten so beautiful, exactly like your mother."

Sakura lets go of Laito's hand, taking a step towards her bleeding uncle.

"You're hurt very badly," she tried to touch his wound, but he stepped away.

"Don't touch me," he growled and Sakura obeyed his wishes.

She stands next to Laito, looking down as her uncle began to cough up blood. "Why did you try to overthrow father? Just why do you want the throne so bad?"

Ritcher laughed, despite of his current physical state. "You still don't get it do you?" He shakes his head. "I'm sick and tired of my brother getting everything I ever wanted. First the throne and then Cordelia as his wife, other women to call his own, and the chance to be called father even though he's terrible at it. The first born always get what they want and I am sick of it. I am sick of doing second best or getting the leftovers. It was time for a change."

"But if you only wanted the throne, then why did you want to keep Yui for yourself?" Sakura asked, still not understanding where to place that little piece of the puzzle.

"That girl has the blood of Cordelia running through her veins. Cordelia isn't just a normal vampire, but she is also a demon. Her kind are the second most powerful things in our world, as well as the most dangerous."

"Yui isn't dangerous," Sakura assures him. "She's to nice for that kind of stuff."

"Unless someone manages to control her and she lets out her demon side." Says Laito and Sakura tries not to freak out by his words.

"The half bloods are coming for you," Ritcher warns them. "They're coming after you as well. Kill him before he kills the others. Ukyo was working under someone and still is. Your father, he's alive! Lord Makoto Souh is alive!"

Sakura shakes her head, now in tears of the lies her uncle was trying to tell her. "You're lying! My father was murdered by...his rival." Then it all clicked. Everything that happened to her family...could it be true.

She recalled a haunting passage from Beatrix's diary.

From what he told me, he has been eying Sakura from the distance and thinks she was perfect to be Shu's first victim.

"You killed my father, didn't you?"

He didn't answer.

Sakura picks up her uncle and throws him across the room. "Answer me!"

Ritcher groans in pain, but was able to shout out, "Yes! I killed Makoto Souh! I bought your family's company, so you'll go into bankrupt. And I made sure Masami was at that ball so she can meet Karlheinz. Everything was in place for your to be Shu's sacrificial bride."

Quickly, he digs through his coat and pulls out a golden locket. Throwing it at Sakura who catches it.

Sakura examines the locket and opens it. Bursting out in sobs and falling in her knees. Inside the locket was an old photograph of her parents at their wedding and of herself when she was only three. Wearing her pink dress, pink bow, and white shoes and tights.

This locket hasn't been seen in centuries. As the ones who attacked his carriage robbed them of everything. If she remembered correctly, this was given to Makoto before he left for his trip. A memory of his family. Ritcher was her father's killer.

"I loved you," Sakura confesses, trying not to choke her words because of her sobs. "But you're the true monster. You killed my father and for that I will never forgive you. May your soul rest in hell."

Laito in anger of the hurt and betrayal Sakura was feeling, he throws the lantern to the ground. The room soon erupts in green flames.

He helps Sakura stand up and looks at their uncle one last time.

"Have a great time in hell," he tells his uncle and he carries out his sister.

Never seeing their uncle again.

* * *

Back in the living room, Yui groaned and whimpered at the pain she was experiencing.

"That looks painful," Kanato commented as he watches Yui whimpering.

Ayato stands by Yui's side, having left it once he sees nothing has happened. He grabs her hand and she strangely stopped moving around.

Subaru raises a brow. "What was that about?"

"I suspect the awakening has begun." Said Shu, answering Subaru's question.

Ayato frowned, "No mortal has ever went through the awakening."

"That's because no human can ever endure it," Shu pointed out.

"But Sakura-chan has!" Kanato argued. "She was a mortal and there was nothing special about her blood."

"Yes, but she was turned by our father, Kanato." Said Subaru. "I haven't heard of any other mortals being turned into vampires."

"That's cause none of them have survived," Ayato muttered under his breath.

The brothers didn't talk for awhile, until their brother Reiji walked in. Along with Sakura and Laito. Shu stood up as soon as he sees Sakura's violet eyes red from crying. He holds her hand and he sits her down next to him.

Reiji held up a bottle that was filled with of a purple substance.

Ayato stands up quickly, now feeling hopeful. "You got it?"

Reiji nodded, but wasn't feeling confident. "It's not finished." He informed them. "In order for it to work, I need something that belongs to that women."

Laito wanted to slap himself. If he had known they needed something of Cordelia, he would've grabbed something from the room they were in.

Then, his brother Kanato spoke up.

"Wait, I have something."

To Sakura's horror, she watches Kanato rip his beloved's stuff bear Teddy's head off and pulls out a bottle.

"Holy shit," muttered Subaru. Also in shock of Kanato ruining Teddy's appearance.

"Is that what I think it is?" Laito asked in disbelieve.

Kanato nodded. "I don't need it anymore." He hands it to Reiji, who pours the ashes into the bottle. After a few shakes, the purple substance was now clear as the water.

Reiji smirked in satisfaction, which Ayato knew meant only one thing.

"Did it do the trick?"

"Yes."

"Well what now?" Sakura wonders. "I mean, Yui can't exactly drink anything right now."

Ayato wasn't a fan of romance movies, but he recalls sitting down through one in the theaters with Sakura one time. He forgot the film's title, but he remembers one scene when the heroine was dying from poison and she couldn't drink anything by herself either. So what the hero did was he drank the antidote and gave it to the heroine through a kiss.

At the time, Ayato thought it was stupid and made fun of Sakura for picking such a lame movie to watch. Promising that was the last time he'll watch such a pathetic movie and he'll pick the next one next time. But now, it seems that it'll work.

Without evening asking for permission, Ayato snatches the bottle from Reiji's hand and drinks it without swallowing.

He knees down and kisses Yui on the lips. The siblings watch in awe of such an act helping right in front of their eyes. Sakura grinned and shook her head, amazed that Ayato even remembered that movie they watched. She was going to assume he thought of the idea without thinking of the film, but that was highly unlike him.

Her lips were cold and not the warm lips that he enjoyed kissing. He parted from her. Hoping to get some sort of reaction.

"Yui," he whispered.

* * *

_Yui._

Just who was calling her? Was it Sakura or Ayato? What if it was her father? She highly doubted it though, he didn't even know what was going on.

_Yui._

She felt her body becoming stronger, her skin getting colder, and her heart beating slowing down. What was going on?

_Wake up._

If she woke up, will things be different? Will she be different? She will never know if she decided to sleep forever.

Cordelia was gone. She knew that was true. She felt her body back in her control, but something was off. She felt herself craving for something, but she couldn't put her mind to what it was.

Here goes nothing, she tells herself and opens her eyes.

* * *

Yui coughed and gasped. Looking around to see she was laying down in a couch, with the Sakamaki family watching her.

She looks down at her dress, seeing the wound was no longer there but the blood stains still were.

"Hey."

The girl turns to the voice and sees Ayato next to her. He sighed in relief, smiling.

Yui messages her head. "What happened?"

"It's sort of a long story," said Ayato.

Sakura walks over and hugs Yui. Sobbing in her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"How are you feeling?" Reiji asked Yui. Hoping there were any side affects to the potion he made.

Sakura pulls away and smelt thing different in Yui. "Wait, what?"

Yui touches her throat. "That's so strange." She says. "I'm suddenly thirsty."

She looks as the person closest to her and lunges at them. Which so happened to be the girl who never once drunk from the sacrificial bride.

Sakura.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 15! Wow so I am super happy with how this chapter came out and what else is yet to come. I basically only have 5 more chapters, unless everything I have planned can fit in the other chapters.**

**Yes I will write a sequel but more info on that will be explained in the later chapters.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a happy late Halloween and happy day of the dead!**

**If you wish to see anything with the Diaboys, Sakura, or Yui don't be afraid to write a review and tell me!**

**Until next time my lovelies! :)**


	16. Bite Me

**Hey guys! Well here's the newest chapter and I am super excited with how this was written. Plus, the newest episodes of More Blood has me just on the edge of feels and oh my god! The Mukami's just made me fall in love with them (sorry Sakamaki's) tell me whose your favorite Mukami brother in the reviews **

**I hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave a review after reading! **

**I do not owe the DL characters but my own :)**

**XX**

"Get her off me!" Sakura shouted, trying to push Yui off her. However, Yui had managed to hold her hands down with one hand while the other did damage to her clothing.

Yui ripped Sakura's sweater that covered from her neck to her shoulder and digs her new fangs into her neck. Sakura cries out, kicking and thrashing, but it was no use.

"This is so good," Yui grinned wickedly. Sucking more of Sakura's blood.

Immediately smelling the blood of their sister, the brothers break Yui and Sakura apart. Ayato grabbed Yui by her waist, while Subaru and Shu rushed to Sakura's aid.

She was so shock to what happened, Yui fainted in Ayato's arms. Sakura didn't lose much blood as they thought, but she also fell unconscious. As its been awhile since her blood has been nearly drained.

"That went well," joked Laito, but shuts up after his brothers glared at him.

Reiji picked up Sakura and hands her over to Shu. "Take her to her room and clean her off." Shu asks no questions and does as told. Reiji then turns to Ayato. "Get Yui in her room as well and make sure she doesn't leave your sight. A newborn vampire is dangerous once let loose."

Ayato takes Yui in his arms and they disappear to her room. Reiji made sure that the servants cleaned up the living room and washed the blood out before it stained the carpet. He then left to go to his study room and make arrangements for lessons on how to be a controllable newborn vampire.

* * *

Hours have passed and a new moon has risen up. Sakura can feel the moonlight shining in her eyes and she groaned. Blocking the light with her arm, but she was now waking up.

"Wake up, Sakura-chan." She hears someone tell her.

Slowly, she flutters her eyelids and sees Shu was sitting right next to her. Looking at her with relief in his eyes.

"Good you're awake," he picks up the cranberry juice from the night stand and hands it to her. "Here, drink it."

Sakura slowly sits up in her bed and takes the juice box. She punctures the opening with the straw and drinks. She moaned at the how sweet the juice was, making Shu groan.

"Such a tease you are," he says.

"Am I?" She seductively licks her lips and drinks more of her juice. "Delicious."

Shu sits down on the bed. Kissing Sakura on her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"From what?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura shakes her head. "Yui has awoken as a vampire and you were her first victim. She managed to drink to what we believe would've made up two pints of blood."

"Holy shit," Sakura muttered. "Two pints?"

Shu chuckled. "Oh, please. You sound like its the greatest amount ever, when it wasyou who drunk twenty pints of it each day."

Sakura blushes in embarrassment. "It was just so good...it was like drinking strawberries smoothies everyday! It was just heaven." Thinking of strawberries reminded Sakura of Amaya. Who loved the juicy fruit as well.

She gasped. "I forget to call Amaya and tell her I'm no longer arriving to her home! Oh crap, she must be worried right now."

"I already called her and told her you changed you mind and you're staying with us again. She wasn't convinced but I assured her everything was fine and she took my word."

"Oh, alright." Sakura chuckled, surprised Shu would go through such trouble. Usually he have someone else do it for him.

"You now drink animal blood or none at all." Shu pointed out, going back to their old conversation. "Why is that?"

The red head smiled softly, knowing the answer as it hasn't changed in years. "I just hated drinking human blood, as I was once human before and it isn't pleasant getting your life taking away. It sucks. No pun intended."

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?" He asked her, caressing her cheek.

She holds his hand that was palming her cheek, and kisses his fingers. "It's not like I had a choice. Yet, I can't imagine not being an immortal. I love it. I love running under the moon. I love having the strength that not even a bodybuilder will ever have. I love being able to experience the new changes in the world as well as its inventions. But most of all, I love staying alive and living with my family."

Shu smiles, a real genuine smile Sakura rarely has seen. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Then Sakura breaks down in tears. Shu held her closer to him, holding her tightly as she cried out in frustration of what has happened. Not just with Yui but with their uncle.

It was heartbreaking to know that the uncle she has come to love, was her fathers killer. As well as the one who bought them into this home and changed their lives forever. There were somethings Sakura was thankful, but Ritcher _killed_ her father. She was holding the evidence in her hands.

She digs through her jean pockets and she realizes she was only wearing panties and an old t-shirt. Sakura squeaks, quickly covering the lower part of her body with her bed sheets.

"Who changed me?!" She demanded to know.

Shu points at himself and Sakura shrieks. "Why?!"

"You were covered in blood and smelled like fire, I couldn't let you rest like that." Then he grinned. "By the way, I asked Reiji if you can go shopping to tomorrow. That way you can go buy yourself even cuter and _naughtier_ underwear."

Sakura throws a pillow at the giddy blonde. But she also couldn't help but chuckle. He was a closed pervert, yet he wasn't an extreme pervert like Laito. Now that boy knew a little few personal things about Sakura's chosen attire.

It was nice though to laugh a little, after the night she has been through. Shu holds up the locket she was looking for.

"Looking for this?" He asked his stepsister, jumping when Sakura snatches if from his hand.

"Where did you find it?"

He pointed at her jeans that were on top of the drawer. "When I was taking off your pants, I felt something circular and checked it out." Shu looks down at his lap, not looking at Sakura. "You were adorable when you were young. You really do look like your mother."

"Thanks."

"I'm assuming that's your father?"

Sakura nods. "Yeah, that's Makoto Souh." Saying the name was like tasting a new foreign food. It was pleasant, but also sourly. "He died at the age of thirty."

Shu closes the locket and hands it to Sakura. She looks at the back of it and sees that the date of her parents wedding was engraved behind. As well as the year Sakura was born. It's amazed her at how much time has flown by. She sometimes forget she was born in 1891.

"By the hands of bandits wasn't it?"

Sakura shakes her head. Suddenly shaking and burying her face in Shu's chest. "No...not bandits. Our uncle."

Shu eyes widen, not sure if he heard right. "W-what?"

The red head takes a deep breath and tells Shu about everything Ritcher has told her. Never in her life has she cried as much as she did now. Not for her mother's or fathers death, as she wished to remain strong. But it was hard to stay strong when you were slowly dying each day.

Shu felt anger boiling inside. Never in his life did he want someone dead. No, he wanted to torture Ritcher slowly and drain them of their blood. There were goods coming out of his crimes, but no child should be ripped away from their fathers. However, it was Sakura's last few words that haunted him and made him fear for his and Sakura's safety.

"My father could be alive."

* * *

In the other side of the mansion, another girl has awoken from her long slumber. Suddenly feeling thirsty and weak from the lack of food in her system.

Yui sits right up and looks around the room. Smelling someone nearby.

"Oi, Breastless you're awake." It was Ayato. Standing next to the bed and holding a bottle that was filled with a red substance.

It wasn't just any regular liquid though. The smell tickled Yui's nose and she licked her lips.

"Blood," she mutters and jumps out of the bed and holds down Ayato, by sitting on top of him. "Give me the bottle," she ordered.

Ayato thrashed underneath her. Surprised by how Yui has tackled him. "Oi! Get off of me, Breastless!"

"I just want blood." She pouted, sitting on top of Ayato.

The red head loudly blushed by how close him and Yui's bodies were. She looked beautiful on top of him and because of how revealing her nightdress was, he could've easily ripped it off her and roam his hands through her body. He shakes the ideas from his mind at moment, as Yui needed to drink.

He grabs the bottle and hands it to her. "Here, fresh and new."

Yui sniffs it. "Who did you kill?"

"Two rabbits and a chipmunk." He smiled at the shock in her face. "I call it, The Bloody Rodents Margarita." He joked and Yui giggles, before uncapping the bottle and chugging it all.

"Calm down, Breastless. It took me awhile to catch those pests you know? The least you can do is take your time and enjoy it." His voice dropped right as he finished his sentence, as Yui smashes the bottle in her hands.

She licks her lips that were dripping blood, eyeing Ayato. "I'm still hungry."

Ayato can see the lust in her eyes, getting him a little excited actually. But he was not going to become her food supply.

"Get off of me." He ordered, but Yui holds down his hands.

Yui lowers down her face and kissing Ayato's neck, where she wished to sink her teeth in. She mimicked what Subaru would do before he sucked her blood.

"You just use your fangs right?" She innocently asked.

Ayato bursts out laughing at Yui's question. She was caught off guard by his laugh, that she loosen her grip on his wrists. Allowing him to roll her over, so he can be on top.

"Just one night ago, you sucked Sakura's blood with your own fangs and you dare ask me how to do it?" Ayato shakes his head. "You're really something, Breastless."

Yui gasped. "I sucked Sakura's blood?"

"You don't remember?" Yui shakes her head. "Huh, well what do you know? Looks like your post awakening got a hold of your memories as well. Don't worry, I'll tell you what happened. But first, I need to satisfy _my_ hunger."

Ayato licks Yui's neck and takes a bite on his favorite spot. Yui whimpered and bites her lips as Ayato drunk from her. It wasn't as painful as before, it now felt like a little pinch. It was also bringing a new feeling for Yui, that she has never felt before.

He breaks away from her, his eyes widen. "Your blood..it's so much more sweeter!" He licks the excess blood that was flowing from the puncture wounds. "You're mine. Never forget that."

_Yeah right,_ Yui thinks to herself. _I won't be yours until you love me. Which will never happen..._

* * *

Reiji and Shu stared at each in a very uncomfortable silence. Both didn't know what to say or what to do about the situation in front of them. First, they have to deal with newly awoken vampire, Yui. Considering the fact they dealt with Sakura's awoken months as a vampire, this was nothing use to them. However, it wasn't that easy to go through. Hopefully Yui would be a little less demanding and more open to their ideas.

Second, their step-sister wished to gain her locked memories back, but she refuses to see Karlheinz at the moment. The only person who or knows someone to unlock her memories. Both brothers didn't want the memories unlocked for very selfish reasons. Not really to protect Sakura.

They were planning to keep Sakura's memories locked until she was older. Those plans were spoiled after she read their mothers diary and Ritcher gave away more information. Also the fact that Shu told her the truth about everything, she was now more eager to get her memories unlocked.

"You should've just lied to her." Reiji argued, looking through the lesson plans he had for Yui. "It would be less of pain for her and we don't have to go through so much trouble."

Shu wasn't allowed in any of Reiji's room, but for today it would be an exception. He was laying down on one of the couches, his hands behind his head.

"And what? If I did it would've backfired on us like last time." Shu reminded him

"What other time?"

"Her fifteen birthday, twenty years ago. I had one job and I screwed up."

"What haven't you screwed up?" But it wasn't technically Shu's fault. Everyone had their faults in ruining the surprise for Sakura.

The ending of the story was good, but the events leading up to it was not. That story shall be told for a different time.

"Sakura has read and heard clear evidence of the reasons she came here and I see no point in lying any further." Shu explained. "Aren't you sick of the lies we're giving her?"

Reiji nods. "Of course I am, but we're doing it for a reason. And that's to protect her from the heartache she'll have once she remembers."

"The heartache she'll have? That's the best reason you have?" Shu chuckled. "Oh cry me a river. The only true reason you don't want her to remember is to save your ass."

Reiji was taken aback by Shu's sudden outburst. "E-excuse me?"

"You heard me," Shu sats up. "You just don't want Sakura to hate you for being half of the reason she was awakened as a vampire."

"That's not it at all?"

Shu crosses his arms against his chest. Frowning at his younger brother.

"Okay, so maybe it is so what? This can be beneficial to you as well, Shu. You don't want her to remember how you treated her before and what you've done?"

"Of course I don't, but I am also sick of lying to her. I love her and if you love someone, you don't lie to them."

Reiji was surprised by his brothers outburst. Besides Sakura, Shu is the now the second person to talk to him in such a manner. He wasn't liking this at all.

He stands up from his chair and coolly walks to stand in front of his brother. "I was planning on having Sakura meet with that man to have her memory return, but I just released that I am a very selfish man. Sakura will not get her memories."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and will."

Shu smirked, standing up to look at his brother eye to eye. "Is that so? Are you forgetting that I am the heir to the throne that our father has set for me? Or has your ignorance completely blinded you?"

Reiji stayed silent.

"Sakura will remember her past," Shu promised. "Even if it means she'll hate us both."

* * *

Sakura sat across the room as she waited for Yui to arrive from her bedroom. Just an hour ago, she requested for Yui's appearance in the living room but so far the newly awakened vampire hasn't arrived.

She assumed that Yui was given quick lessons on how to behave properly or how to maintain her thirst. For all they knew, someone could be visiting their home again and Yui can go all bloodthirsty on them.

Sakura touches her neck, sighing in relief that Yui's fang marks were gone.

The red head couldn't help but laugh at the irony. All this time she resisted drinking Yui's blood, but it was Yui who gave in her thirst and attacked Sakura. Maybe she should drink Yui's blood as payback...

"Don't think like that," she tells herself. Revenge wasn't the answer to anything. Besides, Yui didn't mean to do so. Hopefully her brothers understood that.

Sakura didn't remember much from her awakening but she recalled drinking tons of blood. From who she didn't know, but hopefully it was animal blood and not humans.

Human blood was good in most cases, but if you drink it from the wrong person, it can just be disgusting. She has only drunk one sacrificial bride before killing her and even that wasn't great. Tasted like spoiled milk.

"You wanted to see me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura jumps at Yui's voice, seeing the girl sitting across from her. She was wearing a cute dress and sandals, with no makeup on and her hair was damp. Most likely from the fact that she just got out of the shower. However, Sakura can see Yui's neck covered with bite marks.

She sighed in disbelieve, _Even when she's a vampire, she's still the victim._

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked, starting the conversation cool and calming.

Yui shrugged, rubbing her neck. "I'm alright." She says. "Just adjusting to things. My vision got clearer, thank goodness for that. I was afraid I would be needing glasses if that didn't get better. Also I'm sorry if I startled you by randomly appearing. I'm still not sure how to control or use the whole teleporting thing."

"It'll take time," Sakura explains. "But you'll get the hang of it soon. I promise."

There was a silence over them and neither knew what to say next. Sakura played with her thumbs and Yui with her heart shaped necklace.

Ayato had told Yui of what happened as soon as she opened her eyes. She managed to drink what Reiji believes was two pints of Sakura's blood. If they had stopped her earlier, it wouldn't have been enough to satisfy her as a whole. Yui didn't know how much blood she needed to drink, but it was a lot of she needed to drink again after waking up four hours ago.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry about last night," Yui apologizes. "I didn't know what came over me and I'm just so sorry."

Sakura sighs, "I'm not mad at you, Yui. I'm just amazed at how strong you are and that strength! You can tackle a mountain lion if you wanted to. You didn't take enough blood to kill a human, but enough to make me faint. Which is weird, since I usually last through it. So congrats on that."

Yui stands up as well as Sakura. Both girls embrace in a tight hug, which ended up lifting Sakura off the ground.

"Yui..." Sakura groans, hearing her bones beginning to crack.

The blonde girl giggles, putting her back on the ground. "Sorry."

"You got a lot of training to do if you want to walk back into society as one of the humans again."

Just then, both girls smelt someone outside of their home. Sakura immediately looks out the window and can see the bushes moving around. When there was no wind in the air.

"Someone is outside," Sakura says, moving away from the window. "We have to tell my brothers."

Suddenly, the windows burst opened and a strong gush of wind came through. Drawing in some leaves and dust. Sakura and Yui quickly hid behind the couches in case someone walked through the window and into the living room.

Sakura covered Yui's mouth so she wouldn't scream, but Sakura bit her tongue to silence her.

There were no footsteps heard or the voices of intruders. Only the sound of the wind outside was heard. Slowly, Sakura gets up and peeks behind the couch. Making sure no one had come in.

When she sees that no one was around, Sakura helps Yui stand up.

Yui looks around as well and sees nothing at all. The once difference was the windows were opened and there was a mess on the ground from the leaves. Reiji will not be happy.

"We should leave," Says Sakura. "It's not safe to be in here right now."

She grabs Yui's hand and both exit the room without glancing back.

"What was that all about?" Yui wonders as they walk to Reiji's study.

"Who knows," said Sakura. "All I know is that it wasn't just an ordinary wind that caused it."

"Then what?"

Sakura didn't know what else to say, as she still needed answers herself. Both walk into Reiji's study without knocking, startling the oldest Sakamaki. He quickly puts the papers in his hands inside the cabinet, pretending as if he wasn't even holding them in the first place.

"Reiji, something happened."

Reiji gets up and appears in front of the two girls.

He examines them real quickly, not sure of the situation.

"What happened?" He asked them, looking at their appearance as they were breathing heavily and were sweating.

Sakura explained to him of the events that occurred, from when the window opened to no one walking in or leaving a message.

Reiji was skeptical of the situation, not really seeing the danger in it either. He told the girls it was probably nothing and they shouldn't worry over the weather. However, the smell that surrounded both girls wasn't the smell he had grown use to.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he assured them. "It was just a huge gush of wind."

"But-"

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Reiji quickly interrupted. "I would go wash up and watch a movie in the meantime. As for Yui, me and you have to chat about your current state."

Yui looks down at her feet. "Of course, Reiji-San."

Sakura glances back and forth between them, then leaves the room. She walks to the entertainment room and cuddles with the blanket she always had in the room. Sakura turns on the tv and watches a few anime shows before she was called for dinner.

But in her mind, she was strongly convinced that what occurred was no wind. And it wasn't a human that caused it either.

* * *

The Sakamaki family and Yui all missed school the next following week. Much to Reiji's annoyance, but it was necessary.

Besides the triplets, Sakura was one of the few to leave the mansion for her dance class as well as meeting up with Amaya to get her school work. Amaya being Amaya, would ask what was going on and why didn't they attend school. Sakura couldn't explain or tell anyone of Yui's new status and she was forced to lie. It was terrible but the time will come when the truth came out.

Yui stood outside in the balcony where she once found Kanato singing.

Not so long ago, she would feel cold just standing outside. Now, she felt warmth even if she can see the wind through the trees.

"So this is where you have been." Yui looks behind her and sees Ayato standing in front of her. His hands inside his pocket and looking relief.

"What's wrong?" Yui asks him, noticing he was looking upset as well.

Ayato shakes his head. "Nothing. I just didn't know where you had gone. I would've been pissed if you had run away."

Yui giggled. "I'm not leaving anytime sooner. Not with the knowledge of knowing how to control my thirst at least."

"Ha! Yui attacking innocent people at the park, that I wish to see."

"That's cruel!" Yui cried, lightly shoving a laughing Ayato away from her.

"No but really, that wouldn't be you." He says, now getting serious. "You're to nice and you're to sensitive. Hell, you're nice to me and my family even though we put you through hell. Why is that?"

Yui thinks for a moment. A silence over them.

"I've been raise to always do what's right," she began to explain. "I mean, I was the pastors daughter, who was also raised by nuns. Who became my family to me overtime. Their teachings taught me to never lose faith even in the toughest times and to always be kind to those who offend us. As they can mean something to you in the future. To you, those teachings may sound stupid but I will always follow them no matter what. It's true, none of you deserve my kindness as your brothers and yourself have been nothing, but cruel to me. For lords sake, you almost killed me a couple of weeks ago!"

Ayato looks away from her. Not saying he was ashamed of his actions, but felt guilty from them. Yui gently placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head so he can now face her. She doesn't remove it and he doesn't bother to slap her hand away.

"I'm not afraid of any of you. I should be but I'm not as I am one of you now. My oath to you is that I will never leave this home and I will never show any signs of cruelness to you or your family. Just don't kill me..." Yui whispered the last part, removing her hand from Ayato's cheek and looking away.

Ayato was stunned by her words that all he can do was stare at Yui. What else could he say? He couldn't just apologize to what he has done, cause he doesn't regret it. And he knows his brothers don't either. Maybe Subaru, but he could care less at what his younger brother thought.

He digs through his pocket and pulls out Yui's cross necklace. Coughing to get her attention. Once she looks back at Ayato, she gasped when she sees her necklace dangling from his hand.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, now knowing it was him who took it.

"Your room," he said. "I took it, when you were controlled by that women and I thought if you saw it, you might snap out of the trance you were in."

"Instead you kissed me."

"You didn't complain." Ayato quickly added, smiling when he notices Yui's cheeks were painted red.

"Sorry, I was to busy dying to complain." Yui fires back and Ayato frowned.

"You liked it."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He hands her, her necklace. Surprised at how warm her skin still was. Ayato leaves Yui, with his final words to her for the night;

"Welcoming to the night, Breastless."

* * *

Amaya stared at the Sakamaki mansion, before taking a deep breath and walked toward the large doors.

It was bad enough her best friend had missed her classes as well as Yui. Amaya knew that Yui was a sacrificial bride, but she still worried for her safety. For all she knew, Yui can be dead. It's been three months since she arrived at the Sakamaki mansion and living this far with them, was an amazing accomplishment.

Amaya has known Sakura for years. She had witnessed a total of fifty sacrificial brides living with the Sakamaki's since she met Sakura. All were have died under the hands of the Sakamaki family. Sakura would assure her that they all went home and were safe, but Amaya wasn't one to be fooled.

Her own family as had sacrificial brides before as well. Mostly for her father and brother. There were many more if she can add. Once they walked in, they never got out alive.

In the Sakamaki case, there has been some brides who attended school with them. Because the school changed as well as the students, no one would remember those girls or wonder what had happened to them and why they had suddenly disappeared. Yui has been the first bride in five years to attend school with them. It would raise suspicion as to why she had suddenly disappeared.

Amaya knocked on the doors and waited for someone to answer, but no one did. She knocked again, but still no response.

"They're in here," she tells herself. "I can smell them."

She opens the door and calls out for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" No one answered. "Sakura-chan, it's me Amaya."

"Amaya-San?"

Amaya turns around and sees Yui standing right in front of her.

"Shit!" Amaya jumped at the sight of Yui. "Damn it, you scared me!"

Yui blinked, smiling strangely at Amaya. "Ha, sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

The brunette shakes her head. "No, it's alright. You just caught me off guard that's all. I-"

A strange new smell was floating around Yui. It was nearly the same exact smell she once had in her house after her father brought home a newborn...

"Holy shit," Amaya muttered, now realizing what Yui has now become. "I-I have to go. Tell Sakura I'll call her later."

As Amaya turns around and rushes to the door, Yui had managed to grab her wrist and push her against the wall.

"Yui!" Amaya shrieked, feeling her wrist starting to crack from the girls grip.

Yui was slowly being consumed by her thirst, she didn't know what she was doing. Or who she was hurting. Deep down, she knew this was wrong. But she was just so thirsty...

Before Yui can even take one bite, she was tackled down by another person. Amaya rubbed her wrists and sees how who rescued was. To her surprise, it was Subaru.

"You need to control that thirst." He tells her, handing Yui a bag of animal blood. "Here, this is for you."

Yui grabs the bag and drinks from it, until it was dry.

"Go to the living room," Subaru ordered Amaya, not looking at her as he focused more on Yui. "Just wait for me there."

"Don't hurt her," Amaya begged, grabbing Subaru's arm before he can take a step closer to Yui.

Yui crawled to the wall and stays seated down. Now scared of what Subaru will do to her.

Subaru glances between both girls. Knowing he had to make a choice as to how to punish Yui and deal with Amaya.

"I'm not going to hurt her," Subaru assured the young women. "But just do as I say."

Amaya lets go of her hand and nods. Leaving behind the two vampires to go to the living room. Just as Subaru had instructed.

* * *

Subaru held on to Yui's wrist as he took her to Reiji's study room. Where he would be teaching her on how to control her thirst, as she clearly doesn't know how.

The Sakamaki family knew of Amaya's presences, but Sakura wasn't available at the moment for her to tend her friend. As she was currently attending dance class.

So Reiji ordered Subaru to host Amaya, until Sakura returned.

After leaving Yui under the hands of both Reiji and Ayato, he returns back to the main living room downstairs to where Amaya was.

Subaru was nervous that he would say or do something to scare her away. She was a sweet girl and he didn't want to ruin that image by scaring her for life. They've talked before when she asked him out, but he declined. As he was afraid he'll hurt her physically and emotionally.

Their second encounter was when Subaru rescued her from that creep at the club his siblings dragged him to. Where they found Sakura and Yui eventually as well.

Amaya was sitting down and looking down at her lap. Shaking a little.

"She didn't drink from you right?" Subaru asked, sitting across from Amaya.

She shakes her head. "Not even a sip." She joked, but she turned serious. "So you turned Yui into a vampire? I should've seen this coming, but I'm surprised she even survived the awakening."

"First of all, I didn't turn her." He corrected her. "I'm just going to blame it on Ayato, as he's the one who keeps claiming her as his. So his the creator."

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain how she survived the awakening. I've only met a few humans who had survived the awakening and that includes your sister."

"Yui is a strange case that can be explained." Subaru said. "But I'm not obligated to tell you."

"What why-"

"Because I don't have to!" Subaru smashed his hand on top of the coffee table near him.

Amaya jumped at the sound of the wood breaking and the vase of flowers falling onto the marble floor. Subaru sighed in frustration.

_So much of controlling my anger_, he bitterly tells himself.

"Sorry," he grumbled, not meeting her eyes.

Amaya smiled softly, "It's okay, I was only asking."

Subaru stares at the girl in awe. Most times when he snaps at the opposite sex, they go running for the woods. Or they mostly flinch and leave without saying a word. The same act has been done by Sakura and Yui, but he forces them to stay with him. So they don't count. But Amaya...she's staying. This was new to him that it was actually terrifying instead of exciting.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked him, noticing how Subaru was miles away.

Subaru nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah...you just...I don't know."

"Do you need blood?" Amaya blurted out, now regretting her words as Subaru snapped again.

"This is our second encounter and already you're offering me blood?" He laughed in disbelief. "Just how much do you hate yourself to ask someone to take something so precious from you?"

Amaya doesn't respond.

Subaru stands up and walks over to Amaya. He sits down next to her and pushes her hair behind her ear.

She felt a shiver down her spine from his cold touch, but she doesn't want him to pull away.

He leans towards her neck, faintly kissing it and realizing how soft her skin was. Amaya can feel his hot breath and she couldn't believe this was happening. He has never shown any interest in her before, why the sudden change?

"Do you still want me to bite you?" He huskily asked.

Amaya shrugged, "Do want you want." She says, but the words didn't taste well as they roll out of her tongue.

Subaru can see it in her eyes that she was regretting her words. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Waiting for Subaru to pierce his fangs onto her neck, though nothing happened.

He gets up from the sofa, walking towards the window and looking out.

"Just leave," he ordered her. "Get out of here."

"But I'm here cause I need to give Sakura a couple of things." She digs through her bag and pulls out a couple of homework assignments. "This is what she missed in class."

"Leave it on the table and get out!" Subaru smashes his fist onto the window, shattering it.

Amaya takes this as her cue to leave and dumps the papers onto the table.

"Goodbye, Subaru." She says on her way out of the door and out of the Sakamaki mansion.

The youngest Sakamaki watches as the young girl runs to her limo and gets in. Watching it drive away. But before she got in, Subaru saw a glimpse of her pretty face. Which was now covered in tears that he caused.

He looks down at his bruised and bloody hand, clenching it.

"I'm sorry to, Amaya." He whispered.

Subaru can't be with anyone. He considered himself to much of a monster to be loved by anyone.

* * *

Sakura wrapped herself in her pink scarf a couple of times, tightly strapped her boots, before she finally stepped out of dance studio.

The limo that would take her home was strangely not in the curb waiting for her, but she wasn't concerned. Nor did she call her brothers to ask if they had sent her one.

So she decided to walk home tonight.

Normally, Sakura was forbidden from walking home alone late at night, but the moon was half full and she still main red her powers as a vampire. That being said, she can easily protect herself from any danger.

She puts on her earphones, turns on her iPod, and walks home to the sound of music. The song playing was an American song that Sakura has been fond of for awhile. It wasn't new as its been out for years, but she heard Shu playing it in his violin and asked what it was. She got the name of the artist and song, and immediately downloaded it.

"_Oh, the horror of our love, never so much blood pulled through my veins_," she muttered the words of the song under breath as she walked down the streets. Ignoring the looks she received as she sang in English.

Sometimes, she liked to remind herself that she was half British and Japanese. Something her stepbrothers like to forget from time to time.

Sakura takes a detour through an alley and makes it into the forest. Where she now began to run.

Running in the forest was calming, as there were no humans who were stupid enough to come here at night. Only the animals kept her company.

She ran besides the lake, knowing she was almost home now. But before she can make it to the graveyard, she was tackled down.

Her earphones fell out of her ears and she flipped a couple of times, before hitting against an oak tree.

Her first thought was that one of her brothers pulled a cruel prank on her, but they wouldn't dare. Also, the one who tackled her was just way to strong.

Sakura rubbed the back of head, slowly sitting up after such terrible fall.

"I didn't want to do this," her attacker spoke. "But you left me no choice, Sakura. If this was the only way to get your attention, then so be it."

Sakura felt her blood run cold at the voice. She hasn't heard his voice since the dance competition nor she want to at all.

"Ukyo."

* * *

**And that's it for today! So before any of you get mad at me, I'm sorry if I made Yui a little OCC but hey, she just awoke as a vampire and they can be a little out of character. As you have maybe seen in other literature work or on tv. I will not change her completely, but she will develop into something I know will be great. We will see her more next chapter and even catch a glimpse of one of her lessons with Reiji**

**This story is almost ending and I am super excited, because I have decided that I will continue this series with a second story! Which I'm already brainstorming and planning out as I write the new chapters. Most likely, the new story will come out by next year in January.**

**The song Sakura was singing was The Horror of Our Love, by Ludo. It's such a good song and you should listen to it, although the lyrics are a little...gothic but it's a good song and it fits with the DL boys relationship with Yui and even Sakura.**

**Who do you think cause the strange wind that freaked out Yui and Sakura? Was it the wind or something else?**

**What did you guys think of Amaya's encounter with Subaru? I would love to hear what you think!**

**Anyways, that's it for today and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Oh and happy thanksgiving and break for anyone who is! You are lucky, as I still have two more days of school :(**

**But happy thanksgiving guys! :D**

**Don't forget to leave reviews as I love feedback on anything. Until time time!**


	17. Remembrance

**So I'm the biggest fan of this chapter, mainly because it didn't come out as I wanted it to, but it's been awhile since I last updated so here you go! Although, it was fun writing a few scenes while I cried over the latest episode of DL. Okay, did anybody see it?! Message me if you have and we'll cry together cause oh my god! The feels were to great. **

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoy chapter 17! **

* * *

"Ukyo-San...what are you doing here?" Sakura wondered, fearful for her life as her ex-friend and boyfriend stood before her.

There were dark circles under his eyes, he was clenching his fists so tightly, his finger nails scratched through his palm. Drawing blood. His clothes were dirty as if he was buried underground, but the scariest part of his appearance were his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful shade of gold, but crimson red.

"Who are you?" The question sounded stupid, but this wasn't the Ukyo, Sakura had grown to love.

Ukyo grinned, kneeing down in front of her. "The one who is about to kill you."

"B-but why?" She cried, the tears now forming in her eyes.

Ukyo slapped her hard across the face, that she fell once again. The sound of the slap echoing. She touches her cheek, which was now burning.

"This was a mission that needed to end a very long time ago." Ukyo began to talk, picking up Sakura by the arm and throwing her against the tree again. "A mission that's motivated by revenge and grudge over your family.

Sakura coughed up a little bit of blood, as she had bitten her tongue with her fangs. "What does my family have anything to do with this? They've been dead for nearly two centuries."

"Not your old family, stupid bitch! The Sakamaki's! Those filthy purebloods! You really don't remember do you?" Ukyo pulls out a bottle filled with a blue substance, from his pocket. "Maybe this will make you remember!"

Ukyo forcefully opens up Sakura's mouth and has her drink the liquid. She then closes her mouth so tightly, Sakura felt it breaking. She swallows down the liquid and he lets go of her mouth.

Sakura coughed to regain her breath, but then she gasped. As her mind was breaking, new memories came flooding in.

_Come on, Sakura! Let's go outside and play in the garden. _

_I'm sorry to inform you Lady Masami but, Lord Makoto has perished._

_I'm getting married, Sakura. You will have a new stepfather. _

_Let me introduce you to my wives and my sons. Who are now your new family. _

_Just one bite..._

_Stay awhile from my daughter! _

_I refuse to belong to someone who will only want me for my blood. _

_I'm sorry but your mother has passed away in her sleep. _

_Mommy...please don't leave me! Don't leave me mommy! _

_Will you dance with me, Little Lamb? _

So many other more memories, but those are the ones that stuck out most to Sakura.

But no, there was a dark part of her life that she completely was blinded of. The reason why Ukyo was out to get her. The reason why he got close to her wasn't because he had interest in her, oh no.

"My family is the reason yours is dead." Sakura looked up at him, now understand his hate. "Ukyo...you're a vampire hunter."

Sakura also thought of one thing, she was dead.

* * *

As the night has started, Yui's lessons had begun as well. Reiji has kept her on a tight schedule when it came to her lessons. Two hours of lecture, one hour of quizzes, and another final hour of homework. This should count as an extra curricular course. Learning about their way of living and their abilities was amazing to Yui. It was like getting a special private tour of a world she has never known existed. Of course, Reiji was tough as a teacher but she was also a fast learner. Even though he can be scary at times.

"Now, tell me which moon phrase is most significant for both purebloods and half bloods?" Reiji asked Yui, testing to see if she has been listening.

Yui thinks for a moment before answering. "The blood moon. Although it happens every hundred of years."

"Good and what else?"

"The solar eclipse."

"Explain to me what occurs to vampires during the solar eclipse. You may look back at your notes, but I expect you to know this already."

Yui takes this chance to look back at her notes, but Reiji strikes his whip onto her notebook.

She looks up and sees Reiji glaring down at her. Yui gulped nervously.

"Just because I say you can look back at your notes, doesn't mean I encourage you to do so."

Yui nodded quickly, "I know the answer." She quickly says, even if she knew half of it.

"Then tell me, what occurs to vampires during the solar eclipse?" He asked once again.

The young girl can feel her fingers trembling and sweat from the nerves.

Yui thinks about it for a moment before she says, "They- do you smell that?"

"What?" Reiji asked in confusion.

Yui gets up and rushes to the window. Opening it widely, allowing the wind to come in and the scent she was smelling.

"Do you hear that?"

"Miss Komori, I don't know what you're talking about and nor do I have time for your theories. If you do not come back and sit in five years, I will-"

A loud scream was heard from the distance, interrupting Reiji. He froze as that scream can be distinguish in an instant. The screams of women thrilled him (though he never will admit it) but not this time. As the scream belonged to his stepsister, Sakura.

"Go tell the others and stay in the mansion. I'll go investigate." He ordered Yui, but she wasn't going to stay around and do nothing.

"I'm going with you."

"To dangerous."

Yui follows him out the door and downstairs. "No, I can't just stay here and be worried. I'm going."

"Going where, Bitch-chan?"

Both look and see Laito standing at the bottom of the staircase. Smirking at them.

"Laito, you'll be in charge of looking after Yui, while me and our brothers check what's occurring outside."

Laito glances at Yui, licking his lips. "I'll be happy to assist. Everyone is in the game room."

Reiji leaves Laito and Yui alone. Giving him the chance to take her hand and push her against the stairs.

He looks down at her clothing, admiring the little cleavage she was showing. "My, my, Bitch-chan. Dressed as seductress for me tonight? Do you have any idea how much this thrills man, when they see a women wearing a tight dress?"

"Laito...you have to let me go." Yui pleaded, "Something is wrong and I need to know if your sister is safe."

"I know, I worry for her everyday she steps out that door." Laito admitted, his hand on Yui's exposed leg. He slides it up and down. "Which is why we're going to check if she's okay. No way am I letting my brothers play the heroes."

"Am I going to?"

Laito nodded, grinning as wide as the Cheshire Cat. "After I drink."

Yui closes her eyes and doesn't fight back with Laito. Not cause she wanted his fangs, but because it would be a battle she'd lose easily.

"Reiji said to look after you." Laito said after biting her thigh. "He never said I can take you out."

For the first time she has known him, Yui couldn't help but smile at Laito's words. Even though it was a low possibility, maybe, just maybe the brothers will see her as an equal.

* * *

Sakura dodged a hit Ukyo throws at her and a kick.

"Can't we just talk about this?!" Sakura cried, kicking him in the stomach.

Ukyo growled, tackling Sakura once again. "There's nothing to talk about! Your father killed my family and he must pay!"

"I wasn't even part of the family when that happened!" Sakura argued, gasping when Ukyo appeared before her and tightly squeezed her neck with his bare hands.

"The only way to hurt your family is by killing the one they love most. You."

Ukyo held onto to Sakura's neck, not letting go. This was a slow and painful death. Watching the light in her eyes slowly vanishing was just beautiful.

"You really are a beautiful girl, Sakura." He lets go of his grip on her and she falls down.

Desperately gasping for air and holding her neck. He knees down in front of her, pushing her hair back so he can see her face.

Sakura, still had a bit of hope that her best friend was controlled, looked at him in his eyes. "Ukyo..."

"I changed my mind." He said. "I won't kill you just yet. Instead, I want to claim you in a way no man has ever done before."

He pushes her down and begins to rip her jacket and blouse off. Exposing her bra and skin.

"Stop!" Sakura cried. "Please stop doing this!"

"Why should I?" He grinned. "It's not like you're not use to it. After all you live with six boys. I bet one of them has already had his hands on you."

Sakura looked away in ashamed at his words, "That's not true." She says, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

He slaps her. "Don't lie to me, Sakura."

"Yes! Yes one of them has!" She revealed, not liking her newly found memories as much.

"Who? I'll kill him as well. I'll kill your whole family, including Yui. Maybe even that women who lives in a tower, the women dressed in white."

Christa

"No, please don't hurt them! Take me instead." Sakura begged, holding Ukyo's face in her hand. "Kill me instead!"

He smirked, "I will. But first, I want to know how you feel inside..."

Sakura closes her eyes and waits for Ukyo to take what mattered most to a women. However, as he slowly slides down her pants and kissed her bare legs, a loud growl was heard. Fearful of what she'll see, Sakura closes her eyes and assumes it was just a stray dog or something. But once she feels Ukyo being lifted from her body and hears his screams, she knew it was something more.

She opens her eyes and screams as well. Hovering over Ukyo's body was a huge orangey colored wolf, tearing him apart. Still feeling emotionally attached to her once best friend, Sakura stands up, quickly puts her pants back on and rushes to Ukyo's side, but the wolf sensed her coming and turned around.

Sakura stopped midway and stares back at the wolf. It's gold eyes followed her every move and when she tried to take one step forward, it will growl. Showing off its bloody teeth.

She holds up her hands in defense. "I don't know if you killed him because he was attacking me or that your true victim is me, but thank you." She bowed to the wolf in respect as did the wolf for her.

She waited for it to attack her, but instead it ran far away from her.

The wolf looks over at Ukyo's deformed body once more and howls. Returning to the pack that howled back.

Sakura watches as the wolf races back into the forest. It's howls echoing around. She looks at Ukyo's body and gasped. He had large gashes all over his body, including a few on his face. Ukyo was bleeding out and it would only be a matter of time before he disappeared. She rushes towards him and kneeing down.

"Oh my god..." She puts his head on her lap, kissing his forehead. "You didn't deserve to die like this, not after what you had done."

"...Sa-Sakura?" Ukyo mutters, holding up his hand. "I-I'm sorry I lied to you. I only did it cause I was forced to get close to you and your family. I just let my revenge get to me."

"Did you ever love me?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. When he nodded, Sakura cried even harder.

It was a tragedy. The boy who loves her, almost killed her because the hate he held was more powerful than his love for her.

"Goodbye, Sakura." He closes his eyes and turns into dust. The only evidence left of his existence was his scent that still roamed the air and his blood that painted Sakura's clothes and hands.

Sakura didn't know for how long she stayed in the same spot. It felt like hours when it really was only twenty minutes.

She hears footsteps and doesn't bother to look at who it was. But the scent was familiar.

"Sakura?" It was Subaru, walking along with him were the rest of her stepbrothers, minus Laito.

"What smells so disgusting?" Ayato asked, then stopped when he sees the blood on Sakura's hands. "Holy shit, someone get some bandages!"

Reiji, having his first aid kit, immediately appears by Sakura's side looking at her hands. "We can easily get that fixed." He removed his coat and puts it over her shoulders. "Whoever attacked you left you nearly exposed."

"Stop." Sakura whispers, not meeting any of her brothers eyes. How can she when her memories are now back?

"It'll only take a minute, though this is clearly isn't your blood."

Shu appears next to Sakura. "Then whose is it?"

Reiji grabbed Sakura's hand but she slapped his away. "Stop it!" She shouted. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Don't fucking touch me."

"Don't talk to me like that young lady or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Use the whip on me like before? Or will you ground me and not let me eat for the whole week?"

Reiji was speechless. He hasn't used the whip on her since she was nine. Even then, her memories weren't...locked.

Shu stood up and walks to Sakura. "Sakura-"

"You were the cause of my illness, not the humans. You drank and drank my blood until I was on my deathbed. You and Reiji were the reason I was dying and I couldn't be reunited with my parents."

She stands up and faces her stepbrothers. "You all bullied me when I was younger. It wasn't until I became a vampire you all gave me your respect. If Laito was here, I would slap him for calling me Bitch-chan and nearly biting me. In fact, I can smell you Laito-kun!"

"Guilty." Laito chuckled, appearing behind a tree. Holding Yui by her wrist. "Although I think Little Red suits you better, Sakura."

"Doesn't matter anymore." She says. "I can't stand to look at any of you right now. If Karlheinz comes by the way to take me to the underworld, don't you dare tell him where I am cause he's the reason my friend was consumed by hate. He's the reason you're all consumed by it."

With a heavy heart, Sakura runs past her brothers, sending cold glared at them all. No one made a sound or moved. Still in shock at Sakura's outburst. Reiji notices a bottle on the floor and picks it up. Examining it.

"Looks like she got her memories back," he sighs. "I was hoping this day wouldn't come."

"But it did," said Shu.

"And now she hates us." Subaru added, punching the tree next to him. Causing it to collapse.

"Whoever gave her this potion gave her a huge amount of it, making her remember everything. Usually when one wishes to remember, they go to a session twice a week. That way they won't be overwhelmed by it. If a bad memory overcomes all of the good; they'll go insane."

Kanato clutches to Teddy. "That won't happen right?"

"I'll make something to control her memories from overlapping each other." Reiji excuses himself and leaves his brothers behind.

Ayato takes Yui away from Laito, glaring at him. "Get your own food."

"What's this? Jealous are we, Ayato-kun?" Laito teases his brother.

"Fuck off." Ayato storms off, still holding Yui's hand so she wouldn't wander off.

Yui bit her lip, as Ayato's gripped was getting tighter and tighter they moved. She puts her hand over his.

"Ayato, you're hurting me."

"Like I care." He snaps at her, only to let go of her soon and pushes her against one of the small pillar that held the gazebo together.

Yui was afraid to look at Ayato. She knew he was angry with her and she knew she would be punished for allowing herself to be fed off by Laito. Even if she tried to fight him off.

Ayato frowned at her, seeing the bite marks on her thighs. "How many times do I have to tell them you're mine? How many times do I have to remind _you_ that you're mine? You are my food and nothing else."

"Ayato-kun, please don't think wrongly. I tried fighting back but Laito-"

"Stop it with the excuses! I don't care who told who or what, the point is you belong to me and I will not let anyone take you."

Then, Ayato does something he has done before it felt differently for Yui. He licked the bite marks Laito has left.

"Your skin is now harder to break," he says, licking her neck. "But you will heal faster now. It will still hurt, but the marks will no longer be there."

He lifted her chin up, so she can look him in the eyes. "I want you to promise me one thing."

Yui takes a breath. "And what will that be?"

"Say my name when you're in trouble and I will come for you. Understood?"

"Yes." Yui answered quickly, astonished by his words and the promise he was proposing. This wasn't the Ayato she had know for the past two months. This was someone new and...she kind of liked him.

* * *

One of the memories that came to her, was a scene from a ballroom. The night of her actual first dance, but it wasn't as she assumed it was.

She remembered sitting outside on a muddy grass and looking up at the sky. Not believing what Reiji had done to Shu's friend.

So much has happened in the past few months, Karlheinz thought it would be better if they threw a ball. Just to ease the drama that was happening. But really, it was just her mother being sick that was causing everyone to talk.

The rumor was that Masami had gotten ill during her trip to Paris, but in reality she had miscarried and it was a grand lost for her. Sure, the child would've belong to Karlheinz but she always wanted a second child. Maybe even a boy.

Despite being sick and heartbroken, Masami still attended the ball with a smile on her face and looking like a duchess. Sakura admired her mother for that, though she couldn't take another minute being surrounded by other vampires who licked their lips once they saw her.

But she wasn't the only one the vampires had their eyes on.

Apparently, Shu had brought a human friend to the ball. A real human from a village that was miles away. Sakura feared for his life as he can be snatched away by a guest in a blink of an eye. Although Shu kept a close eye on his guest.

Sakura was only seven at the time of the ball. She remembered just talking to her stepbrother, Reiji, when his nose twitched and he looked rather disgusted.

"There's another human here," he informed her, whispering so no one would hear him.

Sakura gasped, "What, really?" She looks around. "Where?"

Reiji pointed across the room. "There."

She looks at where he was pointing. Seeing Shu and a tall boy with his hair tied in a messy ponytail eating apples. Sakura has heard of Shu's friend before, but only thought he was imaginative. She had a imagining friend before, so it wasn't anything strange for children to have.

"Don't go anywhere near him," Reiji ordered Sakura, frowning at the boy. He offers his arm to her. "But come and see what happens when you're invited to a high class party."

Nervous by his words, Sakura takes his arm and was scared for what he'll do. As they got closer to Shu and her friend, she began to feel uneasy. Was it because she was finally meeting someone of her own kind or something else?

"Shu, I couldn't help but noticed you have brought someone to the ball." Reiji cooly spoke to his brother, but there was venom in his tone.

Sakura looked away from Shu when he looks at her. Like her other stepbrothers, he wasn't as nice, but he was a wonderful musician. She just loved reading and listening to him play the violin.

Shu cleared his throat, to introduce his friend. "This is my friend Edgar. Edgar, this is my brother Reiji and my stepsister, Sakura."

Edgar smiled at the two. "Hi! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise," said Reiji and Sakura only smiled. Not knowing what to say as she found herself acting shy around the boy.

"Me and Edgar were about to go outside and play for a little." He informed them. "Want to come with us? We're gonna try to catch dragonflies."

Sakura eyes lit up, remembering how she caught dragonflies with an old friend once. "I want to go!"

Reiji nudged at her arm. As a hint of saying, "Decline now."

The girl sighs, staring at the floor. "I actually can't. Sorry."

Edgar frowned, but then smiled. "That's okay! I'll catch one for you and bring it back."

Sakura smiled, much to Reiji's and Shu's. Even though Edgar was Shu's friend, he wasn't liking how friendly he was towards his stepsister. Wait, why should he care? They're siblings and nothing more. Yet...Shu wishes he was the one who made her smile just a moment ago.

The orchestra begin to play a slow pacing song for waltz and Sakura immediately became excited.

She clapped her hands together. "I love this song! Reiji-San, will you dance with me?"

Reiji always took any chance to spite Shu, but he had another idea. "I would love to, by why don't you dance with our guest, Edgar? I'm sure he'll love to dance with you."

Sakura blushes, staring at him with hopeful eyes. He was cute after all.

Edgar nervously shifted his feet, looking at the ground to not meet Sakura's violet eyes. They're so bright and cheerful, that one look into them and he was bound to say yes. Only one problem; he couldn't dance.

"Will you dance with me?" Sakura asked Edgar, offering her hand.

Edgar stares at her hand, resisting the urge to say no. But it was clear to Sakura, that he will not dance.

She drops her hand. "Um, it's okay. Maybe next time."

Reiji shakes his head in disbelief. "Unbelievable manners! If a beautiful aristocrat women asks you to dance, you say yes. I can't imagine the humiliation my dear sister is feeling right now."

"Oh, no, Reiji it's alright." She assured her stepbrother. "I'll just dance with you."

Reiji smirked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "It seems it's the only civil thing to do." He frowned when he meets Yuma glance. "But I can't help but wonder, can you even dance Edgar? I bet this is the first time you have attended a party."

Edgar shakes his head. "That's not true! We have parties at the village for festivals or other type of celebrations. Just a week ago it was my cousins wedding and the whole village celebrated. We even had carrot cake for dessert."

"I'm assuming outside?" Edgar nodded. "Even that I consider improper and pathetic.

"Just leave him alone, Reiji." Said Shu, glaring at his brother.

"Reiji, let's just go dance." Sakura pleaded, even though the song has ended long ago and new one has begun. She wasn't liking Reiji's behavior towards Edgar. Wasn't he suppose to be respectful instead of rude?

"You being here is completely out of line and it's just an embarrassment to our family's name. We don't associate ourselves with lower class peasants like yourself."

"Reiji-San!" Sakura gasped, pinching him on the elbow.

"Hey!" Reiji gently pushes Sakura away so they won't cause a scene. "Why did you do that for?"

"For being rude."

"It's true though."

"Come on, Edgar. Let's go."

Shu takes Edgar's wrist and takes him outside of the ballroom. Angry at what her stepbrother had said to a human like herself, Sakura excused herself and left the ballroom herself. Following Reiji and Edgar out, but they were gone once she was outside.

Not wanting to go back inside, Sakura finds herself sitting on top of a muddy hill and just staring up at the sky. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy who was the same kind as her. Human. It's been so long since she last seen a human, it was now rare.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looks over her shoulder and sees Edgar in front of her.

The clothes Shu had let him borrow were now abandoned and he wore an old shirt, pants, and boots.

She stands up, bowing her head. "I am so sorry for Reiji's behavior!" She said. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way."

"It's okay," Edger patted her head. "I was sort of expecting it somehow."

"It still wasn't fair of him to do so." She looks around. "Where's Shu?"

"His mom called him to come back. He didn't want to leave, but I told him to go back. I didn't want to get him in more trouble."

"You aren't trouble at all. Shu loves being friends with you, I am sure of it."

Edgar's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Even though they were far away from the music, they can still faintly hear it from the distance.

"Are you sure you can't dance?" Sakura asks him.

"I can square dance...but not waltz or whatever you call it."

"Waltz," said Sakura. "Hey, I'll teach you. I barely started learning myself but it's not so bad."

He was conflicted on learning such a dance, but he wanted to make up to this girl. And this was the only way to do it.

Edgar takes a step back, bowing to the girl. "Well then, will you dance with me little lamb?"

Sakura woke up from the dream, immediately after Edgar spoke those words. Sweat was falling down her forehead to her chin and she was breathing heavily.

Edgar. The boy and name were so familiar, but she didn't think she'll still remember him. At least not after his mysterious disappearance.

She called that time the dark days. As Shu was never truly himself since then. He once smiled a lot, played bright happy music, and was actually active. Like he'll go outside, walk in the garden or just do something productive. Now he rarely smiles (at least in public) plays the saddest music Sakura has ever heard, and just lays there. Clearly, the disappearance of his friend really took a toll on his life.

But then there was his dark side that she remembered. It was all true, she was to be his first kill when he turned ten. Her mother actually told her after Shu had turned nine and Kanato made a cruel comment on wondering how her blood tasted. By that time, Sakura knew her family were vampires and she was scared out of her wits when she heard him. Shu wouldn't look at her and Beatrix scowled at her stepson. Resulting in Cordelia snapping at Beatrix and the two women arguing at the dining table.

Sakura left the dining hall with an empty stomach. Her appetite gone. Her mother followed her and confessed to her about everything.

"Me and you were brought here for a reason." She remembered her mother telling her, laying in her bed sick. "I rather you be in an orphanage then here in this living hell. At least I know you'll be away from danger, but I couldn't leave you alone. You're all I have left that belongs to your father. My sweet little flower."

"What's the real reason we are here, mommy?" Sakura asked her mother.

She soothed her daughters hair, moving to the other side of her bed so Sakura can sit next to her.

"You are to be Shu's bride when he reaches the age of ten. You are to be presented to him as an offering and it's his decision whether he'll take you as his his sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Sakura muttered. "Like the two women who came into the house for Uncle Ritcher but haven't been seen since?"

"Exactly."

"No, I refuse to be them! I refuse to be his bait. You can't let them do that!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry...this was the option I had. We were broke, you father left us with no money and I couldn't say no to a rich man's offer."

"But yet it'll most likely result in my death."

"Perhaps it won't. Shu doesn't have to make you his sacrifice if he doesn't want to. All he has to do is chose you as his first kill."

Sakura shakes head in disbelief. "You make it sound so easy."

"For now, rest. We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

Masami closes her eyes and drifts off into sleep. While Sakura kept her eyes open as she no longer could sleep. The fear that if she does, she'll never wake up again.

In the present day, Sakura stood up from her bed and looked out the window. It was now becoming dawn, as the sun was seen pecking. She covers the windows with the curtains, not wanting to see the sunlight right now.

She was dressed in her nightgown and her hands were clean from Ukyo's blood. The clothes she were wearing earlier were thrown into the trash. They were ripped and covered in blood, there was no point in keeping them.

She heard a knock on the door, following by her name being called. "Sakura?"

It was Shu.

"Go away." She tells him, but she knew it was pointless.

"I'm coming in."

"What, no!"

But Shu was already standing in front of her. "We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Sakura sits on her bed. "You're not going to leave are you?"

He shakes his head. "Not a chance. Me and you are going to talk. If you talk, I'll listen. If I talk, you listen got it?"

Not really having a choice, Sakura accepted the proposal and stays quiet. Allowing Shu to start first.

Shu dragged an arm chair and places it across from Sakura to sit down. He crosses his legs and stares at his stepsister.

"First of all, who attacked you and gave you the memory potion?"

"Ukyo attacked me and made me drink the potion."

"And what do you remember?" This was it, this is the part he was dreading to hear but he was ready.

"I remember Kanato breaking my dollhouse. Laito calling me Bitch-chan and teaching me about the birds and the bees, because no one else would. But I wish he didn't. Ayato trying to teach me to play sports, but failing miserably. Subaru ignoring me until he saved me from that crazy thief that broke into our home that one time. Reiji teaching me to read and write. It turns out I know the French and Latin language."

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. Reiji was a hard teacher on her, but he got the work done and she was very advanced for her age.

Shu tugged on his collar. "What else?"

Sakura looks at him in the eyes. The faint light in the room made them glow brighter. Has his eyes always been beautiful?

"I remember you were the first one to talk to me after I arrived to this house. You playing with me in the gardens, me dancing to your violin, listening to you sing as well was a highlight. Why don't you sing anymore, Shu?"

Shu recalls those days where he sang lullabies for Sakura. For she can fall asleep or not be sad anymore. Cordelia hated the fact that there was another singer in the family, as Kanato was recognized as a very fine singer. Shu didn't want to take that away.

"Cordelia didn't want me to take the attention away from Kanato and I stopped. Not because she told me to, but because I didn't want to the overlap my brothers. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"If only they knew that." Sakura says softly. "Maybe they wouldn't be such assholes to one another."

Shu smirked, "Don't get me wrong now. I still think they're selfish jackasses who only care about themselves, but someone has to act like an older brother."

"You don't even know our birthdays." Sakura pointed out.

"Reiji tells me it's coming up and he makes himself in charge of baking the cake and cooking their meals." Shu reminded Sakura.

Even though he wasn't any better, Reiji did take it upon himself to make sure each of his siblings celebrated their birthdays. Even if one of them didn't like to be reminded of their birth or have all the attention on them. Each Sakamaki had a favorite cake favor and he'll make it for them. Including a present and their favorite dish. It was a sweet gesture, even for someone as uptight as Reiji.

"Either way, none of us act like a sibling to one another."

"Yes, but I don't want to be your stepbrother anymore." Shu stated, taking her hand in his. "I want you to be mine. I want to have your body, soul, and love completely. I don't want anyone else to have it but me."

Sakura raises a brow. "Selfish much?"

"Very."

Nervously, Sakura shifted on her bed. "Shu, I love you so much and I know that you love me. But I can't be with you in that way, not now at least."

Shu stared at her for a long time. Not knowing what to say or do now. He was sure she would accept him, most likely her memories were stopping her from doing so.

He lets go of her hand and stands up. Not looking at her.

"Very well then." He said. "I'll be on my way now."

"Shu-San?"

But Shu had already left her room. Leaving a cold air behind.

* * *

**And that's it! I didn't like the ending to this chapter but it was the best that came out so I'm okay with it. I mainly posted it in honor of the final episode of Diabolik Lovers More Blood coming out tomorrow! I am super excited and nervous as to how its going to end but I am ready and for the new game that is coming out next year.**

**What did you guys think though? Ukyo is dead so we won't be seeing him again...for awhile at least :)**

**As we got to see Sakura's little memory lane and I was excited to write that out as we do get some questions answered but we're not done yet. I'm even planning on doing a side story that has to do only with Sakura and the Sakamaki siblings before Yui came into the picture. So tell me what you guys think about my idea and what you would like to see :)**

**Next chapter I am super excited for cause it'll focus mainly on Ayayui with a little bit of the other characters. We also get to revisit an old character who just happens to be Laito's newest tutor...**

**I mean, no training session is completely without a hot makeup session am I right?**

**Don't forget to review, favorite or follow this story! Until next time!**


	18. Yui's First Hunt

**Oh my god! THAT SEASON FINALLY OF DIABOLIK LOVERS MORE BLOOD REALLY SCREWED ME OVER AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW EXCITED I AM TO WORK MORE ON THE SECOND STORY! SO EXCITED IM HAVING TWO SNEEK PEAK QUOTES FROM THE SECOND STORY, _Diabolik Lovers: Unlimited Blood _BASED ON THE SECOND GAME IN THE FRANCHISE AND ANIME! **

***I was going to name it More Blood but really, I wanted to keep it original and its fun naming the stories after the songs in the game intro, hence the title to this story as the Midnight Pleasure is the name of the first game intro of the first game. But still I am super excited! Tell me what you think of the title and feel free to tell me which title you prefer, _Unlimited Blood_ or _More Blood_ ***

**Okay now that my fangirling is done, here's chapter 18! Two more to go everyone!**

* * *

The first day back to school wasn't as bad as Yui had imagined. Her teachers have been kind about the 'illness' she got and had given her special permission to finish her homework whenever she can. All of the work she had been given were topics Reiji had gone over with her at home. Except for the whole vampire mythology and how to control her bloodthirsty self. Either way, turning in the assignments would be a piece of cake.

After going out to town with Reiji and Subaru, she was deemed fit enough to go back to school. To prevent her hunger from getting out of control, Reiji had given her potion that controlled her thirst for a few hours. It was enough to keep her from going crazy.

Sakura and Yui sat on the far end of the limo on the ride to school. Sakura didn't talk or respond to anything her stepbrothers had said. It was driving them all insane, as she has never stayed this mad at them.

Reiji, however, wasn't going to take it and continued talking to Sakura. Even though she simply nodded or shrugged to his questions.

"Sakura, remember you have a club meeting today for gardening."

She nodded.

"Also that you have a test today for your English class."

"Hmm."

Yui tried not to giggle, as this was all very amusing to her. Sakura is so damn stubborn! She knew Sakura had gotten terrible old memories of her siblings, but she didn't think they were that bad. However, she couldn't help but be amused by the situation.

Subaru clenched his fists. "It's no use, Reiji-san. She doesn't want to talk to us."

She pushes a button that rolled down the window that blocked the limo driver. She pats his shoulder gently, but he never looks away from the road.

"Haruko," she purrs, causing Shu to groan in annoyance. "Do you mind if I can sit next to you on the way back to school later this evening?"

Haruko couldn't say no to his clients daughter, so he agreed. Even if he can feel the Sakamaki boys deadly glare burning the back of his head. Sakura pushes the button to close the window and smiles in satisfaction.

She then puts on her headphones and blasts her music. Much to her brothers annoyance, as she was listening to pop songs from that annoying new artist they've been hearing around school.

The limo finally arrived at the school and stopped at the main entrance. Sakura immediately gets out, taking Yui by her wrist. Her stepbrothers only watched as their sister walked away in despair.

"I refuse to apologize for what I've done." Ayato declares, also getting out of the limo and was greeted by his 'fangirls'.

Kanato and Laito also get out, Subaru following after them. Only Shu and Reiji stayed inside the limo.

"Any investigation on Ukyo and why he wanted to harm Sakura?" Asked Shu, having told Reiji that Ukyo was the one who attacked Sakura and gave her the potion.

Reiji shakes his head, getting out of the car. "I'm working on it."

* * *

Amaya gasped when she sees Yui and Sakura walking to their lockers. She closes her own locker and runs to her friends, attacking them with a huge hug.

"You're back!" She exclaimed, hugging them tighter.

"Amaya...you're crushing my bones." Sakura tells her friend, being released by her friends clutches.

Amaya blushes. "Sorry." She looks at Yui. "Yui-"

"I am so sorry!" Yui bursts into tears, hugging Amaya once again. "I didn't mean to and I am just so sorry! Please forgive me, Amaya-San!"

Amaya pats her friends back, hugging her back. "I forgive you. To be honest, I would've done the same thing if I was a newborn."

Yui wipes her tears. "Really?"

Sakura patted Yui's shoulder. "Yui, we all make the same mistakes as you. Except, you're better at controlling it. Plus, Reiji is actually less strict on the lessons than he was with me."

Sakura shivered at the memory. Sitting in study room while a bottle of fresh blood was right in front of her. She had to resist herself from getting it, as that was part of the exercise. She passed, but it was just pure torture.

The bell rang and the girls departed to their classes. Yui went to her first class, which was English with Ayato. Upon arriving to class, a group of girls surrounded Ayato's desk. While one girl with gorgeous black hair and hazel eyes sat on his lap. Playing with his red hair. Yui didn't talk to the girl, but she knew her name was, Hana.

"Ayato-kun, I've missed you so much." Whined Hana, not even ashamed as to what she was doing. "Did you miss me?"

Yui sat down in her normal seat, while listening to the conversation.

Ayato chuckled, staring down at Hana's clean neck. Licking his lips. "Well of course I did, Hana. Say, why don't we ditch this class and go have some fun?"

"Okay!" Hana beams, jumping off his lap and collecting her things. The two then exited out of the class, hand in hand.

"That player." Said a student that sat behind Yui and she couldn't agree more.

The day went on and Ayato wasn't seen in any of the classes they shared together. Yui grew concerned, but knew he was probably ditching class with Hana.

"Not that I care," she told herself but she did. Was he sucking her blood? Or using her body for his own personal pleasure? The last thought disgusted her that she felt sick to her stomach.

"Hey, Yui."

Yui looks up and sees that it was her classmate, Kin. Yui had the privilege of being his lab partner twice as he was really smart and very kind. Which was refreshing from time to time.

"Hey, Kin. Do you need anything?" Yui asked, knowing they had an assignment together in another class.

Kin shook his head, rubbing the back of his head. "Nah, I actually just wanted to ask you something."

Yui raises a brow. "Oh? What would that be?"

Kin tugged on his collar nervously. Whatever he wanted to ask her must've been serious.

He cleared his throat. "Well..I just want to ask you to sit together during lunch today." He wonders. "We've worked on a few assignments together and you seem like a great girl, so I want to get to know you better."

Oh no. No, no, no, no. She knew very well where this was going and she knew it was life and death for Kin. If Ayato finds out he was going to ask her out, this boy would be a goner.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today?"

"I'm sorry what?"

Both look and see Ayato standing in front Yui's desk. Even though he wasn't there in the first place.

Kin glanced at Yui, than at Ayato. "Um, do you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"

_No! Anything but this!_ Yui's inner voice screams.

Ayato shakes his head, pushing the guy to the side and putting his arm around Yui's shoulder, drawing her close to him.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's taken. So back off, Rin." He pushes Kin away from them, Yui can only watch.

Kin wasn't going to be pushed aside though. "No she's not. You're the one who went to go make out with Hana in the culinary room."

_Culinary room? He made out with Hana in the same room where he first bit me?! Son of a bitch!_

Yui couldn't care. No she shouldn't care. Ayato was a player and nothing else. The only way she was still alive was by obeying and doing as he pleases. Even if it doesn't benefit her as he likes to believe.

"Kin, I would love to eat lunch with you." She removes Ayato's hand from her shoulder as she talked. "And I am not taken as this moron likes to believe."

She looks at the clock that's in the back of the room, avoiding Ayato's irritated expression. If it was possible, his ears would be fuming from the anger that was boiling inside of him.

"In fact, the bell is about to ring. Want to go over to the cafeteria right now?"

Kin grind as he had just won a trophy. He grabbed his bag and offers his arm. "Let's go."

Yui collects her things, puts them in her bag and arm in arm, she exists the classroom with Kin. Everyone in the classroom looks back at Ayato to see what his next move would be.

Ayato only watch them as they left, shocked at being rejected by Yui. No one rejected Yours Truly.

He shouts at Yui, running out the door of the classroom.

"Don't you dare leave Yours Truly by himself!"

But they were already gone.

* * *

The news of Ayato being humiliated in class spread quickly. Much to his dismay and his siblings secret amusement. Sakura couldn't believe Yui. The bravery, the risk, the consequences, Sakura wanted to shake her hand.

"Have you seen them yet?" Amaya asked, referring to Yui and Kin.

Amaya and Sakura were seated on the far end of the cafeteria. Unusual for them as they normally ate their lunch up on the school's roof. But they wanted to see for themselves if the rumors were true.

Sakura looks around, "Nope. They're probably still getting their lunch. Yui forgot her bento box by accident this morning."

Actually, Kanato did and he was throwing a fuss so Yui gave him her bento box so he can be quiet. But that wasn't important.

The girls shared their table with a couple of quiet girls, who can care less about the gossip that went around the school. They also didn't dare spread any rumors so Sakura and Amaya didn't have to worry about misleading information being spread. After a couple of minutes, Yui and Kin were finally spotted.

"Oh, I see them!" A girl from a nearby table announced. Immediately, everyone looks to where she was pointing.

It was like a scene from a cheesy American romance film. Kin was carrying both of their trays that held their food and making lame jokes, while Yui giggled madly. The two sat on a table that was empty from people and in the center of the room. Like a gentlemen, Kin places their trays on the table and takes out a seat for Yui. She thanks him and he is soon seated across from her.

"They're not even dating, but already they're the it couple." One girl sneered, glaring at Yui.

"First she takes the attention away from Ayato-kun and now Kin-San?" It was Hana who spoke to a few girls who also glared at Yui with jealously.

Sakura raises a brow at her. "Why do you care? You just made out with my brother." She reminded her, not understanding why Hana was annoyed with Yui.

Hana crosses her arms, pouting. "All he did when we made out was say how my lips weren't as soft as someone named Breastless. Which was obvious he was talking about Yui, because he calls by that cruel name every time I see them talking. Then, he dare say Yui's name while he was making out with me!" Hana bursts into tears, burying her face in her hands.

Her friends comfort her as she cried, while Sakura and Amaya were shocked. Ayato saying Yui's name while making out with someone else.

"Hana, that asshole ain't worth it." Sakura tells Hana. "You deserve so much more than him and to make you feel better, his dick ain't worth it. It's small. Laito told me."

The girls shrieked, shocked that the gorgeous Ayato Sakamaki, had a small dick.

She puts a finger on her mouth, shushing them. "Sh, don't tell anyone or else."

The girls nodded, crossing their hearts. They wouldn't dare cross Sakura, she was a Sakamaki after all. Anybody who knew them from the demon world knew they were the most dangerous family and they are to be feared.

Ayato walked in the cafeteria, looking around. Behind him were Laito and Subaru, also looking around but didn't look as concern as Ayato.

Laito spots Sakura and Amaya, much to their dismay. Sakura tries to pay more attention to her food to avoid her brothers eyes, but Laito was already right next to her. Subaru sits down next to Amaya, not even saying a greeting or anything.

"My dear, little sister!" He kisses the top of her head. "Enjoying the show?"

Sakura pushes Laito away, focusing on her lunch. "Go away."

Laito frowned, "But why? I just wanted to watch this scene that's about to unfold with you, that's all."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What scene?" She asked dumbfound.

"Just watch."

Sakura and Amaya, as well as everyone who watched Yui and Kin, continue to stare as Ayato walks towards him. Taking a seat next to Yui.

"What are you guys talking about?" He innocently asks, not seeing anything wrong with his presences.

Yui glared at Ayato, while Kin is the one to answer him. "I was just telling Yui about the upcoming basketball tryouts. Are you trying out again?"

Ayato waves him off. "Don't I always? I'm the best after all."

Kin chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, whatever. Dude, can you leave? I'm hanging out with Yui."

Ayato puts his arm around her waist. "I would, but she belongs to me and only me."

"No I don't." Yui pushes his arm away from her. "I never did and never will."

Sakura and Subaru shared a look. Their job was simple, assure that Yui stayed out of danger and to not harm her in any way. Subaru broke that rule by sucking her blood two times already, but Sakura hasn't. That to her is an accomplishment.

Most likely, Yui was with Kin at the moment to prove to Ayato he doesn't own her and maybe to him jealous. From the way Ayato is acting, its working.

"Don't you have another girl to terrorize?" Yui asked.

"Don't you have another dick to ride?" Ayato snapped.

Yui grew bright red from his comment and did the unthinkable. She slapped him.

Everything goes silent. Conversations are paused, people stop eating. Even the cafeteria workers stopped serving to see what the fuss is all about.

Ayato's cheek was red from the slap, her handprint clearly imprinted on his cheek. He stares at Yui in shock, not knowing what to say or do. Yui, on the other hand, was freaking out inside.

Outside, she remained calm, strong and had a brave face on, but inside she was breaking and terrified. Ayato was going to kill her.

But instead of screaming at her, Ayato picks up her smoothie, removes the cap, and pours it all over her head.

Yui gasped as the cold liquid slides down her face and onto her clothes. She wipes her eyes, glaring at Ayato. She was about to say something, but Kin beat her to it.

"You son of a bitch!" Kin tackled Ayato to the ground.

Laito chuckled, "He ain't lying on that part."

The cafeteria became alive again, as they watched the fight and cheered on for their favorite. The girls who still liked Ayato cried for him, saying how he'll face will be ruined. While the other half of the population, encouraged Kin to kick Ayato's ass.

Yui, for the first time in her lifetime, screamed at them to stop it. Trying to break them apart, but getting pushed to the side.

Laito being Laito, recorded the whole fight on his phone.

Right when both boys drew blood that made a few vampiric students hungry, the principal walks in.

"Damn it," he hisses, stomping over to the fighting boys. "Okay, break it up!" He makes the mistake of getting between them, only to be pushed away as well.

Kin was the one to notice it was their principal and pushes Ayato off him.

"Mr. Yoshida!" He gets up and tries to fix himself up, but the principal has already seen it all.

The grown up points a finger at both students, his face red from anger. "You two report to my office right now!"

Ayato gets up and glared at Yui, before leaving to the office. Mr. Yoshida sees the state Yui was in and tells her to go to his office as well. Connecting the pieces together and knowing she had a part that made the boys fight like wild animals.

Awkwardly, she grabs her bag as well as Kin's bag. Kicking Ayato's sports bag so hard, she wished it was his manhood.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't as exciting as it was during lunch. After the principal sent Kin, Ayato, and Yui to the office, everyone minded their own business and went back to their daily life's. But the video of the fight quickly went viral.

Reiji was furious with Ayato's behavior, having been the one to represent himself as Ayato's guardian. He was the one who took upon himself to ground Ayato with no school activities for a month. He also secretly told him no food for the next two months as well.

Seeing how messy Yui was, he also sent her home. Saying she was under house arrest. Which would work out perfectly as both Ayato and Yui were suspended for the rest of the week. Yui tried to fight her way out of it, saying it wasn't her fault but her voice was ignored.

The ride home was awkward for them both. They didn't talk nor did they look at each other.

Once arriving home, both went their separate ways. Ayato went to the basketball court where their indoor gym was, while Yui went to take a shower to cleanse herself from the smoothie that was spilled on her. The trashed uniform was thrown into the pile of dirty clothes she'll wash after showering. Hopefully the pink stain on her white blouse will fade with a few washes.

After showering and washing her hair five times, Yui finally felt clean. She dries her hair with a towel and changes into something comfortable. Now wanting to sleep to forget this horrible day.

Leaving the bathroom, she gasped. Falling to the ground and holding her throat. It was burning so much, her tongue was dried. She gets up by grabbing on to the couch in her room and looks in the mirror. Her pupils were big and her eyes were redder from hunger. The potion Reiji had given her was giving out. She was only glad she wasn't at school or she would've attacked the nearest person.

Yui desperately looks around for any substance that can fill her needs, but she was empty handed. But she smelt blood. It wasn't far from her either.

Ayato was shooting a couple of hoops, when he smells Yui nearby. He grinned to himself, knowing she was coming to apologize for being stupid and submit to him. But instead of her coming into the gym, he sees her running outside and to the forest.

"Shit." He mutters, dropping the ball and running after her.

* * *

"I would like to thank you again, Miss Yoshida for tutoring my younger brother." Reiji told Naomi Yoshida, a girl who was in the same grade as the triplets, his sister, and Yui.

Naomi smiled, making sure to keep a small distance between them as they walked to the library.

"It really is no trouble." She says. "It's a privilege to know that I would be of help for a student whose struggling. I helped two failing students before and now they're passing the class with a B or better!"

Reiji grins, clearly enjoying the girls company even if she was human. "Impressive, but I will warn you my brother tends to be...distractive when it comes to the opposite sex. I hope that won't be a bother for you?"

"Not at all! I've handled males before so it won't be a bother at all."

"Excellent."

Both walked into the library, keeping their conversation in a low whisper.

"For how long can the session go?"

"An hour or two?"

"Two hours sound good enough."

"Alright."

The two sat down in an empty table and waited until Reiji's brother came. Naomi was nervous as she didn't know who she would be tutoring. When Reiji approached her two weeks ago about needing a tutor, she was shocked. Reiji was well above excellence, so she was surprised to know he wanted a tutor. But after further explanation, Naomi then found out that he wanted her to tutor his brother.

Naomi tapped her pen on her notebook. Now feeling anxious to know who she would tutoring. Reiji refused to tell her, afraid she'll quit, but she wasn't like that. She was getting her community hours after all.

Finally, the doors opened and Reiji sighed. He gets up to get his brother, Laito.

The girl clenched her fists. Out of all five brothers that Reiji has, it just had to be Laito? No wonder he wouldn't tell her who it was, because Naomi wanted to run out of the door. But that would be rude.

Both brothers walk to Naomi, Reiji looking annoyed as Laito looked pleased.

"Miss Yoshida, this is my brother, Laito. Laito this is-"

"Naomi Yoshida, second year student and in class C." He grabs her hand, kissing her knuckles. "We meet again."

She snatched her hand away, taking a step back. "Let me be clear on one thing, we will keep these sessions in a professional way. I will not fall for your so called charm, nor will I be responsive to your so called, flirting."

Reiji smiles in satisfaction, as Laito stares at her in surprise. Reiji was amused by how stern and calm she was towards his brother. Most girls would go crazy, but she was different in the best way.

"He's all yours, Miss Yoshida." Reiji excuses himself and leaves the two alone.

Naomi takes a seat and Laito happily sits down next to her. Tucking his arm under his chin.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

Naomi looks through her planner and the transcript of Laito's grades that Reiji had provided for her.

"Well, by looking at your transcript, you're failing Literature and English. Which is strange as you took English I last year and passed with a perfect score. As for Literature, you're not turning in the work or even attending the class. As stated by your teacher in these notes." She looks at him. "Any reason why?"

Laito leaned on his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "No reason. I'm just not fond of the romance involved in literature."

Naomi chucked in disbelief. "Really? Why's that?"

"Love is just an allusion created by the human race," he says. "It's design to distract them from what is real and to make them believe that love conquers all when it doesn't. Love is idiotic."

She raises a brow, crossing her arms. "Who broke your heart to make you so negative?" Shouldn't it be the opposite?

Laito shrugged. "You don't know her nor will you ever know her." His voice was low and deadly. As if he was waiting for Naomi to say the wrong thing so he can snap.

Naomi drops the subject of love and explains to him what they would be doing for the next couple of days. She was surprised by how well and responsive he was, even asking a few questions here and there. Sure, he'll still say flirty comments or get distracted when a pretty girl walked by, but it was a pretty good session for the first day.

"Let's meet again on Thursday. Is that okay with you?" Naomi asked, packing up things and putting them in her bag.

Laito shook his head, smiling. "How about the whole week?"

Naomi was taken aback by his suggestion that stopped and looks at him. "Why so sudden?"

"There's something about you that I would like to break." He admitted, leaning towards her. "Watch out, Naomi. I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

She laughed, covering her mouth to quiet down her laughter. Fall in love? With Laito Sakamaki? Not a chance, never in a million years.

"And if you fail?" She challenges him, looking into his glowing green eyes.

Laito leans to her ear, his hot breath on her skin that made her knees weak.

"I never fail."

_We'll see about that._ Naomi smirks and says goodbye to Laito. Not knowing why her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

"Breastless!" Ayato shouted as he ran to Yui. "Stop! You're going the wrong way for hunting!"

"No I'm not!" He hears her voice echoing. He can feel her heart rate going out of control and can feel her emotions. Angry, confusion, fear...

Miles away, Ayato can smell firewood. He can smell animals. He can smell anything, but the strongest scent belonged to the humans that were close by. Damn he didn't think the campsite was that close by!

Yui had stopped running and stood on top of the hill that overlooked the campsite. She licked her lips hungry, lusting for the people's blood. They're nothing but a blood bank to her now.

"No...they're not! I was like them." She fought to herself. "But they all smell so good..."

"Don't go down there." Yui looks behind her and sees Ayato. Looking rather worried for her. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing, I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"So basically not act like you did at school today?"

Ayato growled, "I did that for a reason!" He defended himself. "Kin is just another Ukyo. He uses girls for his own benefit or as payback to his enemies."

"Payback?" She muttered, not getting what Ayato was trying to say but she didn't want to know what Kin's true intentions were.

"Do you honestly think he'll like you? He doesn't even know you enough to like you!"

His words were stinging her, but she kept a straight face.

"And you do?" She questioned him, but found it useless. "Why does it matter?! I'm hungry!"

As she was about to jump, Ayato appears behind her and hugs her from behind. Stopping her from jumping over the cliff.

"Stop. You're going to regret drinking from humans." He tells her, hugging her tighter. "Trust me, I know you will."

Yui looks down at the people, gasping when she sees a family of five surrounding a campfire. The parents were making jokes, while their two youngest children were laughing uncontrollably. Although the oldest looked like she was bored, she still had a small smile on her face.

In the other side of the camping ground, she saw a couple also looking at the campfire and even danced around it. The boyfriend twirled his girlfriend, sneaking a few kisses each time they stopped to face each other. Yui's heart ached in jealousy as she also noticed a diamond ring on the women's left hand. She wanted that, but so did the women. If she went down there and did the unthinkable, Yui would be taking a women's most valuable dream.

To become a bride.

Yui sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks. "Take me away." She whispers, looking away from the humans.

Ayato doesn't say anything, picking her up in bridal style and running into the forest again. She hides her face in his chest, not wanting him to see her cry since he'll tease her or say something cruel. But when he looks down at her, he says nothing and continues on.

Yui can feel the wind getting colder and the steepness of Ayato's steps. Where were they going?

Finally, Ayato stops and puts Yui down. Stretching his arms and legs.

"Look around, Breastless!" He open his arms wide. "This is the food nature provides for us."

Yui looks around. Realizing they were on top of a mountain that overlooked the mansion. Below, she can see a black limousine driving in.

"Ayato, we have to go back!" Yui pleads, pulling on his arm. "Reiji-San will get mad at us if he doesn't see us at home."

"Aren't you hungry though?" He reminds her of her thirst from earlier in the campgrounds. "Don't you want to feel ecstasy without taking someone's life?"

Yui looks at him. "I'm listening."

He points at her, smirking. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt. Although human blood is the best, it can be addictive after the first drop hits your tongue. You and Sakura are what I am now going to call, the Veggie Freaks. You liked the Bloody Rodents Margarita I gave you right?"

Yui shamelessly nodded, "Y-yes."

"Well, I'm about to give you the secret recipe to that drink." He disappears for a minute and comes back holding a dead rabbit by its neck.

The blonde girl gasped, putting her hand over her heart. "Oh my god! Put that back where it came from or so help me!"

She gagged at the smell of death that now surrounded the small creature. "Did you kill it or was it already like that?"

Ayato gives her look that read, 'What do you think?' And Yui doesn't ask any further.

He once again disappears and comes back with a China porcelain teacup. "Got these from Reiji's collection."

"Reiji is going to kill you if he sees you messing with his collection."

After being in Reiji's room the past couple of nights for lessons, Yui had noticed the glass cabinets that were filled with porcelain China glass tea cups and there were a couple of sets. Clearly, the second eldest Sakamaki had a passion for tea sets.

"I have a ton of extra of the same tea set just in case any of us break it by accident."

Ayato shivered at the memory of Reiji giving him and Laito the worst punishment they had ever had. To this day, they haven't spoken a word about it.

"Anyway, I already replaced the tea cup with the other one so its fine!" He shoves the cup to her hands. "Hold it and watch."

Ayato takes the bunny and drains it blood, by squeezing its wound and pouring it in the cup. Yui nearly vomits at the gruesome scene, but she was so thirsty...

He finished draining it from its blood and throws the body to the side.

"Try it." He ordered, crossing his arms against his chest.

Yui sniffs it first, then consumes it all in one sip. Ayato raises a brow, grinning like a mad man.

"Good huh?" Yui nodded and Ayato claps his hands together. "Great! Now let's hunt for one."

"What?"

"It won't be hard, unless you're stupid." He takes a breath, inhaling the air. "Come."

Ayato holds out his hand towards Yui. She hesitated it at first, but then puts her hand over his. He pulls her towards him, turning her around so she can overlook the forest.

"Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"Exactly, you can't see as well as us but you can smell. Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

Yui does as told, closing her eyes. She smelled the pine trees as well as the oak trees. She smelt the humans from the campsite and the campfire. But she mostly smelt the forest creatures that lived in the forest.

"I smell...a deer. As well as a mountain lion standing right behind us."

As if on cue, a low growl was heard and both slowly turned around to see a yellow furred mountain lion standing and showing its sharp teeth.

"I never had mountain lion before." He comments, still holding Yui's hand.

Yui blushes when she realizes they're still connected but gives him a squeeze. "Will you show me how to tackle the food then?"

Ayato looks at her in surprise, but smiles. Strangely giving her a side hug.

"It would be my honor."

* * *

Sakura sat in front of a large window that showed the garden from the ballroom. She was humming the lyrics to the song she was listening to, as she thinks back to the events that have happened these past couple of weeks. Mostly of the ones when Ritcher had screamed a sentence she never though she'll ever hear.

Your father, he's alive! Lord Makoto Souh is alive! Her uncles words echoed in her mind.

She covers her ears, trying to block the voice that no longer existed. "Stop it!"

Your father, he's alive! Lord Makoto Souh is alive!

"No he's not," she whispered, rocking back and forth. "He's dead, like my mother, my grandparents, Edgar, and-"

"What did you say?"

Sakura didn't bother to turn around to know it was Reiji who had come in to check on her.

She gulped. "I said nothing, Reiji."

He raises a brow, standing next to Sakura. "What's troubling you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister and it's my duty to make sure you are alright and well."

She chocked a laugh. "You never gave a shit about me. You used me for your science experiments, I remember. I was like eight you jerk."

Reiji didn't know how many times Sakura has insulted him these past couple of days. He did he her say a couple of rude slurs about him when he passed by her lunch table, after Ayato and Yui were taken to the principal.

He looks at down at his stepsister, realizing she was silently crying. She didn't bother to wipe them, so they rolled down her cheek like a small waterfall.

Did he experiment on Sakura? Yes, because to him humans were interesting. They were low creature compared to him, but he found their way of living interesting and wanted to know if certain potions and drinks infected them the same way it infected vampires. Sure, she once went blind and deaf, but she came out fine! Maybe resentful towards him now that she has her memories, but she had to forgive him at some point. Right?

"Do you wish for me to go away for the moment?" Reiji asked, waiting for a response.

When she doesn't say anything, he sighs. Walking away. As he held the door handle, he felt Sakura's small hand on his wrist. Tightly squeezing it.

"Don't leave me," she whispers, staring at the marble floor. "Please don't leave me alone. I lost so many, I can't lose you either."

His eyes softened, "Sakura."

She pulls him away from the door and hugs him. Crying in his chest. Reiji held his sister for what felt like forever. Soothing her hair and whispering comforting words.

When she calmed down, he asked why the sudden outburst.

"What you did was unforgettable." She tells him. "You made me believe you were the only one who cared for me, when in fact you took advantage of me and used me for your experiments. For that, it will take some time to trust you again, but it will never stop me from loving your Reiji-San. You're my brother and my family. I can't live without any of you in my life."

"So if I sent you away you won't go?" Reiji wonders, an idea he was thinking if Sakura went ballistic at one point.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't ever want to be taken away."

He stares at her for a moment, before using his free hand to dig into his pocket. "I'm asking you to trust me in this one thing, Sakura. Your bad memories, I fear will overlap all of the good ones and you won't remember the good ones but the bad ones. I need you to drink this potion."

Reiji pulls out a bottle and Sakura takes a few steps back in fear. "What's that?" She pointed at her bottle, her hand shaking.

"No, no, no! Don't be afraid it's not going to hurt you or do anything bad." He takes a step towards her, while her back hit the wall as she tried to avoid his touch.

Those words. He has told her that before and it always ended in a lie. Can she trust him now? Was she still that small naive little girl? She liked to think she wasn't, but there was a small part of her that still trusted Reiji. Was she stupid for feeling that way? Yes.

"This potion is to make sure you don't go mad from your memories. It won't stop your mind from memorizing, but it will control it. From what I've heard, you will get your memories each step at a time."

"B-but that will take forever!" She shakes her head furiously. "No, I refuse to do it."

"Please, Sakura. I don't want you going mad and if you do, father will have to intervene and he will not help. He will get rid of you in a heartbeat."

It was without a doubt, Reiji was right. She wasn't blood related to anyone of them, the vampire council hated her because of her former status, so if she was to be dead; no one would miss her or care.

Sakura, without questioning it any further, takes the potion from his hands and chugs it all. It was a bitter taste, but she swallowed it down.

It did no affect to her, but she felt her mind go at ease.

"I have news on why Ukyo wished to do you harm and as to why he has a grudge against us."

"Really? Well what is it?"

Reiji and Sakura walked out of the ballroom and roamed the halls until they made it to a study room. Reiji had explained to her that Ukyo's parents were once very well know politics and that Karlheinz had tricked them into going bankrupt, as it would ruin his own business in the human world. His parents lived in poverty until their death, leaving Ukyo as an orphan. He vowed revenge against Karlheinz for ruining their lives, taking them out of the wealthy path. Sakura knew that the story was similar to her old childhood friend, except the father committed suicide and the mother ran away with her lover. Yet, Karlheinz had nothing to do with that story.

Sakura thought of Reiji's words, still not understanding one detail. "Ukyo is a vampire hunter. Ritcher told me himself and even said that Ukyo was working for someone. Do you know anything about it about the vampire hunters associations or who their target is?"

Reiji frowned, looking through his files that were stacked up on his desk. The vampire hunters associations kept quiet to themselves and only talked to the council when they needed to track down a wanted vampire or a pureblood gone bad. Ukyo was a top hunter, as the file had said, but he was one of the few who was a vampire and part of the association. He didn't know of any groups or leaders that Ukyo could've worked with. It was a dead end.

"There are no written files here about Ukyo working under someone nor does it say if he was assigned to kill you. Meaning that it would've been a vengeful kill if you got his hands on you. If he succeeded, he would've been on death roll either way."

It was a crime for any vampire hunter to kill an innocent vampire. The punishment would be death if any hunter broke the code of honor, especially if they killed a high noble vampire. Especially if that vampire was also royalty like the Sakamaki.

"I see," she mutters, tapping her chin. "If there's one thing I don't understand from uncle Ritcher, is that he also said the half bloods were coming. What do you think about that?"

"Just a saying to scare you," he assures her, as he didn't know what Ritcher meant by that either. "He use to tell us that to scare us when me and Shu were younger. The boogeyman of our times, if you may call it. His words mean nothing."

"Are you sure?" Reiji nods. "Well, if that's the case then I'm done asking. Thank you, Reiji-San for informing me about Ukyo and about the potion."

He grinned, bowing his head. "Anytime. Finish your homework and get some rest. Dinner will be ready soon."

Sakura wasn't looking forward to dinner, as she was still bitter towards everyone but maybe over time, she'll learn to forgive them.

She felt sick to her stomach as she walked to her room. She wanted to tell Reiji so bad, but she knew he wouldn't support it. The best chance to know if uncle Ritcher was lying, was for her to investigate herself.

To find out if Makoto Souh was alive.

* * *

"Step 10: Never let Yui hunt because she can't do shit and will make you do all the work!" Shouted a worn out Ayato, leaning against the tree and sliding down to the sit on the ground. "So much for your first hunting experience, Breastless."

Yui couldn't help but laugh by his outburst, totally blinded to the fact that he called her by her actual real name when he first spoke.

He was messaging his shoulder, as it was cramping and winced every time he touched the cuts he now had on his arm.

Yui stares down at the lion. Laying flat dead on the ground, with its blood drained from its body. She pets the top of its head, closing its eyes.

"I'm sorry, little lion." She whispers, standing up and wiping her mouth from its blood. "I never would've thought lion blood would taste so rich."

"You literally drained a lion, a rabbit, and a squirrel. I'm no mathematician but I know for a fact that's a lot of ounces. Yet that's not the point!" He stands up stomping towards Yui. "I tried to teach you how to hunt and you're hopeless! You get scared easily, you're talk to the animal like its some cuddly creature when in reality it can kill you with bite on the neck."

"Oh so like a vampire?"

"Yes like a..." Ayato stops himself, realizing what Yui was about to make him say. "You calling us a monster?"

Yui shakes her head, "Nope! I just think you're not being rational. You're literally hating on an lion that does what it can to survive and to catch its prey. So you're no better than the lion."

Ayato picks up Yui and holds her over his shoulder. Ignoring the protests and the punches he was getting from the former human.

He sets her on against a tree, staring deep into her pink red eyes. Yui can feel her heartbeat fast as Ayato pushes back a strand of her hair. His hands were cold from the wind and when he touched her cheek, it sent chills down her spine.

"There's a difference between me and the lion," Ayato's voice was huskily, making Yui's knees weak. "The lion can't feel your heart tonight. Am I making you feel something, Breastless? Why am I making your heart race?"

His hand was over her heart, beating between his finger tips. Yui didn't know why she was feeling such an attraction towards Ayato. It couldn't be the moon because it wasn't full enough to drive her emotions off the chart. She was angry at Ayato because of his flirtatious ways towards the female population. The only way she got a reaction from him was when she flirted with Kin...oh.

Wait that wasn't the plan! She just wanted to show Ayato he didn't own her, not make him jealous!

"I want an answer, Breastless." He says, now kissing her neck. No biting, just kissing.

"I...don't...know." She mutters, accidentally letting out a moan when he kisses her sweet spot.

Ayato grins to himself, now sliding his hand to the waistband of her pants. He slowly begins to wiggle them down, stealing a kiss from Yui's lips to muffle her pleads to stop. He didn't want to stop. Never. However, when he pulls away from her lips, he stopped moving. There was something off about the atmosphere.

The pureblood smelt something unpleasant. The smell of another vampire.

He turns away from Yui, holding out his arm behind her as if to shield her.

"Ayato?" She whispers, not knowing why he was acting so strangely and worried. He shushes her, holding a finger to his lips.

Yui tried to hear what Ayato could be hearing, but all she heard were the branches of the trees hitting each other and the animals making their own low noises. After a few minutes, Ayato looks back at Yui and takes her hand.

"Come on, let's go back." There was an edge to his voice, Yui hasn't heard before.

"Ayato-kun, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer and picks her up, again, carrying her in bridal style. Even though his shoulder was in pain and his cuts weren't fully healed, so his blood stained Yui's clothes. Much to her annoyance as she would have to throw away her clothes now. They made it home in a matter of minutes, stopping in front of the large front doors.

"For now on, I don't want you going into the forest," he said. "If you're hungry fine, but I'm going to get you the food. Not you or anyone else, me. I don't want you going into that forest alone, got that?"

Yui, not having any other choice, agrees to Ayato's rules. She wanted to ask why the sudden change in rules, but she knew she wouldn't get no answer.

Ayato walks her to her room and locks her inside so she wouldn't leave.

The disgusting smell of the forst stuck to his skin, he took an immediate shower once he went to his room. He didn't even stop to explain to Reiji why him and Yui were gone, when he grounded them and put them under house arrest.

He didn't even tell Reiji, that he picked up the disgusting smell of another half blood in the forest. It would be his first mistake out of many to come.

* * *

**And there's the end of that chapter! To be honest, finding out the ending for this chapter was hard, but I'm so glad with the outcome and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writing it.**

**What's your favorite part of the chapter? I would love to know so feel free to leave it in the reviews or even send me a message :)**

**I want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, reading, and following this story. It really means a lot to me and I love you all very very much. As promised, here are two quotes from the second story and feel free to guess the character that says the quote! **

_**"That man in the cliff...he looks so familiar." **_

_**"How the hell does one girl just disappear without a trace?" **_

**I will add more sneak peek quotes in the next two chapters, but for right now those are it! Feel free to guess and who knows, maybe you get it right. **

**I was originally going to post this chapter earlier, but some things came up so it had to be postpone until now! Consider this my Christmas gift for all of you!**

**My goal is to finish chapter 19 before the end of the year but that seems unlikely, but we will see :)**

**Happy holidays everyone! And happy New Years! (Chances are I won't update until next year, holy shit the year is almost over D:) well enjoy your holidays and parties though! :) until next time!**

**Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	19. A Trip to the Forest

**This was super hard to go through but I am so glad I got it down and now one more chapter! I said this before (I think?) but I am super super super excited for the sequel and I will add a few more quotes from the sequel at the end of the chapter.**

**A couple of Easter eggs in this chapter, maybe some of you will catch it but just keep reading and don't be afraid to point them out if you decide to leave a review!**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner that night wasn't as tasteful as it has been the past couple of years. Yui had fallen asleep an hour earlier and she was excused from dinner. Reiji was fine with her absences as she was grounded anyway and didn't deserve to have dinner.

Ayato was also not available in the family dinner. Saying he didn't feel like eating and spent his time in his room. Again, Reiji allowed this as he was grounded and the subject of his suspension would've been a hot topic in the dinner conversation. It was already troublesome to even think about it.

Although she has slightly opened up to Reiji, Sakura still had some bitter feelings towards her other stepbrothers. Mostly towards Laito, Ayato, Shu, and including Reiji. But she didn't want to get on Reiji's bad side so pretended all was well between them.

It was an awkward dinner. That was the only way to describe it. No one talked to each other, but the sound of the forks hitting the plates were heard as well as the the gulps of wine each sibling would sip.

Sakura sat at the far end of the table, with none of her brothers sitting next to her. Much to her annoyance, Shu was seated across from her. Not touching his food and sleeping like always. Was he always this much of a lazy ass? According to her new memories, no. Not until his friend, Edgar, mysteriously disappeared at least. She didn't realize how much he distant himself from her and how he rarely interacted with her as well. Which was hard to avoid because Beatrix took it upon herself to raise Sakura after her mother passed away.

"I'm dangerous," he once told her after she asked him to walk with her to the gardens one day. "Leave me alone, you annoying human."

She cried for hours when he called her such a word. Beatrix was angry of course, but no punishment was ever brought upon Shu. Not that Sakura cared for either.

Sakura was half way done with her meal, when Reiji began to make conversation.

"Father called earlier today." No one made a comment as he continued. "He requires our attendance in the underworld by the end of this week."

"What for? I don't think the blood moon or the eclipse would be happening this year." Says Laito, looking over at Sakura and Shu. Perhaps it's about their arrangement that they made so long ago.

"Those two events won't be occurring for long time, we still have time to figure out what we will be doing till then. But that isn't the point. Father wishes to simply see us and discuss a couple of events that will happening. Mostly with Shu's duties as heir, but he wants us all there."

"I'm not going." Sakura immediately declares, crossing her arms. "I refuse to do anything with that man." She stated, remembering the terrible truth of how her mother and herself lost everything.

Reiji sighed, rubbing his temples. "It doesn't matter, he says its best if you stay here with Miss Komori and watch over the house."

"That won't be very wise." Spoke the eldest son and all eyes were on him.

It was rare of him to convert himself in conversations and add his own thought to it. They learned long ago, that if he had to say something they should listen.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kanato, still eating his sweets and focusing on Shu.

He sighs, closing his eyes again. "To troublesome to explain."

"Then there's no problem with Sakura and Miss Komori staying here." Reiji stares at his stepsister. "Will you be fine alone?"

Sakura stood up, grabbing a loaf of bread from a basket that was in the center of the table. "It's fine. Not like you guys give a shit about my well being anyway." She mutters, walking away without being excused by Reiji.

Subaru slammed his fist in the table. "Now wait just a damn minute!"

But Sakura was already gone before he can continue talking. He sits back down, annoyed and angry by his stepsister's attitude.

"Little Red sure is mad isn't she?" Laito shakes his head, daring to smirk a little.

"You gave her the potion right, Reiji?" Kanato asks.

"The potion is meant to control her memories from overflowing, not from stopping her to getting them back." Reiji explained, putting his silverware down as he had finished eating his dinner. "She's recalling a bad memory and clearly, it involves us."

_And to think she made me believe I had a chance to be forgiven,_ he thinks to himself. Remembering the conversation they had just a couple of hours ago.

The second eldest looks around, "Anybody wanting to confess?"

Laito saw nothing to lose and was the first to speak. "I was her first kiss." He confesses and all hell broke loose from there.

"You bastard!" Barked Subaru, grabbing Laito by the collar. "When the fuck did this happen?!"

Laito tapped his chin, trying to recall the event and when he did he grinned mischievously.

"We were playing knight and princess one day and I was the knight, she was obviously the princess. And the deal was that if I managed to save her from the highest tower, she will kiss me to show her gratitude. She hid in the tower where your mom now stays and I found her singing as she waited for me. To be fair, she made it easy for me cause if she wasn't singing, I would've never had found her. So yeah, I saved her and kissed her on the spot."

Shu looked calm on the outside, but never in his life did he wish to cause harm to any of his brothers until now. Laito knew this as he felt Shu's terrifying glare lay upon him. Even Kanato was displeased by his triplets act.

"Smooth. Real fucking smooth." Subaru releases Laito from his grasp, but pushes him back to his seat as well.

Reiji makes a fist, but tries not to destroy any furniture near him. "Anyone else?" Reiji asked, hoping no one else has done anything to Sakura to ruin her innocence.

"I cut her hair in her sleep and that's why she had bangs for awhile." Kanato speaks up, not looking ashamed of his sin. Then again, when was he?

"Savage," Laito mutters. "What about you Reiji? Surly you have done something to offend Little Red."

Reiji frowned, "You all know what I've done. There is no point in repeating the deeds I have done."

Subaru stares at Reiji for a moment, before looking at Shu. "What about you?"

Shu has let his glare down and now doesn't bother to look at any of his brothers. He gets up from his seat and leaves the dining room without muttering a word.

As the door closes behind him, Laito lowly whistles. "What's his deal?"

"He doesn't like to be reminded that he's the one who caused Sakura to fall into the awakening." Explained Reiji. "He likes to feel guilty for himself but don't be fooled. He isn't the only one at fault, but he is the idiot for pushing Sakura away." He looks at the time on his watch and realizes it was getting late.

A couple of minutes have passed between the siblings and Reiji notices no one was eating anymore.

"You'll all dismissed from dinner." He says quietly.

Each of his brothers walked out of the dining room annoyed and upset with Sakura's behavior overall.

* * *

The days have gone by quickly much to everyone's liking. Well for Yui and Sakura at least. The boys had to visit their father for a meeting in the underworld, leaving the two half bloods alone in the mansion. Besides their servants of course.

Sakura did her best to avoid all of her brothers, even if her heart clenched each time she did so.

It's not that she didn't want to forgive them, it's that none of had dared to come up to her and ask her what was bugging her. They were expecting her to just forgive and forget. Fuck that. How can she forget the cruelness she went through? How can she forgive the constant abuse she endured from them? Did she love them? Of course she did; they were her world and without them it would be nothing but darkness.

_I'm your first kiss, Bitch-chan._

_You're nothing, but a stupid human._

_You don't deserve to be living with us. You don't even deserve to still be alive._

_I can kill you if I wanted to! Stay away!_

_It won't hurt, I promise._

_It's best if you stay away. Humans are breakable creatures._

The words her brothers had said before or a couple of times rings through her head. It's those words that had stuck the most in her memory.

She touches her lips, remembering Laito's soft lips on hers when she was ten. Exactly a few months before her awakening. It was their secret between them, Sakura made sure they didn't speak of it for she didn't want Shu to find out. Or anyone actually.

Kanato would call her names, always reminding her of how a low stupid human she was if she did something wrong. He would compliment her, but he would always remind her of who she really was. Thanks to his mother, as Cordelia would tell Kanato how terrible, stupid, and low humans were compared to them.

Ayato was always mean to her, even after he killed Cordelia and found her nearly dying from blood loss that fateful night. Sure he was rude and even threw her into his iron maiden coffin when she was eight, but he proved himself to be a loyal brother. She smiles to herself when she remembers Ayato fighting off a couple of bullies at the park when they were fourteen. It just showed how much he actually does care.

Subaru...well their relationships has always been like the ocean waves. Calm but once a storm hits, it all came crashing onto the shores. Subaru was protective of Sakura, despite the fact he was a year younger than her. Being a vampire came to his benefit, as it made him appear older despite of his age. Subaru was still a vampire, he had needs as well. Which made him scream at Sakura to stay away from him during the full moon, scaring the poor girl away. The next day, things would go back to normal as if nothing had happen. She knew he cared, but it was terrifying when he snapped. His anger was uncontrollable, no one was able to tame the beast if they wanted to. Not even the second person he cared for most; Sakura.

Reiji...he was more involved in her life because it was his mother who cared for Sakura till her death. When she was younger, he tolerated her presences and even began to read, play games,

and teach her how to write and speak proper Japanese. It wasn't until she can speak their language properly, he began to use her for his experiments. No one knew what was going on, for he made her stay silent. Or he would do much worse than have her be his lab rat.

And last but not least...Shu. The eldest son and the heir to the throne. The only one out of all of the Sakamaki boys who managed to capture her heart. If people were to know she had feelings for Shu, they would ask, why? Sakura didn't have the full answer, but she knew it was love because she can't stop anything about him. He appears in her dreams almost every night, ending with them almost kissing and her waking up. She feels her heart racing at the mention of his name. He is the oxygen to her lungs. Without Shu, Sakura doesn't think she'll survive.

Was he the reason of her awakening? Yes. Was she upset that she will never be reunited with her family in the other side for awhile? Yes! But in the end, Sakura knows that deep down, she began her new life as a vampire for a reason. Maybe she won't become her stepfathers successor or the greatest dancer in all of Japan (but that will be so cool!) but she knew one thing. She was destined to love Shu and maybe even marry him.

"If I was really his sacrificial bride, he would've killed me by now." She tells herself. "Maybe he has chosen me to be his bride instead." Sakura concludes and smiles. Maybe for the first time in awhile. She told herself that she will talk to him before he leaves to meet with their father.

Then her smile quickly fades away when the image of her true father flashed through her mind. Masami wasn't lying when she said that Sakura looked more like her husband than herself. Same violet colored eyes that were so rare, hardly anyone can look away when they had one glance. Hair red as the roses that once grew in their own gardens. Her curls were a trait from her mother as well as the beauty they share.

Sakura was desperate to find out the truth of her father, Makoto. A part of her knew that he was dead, the evidence was shown before. Another part says that her father was out there somewhere. Hiding, searching, or maybe even living a normal life as a half blood vampire. Or as a zombie.

"No, zombies don't exist." She says, laughing at herself for assuming such a ridiculous idea.

It would be hard to track down her father without her stepbrothers or stepfather finding out. But Sakura knew where she will start first. The only person in this mansion who has seen it all. She is full of secrets, but was to afraid to say anything. Fearful for her life and her son's.

Christa Sakamaki.

"What do you want with my mother?"

Sakura shrieked when she heard Subaru's voice in her room. She turns around and sees him sitting on her coach. His feet resting on her coffee table.

"How long have you been here?" She asks, not hearing him go in her room at all.

Subaru shrugged, "For awhile, now answer my question. What do you want with my mother?"

* * *

The week ended rather quickly, much to the Sakamaki brothers annoyance. As it meant that once they arrived from school, they will depart to the underworld.

Sakura and Yui would be staying in the mansion until they return the following week. Meaning they can do as they please, for Sakura was pretty much in charge.

Sakura stood outside on the steps of her home, where the limo was waiting for the brothers. The triplets were already inside, Kanato and Ayato muttering a goodbye to their sister. Laito dared kiss the back of her hand, making her gag in disgust. Remembering how his lips were once planted on hers when she was ten. He noticed her discomfort and whispered in her ear, "We'll have fun when I come back. I promise."

And he leaves her cheeks as red as her hair. Subaru was the fourth to come out of the house, looking at her with worried eyes.

"Be careful when you talk to her," he says, remembering the conversation they had a few nights ago.

"Promise not to tell?"

Subaru nods, kissing the top of his head. "That was stupid of me to do," he refers to his action. "Don't tell anyone about that."

Sakura giggles, patting his head. "I won't, cutie."

Subaru blushes madly, muttering a few words Sakura didn't even know were in his vocabulary.

Finally, the two eldest sons came out of the mansion. Reiji stopped in front of Sakura, while Shu completely just ignores her and walks to the limo. He didn't even try to look at her.

She stares at Shu as he gets inside the limo, hearing his music even from the distance.

"Don't mind that spineless fool," Reiji holds Sakura's chin, turning her head to face him. "You deserve better."

Sakura stays frozen as he leans to kiss her in the corner of her pink soft lips. She felt her heart nearly exploding from such an act and nervously looks up at her stepbrother.

He only smirks at her, leaning to her ear. "You can pick who you want. Just to let you know."

She nods, blushing for the fifth time that night. He excused himself to meet the rest of his brothers in the limo. Sakura watches as the car drives off, wondering when her brothers will return. This reminded her of the old times.

She and Masami would watch as the carriage took their family away to the place they were forbidden to travel to. She dreaded those days as it meant she would be separated from her stepbrothers. But as of right now, in the present time, she didn't know if she'll be happy to see them return.

Once the limo was no longer in sight, she goes back inside the mansion. Closing the front doors shut.

"Sakura?" Yui mutters, feeling the girl's emotions going crazy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she responded quickly. Regaining her posture. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about!"

She linked her arms with Yui, guiding the girl to the tv room. Where she had the servants prepare it with warm blankets on the couch, snacks, and have DVD's piled up on the coffee table.

"I say we watch a few films, get our sleep, and then tomorrow we go to the mall." Sakura tells Yui of the plans she has in store for them. Now excited for the weekend.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Yui asks, going with Sakura to the tv room and setting down on the coach.

Sakura closes the door, jumping onto the arm chair and pulling a pink blanket to cover her cold body. She was still wearing her uniform, but she had removed the jacket and the bow. She also unbuttoned her dress shirt, showing a little bit of cleavage.

"I want to get a trim," she runs her fingers through her long red hair. "My split ends are going out of control and I might even get a new hair style. Curly hair is so lame."

"But I love your curly hair!" Yui exclaims, defending Sakura's hair. "I wish my curls were as curly as yours! Please don't go to straight hair."

Sakura thinks about Yui's words, knowing that if she got rid of her curly hair, she could be getting a rid a small piece of her mother. However, Yui did need a little bit more life to her hair.

"I'll tell you what, I'll only get a trim if you dye your tips light pink."

"W-what why?" Yui covers her head, as if she was protecting it from hair dye or scissors. "Never! God gave me this hair for a reason because it suits me. I can't just change it."

"Yes you can. If he didn't want you to change it, he wouldn't have made sure that talented hair dressers were born. Come on, be bold for once! Plus, it can definitely catch Ayato's attention." She winks, turning on the tv and looking through the guide to see if any of her shows have new episodes.

Yui blushes, putting down her arms. "I don't want that jerks attention. You saw the way he spilled that smoothie on me. Trust me, he's not interested in me."

"Oh honey, I've been living with that asshole for nearly two hundred years. Trust me, he's interested all right."

It's true, Ayato is possessive of anything he deems worthy but even he lets those girls get thrown around by his brothers. But Yui...there's something different and even Sakura noticed that she's special to Ayato.

"How can you tell?" Yui curiosity asks. Now interested.

"Well one, he actually gives a shit. Two, he kept you alive even though he could've killed you after all you've been through. But those are just two of the important factors." Sakura brushes her hair back, looking at Yui with a grin on her face. "Why you blushing?"

Yui shakes her head, "I'm not blushing! I'm just embarrassed for myself that I have to deal with an asshole like him."

"Huh uh, sure that's it." Sakura winks at the blonde girl, turning her attention at the tv.

She goes through a couple of channels before reaching a music channel, where they broadcast interviews with idols and famous artists in Japan. As well as music videos and live performances. Including a couple of translated interviews with artists in the UK and the US. However, because it was late at night, they were mostly playing the audio version of the songs. Not the videos.

Both girls talked over other subjects, as they listened to music. Sakura filled in on what Yui had missed in school and of the latest gossip. Much to her displeasure, the video of Ayato beating up Kin had reached over a thousand views already. To make it even worse, the one recording even got the footage of Ayato pouring the smoothie on Yui's head. The girl was horrified.

However, Sakura assured Yui that the video will be taken down soon and that there was nothing to freak out over.

"At least you had two hot guys fight over you," Sakura pointed out the pros of the situation. Feeling disgusted that she just called her brother hot.

Yui was not amused.

As the two girls continued on with their night, a new upbeat song began to play. Yui found herself nodding her head along with the beat, even humming the harmony. She has never heard such an uplifting song with bizarre lyrics. Yet, it was still catchy.

"Hey, Sakura." Yui calls her friend, getting her attention. "Who sings this song?"

Sakura listens to the song carefully, recognizing it as one of the songs her hip hop class danced to awhile ago.

"Some guy named, Kou." She tells Yui. "He's a been around for awhile, but only now has he started coming out with songs. He does modeling and acts from time to time. Any clue yet?" Yui shakes her head, not ringing a bell. "Yui, he's on my wall next to the British boyband, One Direction!"

"Oh him!" Yui chuckles to herself, now realizing who Sakura was talking about. "He's not bad looking."

Sakura smiles, "Nope. Not even close. Amaya is a huge fan of him and she went crazy when we choreographed a dance to his song. You think having him on my wall is creepy? Wait till you see hers."

Yui couldn't help but laugh. Back at her old home, there were girls her age who flaunted over musical artists. The most recent bands and singers she'll hear often were the ones from the US and even the UK. Yet, she hasn't even heard of the idol Kou until now. And for some reason, the name made her feel uneasy.

"One Direction, huh?" Yui teases Sakura, surprised that she made the red head blush. She also mentions the band to move on from their other conversation on Kou.

Sakura holds her hands up. "I'm half British, okay? I pretty much understand everything they say in their songs, plus they're super gorgeous!"

Yui just couldn't help but agree with Sakura's argument.

A couple of hours had passed and it was already daylight. Yui had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a couple of movies and she was resting peacefully. Sakura knew that Yui would be safe if she left her alone.

She goes to her room quickly and changes into something suitable for the daylight. She made sure to bring her jacket, for the sun doesn't harm her skin.

Sakura felt guilty for making this her first visit after a decade. Why she had stopped visiting her stepmother was unquestionable and she didn't even have an excuse. It's just that whenever they met or talked, it would end with Christa causing a scene and scream Sakura.

"Doomed child!" She would shout at the girl, trying to be calmed down by her son and maids. "You will bring nothing but misfortune to this house!"

Karlheinz has then decided that it would be best if Sakura stayed away from Christa.

"We don't want her nails to scratch your pretty little face." Karlheinz tells his stepdaughter, patting her head and giving her a doll so she can get over the sadness that she felt of being separated from Christa.

Okay so maybe that was an excuse, but it was a stupid one and Sakura was forced to follow it. However, none of her brothers (except for Subaru) knew what she was up to and now it would be the perfect time to begin her investigation.

Even if Christa did have her moments, Sakura still looked for her, for guidance as she was the last motherly figure she had in her life.

Walking to Christa's tower was long and tiring. She didn't think it was this far, but then again she hasn't walked these grounds in a long time.

Luckily, she finally hears a waterfall and sees the bridge that makes the path to the tower. The rose bushes on the side of bridge were still taken care of as they're still blooming beautifully.

For just a blur moment, she could've sworn she saw a little white haired boy and a red haired little girl just run past her. The girl calling out to the boy.

_Stop following me, Sakura! Go see your own mom!_ It was Subaru at the age of seven.

Sakura remembers now. She would always follow Subaru through the woods and chase him until they made it to the tower. Despite his protests, Sakura always followed her little brother everywhere.

_I want to visit her to, Subaru! She's my mother to you know?_ She would tell Subaru as she continued to chase him to the tower.

"I'm so selfish," Sakura mutters to herself. "The only times Subaru got to visit his mother and I ruined it by coming with him. Taking away the small attention he would receive from Christa."

Sakura takes a deep breath before crossing the bridge and entering the tower. She knew Christa was here as she smelled the rose perfume as well as the red wine she was so fond of.

Walking up the steps was even more tiring then walking to Christa's tower, but she happily made it to the top.

Christa must've felt her stepdaughters presence, as she was sitting down by the cell bars. Smiling softly, but her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness.

"Sakura, my stepdaughter who holds the name cherry blossom." She holds out her hand. "I've been waiting so long to see you again."

"I know," Sakura looks down. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you, Christa. It's inexcusable and you didn't deserve to be ignored."

Christa shakes her head. "No, darling it's alright. And please; call me mother." She insisted, touching a piece of Sakura's red hair.

Sakura smiles, holding Christa's hand. "Alright Chr- I mean mother."

The two catch up as to what was happening in Sakura's life. From when she was fourteen, all the way to this year. Sakura made sure to include Subaru in her words also, so Christa will know her son is doing well. Even if he visits more often.

"Any new brides?" Christa at one point asks and Sakura begins another story.

Christa was surprised that this new bride had lasted till the awakening and was now a new born vampire, living in the Sakamaki house. Sakura made sure to leave out the part that Yui actually had Cordelia's heart in her body. Only to not trigger anything in Christa's memory.

"Which leads me to my next point," Sakura sighs. "Do you know anything of my father's whereabouts? My uncle mentioned he was alive and I'm not sure if he's fully correct or wrong."

The white haired vampire thinks. Ritcher doesn't talk to her at much, except in balls or galas but Karlheinz does. Even her husband hasn't mentioned if Sakura's father was alive, but he could've dropped hints that he missed. Then, she recalls an old conversation she had.

"Well a couple of years ago, I do remember Karlheinz visiting me and expressing his desire to eliminate a group of vampire hunters near the area. He never told me why he would wish for that, but I'm assuming that they were going to target us."

Sakura was completely unaware of this, that she encourages Christa to keep talking.

"Then what?"

"You know how your father is, he says he's going to do something he does it. Never in my life have I ever heard such screams at night. When he came back, he was fully clean, from head to toe and he didn't even want my blood. Like if his needs were already fully fulfilled. He then tells me of how he only let one man live, a man by the name Makoto Shirayuki. Why he let one man live is beyond me, but he must've been important if Karlheinz let one of the hunters live."

Makoto Shirayuki? That couldn't be Sakura's father as his last name was Souh. He was proud of that name and he wouldn't change it for the world. It couldn't be him.

"Did he describe how the man looks?"

Christa shakes her head. "Only the fear in the man's violet eyes was the thing he described perfectly."

Violet eyes? That still wasn't enough for Sakura to be convinced that her father was still alive. Although, it was interesting for her stepfather to leave one man alive...maybe he was a useful man? Someone important? All these guesses and Sakura knew she wasn't close to being right.

Looking at the time, Sakura was shocked to see it was nearly twelve o'clock in the morning. (The human morning, not the vampire morning). She looks behind Christa, seeing that her only mirror was bringing in the sun.

Christa smiles softly. "You must go don't you?" Sakura sadly nods, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Christa palms Sakura's cheeks. "I love you, flower."

Sakura felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. Haven't heard that nickname since her mother's passing. It was nice to hear it once again.

The stepmother and daughter say their goodbyes, with Sakura promising to return when she can.

Going down the stairs was easier than walking up, in a matter of minutes Sakura was already out the tower and walking across the bridge.

Once making it into the forest, she takes a deep breath. Inhaling the scent of the pine trees that filled the air. Even more, she removed her jacket and let's the sun soak in her skin. Sakura knew she would get a sunburn later, but as of right now it was worth it.

Suddenly, she hears someone stepping on something and cursing.

Sakura turns around immediately, looking to spot any sudden movements.

"I can smell you, you know?!" She shouted, a couple of birds flying off as they were startled from her voice. "Show yourself coward!"

There was silence for awhile, but Sakura can still smell the person's scent.

"_Eve._" She hears someone whisper in her ear.

Sakura gasps when she feels someone's breath on her neck. Sakura didn't move, now scared that someone can easily thrust a knife into her back.

"Who are you?" She whispers, but gets no response. The smell of the person was gone. She no longer heard their heartbeat and their voice.

She checks her area one last time before dashing through the forest. Never looking back for if she did, four men would be staring right back at her. Wondering if she was the one they would be calling, "_Eve_."

* * *

**Ahh! One more chapter left guys! Next chapter will be (hopefully) longer and maybe even more emotional.**

**Btw, I'm currently working on a short fic that's for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom, so if you're a fan of the show go check it out and tell me what you think, favorite, or follow it!**

**Finally we get to see Christa again! She's honestly so precious for this cruel world..tears.**

**What about that ending though? Trust me, we'll know soon enough about those four mysterious boys. But for right now, here are a few quotes from the sequel!**

_**"What do you want from me?"**_

_**"You're staying in this house. If you leave, don't think we will be afraid to punish you."**_

_**"Why are you blaming me? Is this because I am a girl and it's my job to get the blame for everything a man screws up on?"**_

_**"You can keep her. She means nothing to me."**_

**Feel free to tell me who you think say those quotes!' Although the second one is fairly easy enough but go ahead and give it a try!**

**Until the next update!'**


	20. Midnight Pleasure, Means Unlimited Blood

**Haha see what I did with title there? No? Okay moving on with chapter 20! The last chapter to Midnight Pleasure! Enjoy it everyone because after this chapter, the story will just get more and more crazier!**

**Thank you all so so much for sticking with me throughout this whole story and I hope you will continue on with me with the next story, that will be coming out soon!**

**This story has been so fun to write and next story will be even better because new storylines, characters, romance, as well as new blood.**

**Like the past 2 chapters, I have another few sneak peek lines at the end of the this story! Like always, I do not owe anything of DL but my own characters!**

**Even so, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

Being vain was a sin Yui has never done before. Her father made sure she knew that, as there were hardly any mirrors in their church house. There was one small mirror in her bathroom and she was only allowed to use it to fix her hair properly or style it. She didn't care much for appearances, so the use of the mirror was pointless to her. Yui didn't even wore makeup, at least not until arriving at the Sakamaki's. It was there where Sakura, the only girl in the household, taught her how to hold the mascara wand without smudging her eyelid. As well as applying light eyeshadow, eyeliner, and lipgloss. Just the basics.

However, ever since staying in the Sakamaki's she has found herself staring at the mirror a lot. To fix her hair after it was tugged, to look at the bite marks the brothers have left after feeding, put on concealer on her flawless face to cover her dark circles from the restless nights, or to see how tired she looked. She always silently apologized for being vain, but as it turns out, she likes staring at herself in the mirror. Especially now with her new look.

She didn't realize how long her hair has gotten until the hairdresser at the mall trimmed it to her shoulders. She also now has light pink tips on her blonde hair and had bigger curls. The hairdresser showed her how to curl her hair properly and how to add volume. Yui found herself loving the transformation and she got herself a brand new wardrobe as well.

Sakura also got a hair cut, but kept her natural curls. Much to Yui's relief. She also bought some shoes, clothes, makeup, anything that she saw and deemed worthy of buying actually.

The girls came back with their arms full of shopping bags hanging off. It took a few servants to help them carry the bags to their respective rooms. Where each girl was currently staying after the long day.

Their plan was to shower, change into comfy clothes, and eat junk food while watching tv in the tv room.

Yui was in her room. Wearing her new green pajama dress that she had gotten. She stares at herself in the mirror, blushing when she realizes how the dress is slightly showing some cleavage.

There was a faint knock on the door, startling Yui.

"Yui?" It was Sakura. "Are you dressed yet?"

Yui looks down at her dress, not wanting to walk around the mansion wearing such a thing. She runs around her room, trying to find something else to wear.

"Um, not yet!" She finds a pair of yoga pants and a pale pink tank top on the couch. Yui slips off her dress and puts the clothing on in one minute. "Okay, now I am!"

Yui slips on some slippers and leaves her room. Sakura was also wearing comfort clothes, as the two girls weren't planning on leaving the house.

"Wanna watch movies of some dramas?" She asks, but she already knew the answer.

"A movie sounds great," Says Yui. Following Sakura to the tv room.

Sakura turns on the tv and immediately goes on Primetime. Picking out the latest movie that has been released. While doing so, Yui pours out some of the candy they had into a bowl and grabs a soda can. Allowing herself to be seduce by the sweetness of the sugar. Both girls watched many movies and some dramas. Laughing and crying over the plot of a new anime that just premiered.

"This is a very frustrating show," says Sakura, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

Yui agrees. "To make it worse, there's a total of twenty three episodes left."

"Dammit."

Suddenly, the doors to the tv room were widely opened. Sakura's stepbrothers happily waltzing in.

Sakura and Yui look over, their eyebrows raised as they saw the clothing the boys were wearing.

Instead of their usual attire, the Sakamaki siblings wore black tuxedos. Each wearing a different colored tie that suited them best. Even Teddy was spotted with a tuxedo and a pink tie on.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura asks between laughs, stopping when she sees how unamused her brothers were.

Ayato scowls at his stepsister, jumping over the arm chair to take a seat. "I'm not in the mood to explain."

Reiji came into view, sighing that he has to explain everything like always. "That man wanted us to dress up since he also made us attend a gala at the last minute. We didn't want to, but he persuades us to do it."

"In other words, Reiji didn't want to say no to daddy dearest and forced us to do what father says." Laito says in his own translation of Reiji's explanation.

The second eldest looked down at his brother. "You weren't complaining. You were having so much fun talking to Lady Yuki."

Sakura gasps. "What! She was there?" She frowns. "I haven't seen her in so long! How is she?"

"She's doing great. Expecting her third child." Reiji responds to Sakura's question.

"Damn, already?" Sakura smiles. "Aw I need to call her soon. Ask her out to lunch or something."

Ayato glances over at Yui. Who has stayed quiet and hasn't asked about their trip. Which was weird since she's so nosy on everything they do or say.

Reiji looks around the room. Seeing the piles of manga, magazines, and boxes of various junk food brands all over the coffee table. He looks at the tv screen, raising a brow when he notices a drama was playing and there were boxes of tissues on the couch.

"I'm assuming that your weekend went well?" Reiji asks, picking up the trash the piled on the floor. Making him cringe.

"Yup! We went shopping, did some house work, got our hair done, and just enjoyed the empty house to ourselves." Sakura sits back down on the couch, focusing at the drama playing on tv.

She avoided Subaru's glance as she knew he'll want to ask her questions on her visit with Christa. She even felt Shu's eyes on her, but she also avoided to look his way.

One by one, each brother left the room but only Ayato stays behind.

"Why did you change your hair?" He asks, touching the tips of her hair without asking.

Sakura sees how flustered Yui was, smirking to herself. "I'm going to get some more food." She says and walks out the door faster than a hyena.

The door slammed, echoing loudly. Ayato ran his fingers through her hair, examining the pink tips.

"You didn't answer my question." He says.

"Yes I did." She says, shifting to the other side of the couch. "It was Sakura's idea."

Ayato smirks, "Of course it was. I like it, it suits you."

She blushes, "Really?" Yui touches her tips of hair.

"Yup!" Ayato clapped his hands together, rubbing them. "Now, give me some blood."

"Wait, what!" Yui shouted the last word, as Ayato grabbed her legs pulling her towards him and putting her arms over her head.

He sits on top of her, trying not to crush her with his body. Ayato leans down to her neck, licking it.

It sent shivers down Yui's back, but when he stopped to kiss her sweet spot, she let out a moan.

"Oh, I kissed a sweet spot didn't I?" Ayato chuckles, kissing it again. "You liked that didn't you, Breastless?"

Yes, Yui wanted to whisper but there was no way she can say that out loud. It would only make Ayato's ego grow.

"Say that you liked it," Ayato demanded. "Say it."

Yui sighs, "I liked it." She admitted. "There, happy?"

Ayato grins, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips. "Very."

Much to her surprise, Ayato removes himself from Yui and straightens himself up. Not even bothering to fix his hair though.

"That was fun, but I need to leave and get rid of this suit." He winks at Yui, standing up from the coach and walking away. "See you later, Breastless."

Ayato disappears in an instant. Yui stays behind, even more confused from their encounter than ever. He didn't even suck her blood.

* * *

Sakura lied when she said she was going to the get some food in the kitchen. She felt bad for abandoning Yui, but she loved playing matchmaker. Even if Ayato was a pretty shitty choice to have as a boyfriend.

Yui was a sweet girl, who could bring out the best of him. If they got together, perhaps Ayato wouldn't be so bad after all. Even so, Sakura couldn't focus on those two just yet. She had to face her own problems before working on solving other people's issues.

Starting with her strained relationship with her older stepbrother, Shu.

It's true, she has been avoiding him and he as well, but it wasn't because she was mad at him. Okay, maybe a little but this weekend gave her time to reflect and even forgive all he has done. As well as her other brothers. She'll eventually talk to them one on one soon, starting with the eldest first.

Sakura knew that Shu would be in his mother's crypt and goes to visit him. When she hears the faint sound of the violin, Sakura knew she was right.

Slowly, Sakura approaches the crypt. Listening to Shu play the violin. She didn't want to interrupt him yet with her presences, so she leans to the side and slides to the ground. Closing her eyes as she listened to the sweet music.

Sakura must've been in her own world, as she didn't even realize the music had stopped a few minutes after she had sat down.

The girl gets up, looking into the crypt. She jumped when she realizes Shu was staring at the entrance of the crypt. As he was waiting for someone or for her to come in.

His violin was hanging on his hand as well as the bow. There was a black music stand nearby that held the music sheets in front of them. But Shu was a genius when it came to the violin. He didn't need a music sheet to play the songs he knew. It was already in his head.

"What are you doing here?" Shu asks, no emotion in his voice at all.

Sakura steps into the crypt. "I came to see you." She says. "I-I would've come in sooner, but I didn't want to distract you as you played."

Shu sighs in annoyance. "Still a bother."

The girl swallows, looking at the ground. "Look Shu, I know things haven't been that great between us but I really want to make things right. I want us to be together, like a real couple."

Shu shakes his head. "It would end in disaster if we got together."

Sakura didn't understand his words. "How?"

He sits down, leaning against the wall. "To troublesome to explain." He sighs, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

"More like you don't have a good reason to explain why we can't be together." Sakura argued. "You even said you wanted to be with me and now that I want to be with you, you're running away from the chance."

Shu doesn't move or bother to speak up again, but he still heard Sakura as he frowned to her words.

Talking to Shu, while he was listening to his music wouldn't help at all. He won't be responsive nor would he even bother to talk to Sakura. It angered her to think that after all they been through, they can't be together like they both wanted. Nothing was stopping them or harming them. So what the hell is up with Shu?

Then, she does the unthinkable.

Sakura stomps towards Shu and yanks his earphones out his ears. Throwing them to the side.

Slowly, Shu opens his blue eyes. Now giving Sakura the deadliest glare he has ever given her. He then stands up, walking towards Sakura, till he stood in front of her.

Sakura felt her blood run cold. Shaking furiously from what Shu can do to her as punishment.

"You have my attention now, Sakura." He says, Sakura gasped. "So let's talk shall we?"

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Sakura touches his chest, gently placing it where his heart was.

Shu shakes his head. "I wanted to at first, but you're to much for me." He grabs her wrists, removing her hands from his chest. "A girl like you shouldn't be pinning after a man who isn't worth the time. It's best if you forget your feelings for me and just move on to one of my brothers or someone else."

Sakura refused. "Now you're talking bullshit, Shu-San. There's nothing standing between us, well maybe Reiji but we can deal with him together. There's also Karlheinz, but he'll accept us. I know he will. You talk like your worthless, but to me you're worth it. Oh my god, Shu-San, you're my whole world. Without you, it'll be empty."

Her words were sweet music to his ears. Shu hated this, he hated this so much. What he was doing to Sakura was just plain evil. He might as well run a stake through his heart to stop the pain, but it wouldn't kill him. Sadly. In the end, Shu decided that it would be best for Sakura to stay away from him. He was dangerous and he would bring her nothing, but pain and disappointment.

"Doesn't matter, it's better if you stay away from me." He grabs his things, walking out of the crypt. "Besides, you're nothing but a half blood. You can't give anything in return from that. Nothing at all."

Like the cold breeze in the air, Shu passes by Sakura and leaves the poor heartbroken girl to mend for herself.

Not even realizing his was silently crying, until his tear hit his violin.

* * *

Yui had to admire the beauty of the night. How the moon shines on the lake and the stars are aligned once again.

She felt herself getting strong, taking a deep breath of the air. Even if her lungs didn't need it.

After dinner with the Sakamaki's, Yui had excused herself earlier to check on how Sakura was doing. Apparently, her friend wasn't feeling well and went to her bed earlier than usual. Yui knew that wasn't true, as Shu didn't look like himself. His eyes were red, as if he was crying, and he was fully awake. Like something was on his mind, causing him to be awake. Yui decided to not ask anything, until talking to Sakura.

Well, she tried but the girl had locked herself in her room. Yui knew that meant she wanted privacy and she was going to respect back. Unlike the rest of the household.

Yui had went to her room, having taken another quick shower, and dressed in her green pajama dress from earlier. However, she had slipped on her pink slippers and went out for a walk. Not even realizing she had traveled on top of the cliff, where Ayato had shown her when he was teaching her how to hunt. Or tried to.

If felt nice being away from everything and everyone. It was quiet, peaceful, and soothing for Yui. She didn't stay long though, as Yui didn't want the boys to think she had escaped. Not that it mattered at this point. She wasn't considered a sacrificial bride anymore, but Yui Komori.

The Sakamaki boys didn't considered much of her, but they have begun to see her in a new light. She may not be a part of their family, but Yui was now in their lives. Whether they, or she, liked it or not.

If you came up to Yui seven months ago and told her, "You will be living with vampires and eventually become one of them." She would've laughed and walked away to avoid the lunatic. But then after those seven months, she will find them and say, "You were right." With no hardness in her voice, but sweetness.

Yui Komori is a seventeen year old girl, who once lived under the bright yellow sun among all living creatures. She is the adoptive daughter of a pastor and very devoted member to the church. But now, she was far from that.

Sure, she still believed in the teachings of God and begged for forgiveness, every time she committed sin, but things were different now. She no longer lived under the sun, but under the moon. She no longer walked among regular people, but also creatures that should only exist in literature or legends. Creatures that humans would destroy in a blink of an eye.

Yui lived for the pleasure that only the night can give her. At midnight, it's when the pleasure of being a vampire makes everything worth it. Including the unlimited supply of blood that she craved so much now.

Everything was fine for now. The Sakamaki boys are still cruel, but she'll deal with it. The feelings she had for one of them were to good to be true, but they were there and they were real. In time, Yui will deal with them when the time was right. Sakura was hurting right now, but Yui will be there for the girl who refused to take pleasure from her blood. Even when she was Yui's first victim. Yui still had a lot to learn on being a vampire, but overtime she will adapt to her new lifestyle as a half blood vampire.

But the poor girl would never imagine, that after everything appears to be falling into place, that everything will begin to unravel once again. Never in her wildest dreams did Yui think what was about to happen, would ever occur.

"I should probably get home." She mutters, seeing the sun slowly coming up. She disappears back into her room, taking off her slippers once arriving.

Yui slides in her bed, pulling the covers up and quickly drifting off into sleep. Not evening feeling the other body next to her, until they put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him. Only by the smell, did Yui know that it was Ayato who was holding her.

She didn't even complain or question him. Just like he likes it.

"Don't you ever dare leave Yours Truly alone." He whispers in her ear, not knowing if Yui was awake or asleep. "You're the pleasure I seek out at midnight. With you in my arms, the access I have to your blood is unlimited."

Ayato kisses Yui's temple, feeling her heart raising and even hearing it thump. He smirks to himself, fully aware that Yui heard ever single word. The vampire didn't know what his intentions with Yui were, but as long as he had her blood for himself, it didn't matter.

* * *

Back at the cliff where Yui had stood not so long ago, four men stood at the same very spot. On of them kicking a branch from a tree and watching it fall down the cliff.

"Should've gotten her when we had the chance." A tall brunette teenage boy angrily stated, hating the fact they missed another opportunity. This was now the third time so far.

Another blonde boy sighed. "I know and she was right there also! All alone and defenseless. The poor M Neko-Chan wouldn't have fought back against us four. Should've taken her when we were at that club, a couple of weeks ago."

Next to the blonde boy, was another male. His arms covered in bandages, looking tired and sad once the girl disappeared.

"Why...didn't...we...get...her?" He talks slowly, looking out at the mansion and watching a few of its residents walking out. "Is...that...her?" He points at the girl with bright red hair walking out of the back of the mansion and to the gardens. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve and just looking miserable. Judging by her choice of clothing, this girl clearly just got out of bed.

The last boy, the eldest with dark black hair and grey eyes, stop and stares. Having the strangest idea, that he knew the red headed girl from his old pastime. Yet, that was impossible as she would've been dead by now.

"It's not, Azusa." he stated. "That man told us he had a daughter and she were to be left untouched. Don't even think about it." He looks mostly over at the tallest of the brothers. Noticing that he hasn't taken his eyes off the girl yet.

"Ah, so it was her we confused her with Eve in the forest?" Spoke the blonde boy again.

His brother snorted. "And you said she was the one we were looking for, Kou."

Kou pouts. "In my defense, she looks more like a candidate to be Eve than that other girl, Yuma!"

Yuma crosses his arms. Leaning against the tree, finally looking away from the girl. "So when exactly are we getting the other girl, Ruki?" He asks his older brother. His eyes not looking away from the red headed girl. Just like Ruki, he had this strange feeling that he knew this girl. Maybe he had met her before or seen her around, which was unlikely as they spent their time in the underworld and in Tokyo these past few years.

Ruki looks at his brothers. Smirking as he began to walk back down.

"Soon." He promises. "Very soon."

The three boys looked at each other, but following after Ruki. Knowing that soon, would be coming in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**That's a wrap! Oh my god, I am super excited now for Unlimited Blood like you don't even know! Sorry this wasn't the longest chapter, but I promise that the next story will be longer as well as the chapters.**

**My prediction for when it will come out is in late March or early April, as I do want to write ten chapters first before publishing that way I won't be pressed for time. Besides, I will be out for spring break at the time, so there will time for me to get everything ready for publication.**

**A huge thank you to my friend, Vampiresiren, who gave me suggestions, feed back, as well as awesome reviews! You rock!'**

**But overall, thank you to everyone who reviewed, follow, or favorite this story. It means a lot to me and I'm just super excited with everything that is to come.**

**Now, here's a few special lines from Unlimited Blood!**

_**"Have we met before?"**_

_**"Aw, how cute! Our Subaru has real feelings!"**_

_**"He doesn't love you. He only wants you for your blood, so it's best to just accept it and stay with me."**_

_**"If you actually cared, you would've taken me in and stayed with me. Don't fill my ears with your lies."**_

_**"F-father?"**_

**Wow, a lot is going on next story guys! Don't forget to leave a review and take a guess on who speaks those lines! Until next story everyone!'**


End file.
